Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion
by Sakura Moonprincess
Summary: El escrito de una niña de 15 años y de cómo veía el mundo en esa época. Es más bien un remake de Evangelion, pero si les gusta reflexionar sobre este caótico mundo y le dan una oportunidad, no se van a arrepentir. ¡COMPLETADO!
1. El inicio

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Sábado 22 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"El inicio"

Es de mañana. Una habitación de paredes blancas y alfombra café con las cortinas corridas. Una chica entra a la habitación. Lleva puesta una camiseta larga blanca, sandalias de baño y una toalla en la cabeza. Trae en la mano su ropa sucia. Se inclina y saca de debajo de la cama unos zapatos negros.

- Hoy vamos a ir a unos nuevos edificios. Nos vamos a mudar...

Se empieza a oír el tema de Evangelion (3.22). Hay un jarrón con rosas rojas en su tocador. Abre el clóset y saca una blusa blanca de manga larga. Después titubea y saca un vestido de cuadros rosas y flores azules.

Afuera sus padres la esperan desde el coche.

- ¡Hija, apúrate, que ya nos vamos! – dice el padre  
- ¡Ya voy! – contesta y corre rumbo al vehículo. Una vez dentro, se pone unos walkmans (en donde se oye el tema 1.1)y empieza a canturrear:  
- Zankoku na tenshi no youni, sho...  
- Hija, deja de cantar eso, que quién sabe qué diga – advierte la madre. Ella contesta molesta:  
- Sé muy bien lo que dice, madre. Además, tan siquiera no me quejo de cada sitio que me llevan a ver, como "otras"  
- No me contestes así – dice la madre enfadada - ¿Qué no ves que lo hacemos por tu?...  
- Déjala, ya está muy grande como para saber lo que hace – interviene el padre un poco hastiado. La chica apaga los walkmans y se enfurruña. El resto del camino, todos excepto la hija menor se la pasan en silencio.

Llegan a unos edificios esmaltados en vidrio azul. Son enormes. De unos 50 pisos cada uno. La familia mira hacia arriba:

- ¿Aquí nos vamos a mudar? – pregunta emocionada la hija menor  
- Aún no estamos seguros – dice la madre con voz escabrosa

Entran y suben al elevador. Pero este, en lugar de subir, baja. Y entonces, pasan el subsuelo del edificio.

- ¿También lo construyeron para abajo? – pregunta asombrada la chica – Es increíble ¡Como si estuviera sostenido por los aires!... – Los padres no dicen nada. Lucen preocupados.

Arriban a una plataforma grande y azul. Enfrente hay una compuerta con un logotipo rojo en forma de hoja con la leyenda "NERV"

- Ya llegamos... – murmura el padre  
- He visto este dibujo antes – piensa la chica - ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta  
- Un laboratorio – murmura la madre  
- ¿Un laboratorio? ¿Aquí?... Es increíble – dice asombrada

La compuerta se abre. Una voz dice:

"Bienvenidos a NERV. Favor de permanecer en su lugar"

El sitio donde la familia estaba parada se comenzó a mover hacia delante como si fueran escaleras eléctricas. Se empieza a oír Depression (3.17)

La estructura del laboratorio está compuesta principalmente por vidrio y acero. Por lo menos esa parte. Se ve un lago afuera y algunas estructuras debajo de los edificios que rodean al laboratorio. También hay un bosque, plantas, animales...

La chica mira hacia arriba observando las estructuras, totalmente asombrada. Mientras tanto, la plataforma sube y continúa su camino.

Llegan a un cuarto circular bastante grande. El piso es de azulejos de un azul muy claro. Alrededor hay varios tableros de control.

De repente, se oyen unos pasos desde el fondo de la habitación, donde hay una puerta abierta. Y cuando éstos se hacen más claros, la familia ve a un hombre de unos 35 a 40 años vestido de negro. Usa unos lentes de tinta amarilla y lleva una chamarra con el logotipo del lugar. El hombre les habla desde lejos:

- Bienvenidos a NERV. Espero que hallan llegado sin ningún contratiempo – dice con una voz que a la chica le pareció irónica  
- Así fue – contesta el padre – las instrucciones que nos mandaron eran muy precisas  
- Así que esta es... – dice observando de pies a cabeza a la chica. A ella no le gusta nada y se dirige a su padre:  
- Papá ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Para qué nos trajiste?  
- Yo puedo explicarlo mejor – dice el hombre – Para empezar, me presentaré: Soy Gendou Ikari, comandante en jefe de este laboratorio - base. Y te diré, pequeña, que eres muy afortunada: has sido elegida, de entre millones de millones de niños de tu país para ser capacitada en el manejo de cibernética militar avanzada.  
- No lo entiendo – murmura la chica  
- En pocas palabras, pequeña, te convertirás en una piloto de Evangelion  
- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – grita. En su mente repasa algunas cosas  
- Sí, lo recuerdo. La revista que mi mejor amiga me prestó, la historia antigua, la configuración interna de unas mecas, la lucha por la supervivencia humana en contra de engendros horribles... eso quiere decir... que realmente eso existe... la historia de Neon Genesis Evangelion realmente existe...  
- Creo que no eres ignorante del todo sobre lo que está pasando – dice el Sr. Ikari – Tu cara me lo dice. Y no es de sorprenderse, porque los medios de difusión ya se han encargado de advertir a la población. Esa era nuestra primera fase del plan; pero no resultó. La humanidad no lo comprendió y nos atacó por blasfemos. Pero pronto, muy pronto sabrán que decíamos la verdad – y sonrió de forma malévola  
- Señor Ikari... eso quiere decir... que... que yo... – habla la muchacha  
- Tú eres la segunda niña que hemos encontrado, la única compatible con la Eva 02, una de nuestras máquinas. Ahora, muchacha, esto es importante – ella lo ve a los ojos – La humanidad está en peligro y no podrá sobrevivir sin nosotros. Este lugar ha sido creado para ello. Dime, muchacha ¿estás dispuesta a jugarte el todo por el todo y unirte a nuestro proyecto? Supongo que ya sabes los riesgos que corres. Pero también sabes las consecuencias. Ahora ¿qué dices?

Todos aguardan en silencio. La chica mira hacia abajo y aprieta un puño. Después levanta la cara y con voz algo quebrada dice:

- Está bien. Lo haré

Sus padres se asombran un poco. El Sr. Ikari cambia de tono de voz por 1ª vez:

- Muy bien. A partir de ahora y hasta que acabe el proyecto, te llamarás "Clave Asuka Langley" ¿entendido? – ella asiente con la cabeza y el se dirige a sus padres – Es para proteger su identidad, señores. Los medios de comunicación, como saben, pueden ser muy crueles – mientras tanto, la chica piensa:  
- Asuka... un personaje de Evangelion... y también mi favorito – y sonríe  
- Pues bien, señorita "Asuka" – dice el Sr. Ikari – también debe saber que se quedará a vivir en la base. No puede regresar a su casa mientras esté en el proyecto. Al menos, no a dormir – ella vuelve a sonreír y él se dirige una vez más a sus padres – También debemos acabar con los trámites, señores, ya que su hija nos ha dado una respuesta afirmativa  
- ¿Qué trámites? – pregunta la hermana menor, que no había hablado hasta entonces  
- Pequeña – habla el Sr. Ikari – dado que tu hermana no va a estar en casa por un buen rato, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sus padres y yo, para ceder parte de su custodia a un tutor, una persona que esté también en la base. Y de hecho, señores, ya hemos elegido a esa persona. Como ya saben hay gente que trabaja aquí y que tiene su vivienda, sino en el radio del laboratorio, en el laboratorio mismo. Ese es el caso de la jefe de estrategias militares de la base. Señores, debo presentarles a la Capitana Misato Katsuragi

Entonces entró al lugar una muchacha que, a lo sumo, tendrá unos 18 años, blanca, de pelo negro, enfundada en minifalda negra y con una chamarra también del laboratorio. Se inclina ante ellos y habla:

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos señores. Bienvenidos a NERV

Cuando "Asuka" y su familia oyen la voz timbrada, clara y dulce de la capitana, piensan que tiene la misma tesitura que la de una adolescente.

- Disculpe la pregunta, señorita. Pero ¿qué edad tiene? – pregunta la madre. La muchacha suelta una risa leve y graciosa, y después contesta:  
- Señora, con todo respeto, no debe preocuparse. Aunque no lo aparento ya tengo 25 años y toda una carrera militar. Así que no debe preocuparse en lo absoluto.  
- Así es – interrumpe el Sr. Ikari – la Capitana Katsuragi es una adulta responsable y organizada. Además, una de las razones por las que la escogimos es por su apatía con los jóvenes – la capitana observa a Asuka. Ella hace lo mismo  
- Entonces – dice el padre - ¿Cuándo acabamos con el papeleo?  
- En este momento si se puede – dice el Sr. Ikari y después voltea hacia Asuka – Clave Asuka, estoy seguro de que desea conocer al resto de pilotos del proyecto ¿Por qué no va al puente y se reúne con ellos?  
- Eh, sí – contesta animada - ¿Por dónde me voy?  
- Las plataformas la llevaran, pero primero, pasará al departamento de herramientas. Ahí le darán su uniforme y un mapa del laboratorio y la base  
- OK – dice Asuka ante las indicaciones del Sr Ikari, voltea a ver a su familia, que aún está algo angustiada y la parte de la plataforma donde estaba parada comienza a moverse y sale del lugar.

Anduvo un buen rato en un lugar un poco obscuro, totalmente igual en apariencia a un laboratorio. Hasta que llegó a una puerta un tanto futurística y supo que había llegado.

La puerta se abre sola, ella entra y una mujer le indica unas ropas y un lugar para cambiarse. Después le entrega el mapa.

El lugar es muy lúgubre, casi sin luz. Asuka se quitó los zapatos, el vestido y la blusa. Observa y palpa el uniforme: parece de piel sintética o de hule o algo así. Es de colores  
muy vivos: rojo y naranja y las botas, como pegadas a él, son rojas también. En la manga izquierda hay una nota que dice "oprime el botón". Cuando lo hace, el traje se pega a su cuerpo. La chamarra que le dan es igual a la del Sr. Ikari, excepto por su color gris y la leyenda "Piloto de NERV" enmarcada en un círculo amarillo. Cuando termina se ve en el espejo que está ahí y se mira desde distintos ángulos:

- Quién lo diría... no está nada mal. –

Después de cambiarse, comienza a buscar el sitio donde se supone deben estar los demás pilotos, con mapa en mano. Recorre una zona que aparentemente, es un hangar como los de los aviones, sólo que mucho más grande. Conforme avanza, comienza a haber más luz, hasta que llega a una puerta normal con un letrero: "Sala de espera".

Ella entra. Divisa a una muchacha sentada en un sillón rojo frente a ella. Lleva un uniforme blanco y azul, con una chamarra también gris. Asuka se sorprende, la muchacha se levanta, corre a ella y ambas se toman de las manos:

- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Tú eres Clave Rei ¿verdad?!  
- Yo no puedo creer que tú seas Clave Asuka – repone la muchacha, visiblemente alegre pero tranquila – Cuando nos dijeron que iban a traer a la última piloto, pensé en cualquier otra – y sonríe  
- Estoy contenta. No creí que estaría en esto con mi mejor amiga ¡Es increíble!  
- ¡Yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado! – ambas ríen y se abrazan. Entonces, Asuka percibe que hay alguien más en la habitación. Voltea a la derecha y se pone seria. Le da la mano al chico de uniforme rojo y blanco y chamarra gris que ahora está frente a ella:  
- Hola – dice  
- Hola – responde él estrechándole la mano, igual de serio  
- De modo que tú eres Clave Shinji – dice Asuka en tono decepcionado  
- Parece que se conocen ¿verdad? Me has de haber contado de él alguna vez ¿no? – supone Clave Rei  
- Sí Clave Rei, lo hice. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo – responde mirándolo fijamente.

&&&&&

En eso se abre la puerta y entra la capitana Katsuragi:

- Veo que ya se han conocido. Bien, espero que se lleven bien – Rei sonríe  
- De hecho, Clave Asuka es una de mis mejores amigas y también ella conoce a Clave Shinji – dice  
- ¿De verdad? ¿No es esa una gran coincidencia? – dice abrazando a los tres – Asuka, tus cosas ya llegaron. ¿Podrías ir a supervisar su colocación? Me parece que lo de ustedes dos ya llegó también  
- ¿Cosas? – pregunta Asuka  
- El laboratorio quiere mantenernos cómodos durante el proyecto y acondicionó una habitaciones para que sean las réplicas exactas de las nuestras en casa – dice Clave Shinji  
- ¿A sí? – dice inexpresivamente Asuka. Rei le toma la mano y la jala  
- Ven, vamos a ver cómo colocan todo. Quiero mostrarte mi habitación – Asuka ríe  
- Sí, y después yo quiero mostrarte la mía – y se van corriendo

Clave Shinji las sigue de cerca. Rei guía a Asuka hasta un bloque un poco alejado del laboratorio y que por dentro, tenía un montón de puertas futurísticas. Llegan a donde hay gente y la observan:

- Me parece que ya han terminado – dice Rei (R)– Ven para acá. Según entendí, esta puerta es la de mi habitación – la abre, entra y sonríe – pasa, estás en tu casa – Asuka (A) la sigue y observa todo desde el umbral  
- Nunca fui a tu casa. Me parece extraño que conozca tu cuarto de esta manera – ella pasa. Observa la habitación. Algo lúgubre para su gusto, tiene las cortinas cerradas.  
- Por aquí deben de andar mis revistas de anime. Voy a buscarlas para que las veamos juntas – R  
- ¿Y si te enseño mi cuarto? Después podemos verlas – A  
- Como quieras – R. Sonríe, caminan un poco por el corredor y llegan a otra puerta, que A abre. Se empieza a oír Three of me, one of someone else (3.11):  
- De modo que esta es tu habitación... es muy bonita – R  
- Pero ¿porqué lo que se ve por las ventanas es igual al jardín de mi casa? – A  
- Es realidad virtual. El laboratorio está muy adelantado con eso. Además, no te gustaría ver paredes grises cada mañana ¿o sí? - R  
- Pues no – A. Toma un oso blanco con piyama rosa y se sienta en la cama. R se hinca frente a ella  
- Vaya que nos vamos a divertir aquí – R  
- Sí – A. Shinji (S) toca la puerta y entra:  
- Misato quiere vernos. Creo que nos van a hacer unas pruebas de sincronización -S  
- Vamos – A. Deja el oso y junto con los otros dos cruzan el lugar hasta llegar otra vez al laboratorio, donde Misato (M) los espera:  
- Hola, chicos, los necesito un momento – dice con una gran sonrisa – tengo que mostrarles las Unidades y algunas partes importantes del laboratorio – todos caminan detrás de ella. Llegan a la parte parecida a un hangar, que se ilumina. Ahí se ven tres construcciones, semejantes a piscinas gigantes, en cuyo interior están las Evas. Desde un balcón, los cuatro observan el lugar.  
- Muchachos, estos son los Evangelion, Unidades 0, 1 y 2. Clave Shinji, supongo que ya sabes que la Eva 01 es la que vas a manejar. Es la de color púrpura  
- Creo que también es la más fea – dice con un gesto de enfado. M se ríe y continúa:  
- Clave Rei, la tuya es la Unidad 0, la Eva blanca con un solo ojo  
- Ya lo sabía – contesta  
- Y Clave Asuka, te presento a la Eva 02, la Unidad roja de cuatro ojos – Se empieza a oír Tokyo-3 (1.11) Asuka abre más los ojos y junta las manos  
- No creí que me impresionara tanto... es enorme, aún desde aquí – A  
- Muy bien, ahora vamos a la torre de comunicaciones y después terminaremos en el cuartel general. Mientras llegamos, les voy a ir diciendo lo de las pruebas de hoy – siguen caminando  
- Como se supone que deben saber, este lugar ha sido creado para vencer a los Angeles – M  
- Pero ¿qué son exactamente? – S  
- Sospechamos que son demonios, Angeles que cayeron en la batalla de Lucifer contra Dios. Por lo tanto, son como "Angeles caídos del cielo" – M  
- ¿Cómo es que lo saben? - A  
- Porque fue encontrado un lugar con patrón de Angeles (ADN azul) en un sitio que desemboca al centro de la Tierra... claro que todo es sólo una teoría... verán, primero, los introducirán en una cápsula llena de controles. Recuerden no tocar nada. Se sentarán en la silla y allí sí, tomarán los controles que están cerca de sus manos y sus piernas. Ah, lo olvidaba. Ya saben, cuando oprimen el botón derecho de sus trajes éstos se ajustan a su cuerpo, excepto en las mangas. Pues bien, antes de entrar a la cápsula les daremos unos guantes. Deben apretar el botón de la manga izquierda para que el traje se ajuste completamente y se una a ellos. Cuando cierren la cápsula, un brazo mecánico la introducirá en la Eva y con ayuda del Sistema MAGI (nuestra computadora), sus sistemas nervioso, vascular y muscular serán conectados a los de la Unidad... - M  
- Por lo tanto, lo que la Eva "sienta" lo sentiremos nosotros. A eso se le llama "Entry Plug" – R  
- Exactamente Rei. Se nota que sabes mucho – M  
- Es porque ha leído sobre esto ¿verdad? – A  
- Pero eso no significa que sea mejor que nosotros – dice Shinji algo molesto

En eso, suena una alarma. Se oye Eva 00 (1.17)

- La alarma... – M  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Misato? - R  
- Apareció... un Angel...  
- ¿Un Angel? - S  
- ¡Chicos, a las Evas! Localizaremos al enemigo en el mapa y los situaremos en el lugar adecuado. ¡Clave Rei, a la unidad 00!, ¡Clave Shinji, unidad 01!, ¡Clave Asuka, unidad 02!...  
- Sí – dice Rei y se va. Shinji y Asuka se quedan parados. Se oye Angel Attack (1.3). Enel monitor que está frente a ellos, aparece la imagen del Angel: un cuerpo simiesco de color verde sin cabeza y con las costillas por fuera. En el pecho tiene una máscara como de curandero de la edad media y una esfera roja. Asuka profiere un grito. Rei se vuelve  
- ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Estamos en estado de alarma! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? – dice una mujer rubia de cabello corto con bata de laboratorio  
- Ya voy, ya voy – Rei se va  
- Muchachos, ella es la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, la jefa de investigaciones de NERV –M  
- Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en mejores condiciones. ¡Jovencitos, muévanse! – exige Ritsuko (Ri)  
- ¿Chicos? – M  
- Yo... no quiero... – S  
- ¡¿Pero qué?!... – Ri  
- Déjalos, Ritsuko. Con una unidad será suficiente – M. Ritsuko se vuelve, camina hasta el cuartel general y los demás la siguen. Ritsuko empieza a dar indicaciones:  
- ¿Está listo el Entry Plug, Maya? –Ri. Una técnica voltea desde su puesto en los controles  
- Sí  
- ¿Todos los sistemas de sincronización están activados?  
- Sí  
- Se sincronizó al 75%... Muy bien – Se vuelve a un micrófono delante de ella -Clave Rei, ahora procederemos con la introducción del LCL ¿O.K? No te asustes, podrás respirar perfectamente... – Asuka abraza a Shinji. Los dos ven al ángel caminando. Misato habla:  
- ¡Remuevan los bindings de seguridad! Abran las compuertas hacia el punto 5.3 del mapa. Clave Rei ¿estás lista? – por el altavoz se oye una voz tranquila  
- Sí  
- Bien ¡Eva, launch! Camina, Clave Rei. Puedes hacerlo. Ten cuidado, si caes, el Angel te tomará por sorpresa.

La Eva 00 se mueve lentamente hacia el Angel. No hay edificios a la vista. El Angel la ve con curiosidad. La Unidad 0 lo golpea en la máscara, la cual se rompe. Se oye The beast (1.18). El ángel la toma por el cuello y la avienta. Un cable que llevaba la Unidad se rompe. Todos en la sala, menos Asuka y Shinji gritan.

- ¡Rei! ¿Estás bien? ¡Rei, contesta! – M.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Shigeru? - Ri  
- El cable de energía está roto. No tiene más de cinco minutos de movilidad – exclama otro técnico. La máscara vuelve a salir. El Angel se acerca a la Eva  
- Se regeneró. Pero ¿qué está haciendo? – pregunta Misato.  
- ¡No, parece un A.! – Ri  
- ¡¿Qué?!

Se ve una especie de hongo causado por una explosión y se oye un grito de Rei por el comunicador.

- ¡Rei! Hay que sacarla ¡Está herida! – M. Más gritos de Rei. Shinji suelta a Asuka. Ella le toma la mano  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Voy por mi Eva.  
- ¡Espera! No vayas. Es... es muy peligroso  
- ¡Si no lo hago, el Angel la matará! – Asuka le suelta la mano.

Se oye EVA 0I (1.13) La cápsula es introducida en ella. Shinji toma los controles a su alcance y ve una explosión de colores. Después se ve el laboratorio.

- De modo que esto es lo que ve la Eva... – S  
- Entry Plug, listo. - Ri  
- Sistemas de sincronización activados – dice Maya (Ma) - ¡Sincronización al 85%!  
- ¡Asombroso! ¡Es la primera vez que veo una sincronización tan alta! – exclama Ritsuko. Asuka se abraza a sí misma.  
- Introducción del LCL completada – dice Shigeru (Sh). Se ven las compuertas abriéndose y los sujetadores también  
- ¡Bindings de seguridad, listos! Compuertas abiertas al punto 5.3 ¡Unidad 01, launch! - M

La Eva camina tambaleándose, con mucha dificultad. La unidad 00 está siendo golpeada por el Angel y Rei sigue gritando. La unidad 01 jala al engendro lejos de la otra, pero este lo agarra por el cuello, lo tira y lo golpea. Ahora Shinji grita también.

- ¡Demonios, si esto continúa así...! – Ri  
- ¡Shinji, trata de defenderte!... – M

El consejo llega tarde. Una de las garras del Angel atraviesa la cabeza de la Eva 01 y los fluidos comienzan a salir de ella. Shinji sintió el dolor y grita una vez más. Asuka tiembla y se clava las uñas en los brazos. Shinji aprieta los dientes.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – S. De repente, oye el latido de un corazón y ve fugazmente una luz azul frente a él. Los ojos de la Eva 01 brillan y ésta se levanta  
- ¡¿Pero qué?!... Ya entiendo. La sincronización alta le ayudó a reaccionar- piensa Ritsuko

La Unidad 01 se lanza sobre el Angel, golpea su esfera roja, lo machaca, arranca un poste de luz y le atraviesa un ojo de la máscara. De éste brota sangre y el otro ojo se dilata.

La Unidad 00 se levanta. Está muy cerca de la otra. El Angel trata de hacer implosión.

- ¡Dios mío! – M  
- La unidad 01 se puede defender, pero Rei... – Ri

Se ve una explosión más grande, de ella salen las Evas 00 y 01. La cabeza de la Unidad 1 se cae. Shinji la mira. En donde está el ojo derecho sale una pupila verde que lo observa. El la contempla tembloroso y en silencio.

- ¡Lo destruyeron! ¡Y la unidad 00 está intacta! – Ma  
- Lo comprendo de la Unidad 01, pero... de algún modo... – Ri  
- Qué bien... – murmuró Misato aliviada

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

23/06/06

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo de esta cruenta, elocuente y psicótica historia. Sean indulgentes, la adolescencia trae cambios muy duros para las personas, y estos cambios están reflejados aquí.

Otra cosa importante: los personajes principales NO son los Shinji, Rei y Asuka que conocen. Por algo se llaman Clave Shinji, Clave Rei y Clave Asuka. Imagínenselos como quieran, menos como los protagonistas de Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Espero les guste este esfuerzo escrito hace casi ocho años. Tiene tantos fallos en la redacción y el estilo... pero no he querido modificar ni una letra, porque siento que se perdería la esencia del escrito. Con lo que aquí está, lo saco al mundo, y espero les sirva para entretenerse y reflexionar un poco.

_Moon princess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction sin fines de lucro.


	2. Hay cosas más importantes

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Domingo 23 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Hay cosas más importantes"

- Hoy voy a ir al hospital del Geofront, la construcción que rodea al laboratorio. Me da miedo, pero tengo que saber cómo están Rei y Shinji...

Se ve a Misato y Ritsuko en la sala de espera.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron? - M  
- Después del tratamiento especial, Clave Rei no presentó ninguna complicación; por lo que hoy la darán de alta. En cuanto a Clave Shinji, su daño es más psicológico que corporal. En pocas palabras, sólo esta asustado, así que también hoy lo darán de alta – Ri  
- ¿Entonces están bien? – M  
- Por completo. Nuestras investigaciones en el campo de medicina están muy por encima del nivel mundial. Sin embargo, en cuanto a Clave Asuka... – dijo viéndola en un rincón. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco estampado con flores azules y un suéter blanco. Miraba el piso. Se oye Crime of innocence (3.12)  
- Será mejor que no la presiones, Ritsuko. Es muy sensible y la impresionó mucho ver al Angel. Ni siquiera ha querido hablar... – M  
- Pues será mejor que no se tarde en soltar la lengua, porque no la trajimos para no hacer nada – Ri  
- Ella lo hará, pero a su tiempo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratarla como a los demás. Así, verá que no hay rencores y tarde o temprano cooperará... – M  
- Tú eres la experta en este campo, Misato. Sólo espero que el Señor Ikari no se enfade...

El Comandante Gendou Ikari conversaba con el 2º al mando en su oficina:

- El tercer Angel fue eliminado, Fuyutsuki – dice Gendou (G)  
- Con el resultado de daños en las Unidades 00 y 01. Y los daños más importantes son los de la Eva 01... – dice Fuyutsuki (F)  
- Podemos repararlas. De hecho, ya me han informado que la Unidad 00 está en óptimas condiciones - G  
- Lo que no me explico es por qué la Eva 02 no entró en batalla también – F  
- Lo importante ahora es que el Angel ya no existe. Los daños, viéndolos objetivamente, fueron menores ¿Y los pilotos? - G  
- Ya han sido dados de alta. – F  
- Muy bien. Se merecen un pequeño descanso. Avísele a la Capitana Katsuragi – G  
- Sí, señor – F

En el bloque de habitaciones, Misato llamó a Asuka a su estudio.

- Hola, querida ¿te sientes bien? – ella no habla. Mira al piso. Misato teclea algo en su computadora  
- Rei y Shinji están a salvo y cómodos en su habitación ¿no te da gusto eso? – Asuka asiente sin dejar de ver el piso. Misato sigue tecleando.  
- ¡Oh, mira esto! Un plano de nuestra casa – Asuka levanta la mirada y observa:

- El área violeta es la mía. El área azul es de Rei, la roja de Shinji y la tuya es la rosa. Y el resto, em... ya veremos que hacemos con eso... – Misato sigue tecleando - ¿Sabes una cosa? El personal del laboratorio insiste en llamar a este lugar "La casa de Misato" ¿Por qué? No me preguntes, se supone que no es sólo mi casa...

En eso, se oye la voz de Rei:

- ¡Asuka! ¡Asuka ¿dónde te metiste?! – la interpelada voltea y corre hacia la habitación de Rei  
- ¿Me llamabas? – A. Misato, que miraba desde la puerta de su estudio, se sorprendió  
- ¿Y a quién si no? – responde Rei entrando a su estudio. Iba toda vestida de negro: blusa, pantalones y chamarra - ¿A qué horas nos vamos?  
- ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? – A  
- Misato dijo que íbamos a salir – responde Shinji desde el pasillo. Levaba unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y otra más encima de cuadros rojos. Misato corre hacia ellos y dice un poco agitada:  
- Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Es más, ya nos vamos. Caminen chicos, caminen – dijo empujándolos.

Cuando ya estaban afuera del bloque, Misato recordó algo:

- ¡Si seré idiota! Tenía que pedirle mi nueva tarjeta de acceso a Ritsuko  
- ¿Tarjeta de acceso? – S  
- Sí, sin ella no vamos a poder entrar de nuevo. Vamos – M

Los condujo a través del laboratorio hasta un área llamada "de recreación", muy cercana al Geofront. Buscó algo en el directorio y entraron a una habitación enorme con una pista de hielo, donde patinaba Ritsuko:

- Sabía que me buscarías a última hora – Ri  
- Lo siento ¿la traes contigo ahora? – M. Ella sacó algo de un bolsillo de su uniforme y se lo entregó  
- Y procure no olvidar este tipo de cosas, Capitana  
- No te preocupes – dijo riendo  
- Y ustedes muchachos – dijo Ritsuko dirigiéndose a los chicos – espero verlos por aquí algún día  
- A mí no me gusta esto del patinaje. Prefiero el football – S  
- Bien, pues te alegrará saber que hay una cancha aquí ¿Y ustedes señoritas?  
- A mí me gusta mucho esto. Aunque nunca lo he intentado – A  
- Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría aprender – R  
- Entonces pueden buscar a Ritsuko luego. Es su pasatiempo - Mi  
- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Dra.? – S  
- Por supuesto – Ri. Shinji se puso tenso  
- Ayer, durante la batalla, no había ningún edificio cerca ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?  
- Es cierto – dice Rei – Yo tampoco vi nada  
- La razón es muy simple. Desde hace ya muchos años, sabíamos que los Angeles iban a tratar de atacarnos. Obviamente, no podemos arriesgar a las personas, pero no contamos con suficiente espacio en el Geofront para albergarlas a todas. La única solución que nos quedó fue construir bajo la ciudad un segundo Geofront, que consiste tan solo en un espacio donde podamos bajar a las construcciones y a la población por medio de plataformas, como manejamos las estructuras aquí – Ri  
- ¿Y es seguro? ¿Ningún ángel podrá pasar por ahí? - A  
- Lo construimos lo mejor que pudimos. Tuvimos mucho tiempo, así que teóricamente, no hay ningún peligro – Ri  
- O sea que cuando estábamos peleando, todas las casas y los edificios estaban abajo, alrededor del Geofront – S  
- Exactamente – Ri  
- Y así será cada vez que un Angel venga. Sonará una alarma y los edificios descenderán – M  
- Yo también tengo una duda – dijo Rei - ¿Cuál de las explosiones que vimos era un AT-Field? Digo, para estar preparados  
- Según lo que sabemos, el primero, el que te derribó Rei, era un AT-Field. Inició como un campo de fuerza y después hizo explosión. Cuando el tercer Angel vio perdida la batalla (aunque no sabemos exactamente que piensan) se autodestruyó por implosión - Ri  
- ¿Y creen que otro intente lo mismo? – S  
- No lo sabemos - Ri  
- Es algo impredecible todavía. No tenemos muchos datos. Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué es un Angel - M  
- ¿Y qué es lo que saben? – A  
- Aparentemente, las entidades "Angeles caídos" están constituidos del mismo modo que la luz: polvo, partículas, energía. Puede que tengan más elementos como base... – Ri  
- Aún así son muy sólidos ¿no? – S  
- Y los golpes también lo son – R  
- Es un misterio. Aunque el ADN de los Angeles es muy similar al humano, no entendemos como pueden tener una composición así... – Ri  
- ¿Por qué dice que se llama "tercer Angel"? ¿Dónde están los otros dos? - S  
- ¿Qué no sabes? El primer Angel es Lilith y es buena. El segundo es Adam y es malo – R  
- Exactamente, Rei – Ri  
- ¿Y cómo se llama el tercer Angel? - A  
- El Código asignado es "Sachiel" - Ri  
- Bueno, chicos, creo que ya marearon suficiente a Ritsuko con sus preguntas. Ya tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde – dijo Misato apurándolos  
- Vámonos ya - S  
- Sí, y gracias Dra. Akagi – dijo Asuka ya en la puerta  
- ¡Pueden decirme Ritsuko! – gritó desde lejos

Los cuatro salieron del área, cruzaron todo el laboratorio, llegaron al elevador y salieron por los edificios azules. Asuka y Rei caminan juntas, Misato y Shinji atrás. Se oye Misato (1.8)

- ¡Por fin aire fresco! Los ecologistas pueden decir todo lo que quieran, pero a mí me parece el aire más puro del mundo ahora – R  
- Es bonito regresar al mundo normal después de una visita al centro de la Tierra – A  
- Por cierto que nunca te había visto usando vestido – R  
- Siempre que nos veíamos iba de pants. Pero es así como me visto los Domingos, de veras lo siento – dijo Asuka sonrojada  
- ¿Sabes que? Me agrada cómo se te ve – R  
- ¿De verdad? – A  
- ¿Mentiría? Es tu estilo, no tienes por qué cambiarlo, tú eres así y está bien – Asuka sonríe  
- Supongo que sí  
- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Misato a Shinji  
- ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? - S  
- Debió ser muy impresionante  
- Sí, lo fue  
- Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien  
- Fue algo raro... La máquina no reaccionó por mí... Yo no golpeé al enemigo  
- Habrá que verlo con Ritsuko. Se supone que ese tipo de cosas no deben pasar. Pero por otro lado... – dijo riendo - Fue una suerte que eso pasara ¿no crees?  
- Por cierto ¿adonde vamos a ir?  
- ¿Cómo que adonde? ¡Pues a comer por supuesto! – Asuka y Rei voltean  
- Pues no nos lo habías dicho – R  
- Es que quería que camináramos un poco. Hemos estado dentro del laboratorio por demasiado tiempo – M  
- Oye Misato ¿no temes que lo medios de comunicación nos reconozcan aquí, en plena calle? - A  
- Ellos no saben quienes son los pilotos. En primera, no les está permitido entrar al laboratorio. Tal vez le hagan entrevistas al Sr. Ikari, pero no les dirá gran cosa  
- ¿Y tú? - S  
- No se preocupen. El Sr. Ikari ya les había advertido que no nos molestaran, que este proyecto es decisivo para el futuro de la humanidad y que ellos podían estropearlo todo – M. Shinji se separa del grupo  
- Por cierto ¿por qué dices "launch" cuando van a lanzar a las máquinas, Misato? – A  
- Por que si dijera "Lancen las máquinas" se oiría ridículo ¿no crees? – M  
- Oigan ¿dónde está Shinji? – R  
- Estaba aquí hace un momento – M– Es peligroso que se separe así – Asuka pone cara de enfado  
- Ya lo vi – A  
- ¿Dónde está? – R. Asuka señala hacia atrás con el dedo índice. Las tres ven al muchacho en un puesto de periódicos comprando revistas pornográficas. Se oye Asuka strikes! (1.9)  
- ¿Qué les parece eso? – M  
- Si hay algo que detesto son a los pervertidos, o sea a los "hentais" – dice Rei furiosa. Asuka y ella corren al puesto y agarran a Shinji de la ropa  
- Muy bien, señorito "hentai". Nos vamos – dice Rei jalándolo  
- ¡Hey, qué les sucede! ¡Déjenme en paz! – grita Shinji agarrando las revistas  
- Y usted señor, debería avergonzarse de venderle esas porquerías a los menores de edad ¡Sinvergüenza! – le dice Asuka al señor del puesto. Entre las dos arrastran a Shinji con todo y compra hasta donde está Misato.  
- ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Es mi dinero, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! – S  
- ¡Sí, claro, menos contaminarte la mente con esa basura! – A  
- ¡Debería darte vergüenza que ya tan chico y viendo esas cosas! – R. Misato se ríe  
- Niñas, él tiene razón. No podemos administrarle nosotras el dinero - M  
- Tal vez no, pero podemos golpearlo por ser un "hentai" – R  
- Les diré lo que haremos. Shinji, debes estar consciente de quien eres ahora; por lo tanto, no mas revistas pornográficas – el muchacho puso cara triste – Sin embargo, puedes quedarte con estas si las escondes cuando entremos al laboratorio – M  
- ¡Misato! – R y A  
- Está bien – S  
- Bueno y ahora ¿quién quiere comer? - M  
- ¡Yo! – gritan los tres

&&&

Están a la puerta de un restaurante.

- Shinji, esconde eso, por el amor de Dios – A  
- Espera, creo que tengo una bolsa negra en mi chamarra – dice Rei dándosela – Tienes suerte de que no la halla lavado todavía – observa molesta

Entran en el restaurante. Se comienza a oír Barefoot in the park (1.6). Eligen una mesa y se sientan.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar chicos? – M  
- Yo creo que la sopa de la casa – A  
- ¿Nada más? Comes muy poco. En cambio yo voy a pedir un buen corte – S  
- ¿Y tú Rei? – M  
- Creo que empezaré por un cocktail, luego la sopa del día y al final una orden de pescado a la parrilla - R  
- Vaya, tú si que sabes comer – dice Asuka sorprendida  
- Sólo espero que Misato no nos halla traído porque no sepa cocinar... – R  
- ¿Eso les preocupa? He recibido muy mala publicidad de la caricatura. Sé cocinar perfectamente, lavar, planchar, etc. Claro que para nuestra casa voy a necesitar ayuda, es muy grande para mí sola. La administración nos va a asignar a algunas personas - M  
- ¿Y qué vas a pedir? – pregunta Shinji a Misato  
- Unas enchiladas y café. No tengo mucha hambre – M – Bueno, yo ordenaré todo. Ustedes lávense las manos y cuando regresen yo iré

Los muchachos obedecen. Las chicas entran al baño de mujeres.

- Creo que voy a ir al baño – A  
- Bueno, pues tienes hasta de dónde elegir. No hay nadie aquí – R. Asuka pasa mientras Rei se arregla el cabello. Se oye el típico sonido del baño, Asuka sale y se lava las manos. Se termina la canción anterior y se comienza a oír Hedgehog´sdilemma(1.5)  
- ¿Crees que Shinji se vuelva a aprovechar de la situación? - A  
- ¿Qué cosa? - R  
- Olvidé que no estabas ahí... – Rei sonríe  
- Alguien tenía que aventarse primero ¿no? Si no, ahorita mismo veríamos a nuestros amiguitos demonios caminando libremente por la calle – Asuka aprieta el papel con el que se seca  
- Cuando vi al tercer Angel... tenía mucho miedo... así que...  
- ¿Así qué?  
- Fue algo instintivo... era la persona más cercana a mí...  
- Ya dilo  
- Lo abracé... muy fuerte... – Rei se queda callada y sorprendida  
- ¿Abrazaste a Shinji?... ¿Abrazaste a Clave Shinji Ikari?  
- No te emociones. Es un pervertido  
- Ya lo sé, pero... no puedo creerlo. Por lo que he visto él tuvo algo que ver contigo y...  
- ¡Rei, no!... No es lo mismo. Ya no es lo mismo – Rei se pone seria  
- ¿Quién es él, Asuka?  
- El... antes no era así... me gustaba... y cuando lo vi de nuevo – se desespera – no sé que me pasa - Rei la abraza  
- Asuka, no vayas a llorar. Eso demuestra...  
- Debilidad, lo sé. Pero es que no sé que me da cuando lo veo. Debo ser masoquista o algo así  
- Bueno, cálmate. Vamos a comer ahí con él. El pervertido, digo. Yo sé que puedes enfrentarlo, Asuka. Sólo concéntrate  
- Sí, eso haré. Gracias Rei  
- Y sobre todo – dice Rei abriendo la puerta – No le vayas a mencionar el incidente. Si él quiere hablar, hablará en su momento oportuno  
- Tienes razón

Ambas caminan hacia la mesa:

- Así que como buenas mujeres – M – se tardan bastante. Ahora iré yo – dice levantándose. Asuka y Rei se sientan y miran a Shinji con indiferencia.

En eso, se oyó una alarma y toda la gente empezó a correr. Se oye She said "Don´t make others suffer for you personal hatred" (2.13)

- La alarma... – R  
- Es... – S  
- "Shito"... – A  
- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – S  
- Es una forma de decir "Angel" en japonés – R. Misato llega corriendo  
- ¡Qué inoportuno! No dejan ni ir al baño - M  
- A poco querías ir – S  
- Pues no, pero ¿y los que sí? – M  
- ¡Tenemos que ir a la base! Pero cómo ¿corriendo? – R  
- No llegaríamos a tiempo – dice Misato abriendo la puerta del restaurante – Dentro de poco los edificios bajaran  
- ¿Y entonces? – S  
- Debe haber un túnel alterno por aquí... – continúa Misato corriendo  
- ¿Y qué es eso? – A  
- Un túnel de acceso al laboratorio. Estamos en un sector importante, hay muchos trabajadores de NERV– M  
- Fue por eso que nos trajiste aquí ¿no es cierto? – R  
- Nunca se sabe – dice Misato tanteando lo que, aparentemente es una alcantarilla. Esta se abre y se divisa una compuerta. Toma su tarjeta de acceso, la introduce en una ranura y la compuerta se abre

- ¡Rápido, por aquí! – M

Uno por uno, se introducen en la "alcantarilla". Caen en una plataforma pequeña que los conduce a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio. Cuando llegan, la alarma del laboratorio está sonando también.

- ¡Esto es una locura! – R  
- Vamos al cuartel general - S  
- ¿Asuka? – M. Ella camina. En el camino les dan los uniformes, que se calzan rápidamente en un lugar cubierto.

Cuando llegan al cuartel general observan al Angel en el monitor. Es una especie de gusano subdesarrollado rojo con tentáculos delgados. Los chicos se ponen los guantes y se ajustan el traje. Cuando acaban, todos voltean a ver a Asuka. Ella agacha la cabeza. Ritsuko se enfada y Rei y Shinji se van.

Unos momentos más tarde, se oye la voz de Maya:

- Entry Plug, ambas unidades, listo. Sincronización activada.  
- Introducción del LCL, completada - Sh  
- Retiren los bindings. Abran las compuertas al punto 6.2. ¡Unidad 00, launch! ¡Unidad 01, launch! – M

El sitio de batalla está muy cerca de unas montañas. Ambas Evas rodean al Angel. Asuka se clava las uñas en los brazos y deja escapar unas lágrimas. Los tentáculos del Angel son muy ágiles. Se mueven por todos lados.

- Rei...  
- ¿Shinji?  
- Te hablo por el comunicador de la Eva – una pantallita apareció en la vista – Hay que evitar los tentáculos de esa cosa  
- O sea que no debemos movernos mucho...

En eso un tentáculo cortó el cable de la Unidad 01, la rodeó y la azotó contra una montaña. El muchacho grita.

- ¡Shinji! – M  
- ¡Cinco minutos de movilidad! – Sh  
- El Entry Plug se está desconectando – Ma  
- Oh, no – Ri  
- ¡Shinji háblame! – R. La Unidad 00 se acerca a la Eva 01. Aprovechando el descuido, el Angel ataca  
- ¡Unidad 00, cuidado atrás! – M

Un tentáculo atraviesa la Eva 00 y los fluidos escapan de ella. Rei sintió el dolor y grita. La Eva se desploma.

- ¡Los sistemas se desactivaron! ¡Están completamente indefensos! – Sh. Misato y Ritsuko empiezan a oír murmullos cada vez más alto y voltean.  
- maldición... maldición... maldición... ¡maldición!... ¡Maldición!... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! – Asuka levanta la cabeza - ¡¡¿Dónde está la Eva 02?!!

Asuka corre hacia el hangar. Se sienta en la silla y toma los controles en el cilindro. Cierran la compuerta. Siente que la bajan. Ve una explosión de colores y después observa el laboratorio

- Entry Plug, listo – Ma  
- Activen la sincronización - Ri  
- 80%... – Ma – ¡No está nada mal!  
- ¡Nada mal! – repite Ritsuko

Un líquido inunda el cilindro. Asuka intenta respirar y lo consigue

- Introducción del LCL, completada – Sh  
- Retiren los bindings. Abran las compuertas al punto 6.2 – M  
- Esperen... sólo quiero... sólo quiero que me dejen un minuto en el hangar... para aprender a mover esta cosa... por favor – A  
- Faltaba más – Ri  
- Déjala, Ritsuko. Así estará más segura. Por cierto, creo que es hora de utilizar la artillería pesada – M  
- En eso tienes razón - Ri

Intentó caminar. Se tambaleó un poco, pero no era muy difícil. Luego movió los brazos. Era casi como si fueran suyos.

- Lo malo es, que cuando perfore la Eva, voy a sentir que me perforan a mí también – suspiró. Se oye A step forward into terror (1.14)  
- ¡Unidad 02, launch! – M

Asuka sintió como si volara. De repente, ya estaba en el campo de batalla, viendo al Angel cara a cara

- Esos puntos que tiene a cada lado de la cabeza... son sus ojos. Me está mirando... ¿Dónde... dónde estaba eso?... Era como un cuchillo... – A

En eso, apareció a su lado una especie de plataforma en la que estaba un artefacto rojo con un cable.

- ¡Esto es! Esto es lo que estaba buscando – dijo Asuka tomándolo  
- Clave Asuka, ese es el Cuchillo Progresivo, una navaja con poder aumentado por ondas supersónicas. Tienes que... – M  
- Usarlo. Pero ¿dónde? – entonces recordó la batalla anterior – La Eva fuera de control golpeaba... la esfera roja. Y este Angel también la tiene en su pecho. Pero aún estoy muy lejos de él... – A

Entonces, la Unidad 02 se quita el cable voluntariamente

- ¡Cinco minutos de movilidad! – Sh  
- Pero ¡¿qué diablos haces?! – M

La Eva corre, esquiva los tentáculos y clava el cuchillo en la esfera roja. El Angel aparentemente gime y emite luces

- Vamos... ¡vamos! – A

La Unidad mete más el cuchillo. Entonces, el Angel deja de emitir luces y se desploma. La Eva 02 se retira un poco y el Angel explota.

- Lo venció... – Ma  
- Clave Asuka ¿Estás bien? – M

Asuka ve lo que quedó del Angel. Está temblando.

De regreso en el restaurante todos comen con mucho apetito. Se oye Waking up in the morning (2.8)

- Corriste un riesgo muy grande, Asuka. Pero lo que me alegra es que todos estamos bien – M  
- Fue impresionante. Y lo mejor es que nuestras heridas se curaron muy rápido – R  
- Voy a tener que practicar más. La próxima yo voy a vencer al enemigo – S  
- Lo que me alegra es que ya puedo decir con orgullo que soy piloto de NERV – dice Asuka sonriendo y comiendo un pastel  
- ¿No que nada más ibas a comerte la sopa? – R  
- Al paso que va, va engordar por toneladas en los próximos meses – S  
- No exageres, Shinji. Además, comer pasteles es mucho más sano que comprar esas revistitas que tú compras – A. Shinji se para  
- ¡Eso es otra cosa! ¡Además tú no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos, ni tú tampoco, Rei! – S. Rei se para  
- ¿A sí? ¡Pues has de saber que cuando veo a un "hentai" mal parado no lo suelto! Así que vete con ojo ¿eh? ¡Vete con ojo, porque no te voy a soltar! – R

Ellos siguen discutiendo a gritos. Misato toma un poco de café y sonríe.

- Qué bueno que todos estamos bien - M

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

03/08/06

Bien, pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Je, je, creo que ahora es más evidente en dónde se desarrolla la acción... dejémoslo así de implícito. Y mil disculpas por copiar el capítulo anterior tal cual lo tengo en mi sitio personal. Ya corregí algunos detalles y me explicaré mejor: la música que corresponde a cada escena forma parte del soundtrack original de Evangelion y está señalado por número de disco y por número de track.

Sin más por el momento, se despide:

_sakura_moonprincess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction (y siempre lo escribiré) sin fines de lucro.


	3. Un trabajo para más de uno

Lúnes 24 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Un trabajo para más de uno"

- No entiendo exactamente por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela. Pero bueno...

Se ve a Misato y Rei en la cocina. Asuka, con su traje de piloto, su chamarra y su mochila se acerca a ellas, se sienta y toma el vaso de leche que está en la mesa.

- Buenos días. Rei ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a ir a la escuela también? – A  
- ¿Yo? Jamás. No pienso volver a la escuela nunca jamás – R  
- Varios profesionistas de NERV le darán clases por la mañana – M  
- Y así no tendré que salir de aquí si no es necesario – R  
- ¿Y tus compañeros? ¿No quieres volver a verlos? – A  
- Ella no es como tú y Shinji, Asuka – M  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Misato? – A  
- Conozco a Shinji mejor de lo que él cree. Y me imaginé que sería lo mismo contigo. Además, ya todos están advertidos, no dirán nada – M  
- Pero yo no soy igual. Es más, apuesto que Shinji ni se ha levantado – A  
- Yo apuesto lo mismo – R. Asuka ve un reloj  
- ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡No voy a llegar! – A  
- Olvidas los túneles alternos – M – Hay uno que desemboca en la escuela. Como la mayor parte del tiempo la van a pasar ahí...  
- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir con el uniforme de piloto? – A  
- Porque en ningún momento estás abandonando el proyecto. Ya ves lo que pasó ayer... – M  
- Ay, bueno. Ya me voy - A  
- ¡Que te vaya bien, "Asuka-chan"! – R. Asuka corre por el laboratorio

- ¿Rei me dijo "Asukita"? Vaya que está feliz de no ir a la escuela...

Buscando en el mapa, encuentra el túnel alterno que la lleva a su escuela. Entra, se sube a la plataforma y ésta se desliza.

Asuka está en la puerta de la Secundaria "Green Garden". Son las siete en punto.

- Menos mal que todavía no llegan los maestros. No me gustaría ser intimidada a estas horas de la mañana... Bueno, aquí estoy, así que más vale que me agarre los pantalones ahora – Asuka respira profundamente, pone la cara seria y entra.

Va caminando por el patio y divisa una palapa en la que está sentada una chica rubia, blanca y de ojos verdes.

- ¿Eres tú?... – exclama la chica. Asuka le tapa la boca  
- No puedes volver a llamarme por mi nombre nunca más, Sabrina. Ahora soy Clave Asuka Langley, piloto de NERV - A  
- No puedo creer que una debilucha como tú... bueno, es que yo estoy más fuerte  
- Yo tampoco sé por qué me eligieron. Por lo menos me desenvuelvo bien...  
- ¡Y que lo digas! Todos los medios de comunicación hablan sobre el ataque de ayer  
- ¿Todos los medios?...  
- ¿Pues en qué mundo vives? Mira – la chica le mostró un periódico local con una foto de la Eva 02 y el Angel y un encabezado: "La valiente piloto de NERV Clave Asuka Langley en impresionante ataque contra el 4º Angel". Ella se enfada  
- ¡¿Cómo fue que obtuvieron esta fotografía?! Se supone que todos deben estar bajo tierra, en el Geofront, cuando un Angel ataca. Es terriblemente peligroso estar afuera, incluso para mí  
- Pero ¿por qué lo tomas así? Eres muy popular, todo el mundo habla de esto...

Entonces, llegó a donde estaban, una chica morena de cabello castaño ondulado. Inmediatamente reconoce a Asuka y exclama:

- Vaya, vaya... Te ves ¡genial!  
- ¿Verdad que sí, Pilar? – dice Sabrina. Se oye Crime of innocence (3.12)  
- No saben lo que dicen... ser piloto es otra onda... cuando matas esas cosas... te vuelves un asesino...  
- Pero eres famosa ¡Qué daría yo!... – dice Sabrina. Asuka la interrumpe a gritos  
- ¡Basta! El precio es muy alto ¡No entienden nada!...

Llegan cada vez más compañeros. Asuka se calma

- Ustedes no entienden nada. Para empezar ¿qué sentirían ustedes si alguien las golpeara sin piedad o si les encajaran un cuchillo?  
- Ay, bueno, discúlpanos – dice Sabrina  
- Sí, qué genio – dice Pilar  
- Esto es serio. Así que por favor, no vayan a bromear con esto – A

Tocan la campana y todo el mundo se forma. El director habla sobre las medidas de seguridad en caso de ataque:

- Por suerte, tenemos en nuestra escuela a dos de los pilotos de NERV. Es un gran honor que los tres jóvenes que han sido elegidos hallan estado en este colegio. Pido que pase al frente Clave Asuka Langley

Asuka se separa de su fila. Todos esperan en silencio

- Estemos donde estemos, cuando Asuka o alguno de los pilotos grite "Angel", nos iremos a las zonas de seguridad y esperaremos que nos bajen. Según me han informado, va a haber algunas ocasiones en que la presencia del Angel será detectada mucho antes de dar la alarma a la población. Debemos considerarnos afortunados, nos avisaran antes del ataque a nosotros.

Todos aplaudieron y entraron a los salones. Al grupo de Asuka le toca Química. El profesor pasa lista, cuando Shinji llega. Se oye Asuka strikes! (1.9)

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta. Asuka se levanta de su lugar  
- Clave Shinji Ikari – le dice enfadada - ¿dónde está tu uniforme?  
- Ay, pero si estamos en la escuela... – S  
- ¿Qué Misato no te dijo nada? En ningún momento hemos abandonado el proyecto  
- Cuando llegué a desayunar ya se había ido. Sólo dejó un plato de cereal en la mesa...  
- Tú tienes la culpa, por no levantarte temprano ¿traes el uniforme contigo?  
- En mi mochila – S. Asuka grita  
- ¡¿Y qué esperas para ponértelo?!  
- Pero si hoy... hoy voy a jugar en un partido... no puedo usarlo para jugar football, se vería ridículo  
- ¡Dime si vas a jugar muy bonito si un Angel aparece en medio del campo!  
- ¡Dije que no me voy a poner el uniforme y no me lo voy a poner! – S. Asuka se va a su lugar  
- ¡Bien, has lo que se te pegue la gana! – A

Las clases continúan. En Inglés Asuka se separa de Shinji. Después toca Computación. No se han dicho ni una palabra. Asuka tiene por equipo a Pilar, Sabrina y Estela.

- Creo que tu venganza está resultando bien Asuka – dice Pilar tecleando en la computadora  
- ¿Venganza? – A  
- Sabemos bien lo que te hizo al que ahora le decimos "Shinji" – dice Sabrina  
- Lo bueno es que la situación te ayuda – dice otra chica morena de pelo corto  
- Yo no estoy haciéndolo a propósito, Estela. Misato nos dijo que no nos quitáramos el uniforme - A  
- ¿Misato? ¡Hay, qué nombre! – dice Estela riéndose  
- ¿Y quién es? – pregunta Pilar  
- Es nuestra tutora. Nuestros padres le cedieron parte de nuestra custodia, en lo que dura el proyecto – A  
- ¿Y viven con ella? – pregunta Sabrina  
- Sí, en una sección del laboratorio conocida como "La casa de Misato" – A. Estela se vuelve a reír  
- ¡La casa de Misato! ¡Qué gracioso! – dice  
- ¿Y cómo es su casa? – pregunta Pilar  
- Eh, bueno... me llevé mis muebles. Tú sabes...

En eso sonó la campana. El recreo comenzó.

Asuka venía caminando con sus amigas hacia el salón desde la sala de computación, cuando en el pasillo ve a Clave Rei:

- ¡Rei! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine por encargo de Misato. Tengo descanso ahorita, así que te traje tu tarjeta de acceso – dice mostrándosela  
- ¿Yo también tengo una? – dice Asuka tomándola  
- ¿Y cómo crees que ibas a poder regresar al laboratorio? Yo también tengo la mía – dice dándosela. Asuka observa las fotografías y los datos de ambas tarjetas

NERV  
DEPARTAMENTO DE PERSONAL ASIGNADO

Nombre código: Clave Asuka Langley  
Rango: Piloto de Evangelion, Unidad 02  
Edad: 15 años  
Tipo de sangre: O

NERV  
DEPARTAMENTO DE PERSONAL ASIGNADO

Nombre código: Clave Rei Ayanami  
Rango: Piloto de Evangelion, Unidad 00  
Edad: 16 años  
Tipo de sangre: B

- ¿Dónde está el hentai? También tengo que darle su tarjeta – R  
- Espera, yo lo llamo. Está jugando football en el campo – Camina y grita hacia los jugadores  
- ¡Shinji! ¡Ven, aquí inmediatamente! - A  
- ¡Déjame en paz! – contesta desde lejos - ¡Estoy a mitad del juego!  
- ¡Escúchame bien, señorito hentai! ¡O vienes o vienes! – R  
- ¡Ya déjenme en paz, qué bien molestan! – S  
- Es algo peor que un hentai: es un hentai irresponsable – dice Rei enojada – Además, tengo que llevármelo, Misato nos está esperando  
- Yo lo traigo. Dime para qué lo quiere –A. Rei le susurra algo al oído y después Asuka camina hacia la cancha, observando la tarjeta

NERV  
DEPARTAMENTO DE PERSONAL ASIGNADO

Nombre código: Clave Shinji Ikari  
Rango: Piloto de Evangelion, Unidad 01  
Edad: 15 años

Tipo de sangre: A

Asuka se para en medio de la cancha, justo enfrente de Shinji:

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – grita. Ella tiene cara de enfado  
- Misato quiere verte enseguida, Shinji. Van a entrenarte en el uso de armas de "fuego"  
- Eso hubieran dicho antes  
- ¡Claro, gritar esas cosas enfrente de todo el mundo!- A

Ambos caminan hacia Rei. Asuka le da la tarjeta a Shinji y él camina hacia la puerta de la escuela. Rei lo iba a seguir, cuando Asuka la detiene.

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me llamaste Asuka-chan en la mañana? – Rei sonríe  
- Me sorprendes. Como si fuera a llamar Asuka a secas a mi mejor amiga – Asuka se sonroja  
- ¿De veras Rei?  
- Nunca miento con estas cosas  
- Entonces... ¿puedo decirte Rei-chan? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?  
- No tienes por qué pedirlo. ¡Claro que sí!

&&&

En NERV, Shinji se pone su traje, se va al hangar y se sincroniza con la Eva. Ritsuko y Misato lo observan.

- Buenos días, Shinji ¿cómo estás esta mañana? – Ri  
- Bien, Ritsuko – S  
- En ese caso, procederemos con tu entrenamiento. Esto es solamente una simulación con realidad virtual ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces apareció frente a él la imagen del 1er campo de batalla y el 3er Angel.

- Ahora toma el control rojo que está en el brazo de tu silla – M. Aparecen varias circunferencias en la pantalla – Debes recordar esto siempre: Localiza, apunta y dispara  
- Localizar, apuntar, disparar – repite Shinji. El hace lo que se le pide y aprieta el botón bajo el control. Se ve una explosión simulada y el Angel cae

Mientras tanto, Ritsuko y Misato conversan:

- La Unidad 01 está en óptimas condiciones. Los daños en la Unidad 00 han sido reparados... – Ri  
- A juzgar por los daños, el 4º Angel no era muy fuerte – M  
- Yo no estaría tan segura, capitana Katsuragi. Si la Unidad 02 no hubiera entrado en combate, yo no sé que hubiera podido pasar – Ri. Misato la mira malévolamente  
- De modo que al fin lo aceptas...  
- No estoy diciendo mas que la verdad, capitana. Todas las Unidades son necesarias. Ahora, que Código Asignado "Shamshel" no es el último Angel que aparecerá. Aun no hacemos mas que empezar...

Shinji es regresado a la escuela en plena clase de Literatura. Cuando entra al salón, Asuka lo apremia.

- Clave Shinji Ikari – dice enfadada - ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?  
- ¿Ya vas a empezar?  
- ¡¿Acabas de tener un entrenamiento y no entiendes por qué debes traerlo puesto?!  
- Misato no me dijo nada – S. Asuka le da la espalda  
- Muy bien, entonces has lo que quieras

No se vuelven a hablar. Toca clase de Matemáticas. Rei entra corriendo al salón.

- ¡Viene para acá! ¡Llegará en 10 minutos!– R. Asuka y Shinji se levantan y corren hacia la puerta  
- ¡Angel, 10 minutos! – grita Asuka

Los tres corren hacia la puerta de la escuela. Justo en medio de la calle está la "alcantarilla". Abren la compuerta, Rei introduce su tarjeta y se deslizan hacia la plataforma.

Al llegar al cuartel general, ven a Ritsuko tecleando algo en una computadora pequeña.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? – S  
- Observen a este. Es especial... – Ri

En el pequeño monitor ven a un cubo azul gigante, flotando a través de un área desierta ya cercana a la ciudad.

- ¡Oh, pero si es el cuadrito que tanto me gusta! – dice Asuka saltando  
- ¿Eso te gusta? – R  
- Es que se me hace tierno – A  
- Tierno o no, hay que eliminarlo – M - Código asignado "Ramiel" no es ningún angelito bajado del cielo – todos la observan. Misato se sonroja – Perdón, tienen razón  
- Hemos observado algo – Ri

Se ve un árbol en el camino del Angel. Este le dispara con un rayo y el árbol se carboniza. Se oye Decisive battle (1.16)

- Oh, por Dios – A  
- Lo que vimos fue un rayo de partículas constituido por electrones. Si éste tocara sus cuerpos, les pasaría lo mismo que al árbol - Ri  
- Pero sólo si no estuviéramos dentro de las Evas... – R. En la computadora se ve el esqueleto del Angel y en medio, una esfera roja  
- El caso es que la única forma de vencerlo es utilizando un Rifle Positrónico - M  
- Un Positrón es un electrón con carga positiva que proviene de un núcleo atómico. Al combinarse con un electrón común se eliminan ambos y se libera energía en forma de rayos gamma. El problema es que se necesita de mucha electricidad para que funcione, así que tendremos que utilizar bastante energía de la ciudad – Ri  
- Hay que atravesar esa esfera roja con el rayo de Positrones. La operación para eliminar al 4º Angel está en proceso: la operación Yashima - M  
- ¿Operación Yashima? – S  
- Shinji, tú operarás el Rifle Positrónico y Rei y Asuka te cubrirán – M  
- ¿Por qué él es el único con el entrenamiento para hacerlo? – dice Rei enfadada  
- ¿Que nosotras no podemos manejarlo? – dice Asuka frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso tiene una etiqueta de "sólo para hombres" o algo así?  
- No nos dio tiempo para entrenar a nadie más. Y ni siquiera su adiestramiento está completado – Ri  
- Pues yo creo que no es justo que solamente le sirvamos de escudos como si fuéramos basura – R  
- ¿Por qué están enojadas, niñas? – M. Asuka grita  
- ¡¿Les parece poco?! ¡Todo el santo día gritándole para que se ponga el dichoso uniforme y para que las obedezca a ustedes! ¡Y cuando venimos nos dicen que este idiota va a manejar la situación!  
- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa y no me digas idiota! – S. Misato y Ritsuko se ponen serias

Las Evas están en posición. Los edificios ya han sido bajados y el 3er Angel está en el horizonte. En el cuartel general, Misato, Ritsuko y los técnicos observan lo que pasa.

- Ya casi está a su alcance. Clave Shinji, manténte alerta – M

Una plataforma con el Rifle Positrónico sube y la Unidad 01 lo toma. Las otras dos Unidades están estáticas. El Angel avanza y ahora está frente a la Eva 01. Una especie de broca sale de él.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Ma. La broca gira  
- Parece como si quisiera penetrar la Tierra – Ri  
- Probablemente quiera llegar hasta el Geofront - Sh  
- ¡Shinji, dispara! – M  
- Localizar, apuntar, disparar – se dice Shinji, toma el control rojo y dispara

En NERV, Ritsuko observa la pequeña pantalla con los datos del Angel. La esfera roja comienza a emitir energía.

- ¡Ay, no!... – Ri. Ella voltea hacia Misato - ¡El Angel presintió el ataque!  
- ¡No puede ser! – M

El rayo de partículas del Angel sale de su interior y la Unidad 01 apenas pudo esquivarlo.

- Si intenta volver a disparar, no funcionará – murmura Misato preocupada  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Ri  
- No lo sé...  
- Asuka-chan ¿me oyes? – dice Rei por el comunicador. En la Eva 02, sale una pantallita  
- Sí, Rei-chan – A. En la Eva 00 también sale una pantallita. Se oye NERV (1.10)  
- Ese idiota... no va a poder sólo... sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?  
- Sí. Ese idiota... ¡lo detesto! - A  
- Tengo que intentarlo de nuevo – S. El dispara  
- ¡Volvió a disparar! – Ri. La esfera se enciende - ¡El Angel volvió a presentirlo!

Un rayo mas sale del Angel. Pero antes de que alcance a la Unidad 01, las Evas 00 y 02 se interponen. El rayo les da de lleno y gritan.

- ¡Rei! ¡Asuka! – M  
- ¡Hagan un AT-Field! – Ri  
- ¿Y cómo? – R  
- ¡Sólo piénsenlo! - Ri

De las Unidades 00 y 02 sale un campo de fuerza pequeño. Shinji ve a las dos máquinas frente a él.

- ¿Qué esperas idiota? Dispara – dice Rei apretando los dientes  
- No vamos a aguantar por mucho tiempo – dice Asuka haciendo lo mismo

Ambas Unidades comienzan a derretirse. La Eva 01 empuña el Rifle y dispara una vez más. En esta ocasión, el rayo se combina con la luz del Angel, lo atraviesa y este cae, explotando.

- El Angel fue destruido – dice Maya  
- Al fin lo entendieron... – M  
- Tienen que ayudarse los unos a los otros. Si no, todo esfuerzo contra el enemigo es inútil... – Ri

Las chicas salen del hospital del Geofront. Se reúnen con Misato y Shinji y se van a "La casa de Misato"

Casi se mete el sol. Están en la salita. Han movido los muebles del centro y la televisión. Tienen un estéreo y un micrófono de karaoke. Shinji acaba de terminar de cantar. Misato, Rei y Asuka están sentadas en el sillón, aplauden y ríen.

- ¡Vamos, Asuka! Enséñanos lo bien que cantas – M  
- ¡Sí, Asuka-chan! Cantas muy bonito – R  
- Bueno, bueno pero ¿qué canto? – A  
- Lo que sea, vamos – S

Shinji se sienta y Asuka se para enfrente. Pone un cassette, toma el micrófono y canta (Fly me to the moon Aya bossa techno T.V. size version, 3.25)

Cuando termina, todos le aplauden.

- Muy bien, Rei. Creo que es el momento de demostrarles como se hace – M  
- Hay, yo no Misato. No soy muy buena – R  
- ¡Tonterías! Hazle como lo ensayamos – M  
- ¿Ensayaron? – S. Misato se sonroja  
- Bueno, sólo nos pusimos de acuerdo – M

Asuka se sienta y Rei y Misato pasan al frente. Ponen un cassette, toman el micrófono y cantan (Fly me to the moon Aki Jungle T.V. size versión, 3.29)

Mientras lo hacen, Shinji le pregunta a Asuka:

- ¿Por qué no cantaste con tu voz normal? – S  
- Porque soy Asuka ahora. La versión de la canción que canté es de Asuka – A  
- Aunque no quieras, esa es tu voz. Y me gusta – S  
- Yo no me quejo de eso – dice molesta

Cuando Rei y Misato terminan, Shinji y Asuka aplauden. Después de la cena, cada quien se va a su habitación.

Asuka está leyendo y oye el tocacintas (Fly me to the moon Rei no. 5 T.V. size remix, 2.21). Misato toca la puerta.

- Asuka ¿no has visto a Shinji?  
- No, para nada  
- Rei tampoco. Si está en el laboratorio, hay que ir por él. Lo cierran a las 10 en punto y no lo abren hasta mañana ¿podrías ir a buscarlo?

Asuka sale del bloque murmurando.

- Un poco de frío no le vendrá mal a ese idiota... pero... ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso de mi voz?... no... no quiero ilusionarme...

Va corriendo por un corredor del hangar. No se fija en la mujer que sale del lugar con un trapeador. Asuka se resbala y grita. Está pendiente de un balcón y apenas pudo agarrarse del barrote transversal de un barandal.

Shinji se acerca caminando tranquilamente.

- Hola, Asuka ¿qué haces colgada ahí?  
- Esto no es gracioso, Shinji – dice asustada – Ayúdame a subir, por favor  
- Sólo si prometes darme un beso  
- No bromees Shinji. Me estoy resbalando, ayúdame  
- No es broma. Siempre me has gustado  
- ¡Cállate! ¡Prefiero morirme aquí que dejar que me beses!

El muchacho agarra las dos manos de Asuka y la jala hacia arriba. Antes de que ella reaccione la abraza y la besa. Cuando se separan Asuka corre (con precaución) y Shinji la sigue. Llegan a "La casa de Misato", donde están la capitana y Rei. La capitana sostiene en sus manos una taza de café.

- ¡Qué bueno que lo encontraste!... – M. Asuka pasa de largo  
- ¿Qué pasó? – exclama Rei

Rei sigue a Asuka hasta su habitación. Ella se sienta en la cama.

- Estás pálida y asustada – R - ¿qué te pasó? – Asuka se toca los labios  
- ¡¡Maldito Clave Shinji!! ¡¡Eres un idiota!! – dice llorando. Rei la abraza  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?  
- ¡Me besó, el muy idiota me besó! – dice sollozando  
- Lo entiendo, Asuka-chan. Lo entiendo...

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

08/08/06

Como ya lo dije antes, estoy de muy buen humor. ¡Es Agosto! ¡Viva! Ni siquiera las tragedias de mis pequeños personajes de Evangelion me agobian ¡y miren que es como para agobiarse! Yo que Asuka, demandaba a Shinji ante Derechos Humanos. O ya de perdida, le daba una buena patada.

Pero en fin, la vida continua (y también esta historia). Ah, qué buenos tiempos aquellos en los que se usaban los cassettes. Uno realmente se acostumbra a la música verdaderamente electrónica. Se comparte más rápido... y tiene varios otros beneficios más. Qué rápido cambian las cosas...

Muy bien, pues por aquí los estaré esperando la próxima semana. Con cariño:

_Moon princess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction sin fines de lucro.


	4. Batalla bajo el mar

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Martes 25 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Batalla bajo el mar"

- Esta mañana, antes de ir a la escuela, mi mamá me llamó por teléfono

Se ve una pantalla de computadora sostenida por un cable en la habitación de Asuka. En ella se ve la imagen de su mamá.

- Hoy voy a ir a visitarte con los papás de tus amigos. Ya sabes, tu papá está trabajando y no va a poder ir, pero yo sí  
- Se supone que nadie puede entrar al laboratorio – dice Asuka seria  
- No nos van a decir nada importante. Es sólo para que la señorita Comandante nos demuestre que están viviendo bien y que están seguros  
- El laboratorio-base en el corazón del Geofront es el lugar más seguro del mundo – dice irritada  
- Ya lo sé, hija, ya lo sé, pero la señorita Comandante consiguió un permiso para que lo viéramos con nuestros propios ojos. Así podré estar más tranquila  
- No hay de qué preocuparse, madre. Yo estoy bien  
- Sí, ya lo sé. Bueno, nos vemos ahí cuando regreses del colegio

La pantalla queda en negro, sube al techo que se abre, se introduce en él y después se cierra. Asuka mira hacia el piso. Aprieta el lápiz que tiene en la mano y lo rompe.

Desayuna y se marcha a la escuela. Después llega Shinji, toma rápidamente un vaso de leche y se va también. Misato busca algo en el fondo del refrigerador. Saca unas latas de cerveza, cuando Rei llega a la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Misato? – ella voltea rápidamente y esconde detrás las latas  
- Je, je, nada ¿Qué vas a desayunar? – dice cerrando el refrigerador

Rei se sirve un vaso de leche. En lugar de tomárselo juega con él.

- Por cierto Rei ¿le avisaste a tus padres de lo de la visita? – Rei está seria  
- Mi mamá está muy ocupada con las cosas de mi hermano. Y mi papá... está trabajando en provincia  
- Oh, lo siento  
- No, está bien. Después de todo ya soy una chica grande

Es clase de Educación para la Salud y nadie pone atención al profesor. Shinji llega tarde y Asuka se dirige enfadada hacia él.

- Shinji Ikari ¿dónde está tu uniforme?  
- En la mochila – dice fastidiado  
- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Póntelo!  
- ¡No quiero! – Asuka se enfada más  
- ¡¿Me quieres decir qué diablos le vas a decir a tu padre cuando vaya al laboratorio y te vea sin uniforme? ¿No te daría vergüenza que vea que no te interesa el proyecto para nada?!  
- ¡Mi padre se fue de viaje a buscar una casa! – Asuka calla  
- Lo siento. Olvidé que tú también te ibas a mudar. Pero aún así deberías usar el uniforme – dice regresando a su lugar

En NERV, Misato y Ritsuko están en el cuartel general hablando por la computadora central con un delegado de la UN.

- Creemos haber monitoreado un Angel Caído en el Océano Atlántico. Su rumbo es hacia el laboratorio-base NERV  
- ¿Es posible que Código Asignado "Gaghiel" llegue aquí hoy mismo? - Ri  
- No lo sabemos con exactitud. Hemos enviado a una de nuestras flotas para que lo vigilen de cerca, pero se mueve muy rápido  
- No lo han atacado ¿o sí? – M  
- Hemos visto que sólo sus armas, que son más avanzadas, han podido derrotarlos. Lo dejamos en sus manos

La comunicación se corta.

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Llegará hoy el Angel a la costa? ¿Y qué hay de la visita? - M  
- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que no pase nada. Aunque las EVAS ya están reparadas, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las personas que no saben a ciencia cierta lo que es el proyecto – Ri. Misato suspira  
- Ya ha habido varias treguas alrededor del mundo. Muchos conflictos han cesado...  
- Todos están pendientes del enemigo común. El resto del mundo bélico está quieto – Ri. Misato sonríe  
- Al menos esto ha servido de algo  
- Es natural que estén asustados – Ri. Misato se pone seria  
- En realidad todos estamos asustados – M

En la escuela toca clase de Física. Como de costumbre nadie le hace caso al maestro. Asuka está hablando con sus amigas.

- ¿Tu mamá va ir a la base? – dice Pilar  
- Sí – contesta Asuka hastiada  
- Hay ¿y por qué no nos invitaste a nosotras? – se quejó Estela  
- Yo ni siquiera sabía. Misato pidió permiso y sólo las personas designadas van a poder entrar - A  
- Por cierto ¿cómo piensas hacer deportes con ese traje? ¿No te da calor? – preguntó Sabrina  
- De hecho es un prototipo de traje térmico. Me siento muy cómoda con él y es muy elástico - A  
- Pues qué suerte tienes de que te lo dejen usar, porque con este horrible uniforme me veo fatal – dice Pilar  
- ¿Y el de diario? Es simplemente asqueroso – dice Sabrina  
- Hay, sí, ojalá nos dejaran venir con nuestra propia ropa – dice Estela

En eso aparece Rei por el pasillo y abre la puerta del salón de Asuka, quien se para y se dirige hacia ella.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte - R  
- ¿No llamo al hentai? - A  
- Está con sus amigos ¿no? Mejor olvidémoslo. No nos va a hacer ningún caso. Conque lo sepas tú esta bien – Rei cierra la puerta del salón, voltea hacia todos lados y comienza a hablar. Pasan unos minutos

- ¿Un Angel camino a NERV? - A  
- Todo el personal está movilizado. Incluso la UN, como ya te lo dije. Mis maestros también están ocupados, así que me dijeron que viniera a avisarles - R  
- ¿Y llegará hoy? - A  
- Es lo que a todos nos gustaría saber – R. Asuka se molesta un poco  
- Genial. Yo tratando de convencer a mi mamá de que NERV es seguro y un estúpido Angel viene y me lo arruina todo  
- No exageres, Asuka-chan. A lo mejor no llega hoy - R  
- Sea como sea, si un Angel tiene esas intenciones no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados - A  
- Nos mantendremos alerta, con o sin visita – R  
- ¿Doy la alarma? – A  
- Misato dijo que no. Que ella nos avisaría, si es que arriba cuando estemos en la escuela - R  
- ¿Estemos? – A  
- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, Asuka-chan? No tengo clases y me aburro un poco ¿sí? ¿puedo? – R. Asuka sonríe y abre la puerta  
- Esta fue tu escuela ¿no? – A. Rei pasa y sonríe también  
- No me gusta decir eso – R

Asuka cierra la puerta y se acomodan. Shinji va hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué tanto se secretean? Díganme – S

Las chicas se voltean a ver y Asuka habla.

- Mira, lo que pasa es que... – A

Dos amigos de Shinji se acercan con cuidado y escuchan.

- Entonces una flotilla de la UN... - A  
- ¡¿Una flotilla?! ¡¿Va a venir una flotilla?! – dice el más bajo de los dos, un chico rubio. Shinji les grita  
- ¡Rodrigo! ¡Oscar! No nos espíen - S  
- Es que nos queremos enterar. No vamos a decir nada – dice Oscar, el más alto y rubio también  
- Entonces ¿van a venir barcos de verdad? Yo quiero verlos – dice Rodrigo  
- Yo también – dice Oscar  
- Lo que nos faltaba – dice Rei sosteniéndose la cabeza – Que unos fanáticos de la milicia se enteraran  
- Está prohibido que los ajenos al proyecto participen en él – S  
- Ustedes no se dan cuenta de que los demás tenemos mucha curiosidad ¡Queremos ir! – dice Rodrigo  
- ¡Sí! ¡Andale, Asuka, por favor! – dice Oscar, también amigo de ella  
- ¿Prometen no decir nada? – A  
- Sí, pero queremos ir – dice Rodrigo. Los chicos les dan la espalda y se secretean  
- ¿Qué hacemos Shinji? – A  
- ¿Desde cuando yo soy el líder? – S  
- En cuanto a asuntos de NERV, tú sabes más que nosotras. Además, eres el único hombre aquí – R  
- Entonces ¿yo soy el líder? – S  
- Sí, pero no te vayas a pasar de listo – dice Asuka molesta  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, líder hentai? – dice Rei en broma  
- Habrá que hablarlo con Misato. Rei ¿podrías ir a NERV a decirle? - S  
- Sí – dice caminando rápidamente hacia fuera. Asuka y Shinji se dirigen hacia los dos muchachos  
- Si nos dan el permiso ¿prometen no hacer preguntas? – S  
- Sí, nosotros nada más queremos ir a ver – dice Oscar  
- No somos tan imprudentes. Pero es que la población casi no sabe nada de lo que está pasando – dice Rodrigo  
- Ahora que lo dice, antes de entrar al proyecto yo tampoco sabía nada – A  
- Ni yo. Se nota que saben guardar muy bien la información – S

Vinieron el resto de las clases, el recreo y más clases. El resto del día se pasó como agua. Shinji se quedó en la escuela cambiándose y Asuka se fue a NERV. Cuando llegó a La Casa de Misato, la encontró tirando a la basura un montón de latas de cerveza vacías y varias cajas de cigarros.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Misato?  
- Oh, hola Asuka, ya llegaste. Sólo limpiaba un poco la casa – dijo riendo

Llegó Shinji y todos comieron. Después, Misato le habló aparte al muchacho.

- Puedes hablarle a tus amigos, Shinji. Nos han dado el permiso – él se alegra  
- ¿En buen plan?  
- Claro que sí. Sólo recuerda, nada de preguntas, ni cámara de video  
- ¿Y fotos?  
- ¿Tipo turísticas? Está bien – Shinji corre hacia su habitación - ¡Diles que en los edificios de NERV a las cuatro en punto! ¡Y si no llega hoy se pueden quedar a dormir!

Media hora más tarde llegaron las mamás de Shinji y Asuka, que fueron recibidas por Misato. Después se reunieron con ellas.

- Hola chicos – M – Adivinen quien está aquí

Las madres los abrazaron. Ambos se mostraron un poco serios. Después, recorren la base con Misato como guía y acompañadas de los chicos.

- Y bueno... este es el hangar de los Evangelion – dice Misato señalando hacia las piscinas – Tienen una computadora interna a semejanza de cerebro, con una personalidad programada en ella. Sus hijos son los que más se acoplan a esta personalidad. Cuando hay necesidad de utilizar los Evangelion para una batalla, nuestra computadora principal, el MAGI System, conecta los sistemas vitales de los chicos a los de la computadora en las Unidades y de este modo pueden controlarlos con muy poca dificultad  
- ¿Y si un Angel llegara a destruir una Unidad, los chicos?... – dice la mamá de Asuka  
- El sitio específico en donde están los muchachos dentro de la EVA es una cápsula especialmente diseñada para proteger al piloto. Se puede decir que son como bebés en el vientre materno. Es un lugar más seguro incluso que el laboratorio – M  
- Eso quiere decir... que el líquido... – murmura Asuka y se dirige a Rei – El LCL es una especie de plasma ¿no es cierto?  
- Exactamente – R

&&&

Todos van al área de recreación, donde observan la cancha de football.

- También hay cancha de basketball, volleyball, equipo de sonido, salón de música y pista de hielo. Los dejaré aquí un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada – M  
- Por cierto hija, traje tu teclado. Lo vas a poner en el salón ¿no? – dice la mamá de Asuka  
- ¿Su hija toca el piano? – dice afablemente la mamá de Shinji – Se nota que es muy inteligente. En cambio mi hijo se la pasa jugando football y no aprende nada  
- Lo que a mí me gustaría es que mi hija hiciera más ejercicio. Se la pasa haciendo cualquier cosa menos eso – dice la mamá de Asuka  
- Eso era antes – dice Asuka irritada  
- Oh, claro, eso era antes – dice la mamá  
- Dado que su hija es muy estudiosa ¿cree que pueda ayudarle a mi hijo con la escuela? Como ya vienen los exámenes finales...– dice la mamá de Shinji  
- Lo hará con mucho gusto, señora – dice la mamá de Asuka. Los chicos se miran con cara disgustada  
- Bueno, señora – dice Misato a la mamá de Asuka – me imagino que querrá ver a su hija practicando patinaje...  
- ¿Ya practica? – dice asombrada  
- Bueno, aun no, pero creo que es un buen momento para empezar. Ya he llamado a la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, la jefa de investigaciones de NERV. Su pasatiempo es el patinaje y se ofreció hace tiempo a darle lecciones a las chicas

Llega Ritsuko ligeramente agitada, se presenta y se dirige hacia las chicas:

- Ustedes se pondrán los patines y esperarán a que me cambie. Nos vemos en la pista – se cruza con Misato y le murmura al oído sin que nadie la oiga– Me las pagará después, Capitana  
- ¿Por qué ustedes no se van a cambiar? – pregunta la mamá de Shinji  
- Es por el traje térmico – dice Misato – es perfecto para toda clase de condiciones atmosféricas, ya que regula su propia temperatura. Además es tan elástico o tan rígido como se quiera

Todos van a la pista. Asuka y Rei se calzan los patines.

- ¿Por qué yo también lo voy a hacer? No tengo por qué – dice Rei molesta  
- Vamos, Rei, sabes muy bien que esto te gusta – M. En eso llega Ritsuko

- Muy bien, niñas, todas al hielo – Ri. Las chicas obedecen y se tambalean ligeramente. Asuka se apoya en Rei y viceversa – Recuerden mantenerse derechas. Si se desequilibran se caerán. Ahora, Asuka, apóyate en mi espalda. Voy a dar algunas vueltas por la pista. Y tú Rei, apóyate en la espalda de Asuka – las chicas hacen lo que se les pide y Ritsuko comienza a patinar. Ellas la siguen al mismo ritmo.

En una vuelta, Rei suelta la espalda de Asuka y se apoya en la orilla de la pista. Ritsuko siente menor peso y patina más rápido. Llevan un buen número de vueltas y Asuka suelta la espalda de Ritsuko. La chica patina alrededor de la pista por sí misma e incluso da algunas vueltas en círculo.

- Asombroso. Nunca había visto que alguien se equilibrara en el hielo tan fácilmente – dice Ritsuko boquiabierta  
- Patinas muy bien Asuka – dice Rei  
- No creí que se me fuera a hacer tan fácil – dice Asuka apenada  
- Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy – dice Ritsuko – Y ya que estoy aquí, en cuanto me cambie podemos ir al cuartel general, Misato  
- Oh, sí, qué buena idea – dice la Capitana

Mientras esperan a Ritsuko, Misato llama a Rei a la cabina de sonido. Se oye Rei II (1.20)

- Me sorprende que te comportes así ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud? – M  
- Se supone que debes saberlo – dice agresivamente - Lo sabes todo de nosotros ¿no?  
- Eres la mayor de los pilotos. Además, tú me dijiste que eras fuerte, Rei – los ojos de la chica comienzan a humedecerse. Ella mira hacia el piso  
- No me hagas decirlo, Misato  
- Temes que eso te lastime ¿verdad? – Rei grita  
- ¡Esta bien, lo diré! Ya no tengo familia. Mi mamá no vino a la visita y cuando veo a las madres de los demás... – Rei se pone seria – Sé que es ridículo ponerse así, después de todo yo no tengo la culpa – Misato sonríe y le da un pañuelo. Rei la detiene con una mano – No. No he llorado

Los chicos, Misato, Ritsuko y las madres se dirigen al Cuartel General. Casi llegan cuando se oye la alarma de la base. Se oye EVA 00 (1.17)

- Ay, no – dice Asuka sosteniéndose la cabeza  
- Un Angel – dice Shinji. Todos corren. Las madres los siguen  
- ¡Shigeru, dame las coordenadas! – Ri  
- Ya están en el mapa – Sh. Todos observan el mapa transparente del Cuartel General  
- En la costa del Atlántico... – Ri  
- Hay que partir ahora mismo – M  
- Los jets ya están en posición. Sólo falta cargarlos con las Unidades – Ma  
- Vámonos – dice Rei. Los demás la iban a seguir, cuando ambas madres los llaman

- Cuídate hijita – dice la mamá de Asuka  
- No tienes que decirlo – dice ella irritada  
- Ten cuidado, hijo – dice la madre de Shinji dándole un beso  
- ¡Má, no me avergüences! Soy el líder de los pilotos - S  
- ¿De verdad? – dice la madre alegre  
- Claro que sí – dice Shinji, y se va  
- Bien, señoras, pensábamos demostrarles lo que hacen sus hijos con una simulación – dice Ritsuko – pero creo que ya no será necesario  
- Entry Plug, listo. Sincronización activada - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL, completada - Sh  
- Bindings de seguridad, retirados. Compuertas abiertas – Ma  
- Que los jets procedan - Ri

Antes de subir a los jets, Misato se reúne con Rodrigo y Oscar.

- ¡Por fin veremos una batalla de verdad! – dice Rodrigo  
- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunta Oscar  
- Dentro de las Unidades. Todos nosotros iremos en el jet que transporta a la EVA 01 – M  
- ¿Entonces no hablaremos con Shinji? – pregunta Rodrigo  
- El jet tiene una conexión con la base. Desde ahí podrán hablar con él - M

Poco después de subir, los chicos platicaron con Shinji:

- ¡Hey, Shinji! ¿Qué se siente estar ahí? – pregunta Oscar  
- Es algo un poco raro. No se los podría explicar – S  
- Por cierto, tienes suerte de tener a una tutora tan bonita como Misato – dice Rodrigo  
- Además, las otras dos tampoco están mal – dice Oscar  
- ¿Ustedes lo creen? – S  
- Sabemos lo de Asuka y tú. Además ayer la besaste – dice Rodrigo  
- Sí, pero creo que no le gustó mucho... - S

El viaje fue muy corto y todos menos Shinji y sus amigos estaban callados. Las madres observaban lo que ocurría desde la base.

Al llegar a la costa Atlántica, la flotilla de la UN comenzaba a verse en el horizonte.

- El Angel ya debe estar aquí... – dice Misato, luego toma el comunicador y se dirige a los pilotos de los jets – Cuando estemos sobre el mar, van a soltar a las Unidades. Pero tengan cuidado con el cable, no debe de desconectarse de las terminales que llevamos con nosotros. Y procuren seguir los movimientos de las EVAS

Cuando llegan al mar, los jets dejan caer a las Unidades. Los chicos encienden sus comunicadores y observan a su alrededor. Se oye Separation anxiety (3.15)

- ¿Ven algo? – A  
- Todo está muy quieto – R  
- Si no nos movemos, el Angel se nos acercará – S – No se muevan

Una especie de mantarraya blanca subdesarrollada con dientes de tiburón nada rápidamente hacia ellos, abre la boca, desde donde se le ve una esfera roja que se enciende y dispara. Los chicos apenas la esquivan.

- Hay que interceptarlo – dice Shinji y todos se acomodan a ambos lados del Angel, quien da la vuelta y es agarrado por las EVAS. Pero éste sigue su camino. Se oye She said, "Don´t make others suffer for your personal hatred" (2.13)

Los chicos gritan sin soltar al Angel y el cable de las Unidades se va desenrollando de los jets. Desde NERV, las madres lo observan todo.

- ¡Mi bebé! – exclama la mamá de Shinji  
- Por lo visto no toman nada en serio. Eso es típico de mi hija – dice la mamá de Asuka

El Angel no para de nadar. Los cables se tensan y los jets los pierden.

- ¡Cinco minutos de movilidad! – Sh  
- Perfecto – dice Ritsuko molesta  
- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – pregunta la mamá de Shinji  
- Si en cinco minutos no vencen al Angel, se les acabará la energía a las EVAS y... – Ri  
- ¿Y?... – dice la mamá de Asuka  
- Sus hijos estarán a merced del Angel  
- ¡Ay no! – dice la mamá de Shinji casi llorando  
- ¡Ay, hijita! – dice la mamá de Asuka

Desde el jet, Misato observa la situación.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? No tenemos armamento aquí... excepto... – M  
- ¡Misato! – S - ¡No podemos detenerlo, y si nos paramos frente a él, disparará!  
- ¿Disparará? ¿Cómo? – M  
- ¡La esfera roja, la tiene en la boca! – A  
- En la... – Misato toma el comunicador y se dirige hacia la flotilla de la UN - ¡Esta es una orden! Desalojen inmediatamente dos naves, activen el mecanismo de autodestrucción y fijen el curso rumbo al Angel cuando se los indique – Un hombre le contesta:

- Capitana, no podemos hacer eso ¡Es una locura!  
- Tal vez lo sea, pero no tenemos ninguna clase de armamento. Sus naves están muy bien equipadas, tenemos que intentarlo - M  
- No lo haremos – dice el hombre. Misato grita:  
- ¡Hay vidas humanas en peligro! ¡Si no intentamos algo pronto no sé que es lo que va a pasar! ¡Por el amor de Dios, piense en su familia!  
- Está bien – repone tranquilamente el hombre. Misato se dirige rápidamente a los chicos:  
- Shinji, Rei, Asuka! ¡Detengan al Angel y ábranle la boca! - M

- Cuando yo salte hacia la izquierda una de ustedes le sostendrá la aleta derecha y la otra... – S  
- Yo le abro la boca – A  
- ¿Estás segura, Asuka-chan? – R  
- Sí, no se preocupen – contesta Asuka. Shinji salta y sostiene la aleta izquierda del Angel. Rei le sostiene la aleta derecha y Asuka le abre la boca

- Yo no estoy jugando, con un demonio – A. La esfera comienza a brillar

- ¡Ahora! – les dice Misato a los de la UN. En el momento en que las naves están a punto de alcanzar al Angel, Misato grita - ¡Retírense, chicos!

Las EVAS se mueven rápidamente y las naves de la UN entran en la boca del Angel, explotando y destruyéndolo.

- La energía se terminó – dice Maya  
- Siempre lo hacen a tiempo – Sh  
- Esto es... muy peligroso – dice la mamá de Shinji dejándose caer en una silla  
- Pero sin ellos, hace mucho que la humanidad hubiera sucumbido – Ri - Deben de estar orgullosas de sus hijos, señoras, están dispuestos a correr toda clase de riesgos. Por cierto... – dice dirigiéndose a la mamá de Asuka – su hija le abrió la boca al Angel. Y este pudo haber tenido tiempo de disparar...  
- Lo sé. Al principio creí que esto era otra cosa, pero ahora veo que no – contesta

Las EVAS son rescatadas por los jets y los chicos van todos juntos en uno solo. Al llegar a NERV, los amigos de Shinji se despiden y los pilotos van al hospital para ser curados y asearse en las regaderas. Los chicos se encaminan hacia el Cuartel General. Se oyeFly me to the moon Aki Jungle T.V. size version (3.29)

- ¡Vaya día! Madres en la base, los amigos de Shinji y un Angel acuático... - R  
- ¿No fue divertido eso de colgarnos de él? – S  
- Sí, parecía uno de esos juegos mecánicos de la feria – A  
- Pues yo estoy muerta. Después de cenar y hacer mi tarea me voy a ir derechito a la cama – R  
- A nosotros no nos dejaron mucha. Así que voy a leer un rato y después también me voy a ir a la cama – A  
- ¿No olvidas algo? – dice Shinji malévolamente – Tenemos que estudiar, Asuka  
- ¡Yo no fui la ofrecida, Clave Shinji! ¡Además, aún no empiezan los exámenes! – A  
- ¿Y eso qué? – S  
- ¡Oye, no trates de pasarte de listo con Asuka-chan! – R  
- Oigan, dos contra uno no es justo! – S

Se reúnen con las demás.

- Y bien, aquí los tienen. Recién lavados y curados – Ri  
- Ay, hijito ¿Estás bien? – dice la mamá de Shinji  
- Ay, má, no te preocupes – S  
- ¿Y bien, má? – dice Asuka - ¿Estás convencida de que voy a estar bien?  
- ¿Tienes que hacer lo mismo todos los días? – pregunta su madre  
- Creo que sí – dice Asuka con una sonrisa  
- Entonces si estás tan segura, creo que está bien – dice su madre sonriendo

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

02/09/06

Y las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes. Quien se halla peleado con su madre alguna vez no me dejara mentir. Pero en fin, así es la vida, tiene de todo.

Espero disfruten de este capítulo. ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!

_Sakura_moonprincess_


	5. No voy a hacerlo contigo

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Miércoles 26 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"No voy a hacerlo contigo"

- Antes de los acontecimientos de hoy, todo el mundo hubiera pensado que sería un día normal, dentro de lo que cabe... pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que esto se volvería un infierno

Se ve a Shinji y Asuka en la escuela.

8:00 A.M

La alarma comienza a sonar. Se oye The beast II (2.16)

- ¿Un Angel? - S  
- ¿Tan temprano? – A – No sabía que fuesen madrugadores

Ambos corren a la base y se cambian antes de ir al cuartel general. Al llegar, Misato los está esperando junto con Rei:

- Hola, chicos. ¡Vaya que este Angel nos ha hecho movilizarnos temprano! – M  
- Será mejor que vean esto, muchachos – Ri. Ellos observan la pantalla principal y ven a una especie de hombre de masa gigante con una cabeza pequeña y un ojo enorme  
- Les presento a Código asignado Israfel – Ri – no ha hecho muchos destrozos, pero no es suficiente razón para no actuar contra él  
- ¡Chicos, a las EVAs! – M  
- Hay un problema con la Unidad 0, capitana – Ma  
- Aunque los daños fueron mínimos en la anterior batalla, no hemos tenido tiempo de repararla – Sh  
- Entonces que vayan el resto de las Unidades – M

8:15 A.M

- ¡EVA, launch! – exclama Misato. Las EVAS aparecen ante el Angel e igualmente una mesa plana con una metralla y una lanza. Se oye Magmadiver (2.14)  
- La metralla es para Shinji, ya que es el único que sabe disparar. La lanza es para ti, Asuka – Ri  
- Menos mal, me irá mejor con un arma ligera – A. Ambas EVAS están inmóviles  
- No nos ataca ¿por qué será? - S  
- ¿Y eso qué nos importa? ¡Mejor acabemos con esto de una vez! – dice Asuka y corre hacia el Angel apuntando con la lanza  
- ¡Espera Asuka! – S. La Unidad 2 parte por la mitad al Angel. Los dos trozos caen  
- Lo venció – Ma  
- Esto es demasiado fácil... – M. La pantalla de un monitor parpadea  
- ¡Está vivo, se está regenerando! – Ri

Los dos trozos se levantan y cada uno forma un cuerpo diferente

- ¿Son... dos? – A  
- ¡Ataca al de la izquierda, Asuka! ¡Yo ataco al de la derecha! – S  
- Pero si el más cercano a mí es el otro ¡Tú toma al de la izquierda! – A  
- ¡No discutas conmigo, sólo hazlo! – S  
- ¡No me vengas con ordenes ahora, pedazo de pervertido! – A. Shinji dispara al de la derecha. Lo esquiva. Asuka trata de herirlo con la lanza, pero también falla. El otro los rodea por atrás

8:45 A.M

- Esto es una vergüenza – dice Fuyutsuki. Todos están observando unas diapositivas. En ellas se ve a las EVAS enterradas en la Tierra, con los pies hacia arriba

- Completamente inconcebible. Y sólo por una pelea entre ustedes dos – dice observando a Asuka y Shinji - ¡Debieron preocuparse por el Angel, no por sus diferencias!  
- Sea como sea, ahora hay que preocuparse sobre cómo vencerlo – Ri  
- La Unidad 0 ya está en óptimas condiciones – Ma  
- Yo podría ocuparme de eso – R  
- Pero son dos engendros, Clave Rei. No podrías con los dos – dice Ritsuko. Misato observa desde un rincón y piensa. Se incorpora levemente y comienza a hablar:

- Tengo una idea que tal vez funcione... – M  
- Capitana, no estamos para experimentos ahora – F  
- Son dos... por lo tanto, tienen que vencerlos dos Unidades – M  
- Shinji puede ir con Rei, en cuanto reparemos a la Eva 01 – Ri  
- Me refería a Asuka y Shinji – M  
- Pero capitana ¡¿está usted loca?! Sólo observe lo que pasó hace un momento. Estos dos juntos podrían provocar la invasión de los Angeles – F  
- Entonces tendrán que aprender a vivir juntos. Mi idea es hacer un ataque combinado perfectamente sincronizado – M  
- Pero capitana – F  
- Suena descabellado... pero puede que funcione – Ri  
- ¡Un momento! – A – Yo no pienso hacer esto nunca ¿lo entienden?. No con él  
- Yo tampoco quiero. Que lo hagan Rei y ella – S  
- Nadie les pidió su opinión – M – Así que lo harán, quieran o no  
- ¡Pero nosotros no queremos estar juntos! – grita Asuka. Misato se enfada  
- ¡Esta no es cuestión de querer! Piensen en las vidas humanas que están en peligro. No es por ustedes, es por la vida de este planeta. Ahora, métanse esto en la cabeza. Van a comer, dormir, respirar y practicar la sincronización juntos durante 6 horas. Así que más les vale no rezongar mas

Los chicos se enfurruñan

- Entonces, está decidido – dice Fuyutsuki

9:30 A.M

Asuka en su cuarto con un vestido blanco de flores rojas, cinturón rojo y una blusa blanca delgada de manga corta. Abraza a su oso. En eso entra Clave Rei.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas algo? – R  
- Sólo media hora más y mi libertad se acabará – A  
- No lo tomes tan en serio. Sólo será por el día de hoy. Después puedes matar a Shinji, si quieres – R  
- Tengo miedo, Rei ¿Y si me hace algo? – dice Asuka. Rei se sienta a su lado  
- Aun recuerdas lo del beso ¿verdad? – pregunta Rei. Asuka se toca los labios y sonríe levemente  
- No es gracioso. Esa sensación me pone los pelos de punta – A  
- ¿Y qué se siente? – R  
- Es... como una corriente eléctrica... sí... – A – Rei ¿nunca has querido... besar a alguien?  
- No lo creo. Ya sabes que no confío en los hombres de ese modo. Pero si algún día encuentro a alguien que me ponga los pelos de punta, tal vez... – Asuka la observa sorprendida - Es obvio que aún te gusta. Y tienes que aceptarlo aunque no te agrade la idea – R  
- Yo no quiero que me guste. Estoy harta. El sólo... él no es nadie, no tiene personalidad propia... no vale la pena – murmura Asuka. Misato abre la puerta  
- Ya es hora, Asuka – dice, y se la lleva  
- ¡Buena suerte! – exclama Rei

10:00 A.M

Asuka y Shinji uniformados en un área del laboratorio. Misato y Ritsuko observando.

- Muy bien, ya se saben los primeros pasos. Ahora, háganlo junto con la música – M

Se oye Both of you, dance like you want to win! (2.7). Shinji se tropieza con Asuka y ambos caen al suelo.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, tonta! – S  
- ¡Tú fuiste quien te tropezaste, estúpido! – A  
- ¡Niños, ya basta! – M - Ahora, inténtenlo otra vez

Lo vuelven a hacer y tropiezan de nuevo

- ¡¿Qué nunca te fijas en nada?! – A  
- ¡La que se debería de fijar eres tú! – S  
- ¿A sí? ¡Pues tú deberías!... – A  
- Misato ¿piensas seguir con esto? No veo que esté funcionando – Ri  
- Hay que tener paciencia. Ya se tolerarán más con el tiempo – M

11:00 A.M

Asuka y Shinji continúan peleando. Misato y Ritsuko tienen dolor de cabeza.

- Mejor tomemos un descanso – M  
- Sí, buena idea – Ri

11:15

Asuka y Shinji llegan a la habitación de este. Al entrar, Asuka se tropieza con un montón de basura.

- ¡Uff! ¿Qué nunca limpias por aquí? – A  
- No veo por qué hay que hacer eso. Siempre se vuelve a ensuciar – S  
- Eso lo dices porque eres un flojo – dice Asuka molesta. Shinji se sienta en la cama y toma una revista "Playboy". Asuka se la arrebata  
- ¡No veas estas cosas! Además de tener el cuarto cochino, también la mente ¿no? – A  
- Estamos en mi cuarto y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera – S  
- Sí claro. Otra vez con tu tonto complejo de líder. En el campo de batalla no eres tan malo, pero en tu vida normal no puedes ni siquiera poner tus calcetines en la ropa sucia – dice Asuka en tono burlón. Shinji se enfada  
- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío. Por otro lado... – dice abrazándola – estamos solos. El descanso durará alrededor de media hora. Es suficiente tiempo...  
- ¿Qué estás tramando? – A  
- Aprovechar el tiempo que nos han obligado a compartir – dice en tono malévolo. Asuka se levanta de la cama, se aparta y grita. Se oye Namida (4.8)  
- ¡No me toques! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡Yo no soy una de esas prostitutas con las que vas! – él toma otra "Playboy" y la hojea - ¡Sí, Shinji! ¡Lo sé, siempre lo supe! ¡Esas malditas costumbres que te envenenaron la mente!... Pero pensándolo bien, ya nada me importa – se quita la parte superior del traje - ¡Anda! ¡Tómame ya, con un demonio! ¡¡Tómame!! – él la observa un momento. Después continúa hojeando la revista. Ella se pone el traje de nuevo y sale de la habitación

Pasan unos minutos. Shinji sale con un montón de revistas que tira en la basura. De regreso se detiene frente a Asuka y sonríe. Ella sonríe también.

Asuka y Shinji acostados en la cama de éste. Asuka duerme. Shinji la contempla de frente. Su rostro se acerca al de ella. Está a punto de besarla, cuando ella murmura:

- No me importa... de todos modos ella no es mi... – A

Shinji se aparta y se endereza.

- ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo aun eres una niña – la observa de nuevo y sonríe levemente – una niña muy tonta

12:00 A.M

Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Misato y Ritsuko reunidos de nuevo en el área asignada.

- Muy bien chicos, intentémoslo de nuevo – M  
- Shinji, ten en cuenta que esto lo hago por la humanidad. Estas consciente de ello ¿no es así? - A  
- Sí, lo estoy – responde Shinji. Asuka gira y se pone frente a él  
- Y tú ¿por qué lo haces? – A. El se pone serio  
- Simplemente porque me llamaron – S  
- ¿Sólo?... – entonces Asuka se dirige hacia arriba - ¡Rei! ¿por qué estás aquí?  
- Es muy natural – R – No nos podemos quedar impasibles ante la amenaza de algo como esto. Y ya que somos los únicos... – se dirige a Misato y Ritsuko - ¿verdad que sí, Ritsuko?  
- Sí Rei – R – Al menos eso pensamos...  
- ¡Adelante, chicos! - M

&&&

La música comienza. Se oye Both of you, dance like you want to win! (2.7). Esta vez no tropiezan, pero sus movimientos aún no están sincronizados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – M  
- Descontando la comida y reposo, quedan escasas dos horas con cincuenta y cuatro minutos y quince segundos – Ri  
- Sólo espero que lo logremos a tiempo... – M

Siguen ensayando. Se oye Yokoku, short version (1.22). Continúan teniendo errores, que se van reduciendo poco a poco. En las partes difíciles obviamente les cuesta más trabajo. Pero al final, lo logran.

2:30 P.M

Todos en la cocina, comiendo vorázmente la sopa instantánea que les sirvieron.

- Se nota que tienen hambre – R  
- Es normal, estuvieron trabajando con mucho entusiasmo – dice Misato sosteniendo su taza de café y sonriendo - ¿Y qué hay de sus... diferencias? – Asuka se atraganta y se oye Asuka strikes! (1.9)  
- ¿Cómo que qué? Si este pervertido dejara de hacer sus cosas... – A  
- ¿Mis cosas? ¡Si tú viste que tiré todas mis revistas! – S  
- ¿Y cuando trataste de besarme qué? – A  
- ¡Así que estabas fingiendo! ¡Sinvergüenza! – S  
- ¡Ya sabes que no confío en ti, Shinji! – A. Continúan discutiendo. Misato se lleva la mano a la cabeza  
- Creo que tengo jaqueca – M

3:10 P.M

Rei entra a la habitación de Shinji, donde él está con Asuka.

- Perdón que venga a molestar, pero Shinji ¿ya me devolviste el especial de Evangelion que te presté? – R  
- Sí Rei, hace como dos semanas – S  
- ¿Hay algún dato en especial que quieras? – A  
- No creo que lo recuerdes. Era algo muy específico – R  
- Entonces vamos por las copias que le sacaste a la revista, Asuka - S  
- ¿Tú? ¿En mi cuarto? Eso sí que no. Cuando todo esto halla terminado se las daré a Rei, pero no antes – A – No te urge ¿verdad?  
- De hecho no. Sólo era simple curiosidad... – Rei cierra la puerta y se va  
- ¿En qué piensas? – S  
- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo? – A  
- Porque tú me fastidias – S  
- Y tú a mi no – A – Esa ni tú te la creíste – ella suspira un poco y mira hacia arriba – Creo que la verdad es que aún sin quererlo, hacemos cortocircuito  
- Tal vez... ¿qué signo eres? - S  
- Cáncer. Y tú eres Capricornio. Chocamos por naturaleza, pero... aún así no se me hace lógico... aquí hay algo más... - A  
- La educación. Tú te criaste en un ambiente y yo en otro - S  
- Sí, puede que sea eso... pero ya debemos irnos – contesta levantándose

3:40 P.M

- Entry Plug, listo – Ma  
- Activen la sincronización - Ri  
- Introducción del LCL, completada – Sh  
- Retiren los bindings. Abran las compuertas al punto 5.5 – M

Todos observan el monitor con el Angel doble.

- No ha hecho gran cosa. Sólo moverse en todas direcciones – Ma  
- Pero desde hace un tiempo se ha acercado más a la zona que rodea al laboratorio – Ri – Seguro está tratando de encontrarnos...  
- ¡Eva, launch! – M

Los chicos están justo enfrente del Angel, que rápidamente los localiza.

- ¿Lo recuerdas todo bien, Asuka? – S  
- Sí, Shinji, por mí no te preocupes – A – Este Angel ya es historia

Del subsuelo sale una bocina. En la pantalla de NERV aparece un reproductor con la cuenta regresiva.

- Muy bien, chicos, prepárense – M. El contador queda en cero - ¡Ahora!

Se oye la música de Both of you, dance like you want to win! (2.7). Los chicos atacan y el Angel al principio los esquiva y les regresa los ataques. Pero los chicos escapan fácilmente de él y juntos lo golpean en los ojos. Con esto, el Angel vuelve a ser uno solo. El Angel se enfurece y los chicos lo siguen esquivando. En un descuido de éste, los chicos lo golpean de nuevo en el ojo y el engendro se desploma, explotando. En ese momento, la música acaba.

- ¡Lo acabaron! – Sh  
- Y esa fue una rutina perfecta – dice Maya sonriendo  
- No estuvo mal, debo admitirlo – Ri  
- Sí, lo hicieron muy bien - R  
- Bien hecho, Clave Asuka, Clave Shinji – dice Misato por el comunicador

Los chicos van al hospital de NERV.

- No es gran cosa – dice un doctor – En esta ocasión no hay heridas graves, sólo hematomas – saca una especie de codificador de precios y lo pasa por el cuerpo de los dos. Al terminar, los chicos se paran  
- ¡Hay, me siento mucho mejor! – A  
- Sí, ya no me duele nada – S

Después se ponen la ropa interior y les llevan un uniforme limpio. Shinji espía a Asuka y a Rei, que había ido a acompañarlos.

- ¡Muy bien, hentai! ¡Deja de mirarnos! – dice Rei poniéndole la toalla encima a su amiga y golpeándolo  
- ¡Qué vergüenza, Shinji! Le voy a decir a tu mamá - A  
- No serás capaz ¿o sí? Además sólo las observaba desde el punto de vista de la estética - S  
- ¡Ya vete! – dice Rei golpeándolo de nuevo, y entre las dos lo corren del baño

Fuyutsuki conversaba con del Sr. Ikari en su oficina:

- La capitana Katsuragi lo ha hecho muy bien, Comandante - F  
- Fue una táctica arriesgada pero efectiva. Esa mujer tiene agallas... – dijo sonriendo malévolamente – ¿Cuál es la condición de los pilotos?  
- Heridas menores, nada de cuidado – F – Y las EVAs tampoco tienen daños considerables  
- Muy bien. No debemos bajar la guardia, Fuyutsuki. Pronto las cosas se van a poner más interesantes... ¿Aún no hay noticias sobre aquello?  
- Nada aún, lo cual es muy extraño. Hemos desplegado nuestro equipo de búsqueda más sofisticado en el más absoluto secreto. Pero aún no hay ni una sola señal.  
- No debería extrañarte, Fuyutsuki. Es algo muy valioso, importante y misterioso. Continúa con la búsqueda. Ya habremos de dar con ello

Fuyutsuki se retira.

En la Casa de Misato, los chicos ya están en cama. Las chicas se acuestan en la habitación de Asuka:

- Gracias por haberme invitado a dormir – dice Rei en broma  
- Por nada. Por cierto, el hentai se quedó bien dormido ¿verdad?  
- Yo también estaría muerta. Fue un trabajo muy arduo, Asuka-chan  
- Eso de sincronizarse, sí. Lo bueno es que ya se acabó – dice bostezando  
- Se merecen algún regalito. Claro que Misato los felicitó, pero no creo que sea suficiente ¿Como qué te gustaría, Asuka-chan? Ya sé que al hentai tendré que comprarle alguna película "ídem" en Comiman...  
- Pues a mí me encantaría un espejo de Mahou Kishi Rayearth que vi el otro día – dice emocionada – estaba muy bonito, con adornos dorados y piedras de fantasía rojas...  
- Entonces te lo compraré - R  
- Eres muy buena amiga, Rei-chan, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Con ver que todos estamos bien es suficiente para mí – dice sonrojada  
- Para mí lo mejor es ver felices a mis amigos. Y ya que estaremos aquí con el hentai ese... lo mejor es llevar la fiesta en paz ¿no crees? Además te lo mereces. Nunca antes me habían invitado a dormir - R  
- Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Haber cuando me toca a mí ir a dormirme contigo – A  
- De hecho tu habitación es más confortable que la mía, Asuka-chan – R  
- Lo sé. No es por nada Rei, pero tu cuarto es un poco lúgubre y da miedo – Rei sonríe  
- Todo se parece a su dueño

Misato salió sigilosamente del laboratorio y subió hasta el último piso de las Torres que estaban encima, a las cuales ya habían bautizado: "Bluelight Towers". Entró a un bar, donde la estaba esperando Maya. Se oye A moment when tension breaks (2.10)

- ¡Hola, Maya! ¡Vaya, por fin podré beber tranquila! – M  
- Creo que no recibiste bien mi recado, Misato. Esto es muy serio – Ma  
- Claro, claro, pero antes déjame ordenar algo. No me emborracharé, te lo prometo ¿Y Ritsuko?  
- Fue al baño. Por eso es que tengo prisa

Ordenaron un cocktail y Maya comenzó a hablar.

- Después de que Fuyutsuki se reunió con el Sr. Ikari, me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos de acceso al cuartel general - Ma  
- ¿Y qué pasó? - M  
- Tenía una expresión muy rara. Lo oí hablando con Ritsuko acerca de que no tenían pistas, de que había que seguir buscando, o algo así - Ma  
- ¿Buscando? ¿Buscando qué? – M  
- No lo sé. Intenté preguntarle a Ritsuko, pero se enfadó y me exigió que nunca más le volviera a mencionar nada de eso. ¡Ay Misato, estoy tan asustada!. Ella siempre me ha tratado muy bien, es la primera vez que me grita y nunca antes me había ocultado nada. Tiene que ser algo verdaderamente serio  
- No te angusties, Maya. Yo soy muy buena con las investigaciones ¿recuerdas?. Averiguaré lo que está pasando, no te preocupes

Maya se tranquilizó un poco, y en eso llegó Ritsuko.

- Hola, capitana. Tarde como de costumbre ¿verdad?

Las bebidas llegaron y las tres bebieron en silencio, como si en lugar de conocerse nunca se hubieran visto.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

19/09/06

Bien, aquí está el quinto capítulo, con todo y varias subidas de tono (Dios, aún no puedo creer que yo halla escrito eso). Y vaya que los misterios afloran. ¿Qué se traerán el señor Ikari, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko?

Espero les halla gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	6. En las entrañas de la Tierra

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Jueves 27 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"En las entrañas de la Tierra"

- Así como hay días en los que yo soy la protagonista, también hay días en que los demás tienen su espacio. Ayer Shinji y yo nos llevamos el título de héroes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto será el turno de Rei...

Toca clase de Educación para la Salud en la escuela. Como de costumbre, nadie atiende al maestro. Todos platicando, Asuka y sus amigas tienen el cuaderno de apuntes de la materia en el escritorio y escriben esporádicamente.

- Oye Asuka, ya nos enteramos - dijo Sabrina en tono malévolo  
- ¿De qué? - A  
- Pues de que hiciste pareja con Shinji ayer ¡La de cosas interesantes que habrán hecho! - exclamó Estela. Asuka se pone seria  
- Que yo sepa no pasó nada interesante ayer. Además sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber - A  
- ¿Y de cuando a acá el deber es tan sagrado? - preguntó Pilar  
- Ustedes siguen sin entender nada - A  
- Hay, ya te vas a poner de malas otra vez - se quejó Estela  
- Pero hay veces que tiene razón. Ya vez que Shinji anda sin el uniforme de NERV... - reflexionó Sabrina  
- Y luego lo regañas o lo golpeas ¡Qué divertido! - comentó Pilar  
- ¿Qué harías si lo vieras entrar con uniforme? - preguntó Estela  
- Sí ¿qué harías? - reiteró Sabrina  
- ¿Shinji? ¿De uniforme? No creo que haga una cosa así - A

Shinji llega corriendo y abre la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Olvidé algo muy importante y por eso me retrasé - S

El profesor le permitió pasar y Asuka se levantó del escritorio con el pretexto de sacarle punta a un lápiz.

- Conque algo muy importante ¿eh? ¿No sería el uniforme que traes puesto? - A. Shinji se ruboriza  
- ¡Mejor cállate! - S  
- Veo que la visita de hace un tiempo fue muy provechosa para ti - A  
- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! - S

Asuka soltó una risita malévola y se fue a sacarle punta al lápiz.

En eso entró el subdirector a dar unas indicaciones. Todos se paran, vuelven a su lugar y se hace el silencio total.

Asuka y Shinji durante el recreo en un salón, repasando atentamente algunos apuntes de un cuaderno.

- No puedo creer que hallan adelantado los exámenes finales - dice Asuka con un suspiro - Es decir, yo los exenté casi todos incluyendo este pero ¿y tú?. Porque tus calificaciones están para llorar, Shinji  
- No es para tanto. Además, con tu ayuda estoy seguro de que los pasaré todos y salvaré el año - dijo en tono malévolo. Asuka lo golpea en la cabeza  
- ¡Pues entonces vete concentrando, sino vas a reprobar! - dijo furiosa

Continuan estudiando. En eso, entra Clave Rei de puntillas. Como Shinji le está dando la espalda al pizarrón no se da cuenta y la chica se acerca sigilosamente y le grita al oído:

- ¡¡¡Buenos días, Hentai!!! - Shinji se asusta y corre a esconderse detrás de Asuka quien eleva los ojos en señal de impaciencia mientras Rei lo observa

- Si serás, Shinji. ¡Si sólo era una broma! - R  
- Me... me... mejor... no te metas... en donde... en donde no te llaman - dijo él temblando. Rei se inclinó para observar los apuntes  
- ¿Qué estudian? - R  
- Física, por el examen del hentai - dice Asuka molesta - Y al muy idiota no le entra en la cabeza lo que es la expansión térmica  
- Pero Shinji, si eso hasta yo lo sé, es muy fácil: cuando los cuerpos están fríos tienden a encogerse y cuando están calientes se expanden - R  
- Ya te dije que no te metas - dijo Shinji recobrando estabilidad  
- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano, Rei-chan? - A. Ella sacó una bolsita y se la tendió a Shinji  
- Vine a entregarle su almuerzo al hentai, que se le olvidó. Como vez Asuka-chan, yo también he comprobado que es un idiota... - él le arrebata la bolsa a la muchacha y objeta indignado:

- No se me hubiera olvidado si Misato me lo hubiera recordado. Eso hace todas las mañanas  
- Pero da la casualidad - dice Asuka irónica - de que Misato no está en casa - Rei está pensativa  
- Esto es muy extraño, Asuka-chan. Se marchó en la madrugada sin decir nada. Sólo nos dejó una nota, sin teléfono y sin indicar a dónde iba  
- Ahora que lo recuerdo llegó muy tarde anoche... Pero bueno, tal vez tenga una buena razón. - dijo Asuka optimista  
- Es cierto. Hay que recordar que ella tiene vida propia además de la típica rutina del laboratorio... - R - Tal vez tenga una cita romántica en un hotel...  
- ¡Ay, sí!... Pero ¿no se te hace que un hotel es muy poco educado? - A  
- Pues yo creo... - dijo Shinji pensativo y ellas voltearon a verlo  
- Tú crees ¿qué? - R  
- Que fue por algo del proyecto - S

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, Fuyutsuki está revisando algunos asuntos con Ritsuko y los técnicos. Primero observan por medio de la pantalla central a uno de los volcanes más importantes del país, que amenaza con volver a tener actividad. Varios helicópteros fotografían el cráter y mandan los resultados a NERV, que son analizados por la computadora central. Todos observan las fotografías, muy opacas y poco claras.

- No están lo suficientemente cerca - dictamina Ritsuko  
- Sea lo que sea es sospechoso - comenta Fuyutsuki  
- ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de afirmación, Maya? - Ri  
- 50 %, según el MAGI-system - Ma  
- Los directivos de la UN y del Laboratorio de Rastreo de Terremotos están en la línea - Sh  
- No contesten hasta que estemos seguros. Díganme ¿ya enviaron al representante de NERV? - F  
- La capitana Katsuragi ya está allá. Ella nos mandará más material- Ri

Misato estaba en un improvisado centro de investigaciones del LRT situado en las faldas del volcán, viendo cómo bajaba una cámara especial entre la humeante lava.

- Ya llegamos al límite de presión que resiste, capitana - dijo un técnico  
- Continúen bajando. Aún no se ve nada... - M  
- ¡Sea razonable, capitana! - exclamó. Ella permaneció impasible  
- Si se rompe nosotros pagaremos los daños. Siga bajando, por favor - M  
- 1350 de presión - dijo otro técnico, y al fondo se podía ver un óvalo muy pequeño. La cámara se fue comprimiendo y despedazando. En la pantalla se formó una imagen del interior del óvalo  
- ¿Alcanzaron a enviar los datos? - Mi  
- Espere un momento, por favor... - dijo un técnico y después de unos minutos de observar una pequeña pantalla, ésta parpadeó - El patrón del ADN es azul - Se oyeSpending time in preparation (2.12)  
- Escuchen bien todos. Este laboratorio está en jurisdicción de NERV ahora. Todos los datos recibidos desde hace 40 minutos hasta este momento son secretos - exclamó la capitana - Comuníquense con el laboratorio y soliciten la presencia de los pilotos y las EVAs

En NERV, el mensaje fue recibido rápidamente y los pilotos se reunieron en el cuartel general poco después:

- ¿Un ángel-larva? - S. Ritsuko les muestra a los pilotos una serie de imágenes del óvalo y de su interior  
- Todo parece indicar que Código asignado Sandalphon está todavía en un estado parecido al de pupa en el interior de este volcán - dijo Ritsuko señalando la localización en un mapa  
- ¿Cuál es la misión entonces? - A  
- Capturar al Angel vivo, en el estado en el que se encuentra. Sería muy útil para nuestras investigaciones y nos ayudaría a saber cómo vencer de manera efectiva a los enemigos - Ri - Ahora, esto es importante: sólo uno de ustedes irá, ya que no es peligroso por el Angel en sí, pero la lava y la presión son un riesgo... - Rei alzó resueltamente la mano

- Yo iré - R  
- ¿Estás segura, Rei-chan? - A. Ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente  
- Antes buceaba bastante bien. Además, las EVAs de ustedes dos deben seguir en reparaciones menores - R  
- Lo cual es cierto. No están al cien por ciento de capacidad, lo contrario de la Unidad 0. De modo que la tarea de capturar al Angel te será asignada, Rei. Y Asuka y Shinji te cubrirán. Ahora ustedes dos deben irse a sincronizarse. Rei, sígueme - Ri

De modo que se llevaron a Rei a ponerse otro traje, al tiempo que acondicionaban la Unidad 0. Los otros pilotos se sincronizaban con sus EVAs y eran instalados de una vez en los jets para ser trasladados. Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo, Asuka y Shinji pudieron observar por la vista de sus EVAs a la Unidad 0 metida en un curioso traje de buzo que la hacía verse muy graciosa. Y cuando Asuka encendió la pantalla pequeña para hablar con su amiga, casi no se pudo aguantar la risa.

- ¡Rei! ¿Qué haces dentro de esa burbuja blanca y azul? - A  
- Es un traje especial contra el calor y la presión - respondió sonriendo con tranquilidad - Es del mismo tipo el que trae puesto mi EVA  
- En fin, ahora ya sabemos dónde está Misato - dijo Asuka con un suspiro  
- Sí. Al final resultó que era algo del proyecto... - R

Así hicieron un trayecto muy tranquilo. Pero cuando llegaron, vieron varios helicópteros de la UN.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - le preguntó Shinji a Misato con cautel  
- Están aquí por si nuestra misión falla... - M - para eliminarnos junto con el Angel  
- ¡¿Quién ordenó eso?! - exclamó Asuka escandalizada  
- El señor Ikari... - M  
- Pero eso... - S  
- Entonces tenemos que concentrarnos - R - Dado que no tendremos una segunda oportunidad

Desde NERV, la operación era dirigida por Ritsuko y los técnicos del cuartel general:

- ¿Todo listo? - Ri  
- Sí - Ma  
- Entonces procedamos. Capitana Katsuragi, podemos comenzar - Ri  
- Shinji y Asuka, manténganse en guardia - dijo Misato desde la pequeña base

Todo estaba a punto para sumergir a la EVA 00 en la lava del volcán.

- Cuídate, Rei-chan - le dijo Asuka preocupada  
- Estaré bien. Nos vemos luego - contestó tranquilamente, cerró los ojos y la EVA se sumergió

Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos, no podía ver mas que un líquido viscoso de color rojo, naranja y amarillo. Ni rastro de su presa. En un pie llevaba bien atado un cuchillo progresivo en caso de tener que defenderse, y en una mano, llevaba lo que a simple vista parecía solamente una barra de metal.

- ¿Estás bien, Rei? - preguntó Ritsuko desde el cuartel general  
- Lo estoy. Pero aún no veo nada - R  
- Presión, 500 Hg - anunció Maya. Se oye Marking time, waiting for death (1.19)

Desde afuera, las Unidades 1 y 2 veían atentamente el cono volcánico.

- Rei-chan... - A

La muchacha seguía descendiendo y poco a poco sentía más calor y presión.

- Vaya que hace un poco de calor aquí adentro - R  
- ¿Sigues sin ver nada? - Ri  
- No hay rastro del objetivo - R  
- ¿Segura que estás bien? - Ri  
- Me gustaría bañarme con agua fría después de esto... - R  
- Presión, 1000 Hg - Ma

En ese momento, la EVA comenzó a crujir un poco y Rei frunció el ceño.

- La condición del piloto, Shigeru - Ri  
- Estable. Esa niña tiene sangre fría - comentó bromeando  
- Le vendrá bien en un lugar como ese - Ri  
- Presión, 1400 Hg - Ma

Las ligaduras de la EVA y las del cuchillo comenzaron a flaquear. La atadura del arma se soltó.

- ¡Mi cuchillo! - R

El arma se perdió de vista.

- Presión, límite más 200 - Ma

Rei pudo distinguir un punto a lo lejos.

- Lo encontré - R  
- Enfoquen al Angel - Ri - Ahora Rei, tienes que proceder con mucho cuidado. Te acercaremos lentamente.

La EVA bajó hasta que quedó muy cerca del objeto. Rei extendió la mano con exactitud de movimientos y la barra de hierro liberó un campo de fuerza cuadrado que encerró a la pupa. En la pantalla de NERV, apareció la figura encerrada en un círculo.

- Lo tenemos - Ma  
- Todo parece haber salido bien - Sh

Ritsuko estaba por dar un suspiro de alivio, cuando cierta actividad dentro del objeto empezó a ser monitoreada por la computadora.

- ¡Está a punto de incubar! - Ri  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? - Ma  
- Debimos haber calculado por debajo - Sh  
- La misión será abortada. Eliminar al Angel es la prioridad ahora - Ri - Rei, aléjate inmediatamente de ahí

La muchacha sintió que la subían poco a poco y ella soltó la caja que se rompió junto con la pupa. Lo que salió de ahí, aunque no lo podía distinguir bien, era una especie de calamar subdesarrollado de color claro y con muchos tentáculos. El engendro se abalanzó contra ella y abrió una boca llena de dientes tratando de comérsela. Rei forcejeó con él.

- ¿Cómo puede abrir la boca en un ambiente como ese? - Ri  
- Debe de estar perfectamente condicionado - decía Maya cuando una voz desesperada surgió por el comunicador  
- ¡No tengo con qué defenderme! - R  
- ¡Le tiraré mi cuchillo! - exclamó Asuka por otro comunicador - Díganle que lo atrape  
- Clave Rei, te tiraremos el cuchillo de la Unidad 2 - Ri

La EVA 02 lanzó hacia la lava el cuchillo progresivo, que a pesar de la fuerza inicial caía muy lentamente, frenado por la lava. Mientras tanto Rei luchaba desesperadamente con el Angel, que por un momento se separó y se alejó para contraatacar.

- ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? - R

El engendro regresó y mordió los cables que subían a la EVA 00. En ese momento llegó a sus manos el cuchillo y lo clavó resueltamente en su cabeza. Pero no le hizo el menor daño

- ¡No funciona! - R  
- Debe ser por su adaptación al ambiente. Es muy resistente, por eso las ondas supersónicas no le hacen nada - Ri

A Shinji, que escuchaba todo desde afuera con Asuka, se le prendió el foco.

- ¡Si no lo puedes vencer con calor, entonces!... - S  
- ¡Claro! La expansión térmica - R

La Unidad 0 arrancó unos de los cables que previamente el Angel había mordido y los metió en su boca

- ¡Pronto! Mándenme todo el aire frío que puedan - R  
- Ya la oyeron - dijo Ritsuko y el aire infló al Angel, que se colapsó

- ¡Toma esto, hijo del demonio! - R

Y clavó el cuchillo de nuevo. El Angel se desintegró casi en sus manos. Pero los cables que la sostenían se quebraron y la muchacha comenzó a caer.

- ¡Rei! - Ri  
- ¡REI-CHAN! - A

Ella no reaccionaba. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, como de costumbre. De repente, sintió que algo le sujetaba un brazo y miró hacia arriba, sorprendida.

- Eres un hentai estúpido - dijo Rei sonriendo - No podías dejarme morir sin sentirte el héroe...

Fuyutsuki se entrevistaba con el Sr. Ikari después de que terminó la operación

- De modo que fue eliminado... como cualquiera de los otros...  
- Así es, señor

El Sr. Ikari volteó la silla, dándole la espalda a Fuyutsuki y suspiró

- Está bien. Aunque hubiera sido de mucha más utilidad vivo que en su estado actual en el fondo del volcán... - dijo pausadamente al voltear la silla de nuevo - Y dime Fuyutsuki ¿Cómo va el otro asunto?  
- ¿El de la transición, señor? Muy bien. Dentro de muy pocas horas recogerán a esas personas en el aeropuerto - F  
- Muy bien. Indíquele mañana a la Capitana el modo adecuado de proceder con ese asunto  
- Sí señor - F

Asuka y Misato corrieron a la sala del hospital donde acababan de atender a Rei y Shinji. Acababan de avisarles en la cafetería de éste que ya podían ver a los chicos. Al llegar al pasillo de habitaciones se separaron, Asuka rumbo al de Rei, Misato rumbo al de Shinji. La muchacha prácticamente azotó la puerta:

- ¡Rei-chan! ¿Estás bien? - A  
- Claro que sí, Asuka-chan. Te dije que nos veríamos luego y así fue ¿no es así? - contestó sonriendo  
- ¿Ya comiste algo? - preguntó observando la bandeja de hospital  
- No mucho, no tengo hambre. Pero ahora que tengo compañía creo que comeré un poquito mas - respondió Rei tomando la bandeja y la cuchara. Asuka veía al piso  
- Rei, yo... - dijo con ganas de llorar  
- ¿Qué pasa? - R  
- Pudiste morir... - A - Y yo hubiera tenido parte de culpa...  
- No la tienes, Asuka. Además ¿tú crees que quería dejarte aquí sola? - R  
- Claro que no, pero casi te mueres... - A  
- Y no hubiera tenido más remedio que aceptarlo. Después de todo ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No olvides que nos llamaron sabiendo que corríamos muchos riesgos y nosotros los aceptamos. Pero por suerte, Shinji me salvó... - R

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de Shinji:

- ¿Estás bien Shinji? - le preguntó Misato  
- Antes de que me trajeran sentía que la piel me ardía y como que tenía fiebre. Pero ya estoy bien - Misato se enfadó  
- Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrojarte a la lava así nada más?  
- Si no lo hubiera hecho Rei estaría muerta  
- Lo sé, lo sé, pero sin traje te arriesgaste mucho. Ya viste qué quemadota te diste - contestó hincándose con el apoyo de la cama y tomando una de las manos del joven - Shinji, prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan peligroso  
- Pero si se supone que estamos aquí para...  
- Sólo prométemelo

El muchacho la contempló un momento. Después sonrió levemente.

- Te lo prometo - S

Asuka venia corriendo por el pasillo y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Shinji.

- El Doctor acaba de darlos de alta, Misato. Ya nos podemos ir a casa - A  
- Muy bien, entonces en marcha - respondió incorporándose  
- ¡¿Rei-chan?! - exclamó Asuka asomándose por la puerta y después corriendo de regreso por el pasillo - ¡Acaba de comer, que ya nos vamos! - Misato sonrió  
- Estos chicos, siempre llenos de energía... - M

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en piyama. Misato, Asuka, Rei y Shinji estaban en el cuarto de la capitana. Era un cuarto enorme y algo lujoso, con cortinas de color claro y encaje y un piso de imitación de mármol, lo cual hablaba bien del sueldo de Misato. Veían en la enorme televisión de la habitación un programa que les gustaba a todos: Ranma 1/2. Se acomodaban holgadamente en la enorme y mullida cama de Misato, la cual sin problemas albergaba a todos y observaban una de las escenas predilectas de sus capítulos favoritos: aquella ocasión en la que Akane curaba a Ranma de una herida y le ponía una curita hechizada que hizo que el muchacho comenzara a cortejarla.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - decía Akane  
- Que eres muy bonita. No es broma - decía Ranma

En ese momento Asuka zarandeó a Shinji gritando:

- ¡Qué lindos! ¡¿No es eso hermosísimo?! - A

El muchacho no contestó, porque acababa de aterrizar en el piso.

- Oh, lo siento - murmuró Asuka al tiempo que las demás miraban hacia abajo.

- De veras lo siento, Shinji - decía Asuka. Estaban en el cuarto de él, a obscuras, y ella sacaba de un botiquín un poco de algodón y desinfectante - ¿Te duele mucho?  
- No demasiado - respondió tallándose la nariz - Pero a veces pienso que eres peor que los Angeles, Asuka  
- Bueno, al menos no soy tan boba como para arrojarme a la lava sin protección - dijo oprimiendo el algodón empapado con la solución en su nariz. Él parecía querer enojarse - Pero aún así... te lo agradezco. Rei es mi mejor amiga y yo sólo me quede paralizada del susto y gritando como de costumbre  
- Dado que me llamaron... yo sabía que no era para ir a cortar flores en el campo... - Asuka le puso la curita en la nariz - ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita - ella se sonroja  
- No juegues conmigo, Shinji. Ya veo para qué ves esos programas  
- ¿Y tú para qué los ves? - ella le contesta con ojos brillantes  
- Pues porque son entretenidos y algunos episodios como el que vimos son tan románticos...  
- ¿Lo ves? Es lo mismo  
- No desde tu punto de vista - contestó levantándose. Él le estrechó la mano  
- Pues yo lo dije en serio - ella se sonrojó de nuevo  
- Mejor olvida todo esto ¿Quieres? Vamos con las demás

Y se dirigieron al cuarto de Misato.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

30/06/07

Hasta ahora no me doy cuenta de que el nombre de Fuyutsuki probablemente se escriba Fujutsuki. Ustedes perdonarán, en esa época no sabía ni la mitad del japonés que sé ahora. Y aún así, sigo cometiendo errores ^-^U

Pues bien, sin más por el momento, les dejo el nuevo capítulo prometiendo actualizar pronto.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	7. Toji, el 4o niño

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Viernes 28 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Toji, el 4º niño"

- Si los últimos días me han parecido muy emocionantes, no me imagino que cara hubiera hecho si alguien me hubiera dicho que algo los podía superar. Pero bien dicen que los lazos entre los seres humanos son de lo más lindo que puede haber en este planeta...

Asuka y en el colegio durante la clase de Inglés. Ella ya ha terminado con su trabajo, al igual que la mayoría del grupo. Como el salón se separa en dos grupos, avanzados y principiantes, para esta clase, ella y Shinji están separados. Obviamente, ella está en los avanzados y Shinji en los principiantes. Tocan el timbre que anuncia el recreo y ambos grupos se unen de nuevo en el mismo salón. De repente llegó Rei corriendo y se precipitó adentro, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- Tienen que venir conmigo - dijo jalando a Asuka y Shinji  
- ¿Y eso para qué? - S. Rei les indicó que se acercaran  
- Trajeron nuevo equipo laboral a NERV, y muy importante. Por eso han solicitado la presencia de todos los pilotos - R  
- ¡Qué emocionante! ¿A quién trajeron? - A  
- No he visto, todos andan como locos. Vámonos ya, deprisa - R

Al llegar a NERV, Asuka y Shinji comprueban la verdad de lo que Rei les dijo: todos en el cuartel central andan corriendo de acá para allá, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden. Entre toda la confusión surge Maya, que se acerca amablemente a los muchachos.

- Vengan acá, al módulo de arriba. Misato y Ritsuko los están esperando allá - M

Ellos siguen a Maya por la escalera a un lado de la puerta principal al cuartel general. Se abre una puerta que les muestra un cubiculo bastante grande, dividido en dos partes: la primera parece una pequeña sala de estar, alfombrada, con varios sillones y un biombo grande. La segunda parece un cuarto de control en miniatura, con muchas pantallitas y botones por todos lados. Al percatarse de su llegada, Misato y Ritsuko surgen de detrás del biombo, donde habían estado platicando.

- Qué bueno que llegaron, chicos - M  
- Como ya se han podido dar cuenta, hay una gran conmoción debido a la llegada del nuevo personal al laboratorio - Ri  
- Es siempre un honor y una gran alegría recibir personas nuevas - continuó Misato con una sonrisa - ya que como ustedes, ellos también tuvieron que renunciar a una vida normal y aceptar los mismos riesgos  
- Me imagino que también ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no había sección de comunicaciones en NERV... hasta ahora - Ri  
- Muchachos, tengo el gran honor de presentarles a la nueva líder de comunicaciones del laboratorio - dijo Misato señalando hacia los sillones medio encubiertos

De ahí surgió una figura alta y delgada que salió fuera del biombo, sonrió y habló con voz fuerte y llena de vida:

- Mucho gusto a todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Naoko Takeuchi

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y todos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato.

- ¿Naoko Takeuchi? ¿En verdad eres Naoko Takeuchi? – Preguntó Asuka pausadamente  
- Pero ¿por qué?... - R  
- Vaya, parece ser que sí les hizo el efecto que esperábamos– comentó Misato riendo  
- Decidí aceptar porque el futuro de la humanidad está en juego – respondió Naoko y volteó hacia Asuka – Tengo entendido que eres una gran admiradora mía  
- Sí - dijo Asuka reponiéndose de la impresión - No puedo creer que trabajaré junto a mi ídolo - añadió riendo  
- ¿Cómo debemos llamarla? - preguntó interesada Rei  
- Naoko. Solo llámenme Naoko - contestó sonriendo a las chicas  
- Además, hemos traído un nuevo piloto – Ri  
- ¿Eh? – dijo Shinji, que hasta el momento había estado callado  
- Si algo le pasa a alguno de ustedes, necesitaremos un suplente. Ya ven cómo hemos estado últimamente. De modo que es mejor prevenir para que ustedes puedan descansar y recuperarse adecuadamente - M  
- Muchachos, el cuarto niño... – dijo Ritsuko señalando hacia el biombo, del que salió un muchacho con uniforme azul  
- Tengo el honor de presentarles a Clave Toji – M  
- ¿El cuarto niño? – murmuró Rei observándolo de pies a cabeza. Asuka se adelantó  
- Mucho gusto – luego se dirigió a Misato - ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?  
- No podemos decírtelo - M  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Rei extrañada  
- Porque son datos a los que no tienen acceso. - Ri - Se supone que ustedes tampoco deberían de saberlo, pero como se conocieron desde antes...  
- Igual que Naoko y yo - dijo Misato acercándose a ella  
- Sí, somos grandes amigas desde hace mucho tiempo - añadió Naoko (N)  
- ¿Y Toji? - A  
- Bueno, a él lo conocí cuando nos trajeron juntos - N  
- En realidad nadie de aquí lo conocía - dijo Ritsuko. Shinji se incorporó lo mejor que pudo  
- Bienvenidos a NERV, Naoko, Toji – dijo solemnemente  
- Sí, bienvenidos – dijo Rei  
- Ahora, vamos todos a la casa ¿sí? -M

Misato, Naoko y los cuatro chicos estaban en la casa de Misato. Se dirigieron al cuarto de la Comandante y ella comenzó a teclear en su computadora. Se oye Ritsuko (1.7)

- Asuka ¿te acuerdas del plano de la casa que te enseñé? - M  
- Creo que sí - A

Pues aquí está de nuevo - contestó tecleando y todos lo observaron un momento:

- ¡Hey! Lo que antes estaba vacío ahora está lleno como... si fueran cuartos... Misato ¿significa que?... - A  
- ¡Sorpresa! - exclamó Misato - Se ha decidido que todos nosotros vivamos aquí. El área de Toji es la azul obscuro y la de Naoko es la dorada  
- Además compartiremos la patria potestad de ustedes cuatro- dijo Naoko sonriendo  
- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Salvar al mundo de engendros horribles ya era bastante, pero ser cuidada por una mangaka de fama mundial... - dijo Rei en broma  
- Me imagino que nuestras cosas ya están en su lugar - dijo Toji hablando por primera vez. Tenía una voz grave y más de hombre que Shinji  
- Así es - M - Muchachos ¿por qué no van con Clave Toji a sus habitaciones? Así se conocerán mejor  
- Me parece buena idea. Vamos, Rei - dijo Asuka jalándola y los tres pilotos salieron detrás de Toji

Caminaron por el corredor hasta pasar las habitaciones de Asuka. Pero cuando todos se preparaban para entrar a la primera, Toji se dirigió rápidamente hacia la última que le correspondía. Cuando abrió la puerta los demás se sorprendieron al ver una especie de Dojo como los de Japón.

- ¡Vaya! Me imagino que practicas karate - dijo Asuka asombrada  
- Así es - contestó el muchacho comenzando a hacer flexiones - Preferí que me pusieran un lugar donde entrenar que un estudio cualquiera  
- Pues a mí no me parece justo que tú tengas algo diferente a nosotros - dijo Rei algo molesta. El muchacho se detuvo y la vio directamente a los ojos  
- Me parece que tengo derecho a algo diferente porque soy diferente - contestó en tono firme y pausado. Rei y Asuka volvieron a abrir la boca: era la primera vez que alguien le objetaba con tanta sensatez a Rei y le hacía callar. La muchacha se indignó y salió del cuarto seguida por Asuka. Toji volvió a sus flexiones, Shinji aprovechó la situación y se acercó al recién llegado.  
- Bueno, bueno. Veo que no has empezado con el pie derecho. Pero no te preocupes, amigo. A mí también me pasó una vez - Toji (T) se detuvo de nuevo  
- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que pretendes? - dijo mas bien con curiosidad  
- Hacer un trato contigo. Yo te ayudo a llegarle al corazón a las damas de aquí (que mira que lo tienen duro) y tú no me estorbas a mí en mi ascendente carrera ¿hecho? - el muchacho volvió a hacer flexiones  
- En primera a mi no me interesan "las damas de aquí" en ninguna forma en especial. Agradezco que quieras prestarme tu ayuda, pero creo que si alguna me llegara a interesar, yo me las podré arreglar solo. Y en cuanto a tu carrera, no te preocupes. Soy un piloto suplente y cumpliré estrictamente con mis funciones, solo eso - T

Mientras tanto, Misato y Naoko charlaban en la cocina con sendas tazas de café.

- Bien, todo parece estar en orden. Ojalá los chicos se lleven bien –- decía Misato bebiendo el café. Se oye The day Tokio-3 stood still (2.11)  
- Sí, eso espero yo también. Misato... los resultados de las pruebas... bueno, según lo que has visto y vivido, son... ¿positivos? – preguntó Naoko procurando tener tacto. Misato dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y suspiro mirando hacia abajo, sin hablar un buen rato  
- Así es - M  
- Entonces lo que nos temíamos...  
- Es verdad. No eran simples especulaciones  
- Es increíble... - dijo Naoko asombrada. Misato procuró componer su cara de seriedad con una sonrisa  
- Pero tiene sus pros - M  
- Eso que ni que. Pero, hay algo más que no te he dicho - Misato volvió a angustiarse  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Por el bien de los niños. Desgraciadamente, cuando existen sentimientos así, no hay quien los pare... - contestó Naoko fatídicamente. Misato apartó la taza de café y se acercó mas a su amiga  
- Cuéntamelo con todos los detalles - M

Rei y Asuka habían estado hablando afuera del "estudio" de Toji.

- Pero Rei, no te enojes así. Ten en cuenta que es nuevo... - A  
- Lo nuevo no le quita lo deslenguado - dijo Rei enfadada  
- A lo mejor él también está molesto. Como no sabemos ni cómo estuvo su viaje hasta aquí...  
- Pues yo sólo sé que es un presumido. Mira que venir y exhibirse de ese modo...  
- Rei-chan... - dijo Asuka con impaciencia - Si vamos a vivir con él también, tenemos que convivir todos juntos  
- Yo no digo que no vayamos a vivir juntos. Pero yo no quiero hablar con ese presumido

En eso vieron que Shinji salía indignado también

- Y ahí va otro - R - Dos ya no pueden ser coincidencia  
- Pues yo no lo creo. Voy a intentar hablar con él - A

Y se metió a la habitación, donde Toji comenzaba a practicar algunas patadas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - A  
- Tu país es libre ¿no? - T

Asuka se sentó en el duro piso de madera y lo observó atentamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó sin mirarla y ella sonrió  
- No, gracias. Sólo quería ver como practicabas - A  
- No tiene nada de especial... - T  
- Yo creo que sí. Al menos nosotros no sabemos karate. ¿Sabes? No entiendo como es que somos pilotos y hemos vencido a algunos enemigos sin saber nada de defensa personal - A. Toji se paró en seco y por fin la miro  
- Según tengo entendido eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo practico simplemente porque es una disciplina - respondió volviendo a la práctica  
- Entonces te gusta ¿no? -A. El volvió a detenerse. Estaba de espaldas  
- De hecho antes no me gustaba - T  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - A  
- Creo que eso no te concierne - T  
- Pero a mí me interesa porque me interesa conocerte, Toji - A  
- No es razón suficiente - T

Rei entró sin tocar la puerta.

- Si su majestad me permite la entrada a su recinto sagrado, debo avisarle a mi amiga que su recreo está por terminar y que tiene que volver a clases - R

&&&&&

Asuka y Shinji de vuelta en la escuela. Toca clase de Orientación educativa y después de Gramática. En estas clases todos atienden y permanecen callados. Pasa el tiempo.

Es la última clase del día, Teatro. Mientras el maestro da indicaciones algunos atienden y otros no. Los chicos parecen detectar cierta conmoción a su alrededor, algunos gritos de los otros salones. De repente, Asuka observa la ventana que da al pasillo y se sorprende: ahí, frente a la puerta, están Rei y Toji tocando para pasar. La chica sigue molesta. Cuando pasan al interior las muchachas de su salón causan revuelo:

- Miren, es un chico guapo - dice una  
- ¿Creen que sea el novio de Rei? - dice otra  
- Por la cara que trae, no creo - dice una tercera

Rei se para frente a la clase y habla:

- Como se habrán dado cuenta cuando me llevé a mis compañeros de manera precipitada, hay conmoción en NERV por la llegada de la nueva directora de comunicaciones y además, por el nuevo piloto suplente aquí presente - R  
- Buenas tardes. Soy Clave Toji Suzuhara, a sus ordenes - T  
- Mi objetivo al venir aquí por mandato de nuestros superiores, es el de que ustedes identifiquen a nuestro compañero, por si llegara a venir él en mi lugar - R

Tocan la campana y todas las chicas se precipitan al nuevo piloto.

Mientras tanto, en el generador principal de luz de la ciudad, una extraña substancia viscosa de color miel penetra en la cámara principal y se hunde en unos de los circuitos principales. La ciudad se queda sin energía.

Naoko y Misato seguían platicando seriamente cuando notaron que la energía se fue.

- ¿Un apagón? - N  
- Pero eso es imposible - respondió Misato tratando de abrir la puerta hacia el exterior - Hay tres circuitos de respaldo para generar energía en el laboratorio. Es imposible que los tres hallan fallado al mismo tiempo  
- Lo que significa que hubo otra razón - dijo Naoko ayudando a Misato a abrir la puerta

En el cuartel general, Ritsuko lidiaba con la situación

- ¿Qué le pasó a la fuente de poder principal? - Ri  
- No lo sabemos. Simplemente no funciona - Sh  
- Sólo está funcionando el 1.2% de los circuitos - Ma

En eso alguien llamó por un teléfono manual y Ritsuko se apresuró a contestar. Cuando acabó, Maya se le acercó. Se oye Normal blood (3.3)

- ¿Quién era? - Ma  
- Alguien del ayuntamiento. Dicen que vieron a una extraña criatura merodeando por el generador central de electricidad de la ciudad - Ri  
- Entonces eso fue lo que causó el apagón... - Sh  
- Para mí que esto es obra de Código Asignado Matariel - Ri

Con muchos trabajos, Asuka, Rei, Shinji y Toji logran salir de la conmoción que causó el último.

- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que este nos causaría tantos problemas? - R  
- Bueno, es natural que a las chicas les llame la atención un chico nuevo... - A

Caminan rumbo hacia la alcantarilla y Asuka saca su tarjeta. Pero al deslizarla no pasa nada. Todos menos Toji tratan con la suya, pero siempre pasa lo mismo.

- No tiene caso que lo intenten. No funcionará - T  
- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - R

En eso, varios chicos que pasan gritan:

- ¡Hay un enorme corto en la ciudad! ¡Se fue la luz en todos lados!

- Creo que eso lo explica todo - S  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - A

Otros chicos pasan corriendo y gritando más fuerte:

- ¡Un Angel! ¡Un Angel viene hacia acá! ¡Y no hay forma de protegernos!

Los pilotos se miran unos a otros con cara de angustia.

- Tenemos que llegar a NERV, como sea - R  
- ¿Pero cómo? - S

Asuka comienza a forcejear con la cerradura y Toji la ayuda. Al final logran abrirla.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es deslizarnos por aquí y correr por nuestro propio pie hasta NERV - A  
- Pero el laboratorio está muy lejos, hasta el centro de la ciudad - S  
- ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea? - dijo Toji deslizándose al interior. Los demás lo siguieron

Mientras tanto en NERV, el Sr. Ikari se entera de los acontecimientos.

- Así que un nuevo Angel...  
- El problema es que todos los pilotos están en la escuela. Tardarán mucho en llegar aquí, y aún peor, no hay forma de poner a las EVAs en línea para el campo de batalla - contesta Fuyutsuki

El Sr. Ikari pone cara de seriedad.

- Entonces no habrá más remedio que ponerlas en línea manualmente - dice pensativo  
- ¡Pero Señor! ¡Eso es por demás imposible! Las Unidades son terriblemente pesadas y difíciles de mover  
- No hay nada realmente imposible en este mundo, Fuyutsuki. Llama a todo el personal técnico que se pueda. Pondremos a nuestras EVAs en línea...

Los pilotos se encuentran corriendo y llegan frente a una puerta grande futurística.

- Muy bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos? - dice Shinji con su manual de emergencias en la mano  
- Según tengo entendido podemos abrir manualmente esta cosa - contesta Rei también con su manual en mano. Toji se dirige hacia una manivela al lado de la puerta y la palpa  
- Me parece que este es el mecanismo... - T  
- Bueno, entonces vamos a mover esta cosa - dice Asuka moviendo de lugar a Toji, que se pone del otro lado. Rei se une a Asuka y Shinji se coloca al lado de Toji. Las chicas empujan, los chicos tiran y lentamente, la puerta se abre

- ¡Puf! ¿Y ahora qué? - S  
- Ya no podemos perder más el tiempo - A  
- Hay que llegar al cuartel general cuanto antes - dice Rei preocupada. Toji le quita el reglamento y pasa las páginas  
- ¡Oye! - R  
- Muñeca, creo que no es el momento para pelearse - T  
- ¡¿Y quien te dio permiso para decirme así?! - R. El se detuvo en una página  
- Si en verdad queremos llegar rápido... - T  
- Si en verdad queremos llegar rápido ¿qué? - S  
- Entonces debemos tomar un ducto de aire que desemboque directamente al cuartel general - T. Asuka mira hacia arriba  
- Me parece que aquí hay uno ¿Nos llevará al cuartel, Toji? - A. Él consulta el mapa  
- Sí, es este - dice buscando algo con qué forzarlo

Mientras tanto, el Angel camina por la ciudad lentamente, sin destruir nada.

En el cuartel general, Ritsuko y los técnicos observan las maniobras señaladas por el jefe.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Maya? - Ri  
- Todo parece ir bien, al menos desde aquí... - Ma

En eso entraron corriendo Naoko y Misato.

- ¿Capitana? - Ri  
- Lo sentimos. Nos quedamos atrapadas en casa y nos costó mucho trabajo abrir la puerta - M  
- ¿Cómo van las cosas? - N. Maya emitió un leve gemido y se paró bruscamente  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ritsuko alarmada. Maya señaló hacia abajo  
- Miren todos ahí - Ma

El Sr. Ikari estaba junto con los obreros y el personal de NERV, jalando varias cuerdas para movilizar a las EVAs, y él mismo estaba ayudando.

- ¿El Sr. Ikari? - Sh

Misato y Naoko se vieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. De repente sonó el teléfono manual y Ritsuko lo contestó de nuevo. Cuando colgó les dijo a todos:

- La falla de la mayor parte de la ciudad ha sido arreglada. Desgraciadamente, el daño mayor ha sido hacia la zona en la que está el laboratorio - Ri  
- Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? - M  
- Al menos ya podremos movilizar a algunas personas para que conecten a las EVAs y a la función de comunicaciones a alguna fuente de alimentación externa. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir esperando a los pilotos - Ri  
- Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde están -Sh  
- Ellos llegarán. De eso estoy segura - Ri

Acababa de decir esto, cuando una loza del techo calló y después aterrizó en el piso Toji, seguido inmediatamente de Shinji, Asuka y Rei.

- Y hablando del rey de Roma... - Ri  
- ¿Están bien? - N

Los muchachos se pararon rápidamente y observaron a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué hace el Sr. Ikari allá abajo? - S  
- Están movilizando las Unidades manualmente - Ri  
- El Sr. Ikari tiene fe en ustedes, por eso lo ha hecho - M  
- Tiene fe en nosotros... - A

Por fin la Unidad 1 estuvo lista y Shinji subió a ella. Fue conectada a una fuente externa y ayudó a situar y a conectar al resto de Unidades. Después, Rei y Asuka subieron a ellas.

- El Angel está en una entrada grande a NERV, en la ubicación 9.8 del laboratorio - Ri

Las EVAs se dirigieron hacia allá. La salida era un tubo enorme y grueso y encontraron a una enorme tarántula negra con ojos por todo el cuerpo.

- Genial. Nos dieron ametralladoras a todos y aún no sabemos disparar - R  
- Mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas - A

Los tres se abalanzaron hacia arriba. Pero de los ojos de la araña emanó el líquido viscoso de color miel y los tres sintieron que se quemaban. Retrocedieron, tiraron las armas y se metieron a la salida lateral por la que habían entrado.

- ¡Esa cosa es ácido! - R  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - A  
- Lo mejor será actuar rápido, pero con un plan. Una de ustedes cubrirá, yo me pondré en medio y la otra bajará y me pasará una metralla  
- ¿Y por qué tú en medio como sándwich? - R  
- Sencillamente porque soy el único que sé disparar bien - S  
- Yo los cubro - A  
- ¿Estás segura, Asuka-chan? - R  
- Ya es mi turno de hacer algo. Tú trataste de capturar al enemigo ayer, Rei, y Shinji te salvó. Ahora soy yo la que debe arriesgarse - A  
- Muy bien. A la cuenta de tres ¿O.K? - S - Uno... dos... ¡Tres!

Al mismo tiempo, los tres se colocaron en su posición. El ojo de la araña seguía emanando ácido, que tocó la espalda de la EVA 02. Asuka gritó por el dolor.

Rei llegó hasta el fondo, tomó rápidamente una metralla y se la pasó a Shinji.

- ¡Ahora, Asuka! - S

Ella se retiró y la EVA 01 le disparó al ojo, haciendo que la araña se desplomará explotando.

- Ahora ya pagué mi deuda con ustedes... - A

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

15/07/07

Ay, no puedo evitar reírme. ¡Realmente metí a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi a este enredo! Me pregunto qué diría si se enterara... Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que tiene alguna informacioncilla importante bajo la manga. Quién sabe...

¡Y ya llegó otra molestia para Rei! Como podrán ver, Clave Toji Suzuhara tampoco se parece al personaje original de Evangelion, así que imagínenselo de cualquier otra manera, por favor.

De momento es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	8. Pase para cuatro

Sábado 29 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Pase para cuatro"

- Trabajando como lo estoy en NERV, muchas veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan afuera, en el mundo real...

Asuka con un vestido blanco con flores moradas y suéter también blanco. Sale de un centro comercial balanceando felizmente una bolsa negra y tarareando de vez en cuando. Está cruzando el estacionamiento, cuando alguien choca al intentar salir. Dos hombres bajan de los vehículos y se ponen a discutir acaloradamente, frente a un policía y frente a una multitud cada vez mayor. Asuka los observa impresionada, desde lejos.

- Bueno pero ¿dónde se habrá metido? - R

El resto de los pilotos estaban frente a una tienda de videos. Rei andaba toda de gris con blusa blanca, Shinji llevaba chamarra verde y jeans azules y Toji usaba unos pants negros y una gorra negra también.

- Típico de las mujeres, siempre se tardan - S

A lo lejos apareció Asuka corriendo.

- Siento el retraso - dijo sonriendo  
- ¿Fuiste a la tienda de Anime, a Comiman? - R  
- Sí, y me compré unos videos de Sailor y también de Ranma - respondió emocionada y alzando triunfalmente la bolsa. Toji, que estaba reclinado sobre la pared, se incorporó  
- Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, lo mejor será empezar ya - T  
- No creí que estarías interesado en conocer los alrededores - dijo Shinji molesto  
- Nunca se sabe cuando atacará un enemigo, por lo que hay que conocer bien el terreno - T  
- Vaya, vaya. Aun siendo sábado por la mañana, aún cuando nos dieron permiso de andar por ahí, sigues siendo muy concienzudo Toji - dijo Rei con ironía  
- El trabajo es el trabajo, muñeca - T  
- Mejor vámonos ya ¿quieren? - dijo Asuka jalando a Rei para evitar una pelea

Caminaron alrededor de otro centro comercial más pequeño, donde había mucha conmoción causada por unos muchachos subidos en una plataforma y hablando por altavoces y micrófonos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - A  
- Parece ser la promoción de algo, Asuka-chan - R  
- ¡Pero si esto es genial! Adivinen qué clase de evento es este - S  
- Ya dilo, Shinji. No nos dejes con la duda - exigió Asuka y Shinji volteó hacia las chicas  
- ¡Van a sortear unos boletos para la tardeada en la disco del centro comercial! - S  
- ¡¿Es cierto eso?! - R  
- ¿No es la gran tardeada anual que hacen especialmente para muchachos y muchachas de 12 a 17 años? - A  
- Siendo así corremos con suerte. Es muy temprano, aún debe haber boletos para la rifa - R

De modo que se apresuraron a conseguir uno por el gran premio, dos pases dobles a la tardeada en la disco.

- ¿Ya lo tienes, Shinji? - R  
- Sí, sí, no te aceleres - S  
- ¡Ya quiero que digan el número ganador! - A

Con la ayuda de un chiquillo se efectuó la rifa, sacando una por una, pelotas con números y mientras las sacaban, los tres muchachos estuvieron muy atentos.

- 3... - decía el del altavoz  
- 3... - S  
- 4...  
- 4... - S  
- 9...  
- 9... - S  
- 2.

Los tres se quedaron viendo fijamente su boleto.

- ¡3492, perteneciente al chico de la chamarra verde! - gritó el del altavoz, al unísono con los gritos de las chicas y de Rei y Asuka

- ¡Ganamos, ganamos! - A y R  
- No lo puedo creer - dijo Shinji sorprendido  
- Ahora hay que ver ¿con quién podríamos ir?... - exclamó Rei emocionada. Asuka se acercó a Toji  
- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? - A  
- ¿Yo? No soy muy afecto a los bailes - T  
- Bueno, si quieres conocer la vida en este lugar, esta es una buena oportunidad - A  
- Lo que te deja para mi solo, Rei - dijo Shinji malévolamente  
- ¿Contigo? No... ¡prefiero morirme! - R  
- ¿Entonces preferirías ir con Toji? - A  
- Creo... creo que voy a tener que hacer de tripas corazón - R

Mientras tanto en NERV, todo parecía estar tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo están las EVAs? - Ri  
- Al 100% de su capacidad de nuevo - Ma  
- Necesito un reporte del entrenamiento con metralla - M  
- El de esta mañana con los tres primeros pilotos fue muy bueno. Las chicas se están poniendo al nivel del muchacho - Sh  
- Pobres... les dieron permiso de salir solos y se fueron como si nada... como si no los hubiéramos levantado tan temprano para enseñarles a matar... - murmuró Misato  
- Por cierto, la quería felicitar por su ascenso, Mayor Katsuragi - dijo Ritsuko interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la aludida - Ahora tiene un rango mayor que yo, es la tercera al mando en NERV - Misato sonríe levemente  
- Es un gran honor para mi tener una responsabilidad así, sobre todo ahora que el Sr. Ikari y el Sr. Fuyutsuki no están  
- Mayor Katsuragi, doctora Akagi, hay un comunicado del departamento meteorológico de la N.A.S.A - N  
- Adelante Naoko, puedes pasarlo - M

Los chicos seguían caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial, pasando toda clase de tiendas.

- Esto sí que es raro ¿por qué estas no se paran frente a los escaparates o se meten dentro de las boutiques como todas? - S  
- Creo que ese es su asunto - T  
- Por si les interesa saber, a nosotras no nos gusta husmear de más - R  
- Somos diferentes ¿saben? - A

Siguieron caminando hasta parar frente a otra boutique. Rei le murmuró a Asuka:

- Ahora va a ver este hentai

Y lo jalo del brazo metiéndolo a la fuerza a la tienda. Se oye Asuka strikes! (1.9)

- ¡Mira, mira qué bonito! ¿Tú crees que me quede?... - R

Asuka y Toji se quedaron viéndolos desde afuera, algo avergonzados por el espectáculo.

En NERV, todos observaban el comunicado en la pantalla principal.

- Hemos localizado a un Angel orbitando a la Tierra. No ha causado muchos destrozos, pero nos preocupa lo que pueda hacer  
- ¿Exactamente qué clase de destrozos ha hecho? - Ri

El video cambió a unas imágenes de una especie de alfombra deforme con mucho colorido y un ojo en medio. De ves en cuando de su materia se iban desprendiendo pedazos que caían a la Tierra y explotaban.

- Si un pequeño trozo es así... - dijo Ritsuko asustada  
- Tememos que las intenciones del enemigo sean el caer en algún punto determinado de la Tierra  
- ¡Pero eso sería catastrófico!... - dijo Misato tragando saliva  
- Ya hemos pasado el mensaje a la U.N para advertir a la población. Por lo demás, ya les dimos el mensaje a ustedes. Confiamos en que sabrán qué hacer - dijo el de la N.A.S.A y la comunicación se cortó  
- Fin del mensaje - N

- ¿Qué debemos hacer, Ritsuko? - M  
- Primero hay que ver dónde piensa caer Código Asignado Sahaqiel. Luego hay que ver el modo de contrarrestar el ataque - Ri

Asuka y Toji seguían viendo como Rei traía a Shinji como bandera volando por toda la tienda.

- Ay, Rei. Siempre tiene unas formas de desquitarse... - A  
- Asuka... - T  
- Dime  
- Supongo que recuerdas cuando trataste de hablar conmigo en mi estudio  
- Sí, lo recuerdo  
- Asuka ¿tú tienes padres? - ella hizo una mueca  
- Sí... pero mi madre puede ser insoportable. A veces me insulta y me dice cosas de las que después se arrepiente... En cuanto a mi papá, a él le agradezco mucho que halla cuidado de mí hasta ahora ¿Y tú tienes padres?  
- Mi madre murió cuando nací - respondió con su dureza acostumbrada  
- ¡Ay, Toji, lo siento mucho! ¿Y tu padre?  
- Está muy bien de salud - dijo con un chispazo de enfado - Siempre lo ha estado. También me ha hecho trabajar, estudiar y entrenar como un burro, sin preocuparse por otra cosa mas que por mi fuerza  
- Ahora entiendo por qué eres así. Pero no debes odiar a tu padre - A  
- Y no lo hago. Sólo me produce lástima que esté tan vacío... Y tú ¿odias a tu madre? - ella niega con la cabeza  
- No podría aunque quisiera. Nadie merece que lo odien los demás - dijo sonriendo. Él sonrió también  
- Creo que te debo una disculpa. Creí que eras una tonta ignorante, pero ahora veo que no es así

Siguen viendo a Rei y Shinji en la tienda.

En NERV, el asunto del Angel está progresando. En la pantalla ya están los datos del enemigo y algunas coordenadas. Los técnicos y todo el personal del cuartel general trabajan a toda velocidad, ayudados por el satélite de la N.A.S.A

- Ya tenemos las coordenadas del lugar donde va a caer - dijo Ritsuko a la Mayor con algo de temblor en la voz - Va a caer justo encima de "Bluelight Towers" - Misato abre más los ojos  
- Piensa exterminarnos de un solo golpe - M  
- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Mayor Katsuragi? - Ri  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- M  
- El margen está entre las 7 y 9 horas - Ri  
- Entonces al menos tenemos tiempo para pensar... - M

Los chicos regresaron muy entusiasmados a casa y con muchas ganas de contarle a sus tutoras lo que les había pasado durante el día, pero no contaban con los acontecimientos que aún no habían sido dados a conocer en la ciudad.

- ¡¿Que no podemos ir?! - A. La Mayor y Naoko estaban sentadas en la cocina frente a los chicos, bebiendo café como siempre  
- El Angel llegará justo alrededor de esa hora - M  
- Traten de comprender que no podemos bajar la guardia durante ese periodo de tiempo - N  
- Y sin embargo es una pena desperdiciar tan buena suerte... - R  
- Ya tendrán tiempo para divertirse en otra ocasión - M - Mientras tanto hay que ponerlos al tanto del plan contra esta amenaza: ya que ese engendro tiene la fuerza de las bombas atómicas, no habrá mas remedio que frenarlo cuando intente caer  
- ¿Y como vamos a frenarlo? - S  
- Con los AT-Field - M  
- Pero eso es algo... que sólo podemos usar en nuestra defensa - A. Rei le toma una mano y la jala hacia atrás  
- Esto es muy arriesgado - S  
- Si quieren yo puedo ir en el lugar de alguno de ellos- T. Misato voltea a ver a Naoko y después continúa  
- No será necesario. Confío en que podrán hacerlo - M  
- Ahora vamos a comer algo. Deben conservar esa energía - dijo Naoko sonriendo y comenzando a repartir platos. Misato se dirigió hacia las ollas como una autómata y se puso a servir la comida.

&&&&&

Después de comer, Naoko y Misato se fueron al cuartel general a atender sus obligaciones, Rei se fue a hacer su tarea y Shinji y Asuka se dispusieron a estudiar. Sólo que ella iba a pasar al cuarto de Toji antes de comenzar y Rei le pidió un favor.

- ¿Le darías su tarjeta de acceso? - R  
- ¿Por qué no se la das tú? - A  
- Tú has visto que no nos llevamos muy bien. No creo que sea conveniente echarle más leña al fuego, así que ¿podrías hacerlo por mí? - R

La muchacha cruzó el pasillo al tiempo que miraba la tarjeta:

NERV  
DEPARTAMENTO DE PERSONAL ASIGNADO

Nombre código: Clave Toji Suzuhara  
Rango: Suplente de Piloto de Evangelion, Unidad _  
Edad: 16 años

Tipo de sangre: AB

Asuka tocó la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Toji? ¿Estás ahí? - A  
- ¿Asuka? - T  
- Sí, soy yo - dijo pasando. Observó de pies a cabeza el lugar, con un piso igual al del Dojo y un estilo muy japonés, con mucha luz por todas partes - ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
- Realmente nada - respondió recostado en la cama - ¿Y tú? - entonces ella le mostró unos libros  
- Estudiando con Shinji, para sus exámenes finales. Y Rei está haciendo su tarea - A  
- ¿Le ayudas en sus estudios a él? - preguntó sorprendido  
- Puede ser bueno para otras cosas, pero está realmente negado para los estudios. Bueno, ya me voy. Dentro de unas horas será necesario que estemos en el Cuartel general, así que voy a aprovechar el tiempo - dijo saliendo por la puerta  
- Asuka - T. Ella se paró - Dime una cosa ¿Somos amigos? - Ella sonríe  
- Eso espero

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. El sol se ponía y Misato estaba en la azotea de las torres. Dentro de poco la alarma sonaría y la ciudad sería bajada a fin de protegerla... aunque si fallaban, esa maniobra no sería necesaria para nada...

Shinji subió adonde ella estaba y se le acercó. Se oye Background music III (3.8)

- ¿Qué pasa, Shinji? - dijo con media sonrisa - ¿Ya te cansaste de estudiar, del humor de Asuka o qué?  
- No. Bueno sí, algo - S - El, digo la... vista está muy bonita  
- Sí. Es algo que me gusta ver de vez en cuando, cuando tengo los nervios de punta  
- Como ahora - ella asiente con la cabeza - Misato, hay algo que me da curiosidad - ella voltea para seguir viendo el paisaje - Todos tenemos una razón por la que estamos aquí, incluso el personal técnico y obrero... Recuerdo que Asuka me lo preguntó una vez e incluso ayer Naoko nos dio su razón. De Clave Toji no me interesa pero tú no nos has dicho nada  
- Si en verdad quieres saber... - dijo mirando ahora al piso - Supongo que tarde o temprano alguien me lo hubiera preguntado... Verás. Mi padre estuvo en lo de la bomba atómica, quiero decir, en lo último que sacaron de ella. El estuvo en una de las últimas pruebas de un nuevo prototipo, pero los cálculos de alcance no eran correctos y....  
- Y...  
- Explotó junto con ella - dijo con voz temblorosa y apretando los puños  
- Lo siento  
- Desde ese día juré luchar por la preservación de la humanidad, no por su destrucción. Por eso - dijo volteando a verlo - lo de hoy tiene que ser todo un éxito. Sé que tienen los elementos para hacerlo, así que sólo hagan su mejor esfuerzo - Shinji asiente con la cabeza  
- Haremos lo mejor que podamos, te doy mi palabra - ella sonríe  
- Si todo sale bien, pídanme lo que quieran  
- Sé que a las chicas y aún a Toji les decepcionó mucho lo de la tardeada  
- Entonces eso haremos. Una tardeada dedicada a ustedes y en el mismo lugar de la otra

La alarma sonó, ellos bajaron y al poco tiempo los siguieron los edificios.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, cuando uno de los monitores de la sala de comunicaciones de NERV comenzó a parpadear. Naoko, ya vestida con un traje de técnico de NERV gris azulado y que disfrutaba de otro café, tiró la taza y se apresuró a recuperar su puesto. Se oye Decisive battle (1.16)

- ¡Atención todos! El Angel está por llegar ¡Llegó la hora! - N

En otra sala de NERV, Misato había estado con los pilotos.

- Muy bien, ya saben qué hacer exactamente - a lo que respondieron al unísono  
- Sí - A, R y S

De modo que se fueron rumbo a las EVAs. Toji se reunió con Misato y Ritsuko en el cuartel general.

- Entry Plug, listo - Ma - Sistemas de sincronización de las tres Unidades, activados... Sincronización activada  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- ¡Remuevan los bindings de seguridad! Abran las compuertas de acceso al exterior - M  
- Rei, Asuka, Shinji - Ri - ¿Están listos?  
- Estoy listo - S  
- Sí - R  
- Lista - A. Misato se retuerce las manos  
- ¡EVA, launch! - M

Las tres Unidades emergen al exterior muy cerca las unas de las otras. La EVA 01 lleva una metralla, y la EVA 00 un cuchillo supersónico. Los chicos se colocan alrededor de la explanada donde normalmente está la ciudad, formando un triángulo. Mientras tanto, Ritsuko monitorea al Angel. Todo está muy quieto. Ni los del cuartel general, ni los chicos en las EVAs se mueven. Ritsuko observa atentamente el monitor.

- Aún no está lo suficientemente cerca... - Ri - Ojalá su plan funcione, Mayor Katsuragi  
- Tiene que - M

El viento sopla. Sigue el silencio. Toji observa atentamente lo que sucede. Los pilotos tratan de estar lo más calmados y atentos posible. De repente, la pantalla en NERV parpadea, el Angel se hace visible a simple vista y Ritsuko grita por el comunicador. Se oye She said, "Don´t make others suffer for your personal hatred" (2.13)

- ¡Ahora! - Ri

Inmediatamente las EVAs se desconectan voluntariamente y corren a todo lo que dan rumbo a un punto central, justo cuando el Angel estaba llegando ahí también. Las primeras en llegar son las Unidades 0 y 2 que despliegan sus AT-Fields al mismo tiempo que el enemigo. Entonces, el Angel esparció sobre ellas un polvo azul y brillante que les cegó la vista.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso? - A  
- Resiste, Asuka-chan. No le pongas atención - R

Estaban tambaleándose cuando llegó la EVA 01 y también desplegó su AT-Field.

- Apenas lo tienen a raya... - Ri  
- ¿Qué esperan? Acaben con él, ahora - M

La Unidad 0 empuña rápidamente el cuchillo y hace una incisión en el AT-Field del Angel. Inmediatamente después la Unidad 2 toma los bordes y los estira y la Unidad 1 le dispara al ojo central, todo en menos de tres segundos. El Angel emite luces y cae encima de ellos con una explosión menor.

En el laboratorio, Maya se deja caer en su silla, al igual que Shigeru y otros de los presentes.

- Lo eliminaron - Ma - Y justo cuando se les acababa la energía...  
- ¿Y los signos vitales de los pilotos? - Ri  
- Estables - Sh - Estas costumbres suyas van a acabar con mis nervios - añadió bromeando  
- Entonces ¿todo está bien? - M  
- Sí, Mayor - Ri

Misato, que hace unos minutos estaba muy seria, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Qué bien - M

Después de ser revisados por los médicos del Geofront y de asearse, los chicos se reunieron con Toji justo a tiempo para la fiesta. Los cuatro fueron de uniforme, pero no les importó.

- Y yo que no tenía muchas ganas de venir... no lo tomes como algo personal, Rei- S  
- No lo haré. Haber si sirves al menos como acompañante, hentai- R  
- ¿Por qué le dicen hentai? - preguntó Toji demostrando curiosidad por primera vez  
- Luego te lo explicaremos - A

Se detuvieron frente a la disco del centro comercial, donde había una gran manta. Se podía escuchar algo de música del interior.

- Y aquí estamos... - A  
- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Entremos de una vez! - S

Adentro, por supuesto, había una gran algarabía, con todos bailando. Las luces de colores le daba al ambiente un tono alegre y la música era por lo demás movida.

- Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí, así que vamos a bailar - dijo Rei jalando a Shinji  
- ¿Los acompañamos? - le preguntó Asuka a Toji, a lo que él sonrió  
- Supongo que a eso venimos

De modo que se pusieron a bailar los cuatro y como por arte de magia, el mal humor reinante durante los días pasados se disipó.

Misato estaba tecleando en la computadora cuando Naoko entró.

- ¿Cómo vas? - N  
- Ya casi termino con el informe para el Sr. Ikari - respondió y se detuvo - Oye, ahora que los has conocido ¿qué te ha parecido?  
- Bueno, no lo vi por mucho tiempo. Prácticamente solo me hizo las preguntas esenciales y ya  
- Espero que todo salga bien. Fue una partida muy precipitada  
- Sí, lo fue. Pero hay que confiar en que las cosas van a salir como deben de ser  
- Esto ya es preocupante. Maya por ejemplo ya comenzó a sospechar  
- ¿Alguien le dijo algo? - Misato negó con la cabeza  
- Escuchó a Ritsuko hablando con el Sr. Fuyutsuki. Pero por lo menos respecto a ella, no obtuvo suficiente información como para amar este rompecabezas  
- Pero entonces te habrás asegurado de que eso no se repita...  
- Le dije que yo me encargaría de todo y le indiqué que ya no se ocupara más del asunto, obviamente con amabilidad. Se oyeIn the depths of human hearts (3.9)  
- Si las cosas están así habrá que darse prisa  
- ¿Tu crees que se pueda?...- dijo tecleando de nuevo y apareció en la pantalla un mapa del globo - Un mundo como este, tan grande y lleno de recovecos... esto va a ser difícil

Los pilotos llevaban un buen rato bailando. Se oye Fly me to the moon Aya London Beat version(3.34). El ambiente se anima más.

- Detesto admitirlo, pero no bailas nada mal - dijo Rei dirigiéndole a Toji por fin la palabra  
- Tu comentario es justo tomando en cuenta que sólo sirvo para practicar karate - T  
- No digas eso, si estás aquí es por algo - A  
- Por primera vez estoy bien de acuerdo con Asuka - S  
- ¿Entonces qué Toji? ¿Eres parte del equipo? - R  
- Para eso estoy aquí - contestó alegremente  
- Bienvenido, Toji - S  
- Sí, bienvenido a nuestro círculo - A

Y continuaron bailando hasta la medianoche.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

22/07/07

Vaya, pues sí que utilicé lenguaje de abuelita en este capítulo. ¿Disco? ¿Tardeada? Aparte de toda la jerga que se me escapó O.o En fin, debo reconocer que no es de los mejores...

De momento es todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	9. Problema en la base

Domingo 30 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Problema en la base"

- Muchas veces atribuimos causas equivocadas a las situaciones y nos sorprendemos comprobando que la realidad puede ser más inverosímil que la ficción. Eso me pasó hoy cuando, después de revolverme un buen rato en mi cama, no aguanté más ese dolor insistente en el estómago y salí corriendo al baño...

Se ve a Asuka primero en la cama y después corriendo a su baño como lo describió. Se inclina en la taza y se oyen los típicos ruidos de alguien que vomita.

Misato y Shinji, que ya estaban levantados, se acercan. Ella lleva puesta una bata de satín malva y él una piyama estampada roja y ocre.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Asuka? ¿Es la cruda de anoche o qué? - bromea Misato, cuando oyen más ruidos, esta vez provenientes del baño de Rei. Se acercan y ven que la muchacha también está vomitando. Shinji y Misato se quedan viendo el uno al otro

Pasan cinco minutos y Asuka sale del baño casi al mismo tiempo que Rei. Ambas están blancas. Asuka usa su camisón blanco con fresitas moradas y Rei trae un camisón azul claro. Toji y Naoko se unen al grupo. Ella en bata esponjosa color crema, él en piyama de rayas gris y azul.

- ¿Ya están bien? - M

Asuka está por asentir cuando corre de nuevo al baño con la boca tapada. Unos segundos después, Rei hace lo mismo.

Lejos, en uno de los túneles de acceso al laboratorio, unas chispas de un color rojizo brillante comienzan a penetrar al interior. Se oyeThe day Tokio-3 stood still (2.11)

Han pasado 45 minutos y las chicas siguen vomitando a intervalos regulares. Naoko llega proveniente de la cocina portando una bandeja con un par de pastillas y dos vasos de agua.

- Lo que sea que les halla hecho daño, a estas alturas ya lo habrán echado. Tómense esto, para que se les corte el vómito - N

Las chicas obedecen. Pasan 5 minutos de paz.

- ¿Qué fue lo que tomaron en la tardeada, Shinji? - M  
- Sólo había refresco - S  
- Y los cuatro tomamos de lo mismo - T  
- Entonces eso no fue - N  
- Pero lo que se me hace curioso es que sólo las chicas estén enfermas... - M

No hubo acabado de decir esto Misato, cuando las dos muchachas corrieron al mismo tiempo al baño.

- Y ahí va la pastilla... - N  
- Como sea, si esto continúa así vamos a tener que llamarle a un médico del Geofront - M

Los chicos se fueron a desayunar y Naoko y Misato se turnaron durante 35 minutos para vigilar a las chicas. Al ver que la situación no mejoraba, sino que los intervalos eran cada vez más cortos, llamaron a toda prisa al médico.

- Esto es muy extraño... dicen que no comieron nada en mal estado, y sin embargo tienen los síntomas de una intoxicación muy fuerte - les dijo el médico a las tutoras. Inmediatamente después las chicas retornaron a su rutina en el baño. El médico apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocerlas entre vomitada y vomitada.  
- A nosotras nos parece aún más extraño que sólo ellas estén enfermas - M  
- ¿Ninguna de ustedes se siente mal? ¿Tampoco los muchachos? - preguntó el médico  
- Para nada. Y los chicos desayunaron bastante bien, como de costumbre - N  
- Será mejor que las llevemos al hospital del Geofront para hacerles un análisis completo. Esto no me gusta nada... - dictaminó el médico

En el cuartel general, Ritsuko tomaba su puesto.

- Buenos días Maya ¿alguna novedad? - Ri  
- No todavía - Ma  
- ¿Algún retraso para el experimento de hoy? - Ri  
- De hecho llegaste temprano, Ritsuko. Shigeru, la directora de comunicaciones, la Mayor Katsuragi y los pilotos todavía no están aquí - M  
- Me pregunto qué los habrá retrasado... - dijo pensativamente Ritsuko

Mientras tanto, las chispas rojizas penetraban lentamente el conducto.

Ya en el hospital, los médicos sometieron a varios análisis a las chicas, que, bolsa en mano, no dejaban de vomitar. Las tutoras y los chicos, ya enfundados en sus respectivos uniformes, esperaban afuera preocupados.

Finalmente el Doctor en jefe se les acercó, con un fajo de papeles en las manos.

- Acompáñenme, señoras. Creo que se les hará muy interesante lo que encontramos

Naoko y Misato siguieron al médico hasta una sala, donde tenía a las chicas atadas a unas mesas y con un explorador parecido al del ultrasonido en sus estómagos. En una pantalla frente a sus cabezas, se veía una imagen en dos dimensiones de su aparato digestivo. El doctor se acercó a Rei y movió ligeramente el aparato para enfocar mejor el estómago.

- Como pueden ver aquí, no hay ningún problema dentro de su estómago  
- ¡¿Pero cómo va a ser posible?! - M - ¡Usted está viendo que están enfermas!  
- No he terminado, Mayor Katsuragi. Ahora, observen este diagrama con el índice de calor y energía de su cuerpo - dijo modificando la imagen. El estómago se veía al rojo vivo y con una actividad menuda muy minuciosa - Analizamos una copia del material genético de este parásito invisible. El resultado del patrón fue azul  
- Significa que... un Angel... - N  
- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Misato recordando - El Angel de ayer esparció un polvo fino y azul sobre las Unidades de las chicas. Pero eso...  
- Resulta que esas partículas son excesivamente penetrantes en los materiales y son muy afectas a atacar organismos humanos. Lo que provocan, sobretodo, es una excesiva irritación e incapacidad de tolerancia del estómago  
- ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer? - M  
- ¿Dejaron algo de ese polvo azul afuera? La población podría... - N  
- No se preocupe. Nosotros nos encargamos de retirarlo con todas las precauciones. Ahora que, como en él reside la clave de un antídoto, vamos a tener que estudiarlo  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso? - M  
- No será muy difícil, será en un par de horas. Pero viendo el estado actual de las cosas, aún con un antídoto, las cosas están muy duras - dijo viendo a las chicas  
- No les pasará nada - M  
- Nosotras las cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos - N  
- Siendo así, pueden llevárselas a casa, en lo que obtenemos el antídoto

Al mismo tiempo, Shinji y Toji esperaban detrás de la puerta.

- Esto se está poniendo grueso - S. Toji mira hacia el piso  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - T  
- No lo estoy diciendo por eso. Lo digo porque Rei y Asuka están fuera de combate y sabes lo que eso significa - S  
- Que trabajaremos juntos - T  
- Exactamente. Y de una vez hay que establecer diferencias - S  
- Ya sabes que en cuanto al liderazgo yo no me opongo a que me dirijas. Tengo ojos y los he usado para observar bien la última batalla y los entrenamientos. No tengo inconveniente en seguir tus órdenes en esas situaciones, pero eso sí, yo pinto mi raya en lo que concierne a nuestras vidas privadas - T

Shinji se enfada un poco y permanece callado.

- Ojalá estén bien - T  
- ¿Ellas? No te preocupes, hierba mala nunca muere- S  
- Y sin embargo, nunca antes se habían enfrentado a algo como esto... - T  
- Tampoco se puede decir que tengan mucha habilidad combatiendo contra los enemigos - S  
- Yo creo que se van a preocupar. Deberíamos tranquilizarlas y asegurarles que todo va a ir bien entre nosotros - T  
- Pues yo no lo creo - S. Toji frunce el ceño  
- Sé sensato, Shinji. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros para defender a la ciudad ¿entiendes?. Sólo estamos tú y yo - T

Las chispas rojizas comienzan a penetrar una parte de la base.

Las chicas habían vuelto a casa a su rutina en el baño. Como Misato y Naoko tenían sus obligaciones, decidieron que durante la mañana Misato se quedaría a cuidarlas y por la tarde, Naoko la relevaría. De modo que ella partió al cuartel general con los chicos.

Ya ahí, se movieron hacia otra parte del laboratorio, donde iban a hacer unos experimentos con las EVAS

- ¿Ya prepararon las EVAs? - Ri  
- Están en el proceso. Dentro de poco estarán listas - Ma  
- ¿Y el programa de diagnóstico para el MAGI-System? - Ri  
- Está casi listo - Sh

Ritsuko vio cómo tecleaban los técnicos

- ¡Vaya, Maya! Eres rápida - Ri  
- Después de todo tú fuiste mi maestra - Ma  
- Terminamos - Sh

Los pilotos estaban abajo, esperando la orden de abordar las EVAs.

- Muchachos, después del aseo preliminar quítense toda la ropa - indicó Ritsuko por el comunicador  
- ¡¿Toda la ropa?! - S  
- Sí, toda. Tenemos que eliminar todas las incomodidades para que el experimento funcione. No se preocupen, apagaremos las cámaras - Ri  
- No es justo... - S  
- ¿Preferirías que estuvieran prendidas entonces? - T  
- ¡No me refería a eso! - S

Los pilotos se sincronizaron, Shinji con la Unidad 1, Toji con la Unidad 2.

- ¿Cómo está la sincronización de Toji? - Ri  
- Es al 71% - Ma  
- Es un porcentaje bastante aceptable... - Ri. Luego habló por el comunicador - ¿Cómo estás, Toji?  
- Me siento... un poco raro - T. Shinji encendió su comunicador  
- Pero raro en qué forma - S  
- Aquí huele a mujer... - T  
- Es obvio, Asuka es quien pilota esa EVA - dijo Shinji molesto

En eso, Naoko interrumpió el experimento desde un pequeño panel ligeramente apartado de los demás. Se oyeMarking time, waiting for death (1.19)

- Hay un mensaje desde las compuertas de acceso principal. Dicen que han visto algo de corrosión ahí - N  
- ¿Crees que eso intervenga en el experimento, Maya? - R  
- Es altamente improbable - Ma  
- Hay otro mensaje. Dicen que la corrosión está aumentando y extendiéndose - N  
- Pásame las coordenadas - Sh. Al poco tiempo se visualizó el lugar y se vieron las chispas rojizas avanzando rápidamente  
- ¡Eso no es corrosión normal! .- Ri

De repente, los monitores de todo el lugar se volvieron locos.

- ¿Pero qué?... - N  
- ¿Un código azul? - Sh  
- ¡Pero eso es imposible! A menos que... - Ri  
- Sea el Angel-virus... - Ma  
- Naoko, hay que enviar el mensaje de cerrar todos los accesos del laboratorio. - Ri. Entonces se dirigió a los pilotos - Salgan de ahí, inmediatamente  
- Mensaje enviado - N - Procesando clausura de accesos principales...

Las compuertas de NERV de mayor tamaño se fueron cerrando.

- Accesos principales cerrados - N - Procesando clausura de accesos secundarios y alternos...  
- No... ¡Sigue avanzando! - Sh

Otros túneles más pequeños se fueron cerrando por toda la ciudad.

- Accesos alternos y secundario cerrados - N - Procesando clausura de accesos a las Unidades...  
- ¡Las puertas no lo detienen! - Ma

Las compuertas y demás entradas a las EVAs se cerraron.

- ¡Ya está aquí! - Ma. Las computadoras empezaron a volverse locas  
- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Sh  
- ¡Trata de infectar el sistema! - Ma  
- Entonces hay que apagarlo - Sh. Pero cuando usan la llave, ésta no sirve  
- ¡Va rumbo al MAGI-System! - Ma - ¡Ya está en Melchior!

En un monitor se aprecian tres cuadrados. El de nombre Melchior está cambiando rápidamente de azul a rojo.

- ¡Es muy rápido! - Sh - No lograremos reprogramar a tiempo!  
- Se inició la secuencia de autodestrucción. La secuencia se completará cuando el invasor complete el 100% de su invasión - N  
- ¡Ahora va tras Balthasar! - Ma

Melchior está completamente rojo y Balthasar es el que está sufriendo la transformación ahora.

- Reprogramen el código de sincronización a 15 segundos - Ri

Al hacerlo se detuvo.

En la Casa de Misato, las chicas seguían casi sin poder salir del baño.

- ¡Dios mío, traten de contenerse un poco! - M

Rei salió toda mareada, más blanca y con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Oh Rei, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien - dijo Misato alargándole una silla  
- Yo ya no puedo - R

En eso salió Asuka, igual de mareada y blanca pero llorando.

- Ay Misato, yo ya no aguanto más - A  
- Ten paciencia - dijo tomando rápidamente otra silla - ¿Por qué no probamos haber si ya soportan el té? - M  
- Ay no Misato. No quiero volver a repetirlo - R  
- Por más creo que no aguantamos ni el agua - A

Tocaron la puerta y Misato corrió a abrirla. Eran Naoko y los chicos, exhaustos por las emociones pasadas y con la medicina. Misato, más volando que caminando, tomó dos vasos limpios, los llenó de agua y se fue corriendo al lado de las chicas.

- ¡Ya llegó la medicina! - dijo abriendo precipitadamente la caja - Tomen dos de estas pastillas, rápido  
- Creo que otra vez tengo nauseas - dijo Asuka tapándose la boca  
- Sólo de pensar en tragarme algo... - R  
- Vamos, ánimo. Con esto se van a curar - dijo repartiendo el agua. Las chicas, haciendo aspavientos y caras, tragaron con dificultad el comprimido y apenas un sorbo de agua.

Cuando lo hubieron hecho, los demás se apresuraron a relatar lo acontecido con los mayores detalles posibles.

- ¿Otro Angel? ¿No podía esperar un poco a aparecer? - M  
- Puedes apostar que no va a ser fácil de vencer. Han convocado una junta para hablarle al Señor Ikari y decidir qué hacer - N

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos.

- Al parecer sí les hizo efecto - dijo Naoko sonriendo  
- ¡Ya era hora! No sabes qué cosas tan horribles tuve que... bueno, tú sabes - M  
- Déjenos a nosotros aquí - T - La junta va empezar muy pronto  
- ¿Seguro que van a estar bien? - M  
- No se preocupen - S  
- Me imagino que ellas se querrán ir a acostar ¿no? - N  
- ¡Sí por favor! - dijo Asuka levantándose. Pero había quedado tan débil que casi se cae y Toji fue a ayudarla. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se echó el brazo de la muchacha sobre el cuello  
- Ten más cuidado. Mejor yo te ayudo a recostarte - T. Shinji rápidamente fue a sostener a Rei  
- Rara forma de terminar en mis brazos - dijo malévolamente  
- Si no estuviera para el arrastre te golpearía - R

Y se las llevaron a sus habitaciones.

Ya en la junta y con el Sr. Ikari en la línea, los principales técnicos y Misato estaban planeando qué hacer.

- Para empezar ¿qué es exactamente este Angel? - M  
- Código Asignado Ireul está formado por colonias de biochips capaces de evolucionar a altas velocidades y adaptarse a su huésped. Su forma de actuar es como un virus informático inteligente - Ri  
- Viendo la situación lo mejor será sacrificar al MAGI-System entonces. Habrá que programarlo para la autodestrucción - M  
- No. El MAGI-System controla todo aquí, sacrificarlo sería como sacrificar a NERV y al proyecto junto con él - Ri  
- Pues yo insisto que... - M  
- Y yo me opongo. El Sr. Ikari me dará la razón ¿No es así, señor? - Ri. Del auricular surgió una voz áspera  
- El final de toda evolución es la muerte - y colgó  
- Esto cada vez es más confuso... - N  
- No entendiste ¿cierto? - Ri - Si logramos que el Angel evolucione hasta su última fase, lograremos que él mismo se destruya  
- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? - Sh  
- Penetraremos en el sistema operativo del MAGI-System, específicamente en Casper para conectar al Angel y programarlo para su autodestrucción - Ri  
- ¿Y si no se hace a tiempo? - M  
- Se hará a tiempo. Yo misma iré y usted me acompañará, Mayor Katsuragi. Maya, tú también nos acompañarás- Ri

La técnica se sintió un tanto cohibida y titubeó antes de seguir a Misato y Ritsuko.

Asuka estaba en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando a su puerta tocó Toji.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - T. La grabadora de Asuka está prendida. Se oye Fly me to the moon Rei no. 5, T.V. size remix version (2.21)  
- Sí - A. El le enseñó una botella muy grande con un líquido transparente  
- Es suero. Lo trajeron del hospital con las indicaciones de que lo tomaras conforme te vayas sintiendo mejor  
- Gracias ¿Cómo está Rei?  
- Según Shinji, bien - T - Asuka, quería hablar contigo. Me imagino que ya te diste cuenta de que me sincronicé con tu EVA  
- Eso dijiste cuando trajeron las noticias del Angel  
- Entonces te diste cuenta de que me obligaron. Según entendí, mi Unidad estará aquí muy pronto. Los últimos ajustes se los han dado en la rama de NERV de Estados Unidos. Pero como veo las cosas tendré que debutar como piloto en otra, porque la actividad de los enemigos es muy grande y...  
- Querías que te diera permiso de usar la mía ¿no? - él le tomó las manos  
- ¿No te molesta?  
- Si a ella no, a mi tampoco - comentó bromeando  
- Prometo que la cuidaré en caso de que tenga que entrar en acción. Y procura reponerte. No te preocupes, Shinji y yo nos encargaremos de todo  
- Sólo no se pelen en el campo de batalla. Sé por experiencia que no es buena idea - ultimó sonriendo

Ritsuko, Misato y Maya estaban frente al corazón de Casper, con muchas herramientas y algunas computadoras portátiles. La Doctora Akagi abrió con cuidado la gran abertura y al hacerlo, Maya se sorprendió al ver innumerables notitas por doquier. Pero se sorprendió aún mas al leer algunas.

- ¡Son códigos! ¡Los códigos de acceso al sistema operativo de Casper! - Ma - ¡Sí lo vamos a lograr a tiempo!  
- Gracias a mamá... sabías que algún día los necesitaríamos - murmuró Ritsuko

Maya se quedó afuera con algunos cables enlazados a la computadora portátil con la que trabajaba a toda prisa. Misato y Ritsuko gatearon por el interior hasta hallar el corazón de la computadora, donde la Doctora Akagi se dispuso a trabajar para forzarlo. Misato comenzó a aburrirse de estar encogida.

- ¿Sabes Ritsuko? A pesar de que trabajamos juntas desde hace mucho, casi no sé nada de ti - M  
- Pásame esa llave. Eso es porque yo no soy tan comunicativa como tú - Ri  
- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre el MAGI-System? Porque tú lo diseñaste ¿no es así?  
- En realidad yo sólo hice las conexiones y repasé detalles menores. El diseño y la construcción corrieron por cuenta de mi madre, la Doctora Naoko Akagi  
- ¡Vaya! Y se llama igual que mi amiga - contestó alegremente  
- Te diré que no se parecen en nada. ¿Has oído hablar sobre los transplantes 2S?  
- Se traslada algo del material genético de la persona a la máquina y consigue que ésta capte su personalidad. Es el mismo principio por el que trabajan las EVAs  
- En el MAGI-System, mi madre hizo lo mismo. Programó su personalidad en las tres máquinas: como madre, como científica y como mujer - tomó un soldador y comenzó a taladrar el lugar. Al final pudo retirar un trozo que expuso parte de un cerebro humano.

Asuka seguía en su recamara, con el dolor de cabeza menos fuerte. Tenía la puerta abierta, y por ella se asomó Rei tambaleante y demacrada.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - A  
- Pude arrastrarme hasta aquí ¿no? - dijo con media sonrisa  
- No debiste hacerlo. Sigues estando muy débil  
- La que no debe eres tú. Sabía que intentarías hacerlo para ver cómo me encontraba, pero yo soy más fuerte, no lo olvides  
- ¿Y los chicos? Alguno de ellos te hubiera ayudado  
- Están encerrados en sus habitaciones y no quería molestar. ¿Ya te tomaste la otra dosis de medicina?  
- Sí. Pero ¿no sientes el estómago totalmente vacío? - A. Rei se apoyo al marco de la puerta  
- Sí... como si lo tuviera pegado a la espina dorsal...

El cerebro humano fue conectado a otra computadora portátil que manejaba Ritsuko.

- Más aprisa Maya. Ya casi lo logramos - Ri

En el cuartel general, Shigeru y Naoko observaban el monitor con el índice de contaminación del MAGI-System. Se oye Harbinger of tragedy (3.4)

- ¡Ya pasó a Balthasar! ¡Ahora va tras Casper! - Sh  
- Se está moviendo con la misma velocidad de antes... - N

Casper se está poniendo rojo.

- ¡Ya está! - Ri  
- ¡Lo tenemos! - Ma  
- A la cuenta de tres. Uno... dos... - Ri

Casper está casi totalmente rojo.

- ¡Tres! - Ri

Las dos presionan la tecla "enter" al mismo tiempo y el Angel se detiene. Las chispas rojizas están muriendo y se retiran rápidamente del sistema.

- Lo hicieron - Sh

Naoko corrió a su panel para darle la buena noticia a todos.

- Bien hecho, Doctora Akagi - dice Misato ofreciéndole una taza de café. Ella se secó el sudor de la cara  
- ¿Sabe Mayor? Nunca antes había apreciado su café - Misato se indigna, pero se recupera rápidamente  
- No querías destruir el MAGI-System y te propusiste salvarlo... Querías mucho a tu mamá ¿verdad?  
- En realidad como madre nunca llegué a conocerla bien. Como científica la admiraba... y como mujer la odiaba

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

29/07/07

Bueno, pues este capítulo debía de tratarse de virus, así que eso fue lo principal. Feo, pero real (cualquiera podría enfermarse así... o sentir esa incertidumbre cuando su computadora se infecta, algo que honestamente solo le deseo a mis peores enemigos).

Los misterios no hacen más que agrandarse. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente Ritsuko por el Magi System? ¿Por qué los Angeles infectaron precisamente a Asuka y Rei?

Esto y más, en los próximos capítulos

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	10. Alguien que me llama

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Lunes 31 de Mayo/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Alguien que me llama"

Muchas veces me he preguntado a mi misma sobre algunos grandes misterios del universo y sin encontrar la respuesta. Aunque en ocasiones, las respuestas vienen por sí solas...

Asuka y Rei tomando el desayuno en la mañana. Traen puestos los uniformes y toman yoghurt, avena y leche. Se oye Misato (1.8)

- ¡Qué suerte tenemos! Menos mal, no quería ir a la escuela y menos en exámenes finales que ni iba a presentar - A  
- Al menos el enfermarnos sirvió para algo - R

La capitana llegó proveniente de su habitación, cargada de papeles.

- No estés tan segura, Rei. Como tú no tienes que moverte muy lejos, sí vas a tener clases - al ver la cara de disgusto de la muchacha añadió - Pero al menos no estarás sola  
- ¿Acaso la voy a acompañar yo? - A

En eso llegaron Naoko y Toji.

- No, Toji la acompañará. Tiene la misma edad que Rei y va al mismo grado - N  
- Dado que a ti te dan clases particulares pensamos que también eran lo mejor para Toji - M  
- ¿Yo? ¿Con él? No bromeen - contestó molesta y parándose lentamente  
- ¿Adónde vas, Rei-chan? - A  
- A mis clases de la mañana. Y gracias, puedo ir sola - R. Diciendo esto, se fue  
- Bueno, nosotras también nos vamos. ¿Te quedas a cargo Asuka? - M. Ella asiente  
- Tú déjamelo a mí. Me cercioraré de que la chica de la limpieza venga y haga lo que se le ordenó - A

Naoko y Misato se fueron. Toji tomó un vaso de leche y luego también se fue. Asuka se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió las cortinas y observó por un instante el paisaje virtual que se le ofrecía, exactamente igual al paisaje que se veía en su casa.

- Me parece que va a llover... - dijo viendo los nubarrones

Rei caminaba por uno de los pasillos de NERV para sus clases. Detrás de ella venía Toji corriendo.

- Ah, eres tú - R  
- ¿A quién mas esperabas? Asuka está convaleciente y Shinji se fue a la escuela - T  
- Preferiría estar ahora en el lugar de Asuka - R  
- Que es casi igual al tuyo. Sólo mírate, estas pálida - T  
- A ti eso no te importa - R. Toji frunce el ceño  
- Indirectamente sí. Eres la mejor amiga de Asuka y ella es mi amiga - T  
- El que seas amigo de Asuka no te da el derecho de andar tras de mi - Toji se rió  
- ¿Pues en qué piensas? Solo me preocupa lo triste que se pondría si supiera que vas a morir por negligencia mía. ¿Entiendes muñeca? No quiero tener cargos de culpa en mi conciencia - Rei se enfada más  
- Tendrías bien merecidos esos cargos - respondió furiosa - ¿Y quién te dio permiso de llamarme muñeca?  
- No estoy diciendo mentiras, mucho menos groserías. Para colmo de tu vanidad, sí eres una muñeca, pero de eso a tener buen carácter...  
- Cuando tengas el derecho de juzgarme entonces te llamaré. Mientras tanto no quiero que me hables - R  
- Si sólo vas a reprocharme algo, entonces creo que sería lo más sano para los dos - dijo alzando ligeramente la voz

En la base todo parece estar tranquilo.

- ¿No hay ningún reporte Naoko? ¿De ningún lugar del mundo? - M  
- Sólo del Sr. Ikari, que acaba de regresar a la base- N  
- Todo indica que será un día tranquilo - Ma  
- De todas formas las EVAs ya están en perfectas condiciones, listas para atacar en el momento oportuno - Ri  
- Y sin embargo... como parece ser que no pasará nada... - M  
- Tiene una idea maquiavélica ¿verdad mayor? - Ri  
- Asuka se quedó sola y aburrida en casa. Prometió no moverse de ahí, pero me gustaría que se recobrase lo más pronto posible - M  
- ¿Y qué tiene en mente? - Ri

Asuka estaba en el área de recreación del Geofront, frente a la pista de hielo con sus patines en la mano. La Doctora Akagi acaba de salir del vestidor, sin su bata de laboratorio y con los patines puestos. Ya lista, Asuka trató de reunirse con ella patinando como lo había hecho antes. Pero perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi se cayó.

- Aun no estás bien de salud. Procura no hacer más de esas cosas a menudo - Ri  
- No lo haré, Doctora Akagi - A  
- Ya les había dicho que me llamaran Ritsuko, como todos en la base. Vamos a empezar con lo básico ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ver qué tan bien estás. Apóyate en mí - dijo ofreciéndole la espalda

La muchacha se apoyó y comenzaron a patinar a un ritmo regular. Ella ya no se sentía muy mal, ya podía comer de todo de nuevo, pero la enfermedad la había dejado algo indispuesta para el ejercicio. Por suerte el patinar sólo deslizándose por el hielo no era un ejercicio muy agotador. En esta ocasión no soltó voluntariamente la espalda de la Doctora, pero sí mostró buena disposición durante toda la clase.

- Párate más derecha... así. Mantente firme mientras te deslizas, no es una distancia muy grande... Ahora dobla hacia la derecha, gira un poco... no, inclínate más... está mejor así - la chica llegaba hacia ella - Ahora vuélvelo a hacer, pero más rápido... ten cuidado al girar, acuérdate de inclinarte... muy bien - la chica estaba de nuevo en el punto de partida - ¿Te cansaste mucho?  
- No demasiado. Creo que aún puedo hacer alguna otra cosilla más... - A  
- Siendo así te pondré una prueba ¿Recuerdas la rutina que hiciste con Shinji, para derrotar a Código Asignado Israfel?  
- Creo que sí  
- Entonces intenta hacerla en el hielo. Obviamente los saltos no, pero intenta hacer lo demás  
- Los giros, los desplazamientos... a eso se refiere ¿no? - Ritsuko asintió y abandonó la pista. Asuka se puso en una posición parecida a la que tenía cuando la batalla y adoptó una actitud vigilante. Ritsuko pidió la misma música que le pusieron entonces y ella empezó. Se oye Both of you, dance like you want to win! (2.7)

Lo curioso y lo que quería comprobar Ritsuko, era si su habilidad era aumentada por la EVA o era mas bien propia de la muchacha. Comprobó que sin la EVA, incluso era más ligera y obviamente, más espontánea, porque seguía el ritmo de la música con algunos movimientos propios. Como se había quitado la chamarra, se denotaba la delgada efigie que resaltaba el ajustado traje de piloto. La efigie se movía, giraba, y casi saltaba, de no ser porque era lo único que podía hacer con la EVA como última necesidad. Cuando acabó, Ritsuko se encaminó hacia ella y le palmeó un hombro.

- Muy bien hecho, Asuka. Creo que las lecciones terminaron por hoy - Ri  
- Gracias por enseñarme, Ritsuko. Siento haberme olvidado de eso, pero hace mucho que no patinábamos de nuevo  
- Es natural. Hemos tenido demasiado que hacer... - Ri

Ritsuko se fue a cambiar y Asuka se quitó los patines y se puso de nuevo la chamarra. Y al pasar por el salón de música, un sentimiento la atrajo hacia adentro.

- Hace mucho que no toco el teclado de nuevo... creo que... bueno, si no tengo qué hacer...

Y entreabrió la puerta.

De adentro surgían algunos sonidos, como de cuerdas. Se oye Childhood memories, shut away (3.5) Al abrir un poco más, Asuka distinguió a un hombre sentado al fondo, tocando un cello. El hombre dejó de tocar y preguntó con voz áspera:

- ¿Quién está ahí? - ella inmediatamente abrió la puerta de par en par y se paró derecha  
- Clave Asuka Langley, Piloto de Evangelion - A. El hombre se dio la vuelta - ¿Se... Señor Ikari?  
- ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Langley? Debería estar en la escuela  
- No sé si sabrá, señor, pero Clave Rei y yo estuvimos enfermas - A. El Sr. Ikari permaneció un momento en silencio  
- Ya recuerdo. Unas esporas arrojadas por uno de los enemigos... según sé no fue nada agradable  
- Está en lo cierto, Señor  
- Aun así no sé lo que hace aquí... tenía entendido que a usted le agradaba el patinaje  
- Y me agrada, pero también me gusta la música. Ese teclado de allá es mío - dijo señalando al instrumento  
- De modo que es suyo... ya decía yo que no lo habíamos ordenado nosotros ¿Venía a tocar, señorita Langley?  
- Así es Señor - dijo más convencida  
- Entonces le daré un consejo. No se limite a ese instrumento tan frío y... mecánico. Entre, le mostraré algo mejor

Ella, algo avergonzada, entra despacio. El señor Ikari le muestra un enorme piano de cola y le indica el banquillo. Ella se sienta.

- Pero Señor Ikari, no sé tocar un piano de verdad... - A  
- Si ha podido lidiar con algo como eso, entonces podrá con algo que tenga alma. Toque cualquier cosa y se irá acostumbrando - dijo mientras ella calentaba tocando arpegios, primero muy lento y después más rápido - ¿Qué le parece algo ligero para empezar?  
- Temo decir que sólo sé piezas ligeras. No llegué muy lejos en mis estudios  
- Tiene las bases, así que úselas ¿Se sabe "The image of me"?

&&&

Ella no contestó. Puso inmediatamente las manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Se oye. Hostility restrained (3.10). El señor Gendou escucha atentamente. A Asuka le crispa los nervios su mirada, pero procura concentrarse. Cuando acaba, el Sr. Ikari la sigue mirando fijamente.

- No fue tan difícil ¿o sí? - ella bajó la vista avergonzada  
- No señor  
- Debería practicar más. Tiene aptitudes para esto  
- Gracias señor

En eso se oyó la alarma. Se oye EVA 00 (1.17)

- ¡¿La alarma?! - exclamó Asuka empezando a correr rumbo al cuartel general. Gendou la detiene  
- ¿Me quiere decir por qué corre?  
- Si un Angel ataca la ciudad, los pilotos tenemos que ir a detenerlo  
- Creí haberle dado instrucciones a la Mayor Katsuragi de que no les permitiera salir todavía  
- Al menos puedo ir a prestar mi apoyo moral - dijo ya más tranquila - así que de todos modos iré, Señor Ikari - se paró solemnemente frente a él y luego se fue

Shinji ya había salido de los exámenes, listo para irse a estudiar para el del día siguiente, cuando Toji lo interceptó.

- Hey ¿quieres problemas conmigo o qué? - S  
- Hay un Angel camino a la ciudad. Si el que no quiere problemas eres tú, te conviene venir - T

Cuando iban camino a la base, en las plataformas, continuaron hablando.

- Recuerda quién es el líder ahora - S  
- No debes preocuparte. Sé bien cual es mi lugar. Además, le prometí a Asuka que no discutiría contigo - T. El lo miró enfadado  
- ¿No te traerás algo con ella o sí? - S  
- Siento pena por ti - T  
- ¿Y por qué? - dijo Shinji al borde del ataque  
- Porque has visto tanta basura que ya no distingues la amistad de lo demás - T

Asuka llegó casi al mismo tiempo que los demás. Rei estaba ahí también. Ritsuko les mostró a todos una figura en la pantalla principal: una esfera flotante con motivos de cebra y un par de ojos rasgados.

- Bien, muchachos. Este es Código Asignado Leliel. Ha estado tranquilo, sobretodo ahora que ya bajamos la ciudad. Ahora presten atención: Shinji y Toji se encargaran de esto, pero deben tener mucho cuidado con el AT-Field de este Angel en particular - Ri  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Shinji algo molesto  
- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? - dijo Ritsuko burlona - No es muy agradable. Ahora, andando - Ri  
- Sí Shinji, adelante - M  
- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Soy el líder de los pilotos, sé lo que tengo que hacer - S

- Entry Plug, listo - Ma - Sistemas de sincronización de las EVAs 01 y 02, activados  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- ¡Remuevan los bindings de seguridad!... - M

Rei y Asuka observaban toda la conmoción que causaba la movilización de las EVAs.

- De modo que esto está pasando mientras nosotros estamos adentro... - A  
- Se ve que es toda una operación - R - Por cierto ¿en donde estabas? - Asuka sonríe  
- Ni te lo imaginas - A  
- ¡EVA, launch! - M

Las dos EVAs se disponen a una distancia prudente de la esfera, que no hace nada. La Unidad 1 lleva una metralla y la Unidad 2 una lanza.

- Están justo enfrente de él. Ya saben qué hacer - M

Ambas EVAS permanecen estáticas.

- Aún no hace nada - T  
- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¡Hay que atacarlo! - S

Diciendo esto, la Unidad 1 se adelantó y ametralló al Angel, que produjo un AT-Field y bloqueó el daño.

- No veo que funcione - T  
- Tú no te metas, no tienes experiencia - contestó Shinji arremetiendo de nuevo. Pero ocurrió lo mismo

- Ya me estas cansando - dijo antes de abalanzarse contra él. El enemigo desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de todo el mundo.

- ¿Dónde está? Porque aún está ahí ¿verdad? - M  
- Hay que localizarlo cuanto antes - Ri

En el campo de batalla, los chicos miraban por todos lados.

- Yo no veo nada - T  
- Entonces ya no debe existir - S

Toji bajó la vista y vio algo en los pies de la EVA 01.

- ¡Shinji! ¡Mira hacia abajo! - T. El lo hizo. Vio una sombra redonda bajo sus pies que emitió una chispa. La Unidad 1 comenzó a hundirse dentro de la sombra  
- ¡¿Qué diablos?!... - S

- ¡Shinji! - M  
- Demasiado tarde - Ri  
- Ese hentai... - A  
- Es un estúpido - R

La Unidad desapareció en la sombra y el cable de energía se soltó.

- Movilidad: 5 minutos - Sh  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - Ma  
- Ritsuko ¿cuánto tiempo puede permanecer dentro del Entry Plug? - M  
- Alrededor de 2 horas. Sin embargo, el LCL comienza a enrarecerse inmediatamente, lo que podría provocarle alucinaciones- Ri  
- Entonces hay que ver qué se puede hacer para traerlo de vuelta  
- Haremos lo que se pueda - Ri

Shinji llevaba 10 minutos en un ambiente acuoso y entre rosado y naranja. Al principio estaba muy tranquilo esperando a que Toji o alguien más viniera en su ayuda, aun cuando esto significara una buena reprimenda. Sin embargo, comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡Misato! ¡Ritsuko! ¿Alguien me escucha? - decía por el comunicador - ¡Toji!... Toji ¿me escuchas?... ¡Asuka!... ¡Rei!... Yo sé que me pueden oír, sé donde están... Siempre se burlan de mí ¿no?... Sé que es otra broma de ustedes dos... ¡Ahora sáquenme de aquí!

Afuera algunos técnicos, las chicas, Misato, Naoko y Ritsuko están reunidos.

- No queda de otra. O revertimos el AT-Field con toda la electricidad de la ciudad o perdemos a la EVA y al piloto - Ri  
- ¿Y el Angel? - M  
- Si no muere en el proceso, entonces no sé que más hacer - Ri

Toji había salido de la Unidad 2 y se reunió con las chicas, que lucían preocupadas.

- ¿Estás bien, Toji? - A  
- Yo sí, pero Shinji... - T  
- Ahora sí que está en problemas... - R  
- Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo - dijo Toji apretando un puño  
- Al menos estabas ahí. Nosotras ni siquiera pudimos salir de la base - A  
- En cierta forma es culpa de todos nosotros. Pero también él debió ser más cuidadoso - R

El LCL se empieza a volver turbio.

- Esto es extraño... comienza a oler... a oler como... ¡Sangre! ¡Misato! ¡Misato, sáquenme de aquí!... - S

En eso, comienza a oír una voz muy débil. Se oye Borderline case (2.3)

- Shinji... Shinji...  
- ¿Misato? ¿Eres tú? - dice por el comunicador  
- Soy yo Shinji...

Entonces se da cuenta de que la voz está en su cabeza.

- Soy yo...

Él cierra los ojos. Silencio.

Ve imágenes en su cabeza. Primero a los Angeles.

- Maldición... ¿por qué es que estoy aquí? ¿En realidad me gusta estar aquí? Es como una gran pérdida de tiempo... pero... si ellos me agreden entonces yo tengo que matarlos... el enemigo... siempre es el enemigo... pero ¿quién es el enemigo?

Ve a sus compañeros.

- ¿Son esas criaturas?... ¿O en realidad son ellos?... Las chicas, Toji, Misato... el Sr. Ikari... todos tienen una razón... y yo... no tengo ninguna... ¿quién es mi amigo?... ¿tengo un amigo en ellos?... ¿quién tiene razón?... ¿ellos o las creaturas?...

Ve su vida en la escuela.

- ¿Qué es mejor?... ¿Olvidar y tener una vida normal? ¿O desperdiciarla y morir por algo que no entiendo?... ¿Olvidar o morir?... ¿Olvidar o morir?...

Ve a su EVA.

- Aunque tal vez no muera... hasta ahora no lo he hecho... esta meca... ¿o ser vivo?... ¿qué es en realidad?...

Recuerda el ojo verde y siente como que cae por un túnel.

- ¿Qué eres en realidad?... ¿Quién eres en realidad?... ¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?...

Llega al final del túnel y ve una luz azul. Oye de nuevo la voz.

- Soy yo Shinji... soy yo  
- ¿Y quién eres tú?  
- Soy Yui

A la EVA se le encienden los ojos y abre la boca emitiendo un bramido. Comienza a moverse.

Afuera todos estaban preparando las conexiones, cuando oyeron el bramido y vieron cómo de la nada surgía el brazo de la Unidad 1 de entre un reguero de sangre. Luego vieron el otro brazo y cómo se abrían paso por una abertura invisible pero salpicada de rojo. Maya se cubrió la cara gritando. Todos los demás estaban atónitos e inmóviles.

La EVA 01 seguía bramando y con los ojos encendidos, despedazó la estructura sin piedad, mientras ésta se fue haciendo visible. Pedazos de piel de cebra y trozos de entrañas y sangre por todos lados. La Unidad surgió de un modo espantoso.

- ¿Eso es lo que estoy pilotando? - dijo Asuka con temor y con los ojos muy abiertos  
- ¿Qué está pasando? - M

Era media tarde cuando Shinji despertó en el hospital. Estaba ileso, pero con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y percibió algo.

- Aún huele a sangre... - S

Poco después estaba de regreso con todo el mundo en la Casa de Misato. Después de cenar, les pidió a los pilotos que se reunieran con él en el estudio de Toji.

- Bien Shinji, ya estamos todos aquí - A  
- Ni que fuéramos 20... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - R  
- Quiero hacerles unas preguntas ¿Todos hemos visto o leído algo de Evangelion alguna vez, correcto? - S  
- Estas en lo cierto - T  
- Y ya hemos visto que es real, e incluso lo que hemos visto o leído nos ha servido para vencer a los enemigos ¿cierto? - S  
- Tenemos que admitir que los vencemos haciendo trampa - comentó Asuka riendo  
- Lástima que ya no he podido consultar mis revistas ¡Hay tanto que hacer!... - R  
- Chicas ¿quién de ustedes dos es la que más sabe? - S. Ambas se miraron  
- Pregunta lo que quieras a las dos. Prácticamente sabemos lo mismo - A  
- ¿De pura casualidad, hay algún personaje en la historia que se llame Yui? - S. Los otros tres chicos lanzaron una exclamación al mismo tiempo  
- Yui es... la esposa del Sr. Ikari - R  
- De ahí viene su apellido. Antes de casarse, él se llamaba Gendou Rokubungi - A  
- ¿Y... ¿qué paso con... la señora? - S. Las chicas miran al piso  
- Era una gran científica como su marido. Le ayudo en la construcción de la EVA 01 y ella misma se sincronizó con esta...- T  
- Pero el experimento no funcionó y la Unidad la absorbió... - R  
- Quedando atrapada ahí para siempre - A. Shinji se incomoda  
- Cuando me quedé atrapado ahí escuché una voz... de una tal... Yui - S  
- ¿Será posible que en realidad esté ahí? - T  
- Pero entonces... ¿por qué el Sr. Ikari no lo ha dicho?... - A  
- Tampoco Misato parecía saber nada... ¿qué estará pasando? - R

Ritsuko acababa con sus tareas diarias. Ordenó sus papeles, se terminó su café y suspiró. No había nadie alrededor. Se encaminó hacia el corazón del Geofront, hacia un laboratorio alterno muy obscuro. Nisiquiera la luz encendida lo iluminaba demasiado. Caminó un poco hasta encontrarse frente a un tubo muy ancho de vidrio grueso y con un líquido verdoso. Dentro había una vaga figura humana.

- Todo parece estar saliendo bien... en cuanto termine me encargaré de ti, así que ten paciencia... ya no falta mucho - dijo sonriendo con satisfacción

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

05/08/07

Pues nada, que el baka hentai de Shinji hizo de las suyas, pero gracias a eso pudieron notar los pilotos que algo extraño está pasando en NERV. Personalmente, me encantó la escena Ikari-samma/Asuka. Siempre he dicho (y seguiré diciendo) que una respuesta sincera es la mejor respuesta la mayoría de las veces. Y ojo con lo del tubo de vidrio con la figura humana, que es importante *.~

Para finalizar, se viene una fecha muy especial, así que aprovecho para dedicar este capítulo (por supuesto). Gracias por todo, dondequiera que estés.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	11. La EVA 04

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Martes 1 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"La EVA 04"

- Me preguntaba cuando podríamos estrechar los lazos de hermandad entre nosotros... pese a los malos entendidos y a nuestras múltiples ocupaciones. Pero hoy parece que será un gran día. Para empezar no hubo clases. Y segundo, hoy llega la Unidad de Toji a NERV, por lo que de seguro se siente muy orgulloso...

Naoko ante su panel de comunicaciones revisando los mensajes.

- Doctora Akagi, hay un mensaje de la rama de NERV en Estados Unidos, es urgente - N  
- Genial - respondió Ritsuko - Si es algún contratiempo con el envío de la Unidad dígales que se olviden de problemas y la traigan de una vez  
- No es eso - N  
- Entonces pásalo

En la pantalla principal apareció un hombre con un uniforme parecido al de ellos.

- Temo que no nos han entendido bien. No llevaremos a la Unidad 3, sino a su hermana gemela, la Unidad 4  
- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no darnos la 3 - Ri  
- Problemas técnicos. A ambas las hicimos casi al mismo tiempo pero invertimos más personal en la 4. Por eso es que está lista primero  
- Está bien, envíen lo que tengan, pero envíenlo ya... - Ri

La pantalla se apagó.

- Fin del mensaje - N  
- Detesto cuando pasan estas cosas... - Ri  
- Doctora Akagi, dado que la capitana está preparando la bienvenida y ya no hay nada que hacer, solicito permiso para retirarme  
- De acuerdo. Sólo recuerde llegar a tiempo para el festejo - Ri

Naoko, Rei y Asuka rumbo al centro comercial grande.

- Así es mucho mejor. Ir de compras con los chicos es muy aburrido, en cambio con chicas sí es divertido - R  
- Además no lo hacemos a menudo. Y cuando es tan planeado es el doble de divertido - A  
- Lo que yo quiero es conocer el centro comercial. Como casi no hemos salido del laboratorio... - dijo Naoko emocionada

Llegan al centro y comienzan a recorrer tiendas con la vista. Se oye A moment when tension breaks (2.10)

- Muy bien chicas ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Al ataque! - N

Las tres se precipitaron en las tiendas probándose cosas a diestra y siniestra. Vestidos, pantalones, blusas, chamarras, sombreros, mascadas y uno que otro accesorio. En una de esas Rei salió del vestidor con una falda recta café y con flecos, una blusa blanca con flecos azules y un chaleco del mismo tipo que la falda.

- Mmm... Creo que también me llevaré unas botas nuevas y unos aretes para completar... - se dijo

Asuka salió con una falda negra, una blusa pegada rosa, chamarra negra y un colgante de Luna.

- ¡Quién lo diría!... Si Shinji te viera... - R  
- Oh, no creo que me quede tan bien... - A  
- Yo digo que sí. Te conviene comprarlo - R

Entonces salió Naoko con unos jeans rojos y una blusa de manga larga blanca.

- ¿Y bien?... - N  
- Conservador, pero lindo - R  
- Los jeans le dan un toque de pasión - A  
- ¡Ahora a buscar vestidos elegantes! - exclamó Rei y todas la siguieron. Ella se adelantó al ver algo que le gustaba y Naoko se quedó con Asuka

- ¿Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo, pero no he podido - A  
- ¿Qué cosa? - N  
- Supe que te casaste ¿es cierto?  
- Sí, ya llevo algún tiempo de casada  
- Y tu esposo es... Yoshi... hay no me acuerdo... Yoshihiro Togashi ¿no?  
- Así es, soy la Señora Togashi ahora. Sólo que quise conservar mi apellido  
- Eres feliz con él ¿verdad?  
- Claro que sí  
- Pero ¿no lo extrañas?  
- Siempre... Pero no tengo por qué preocuparme. Él está aquí - dijo señalando su pecho - Y siempre piensa tanto en mí como yo en él  
- Qué lindos... ojalá yo me case también algún día  
- ¿Es tu sueño? - preguntó Naoko riendo. Asuka se sonrojó y movió la cabeza afirmativamente - No debes angustiarte. Un buen día, el elegido aparecerá. Y lo sabrás, porque como él no habrá nadie mas - entonces Rei llamó a Asuka  
- Gracias, Naoko. Voy a ir a ver qué quiere Rei - y se fue

Naoko se quedo un poco apartada.

- Las cosas son como lo dicen las palabras - murmuró - Desgraciadamente, esas palabras no se pueden contradecir

Mientras tanto, los aviones de la UN y los de NERV de Estados Unidos iban sobrevolando tierra y océano rumbo a su destino. Sólo que amenazaba con haber una tormenta y penetraron en las nubes.

De nuevo las chicas estaban en los vestidores. Se oye Barefoot in the park (1.6) Esta ves, la primera en salir fue Asuka, con un vestido delgado de color crema y un borde ondulado. El motivo de la tela eran unos cerezos cargados de fruta, y como se ceñía al cuerpo, se le veía muy bien. Se miró en el espejo de la tienda y después alguien le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Rei dando un par de vueltas. Había escogido un vestido gris muy claro con cierto vuelo a partir de la falda y unos tirantes delgados y trenzados en el pecho.  
- Tienes buen ojo Rei. Te quedó muy bien - A  
- Desde que lo vi me enamoré de él ¿Y qué me dices de ti?. Ese color te queda espléndido

Entonces Naoko salió con un vestido compuesto de dos capas: una era lisa y hecha para resaltar la figura y la otra era como un enorme bordado con pedrería. El color era negro.

- ¡Vaya! - A  
- Tú si que sabes ser una señora mayor - R  
- Me imagino que a mi esposo le encantaría - N  
- ¿Te doy un tip? Tómate una foto con el vestido puesto y mándasela - A. Todas rieron  
- Bueno, ya nos entretuvimos un buen rato ¿No creen? Ahora tenemos que comprar algo para el evento de esta tarde - N

Entonces se quitaron los vestidos, los apartaron cuidadosamente y fueron a la sección de trajes sastres. Ahí cada quién escogió algo a su gusto: Asuka, uno de color rosa con falda blanca tableada. Naoko, uno rojo con sombrero y falda blanca lisa. Y Rei uno azul prusia (saco y falda) con blusa azul claro.

Después de escoger, se llevaron toda la ropa a la caja. Salieron con las manos llenas, los bolsillos vacíos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al llegar a la casa de Misato, fueron recibidas por la comitiva masculina:

- Como que se tardaron ¿no? - S  
- Era obvio: fueron de compras - T  
- Y de seguro se trajeron toda la tienda - S  
- No nos estropees el momento, hentai - A  
- Sí, tampoco exageres. Ni que tuviéramos tanto dinero - R  
- ¿Y Misato? ¿No ha mandado ningún mensaje? - N  
- Dijo que dentro de unas tres horas llegarán los de NERV de Estados Unidos - T  
- Mientras tanto, yo sugiero que comamos - S  
- Yo no me opongo - R  
- Mejor así. Más tarde nos arreglamos - N

Ya eran las cinco. Todo el personal de NERV estaba esperando ver algo en el cielo. Los edificios habían sido bajados y sólo estaban ellos, con una entrada bastante grande para la Unidad y para el personal, una vez que hubiera llegado. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada.

- Dos horas de retraso - se decía Misato enfundada en un traje sastre negro - Se han tardado demasiado  
- Sea paciente, Mayor - le decía Ritsuko en un traje gris - El clima no era muy benigno que digamos

Todos estaban expectantes, igual que el mundo de bocadillos y refrescos que habían traído. Incluso Gendou Ikari miraba fijamente el cielo desde su puesto en el estrado, donde se supone iban a recibir a las autoridades.

Finalmente, se empezó a distinguir un punto negro en el cielo, y después de este, algunos otros. Se oye Tokyo-3 (1.10)

- ¡Ya están aquí! - M

Lentamente, los aviones bajaron su carga humana y metálica. El encargado de la entrega por parte de Estados Unidos, subió al estrado. Todos se sentaron.

- Es un gran honor para nosotros el haber contribuido con nuestro granito de arena al salvamento de la humanidad. De modo que le hacemos entrega oficialmente, de la EVA 04

Se oye un estruendo de aplausos. Habla el Sr. Ikari

- Y es un gran honor para nosotros recibir su contribución. Ahora, que si nada lo impide, procederemos a la prueba de esta Unidad con su piloto y a la movilización del resto, también

- ¿De modo que eso va a ser el espectáculo? - le murmuró Asuka a Rei  
- Estos señores tienen unos gustos... - R

De modo que se llevaron al hangar a la EVA y a todos los pilotos, que se cambiaron y se fueron a sincronizar.

&&&

Los demás técnicos permanecieron como estaban, pero dentro de la base. Gendou, Fuyutsuki y los invitados estaban afuera.

- Entry Plug, listo - Ma - Sistemas de sincronización de las EVAs 00, 01, 02, y 04 activados  
- ¿Se sincronizó bien Toji? - Ri  
- Todo parece ir bien - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh

De repente, los monitores se volvieron locos. Se oye Decisive battle (1.16)

- ¿Otra vez? - Ma  
- Indican un patrón azul - Sh  
- ¿De dónde? - pregunta Misato asustada  
- ¡La sincronización se volvió loca! - Ma  
- ¿Eso quiere decir?... - M  
- El patrón viene de la Unidad 4 - Ma  
- ¿Cuál es el índice de contaminación del piloto? - Ri  
- 0%. Sólo infectó a la EVA

La EVA 04 se soltó y salió al exterior.

- ¡Dios Mío! - Ri

- ¡Atención! Despejen inmediatamente el área. Tenemos una EVA fuera de control infectada por un patrón azul ¡Despejen inmediatamente el área! - exclamó Naoko hacia los receptores de afuera

Ellos apenas tuvieron tiempo de irse a refugiar al Geofront.

- Clave Shinji, Clave Rei, Clave Asuka ¿están bien? - M  
- No hay nada extraño en nuestras Unidades. Me he cerciorado - S  
- ¡El comunicador de Toji no funciona! - A  
- Desconéctenlo de su fuente de energía - indicó Ritsuko. Pero cuando se soltó el cable, la Unidad seguía moviéndose  
- No funcionó - Sh  
- No cabe duda. Esto es obra de Código Asignado Bardiel - Ri  
- Entonces tendremos que combatir contra él - M - ¡EVA, launch!

Los chicos fueron lanzados hacia arriba. Inmediatamente al llegar, recibieron sus metrallas y se escondieron para emboscar al Angel. Asuka se comunicó con Rei.

- Rei-chan, esto no está bien ¿No te das cuenta? Es como volvernos contra nosotros mismos - A  
- Si el comunicador de Toji no funciona, no nos queda más remedio que destruir al Angel- dijo Rei endureciendo la voz  
- ¡Pero él aún está ahí! - A  
- Si no nos ha contestado significa que está muerto - responde con un ligero temblor en la voz  
- Pero... - A  
- No discutas. Ahora tenemos que eliminar a alguien - R

Asuka estaba por contestar, pero algo se lo impidió y se oyó un grito por el comunicador.

- ¡¿Asuka-chan?! - exclamó Rei espantada y la EVA 00 corrió hacia donde estaba la Unidad 2.

En la base se seguían los acontecimientos con mucha atención.

- ¡Se cortó el cable de energía de la Unidad 2! - Sh  
- 5 minutos de movilidad - Ma  
- Gran idea la de este Angel. Tomar posesión de una EVA y volverse más fuerte - Ri

Cuando la Unidad 0 llegó, Rei se quedo estupefacta: la EVA 02 estaba de rodillas con un brazo en la espalda, mismo brazo que le torcía la Unidad 4 sin piedad. Rei tragó saliva y se acercó sigilosamente y con la vista fija en su objetivo, mientras su amiga luchaba para no quejarse demasiado.

- Muy bien engendro... esto va por todo lo que causaste - dijo apuntando con la metralla. Pero para su sorpresa, el Angel volteó y la detuvo rápidamente

- ¡Maldición! - R

El engendro le quitó la metralla de las manos a la Unidad 0 y la tiró al piso, golpeándola un par de veces.

- ¡Se cortó el cable de la Unidad 0 también! - Sh  
- 5 minutos de movilidad. La otra EVA tiene 0% de energía ahora - Ma  
- Esto está mal - M

El engendro estaba a punto de dar el tiro de gracia, cuando comenzó a tambalearse y a sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos. En la pantalla, Rei distinguió un nuevo puerto de comunicación.

- ¿Rei? - T  
- ¡Toji ¿Estás vivo?! - R  
- Corre Rei, llévate a Asuka. No hay tiempo - T  
- ¡Trata de luchar contra esa cosa! - R  
- No... no puedo - T

La comunicación se cortó. La EVA 01 ayudó a la Unidad 2 a levantarse y trato de ponerse fuera del alcance de la criatura. Pero esta volvió rápidamente a las andadas y derribó a ambas EVAs.

Shinji estaba en su puesto esperando. De repente, del comunicador surgió una voz desesperada:

- ¡Shinji, ésta cosa nos va a matar! - A  
- Creo que llegó la hora de los héroes - dijo sardónico  
- ¡Es en serio, es muy fuerte! - R - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya no tenemos energía!

La Unidad 1 salió de su escondite blandiendo resueltamente la metralla. Cuando llegó el espectáculo no era muy agradable: ambas EVAs estaban siendo golpeadas repetitivamente y las chicas gritaban sin poder defenderse. Pero cuando intentó dispararle, de nuevo surgieron las voces por el comunicador:

- ¡No le dispares! - A  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó un poco hastiado  
- Toji está ahí adentro ¡No le puedes hacer daño a un ser humano, sea quien sea! - R  
- ¿Y entonces cómo se supone que lo voy a vencer? - S  
- ¡Sólo detenlo! - A

Ellas siguieron gritando. Shinji tiró la metralla y se abalanzó contra el Angel.

- Toji, sé que estás ahí ¡Toma el control de tu Unidad! - S

Del comunicador surgió una voz

- Ya lo intenté... no sé qué mas hacer - T

La comunicación se cortó, el Angel arrojó a la EVA 01 y decidió ensañarse con ella ahora.

En el Geofront, Gendou y Fuyutsuki veían todo al lado de las autoridades.

- No hay más remedio - decía el Sr. Ikari - Vamos a tener que poner en funcionamiento el Dummy Plug...

Así, en el cuartel general sonó un teléfono en el panel de Naoko, quien pasó la llamada a su destinatario.

- Prepárense todos. Vamos a poner en funcionamiento el Dummy Plug - Ri  
- ¿El Dummy Plug? - dijo Maya moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Yo me opongo, es algo horrible  
- Maya, debes de guardarte tus opiniones en el área de trabajo. Como técnica que eres, debes obedecer sin objetar nada - Ri. Maya desvía la vista avergonzada y algo molesta  
- ¿El Dummy Plug, Ritsuko? - preguntó Misato intrigada  
- Ya lo verá, Mayor - contestó Ritsuko riendo sarcásticamente - Shigeru, desconecten el Entry Plug

Shinji trataba de defenderse, pero su enemigo no le permitía ningún respiro. En una de esas, al intentar esquivar un golpe, la Unidad no se movió.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?!... - S

- Entry Plug desconectado - Sh  
- Ahora conecten el Dummy Plug, deprisa - Ri  
- Dummy Plug, conectado - dijo Maya y se clavó las uñas en las manos

La EVA estuvo quieta unos segundos, y de repente, sus ojos se encendieron con un color rojo y se paró mecánicamente, sin que Shinji lo hubiera ordenado.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - S

La EVA se arrojó como una bestia justo encima del Angel, procediendo a golpearla primero. Se oye Yasashisa no dairi (4.7)

- ¡Shinji, detente! - A  
- ¡Ya basta Shinji! - R  
- ¡No puedo pararla! ¡Ya no me obedece! - S

Entonces la EVA emitió un bramido y comenzó a despedazar a la Unidad 4, de la que sorprendentemente salió carne y sangre. Los delegados de U.S.A miraban asombrados, Gendou lo contemplaba pasivo, a Maya le dio nauseas, Misato se asustó y las chicas gritaban desesperadamente:

- ¡¡Shinji, para a la EVA, te lo ruego!! - A  
- ¡¡Lo vas a matar!! - R  
- ¡¡Ya lo intenté, pero no puedo, de veras no puedo!! - decía Shinji horrorizado, viendo las manos de su Unidad manchadas de sangre y siguiendo arrancando trozos de la ya inmóvil EVA 04

En eso, de entre los últimos trozos, surgió el Entry Plug de la Unidad. En su afán de destrucción, el Dummy Plug no se podía detener y esto pasó por la mente de todos a la vez.

- ¡¡¡Shinji, no lo hagas!!! - R

La EVA estaba cerrando el puño.

- ¡¡Yui, si es que estás ahí, ayúdame, por favor!! - gritó el muchacho al borde de la desesperación

La EVA seguía cerrando el puño.

- ¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ALGUIEN DETÉNGALO!!! - A

Una luz azul y un latido cruzaron por la mente de Shinji y una voz se dejó escuchar:

- Aquí estoy Shinji...

La EVA automáticamente se detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué pasó? - Ri  
- No lo sabemos, sólo se desconectó - respondió Shigeru estupefacto

El muchacho contemplaba el Entry Plug intacto sobre la mano de la Unidad ensangrentada y se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento.

- Gracias, Yui... - S

Desde su posición en el suelo, las chicas habían oído lo que Shinji había dicho, aún cuando estaba lejos del comunicador. Asuka estaba llorando y Rei tenía los ojos sólo enrojecidos.

- Gracias... - murmuró Asuka entre sollozos  
- Muchas gracias, señora Ikari... - R

La ambulancia del hospital del Geofront llegó lo más rápido posible, junto con el equipo de limpieza. Después de abrir los Entry Plug, metieron a los chicos en la ambulancia y se los llevaron.

Rei y Asuka estaban bastante malheridas, sobretodo la última, por el tratamiento que le dieron a su brazo. Pero con algo de Quiropráctica las cosas mejoraron. En cuanto a Shinji, sólo tenía algunos golpes.

Pero Toji era otro asunto. Según lo que le dijo el médico a las tutoras, el muchacho sí había sido ligeramente contaminado durante el ataque, además de que había quedado severamente herido en el brazo y la pierna izquierdos. Por el momento, el muchacho tendría que estar vendado y olvidarse de las peleas por unos días. Ambas se miraron con tristeza.

Rei y Asuka fueron a ver a Toji al cuarto donde estaba. Rei era un poco renuente a la idea, pero Asuka se las arregló para convencerla. Tocaron a la puerta y entraron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Toji ¿cómo estás? - A  
- Me duele la cabeza - dijo algo molesto - Vaya, veo que a la muñeca la dejó trastornada la pelea, porque vino contigo  
- ¡Yo no estoy trastornada! Es muy natural que una se preocupe por los enfermos - dijo Rei algo altiva  
- ¿Seguro estás bien? - A  
- Sí aunque te puedo asegurar que eso fue realmente horrible - T  
- Es cierto. Nunca hemos estado en las entrañas de un Angel. Dime ¿qué se siente? - R  
- Es una mezcla de emociones de lo más desagradable... odio... lujuria... ira... soledad... tristeza... - T  
- Un lindo cocktail de emociones negativas - recitó Asuka  
- ¿Y Shinji? ¿Cómo está él? - T  
- Oh el hentai pronto estará como nuevo - R  
- Para ser sincera, yo creo que tampoco su experiencia a de ser muy agradable - A  
- A decir verdad quien te salvo de ser aplastado no fue Shinji, sino Yui - R  
- Él mismo nos dijo que escuchó su voz cuando le pidió ayuda - A  
- Esto se está poniendo... interesante - dijo pensativo el muchacho

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

12/08/07

Je, je. Espero que me perdonarán mis debilidades femeninas, ya que puse una larga escena de compras (que conste que solo voy como dos veces al año). Seguramente seguirán preguntándose: ¿Qué es lo que Naoko sabe? Eso lo averiguarán más adelante.

Y ahora sí se están poniendo las cosas muy tensas y emocionantes. Me porté buena gente y le dejé su brazo a Toji, en cabestrillo claro. Pero los muchachos no son nada tontos y se dan cuenta de que cada vez hay más misterios a su alrededor. Veremos cómo se va desarrollando esto más adelante...

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	12. Buscando en mi interior

Project Eva: The Real Neon Genesis Evangelion

Miércoles 2 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Buscando en mi interior"

- Justo cuando Toji iba a pasar de Piloto Suplente sin EVA a Piloto Suplente con Unidad específica, las cosas se pusieron terribles por aquí. Aunque no me imaginé que Shinji se tomaría tan a pecho lo ocurrido...

Asuka visitando a Shinji en su cuarto. Acaban de llegar de la escuela.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Shinji? - A. Él mira hacia el piso con rabia  
- Nada... Asuka, tú una vez hablaste con Gendou Ikari - S  
- ¿Qué hay con eso? - A  
- Es alguien... que escucha razones ¿verdad? - S  
- Temo decirte que es difícil hablar con él. Es un tanto... hermético - A

El muchacho se dirige hacia la puerta y la pasa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - él voltea bruscamente  
- Ir a verlo para decirle que renuncio

Y azotó la puerta de entrada.

Misato, Ritsuko y Naoko aún estaban en el cuartel general cuando se presentó Shinji, que sin rodeos, les dijo lo que pensaba hacer.

- ¡Pero no puedes! - M - ¡Hiciste un compromiso y no puedes echarte para atrás!  
- ¡Ya no puedo cumplirlo! ¡No desde que me di cuenta de que puedo dañar a alguien que no tiene la culpa! ¡Nisiquiera sabemos por qué diablos nos atacan! ¡Y yo me rehuso a pelear sin saber contra qué peleo! - S  
- Eso es algo que nisiquiera nosotros sabemos. Muchacho, sé razonable - Ri  
- Eso es por la pelea tan reciente. Tranquilízate, tú no tuviste la culpa - N  
- Pero podría tenerla la próxima vez... - S. Todos se quedaron callados un momento  
- Me decepcionas, Shinji... - M

Entonces, el Sr. Ikari surgió de entre las sombras.

- Si no quiere, entonces que se vaya - dijo inflexible  
- Pero Señor - Ri  
- Ya me oyeron. Si no es suficientemente fuerte, entonces no lo necesitamos. Que se vaya al Geofront, o a las torres - G  
- ¡Usted es un miserable! - dijo Shinji con furia  
- Shinji - M  
- ¡Un miserable! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su esposa?! - S  
- Esto es un desacato. Ahora tenemos más razón para echarlo - dijo tranquilamente el Sr. Ikari

Shinji se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Díganle a Toji que desde ahora él es el líder. Confío en que sabrá hacerlo bien - S

Tiró su tarjeta de acceso y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Asuka y Rei estudian juntas, una a cada lado de la cama de Toji, donde él también está estudiando.

- ¿Qué hora es? - R  
- Como las cinco - T  
- Shinji no regresa... - A  
- No creo que vaya a regresar, Asuka - T  
- ¿Ni por sus cosas? - A  
- Mejor hay que hacerse a la idea - R  
- Ahora Toji es el líder - A  
- Lo que a mí me da para lo mismo. Primero un hentai, ahora un arrogante - dice Rei molesta  
- Pues ahora dependes de este "arrogante" en el campo de batalla. Así que no te enfades tanto, muñeca - T  
- Además está herido por el momento, Rei. Ahora nos toca a nosotras cuidar el fuerte - A  
- Ojalá no nos ataquen muy pronto... - R

Asuka va a su habitación a cambiar de libro y descorre un poco las cortinas. Después regresa corriendo.

- Está lloviendo - A  
- Ese hentai se resfriará... - R

Shinji camina en la lluvia con la vista hacia el piso. De repente, la alarma de la ciudad comienza a sonar.

- Un Angel... - S

La gente corre hacia los edificios y a sus casas. El muchacho se dirige a Bluelight Towers y desciende por medio del elevador.

En NERV, el personal se moviliza.

- ¿Están listas las EVAs, Maya? - Ri  
- Apenas a tiempo - Ma  
- Recibieron muchos daños ayer. Creo que los técnicos en reparación se pondrán furiosos - Sh  
- Preparen la sincronización de las Unidades 0 y 2 - Ri  
- Entry Plug, listo - Ma - Sistemas de sincronización activados

En las EVAs, las chicas hablaban por el comunicador.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo... - A  
- ¿Te preocupa? - R  
- Este es especial. Me da miedo - A

- Remuevan los bindings de seguridad - M  
- Mayor Katsuragi, hay un reporte con la ubicación del Angel - N

En la pantalla apareció un mapa con un punto rojo.

- Está muy cerca de aquí... - Ri  
- Entonces que las chicas se sitúen cerca de Bluelight Towers y lo esperen ahí - M - ¡EVA, launch!

Las Unidades permanecieron inmóviles cerca de un arsenal de metrallas. Los edificios habían bajado ya.

Abajo, en el Geofront, Shinji caminaba como un sonámbulo alrededor del bosque.

Todos permanecieron atentos al cielo hasta que se comenzó a distinguir una figura rara en él. Algo parecido a un deforme hombre-masa café, con dos cintas entrelazadas en el pecho, sin cabeza y con una máscara parecida a la de Scream en el pecho.

- Qué desagradable - A  
- Por lo menos podrían ser más bonitos... - R  
- Mejor no. Daría pena matarlos - dijo Asuka tomando un par de metrallas. Rei hizo lo mismo

Cuando lo tuvieron a una buena distancia, las dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a disparar. Pero el Angel permaneció en movimiento.

- ¡No funciona! - A  
- Tal vez si disparamos más - dijo Rei uniendo a la palabra la acción. Se le acabaron las municiones, tomó una bazuca y le disparó. Asuka hizo lo mismo

El engendro produjo un AT-Field y las armas volvieron a fracasar. Las chicas dispararon con ellas una y otra vez, con los mismos resultados, hasta que se acabó el arsenal.

- ¡Aquí viene! - dijo Asuka tomando una metralla y tratando de embestirlo con ella. Pero las bandas del pecho del Angel se desdoblaron y atravesaron el arma, destruyéndola  
- Maldición - R

En el cuartel general, todos estaban preocupados.

- Ese Angel es muy fuerte. Si al menos Shinji estuviera aquí... - M  
- Código Asignado Zeruel va a ser bastante difícil de vencer. Si ellas solas no pueden tendremos que usar el Dummy Plug de nuevo - Ri

Shinji seguía en el Geofront, cuando de repente, hubo un estruendo procedente de arriba, la cubierta exterior del lugar cedió, y un engendro y la EVA 02 cayeron.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Penetró el Geofront! - Ri  
- ¡Hay que evacuar la zona! - M

Afuera se oyó la voz de Naoko.

- Todo el mundo diríjase a las zonas de seguridad y a los refugios, deprisa - N  
- La EVA 02... - S

El Angel estaba a punto de atacar a la Unidad, cuando le cayó encima la EVA 00, que fue rechazada. La Unidad no cayó muy lejos.

- ¡Rei! - A  
- Es demasiado fuerte... - R

Muy a su pesar, la EVA 00 se levantó. Como respuesta, el engendro desdobló de nuevo sus defensas, que en realidad eran cuchillas muy filosas, y atravesó la unión del brazo y el hombro de ambas extremidades de la Unidad. La chica gritó y los brazos de la EVA cayeron.

- Rei... - S

El Angel se acercó a la Unidad 2, que se puso de pie y trató de golpearlo. Las cuchillas actuaron de nuevo y le atravesaron el pecho. A Asuka se le dilataron los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante horrorizada.

Shinji observaba todo esto, cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

- Interesante ¿no es cierto? - el muchacho volteó bruscamente. Había un hombre a sus espaldas  
- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué está aquí? - S  
- Mi nombre no importa. Y en cuanto a estar por aquí, qué mejor momento que este para dar un paseo  
- Lo podrían matar  
- Eso no me importa demasiado, muchacho. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Oye, según sé tú eres uno de los pilotos ¿verdad? - Shinji se enfada. Se oye Namida (4.8)  
- No volveré a ser un piloto jamás  
- Valiente decisión ¿Se puede saber por qué?  
- Eso es algo que odio...  
- ¿Y entonces por qué aceptaste el ofrecimiento?  
- Porque antes no lo odiaba  
- Siendo así, deberías terminar lo que empezaste  
- ¡No puedo! ¡Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí y olvidar todo!  
- Estás huyendo de tu realidad, muchacho  
- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Qué importa huir de la realidad cuando esta apesta?!

En ese momento, la cuchilla del Angel penetro en la Eva de nuevo y le cortó la cabeza. Asuka gritó muy fuerte. Shinji se volvió.

- Es cierto que la realidad apesta. Pero algunas personas dentro de esa realidad hacen lo que pueden... Muchacho, todo lo que yo puedo hacer es quedarme aquí y proseguir con mi paseo. Yo no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que viste, pero tú sí. Es hora de que pienses por ti mismo y encuentres la razón que buscas - Shinji volteó bruscamente  
- ¡Cómo supo que?!... - pero el hombre ya no estaba. Después miró la escena y corrió rumbo al Geofront

- ¡Basta ya! - M ¡Conecten ese horrendo Dummy Plug, pero hagan algo!  
- Entendido - Ri

Entonces llegó Shinji al cuartel general. Se oye Zankoku na tenshi no tezee, T.V. size version (2.2)

- ¡Déjenme pilotar la Unidad! - S  
- Shinji - M  
- ¡Por favor, déjenme pilotar la Unidad! - S. Gendou llegó también  
- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer algo así? - le preguntó  
- Porque... porque... - entonces se paró derecho y lo miró con furia - yo soy el piloto de la Unidad 1

Los sistemas de la EVA 01 fueron conectados al Entry Plug. Mientras tanto, el Angel se había olvidado de sus oponentes, miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la pirámide de cabeza coloreada de azul. Y la golpeó.

- ¡La capa exterior del laboratorio está a punto de ceder! - N  
- ¡Hay que darnos prisa! - M

La Unidad 1 salió por una compuerta conectada con el Geofront y ubicó al enemigo.

- ¡Shinji! - A  
- ¡Regresaste! - R  
- Soy uno de ustedes después de todo - S

&&&

La EVA 01 se abalanzó con saña sobre el Angel, golpeándolo, machacándolo, con la furia interior de Clave Shinji, quien no se dio cuenta de que el cable de energía se había cortado.

- ¡Shinji, contrólate! - M  
- 5 minutos de movilidad - Ma

La Unidad 1 siguió golpeando al Angel, al que arrojó al exterior, para seguir golpeándolo y tratando de arrancarle la máscara, cuando se le acabó la energía.

- ¿Qué diablos? - S

El engendro aprovechó el momento y utilizó sus cuchillas, cortando uno de los brazos de la Unidad. El muchacho trataba desesperadamente de hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Muévete! - S

El Angel atacó de nuevo y empezó a abrir a la meca, hasta dejar al descubierto el Entry Plug. Con sus cuchillas, se dispuso a atravesarlo y lo golpeó repetidamente.

- ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡¡Muévete!!- S

El Angel seguía golpeando.

- ¡¡YUI!! - S

Shinji oyó el latido de un corazón y vio la luz azul. Los ojos de la EVA se encendieron.

- Aquí va otra vez... - Ri  
- Esta es la cuarta... - M  
- ¡La sincronización se elevó a 400%! - Ma

La Unidad 1 emitió un bramido y dejó ver dos hileras de dientes. En los ojos ya no habían dos luces encendidas, sino dos pupilas verdes y redondas. Se volvió a lanzar contra el Angel, lo golpeó, lo tiró y le dio un fuerte mordisco, con lo que le arrancó parte de su "brazo". Del muñón de la Eva, comenzó a brotar un brazo humano.

- Se está regenerando... como en los transplantes 2S... - M

La Unidad volvió a emitir un bramido y procedió a comerse mordisco a mordisco al Angel. Misato lo contempló asustada, a Maya le volvieron a dar náuseas y el Sr. Ikari y Fuyutsuki, que estaban observando todo, comentaron:

- Parece ser que ya ha despertado - F  
- Sí. Apenas ha terminado el principio - G

Ya en el laboratorio y ante una inerte EVA 01 vendada, Misato y Ritsuko decidían qué hacer.

- Esta vez no corrimos con suerte. Las Unidades 0 y 2 están severamente dañadas y las chicas siguen en el hospital. En cuanto a Shinji, está perdido en la Eva 01 - Ri  
- ¿Quieres decir que se fusionó con ella? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Dónde está Shinji? ¿Qué diablos es una EVA? - M  
- Es algo creado por el hombre a imagen y semejanza. No puedo encontrar otra descripción - Ri  
- Eso es una mentira - Murmuró Misato - Sólo es una copia de algo que no entienden  
- El piloto debe seguir dentro del Entry Plug, en una forma primaria. El LCL se descompuso en un material más básico, como el del agua del océano primitivo. Tal vez podamos usar el traje de piloto como imán para rematerializar el cuerpo...

Mientras tanto, Shinji estaba en el Entry Plug.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Me siento muy raro - S

En eso empezó a ver las caras de los de la base, de sus amigos, de su familia.

- ¿Qué tratan de decirme? Son las personas que conozco, con las que convivo... entonces este es mi mundo... no entiendo por qué vivo aquí... no entiendo por qué tengo que vivir aquí...

Ve a las EVAs. Se oye Borderline case (2.3)

- ¿Por qué tengo que combatir? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?...

Ve a los de la base.

- ¿Por qué debo protegerlos? ¿Protegerlos de quién? ¿Quién es el malo aquí?... ¿Ellos o los demás?...

Ve a la escuela, los compañeros buenos y malos, las burlas. Los regaños de sus padres.

- Este mundo... no sé qué quiere de mí ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?... ¡Todo lo que me pasa... es culpa de este maldito mundo!...

Ve el océano y el cielo.

- ¿Por qué veo esto? A mi no me gusta verlo...

Abre los ojos. Está sentado en un tren soleado. Ve enfrente de él a una mujer de cabello corto. Es todo lo que distingue, el sol está detrás de ella.

- Soy yo Shinji  
- Yui Ikari... - S  
- Dime ¿Qué es la soledad?  
- Creo que la conozco, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo que es  
- ¿Qué es la felicidad?  
- Lo mismo, tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que es  
- En tu mundo ¿te trataban bien?  
- Cuando era niño no... Pero últimamente, desde que pilotaba, me tenían respeto. Mandaba sobre los pilotos también - sonríe - Es la primera vez que mando a alguien en mi vida  
- ¿Te gustaba pilotar?  
- Tenía que  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque había que matar a los enemigos  
- ¿Y después de matarlos?... ¿Qué te quedara después?  
- No tengo tiempo para ver lo que haré después. Mi deber es ganar, debo probarle a las chicas que no se equivocaron al elegirme como líder. Las chicas...

Ve a las dos pilotos primero. Luego, ve a Rei cuando estaba enferma.

- Gracias Shinji. A pesar de ser un hentai tienes algo ahí adentro - dice con una gran sonrisa

La imagen cambia. Ve a Asuka dirigiéndose a él en un parque y gritando su nombre.

- ¡Ey! - dice corriendo y abrazándolo - Dime que pensaste en mi ayer ¿sí?

Ahora ve a Misato.

- Shinji, prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan peligroso - dice apretando su mano

En NERV, Ritsuko está en los controles con Maya y Misato.

- ¿Un programa para traer de vuelta a Clave Shinji? ¿Lo hiciste en tan sólo unas horas? - Ma  
- Claro que no. Esto es algo que hizo mi madre hace 30 años... - Ri  
- ¿Y funcionó? - M  
- Según supe fallaron - Ri  
- El sistema está listo - Sh - Podemos proceder

Las imágenes que ve el muchacho cambian.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?! - decía su madre  
- ¡Eres un bueno para nada! - dice el padre  
- ¡Muy bien señorito hentai! ¡Haber si sí sirves para algo! - R  
- ¡Te odio, eres un estúpido! - A  
- ¡Puedes conservar tu posición de líder, no te la arrebataré! - T  
- Me has decepcionado - M  
- Si no es lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces no lo necesitamos- dice Gendou  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? - decía Oscar  
- ¡Es el idiota más idiota del mundo! - decía Rodrigo

La pantalla de NERV se pone en rojo.

- Refutó la orden - Sh  
- ¿Él no quiere regresar? - Ri

Shinji sigue viendo imágenes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - A  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - R  
- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - M

Vuelve a ver el océano, esta vez por debajo y observa la luz azul. Se oye Do you love me? (3.14)

- Esto es muy cálido... como estar con una madre... - S  
- Ahora ya sabes dónde estás...  
- Dentro de la EVA... contigo Yui - S - Gracias por...  
- De que. Pero no sólo fui yo. También fuiste tú, el señor de allá arriba... y alguien más...

El Entry Plug se abre y el líquido se desparrama.

- ¡¡SHINJI!! - M. Ella corre hacia allá

Shinji sigue bajo el mar azul. Escucha las voces de sus padres.

- Nuestro hijo nacerá en este mundo tan miserable... - decía el padre  
- Mientras esté vivo, siempre puede estar en busca de la felicidad... - decía la madre

Ve a Misato.

- Confío en que serás un buen piloto. Desde ahora serás Clave Shinji Ikari. Pongo mis esperanzas en ti... - M

Misato llora aferrada al traje de Shinji en medio del líquido.

- ¿De qué sirve su estúpida ciencia si no pueden salvar una vida? ¡Regrésenlo! ¡¡Regrésenme a Shinji!!

- Ya sé lo que debo hacer - S  
- Hasta luego. No olvides y diles a las chicas que no olviden que siempre estaré aquí. Y algo más...  
- Lo que sea  
- Cuando veas a Eiru... ¿le dirás que lo extraño mucho?  
- ¿Quién es Eiru?...

Un resplandor le nubló la vista y se sintió raro de nuevo.

Misato escuchó algo extraño y volteó. Observó sorprendida al muchacho vivo y acostado en el piso.

- Shinji...

De regreso a la Casa de Misato, Shinji le preguntó a su tutora:

- Misato ¿tú conoces a los que viven en el Geofront? - S  
- No a todos pero sí a la mayoría ¿Por qué? - M  
- Vi a un hombre... alguien que me ayudó a tomar la decisión de regresar - S  
- ¿Cómo era? - M  
- Muy alto y corpulento... no muy bien afeitado... cabello castaño claro - S. Misato paró en seco - ¿Lo conoces?  
- No estoy segura. Adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer

El muchacho obedeció y Misato se quedó parada ahí, comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Será posible que lo halla visto? - M

Tan pronto como las chicas recibieron la noticia, se fueron corriendo a su casa para reunirse con Shinji y Toji, en la habitación de este último.

- ¡Shinji! - gritó Asuka abrazándolo - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!  
- Creímos que ya no te volveríamos a ver - dijo Rei haciendo lo mismo  
- Hierba mala nunca muere - dijo Toji sonriendo  
- No iba a dejar a los pilotos sin su líder. Aunque el lugar en donde estaba era muy agradable... - S

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

18/08/07

¡Atención! ¡Capítulo emocionante a la vista! Sí que se están poniendo interesantes las cosas. ¿Quién es Eiru? ¿Por qué lo menciona Yui? ¿Quién convenció a Shinji de regresar y qué relación tiene con Misato? Es más ¿Veremos a alguno de estos personajes en un futuro?

Esto y más en los capítulos por venir

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	13. Fenómeno psicológico

Jueves 3 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
Fenómeno psicológico

- A pesar de que últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien, mis asuntos personales estaban por agravarse... lo que nunca pensé fue que eso sólo empeoraría mi situación aquí...

Asuka observa un calendario pequeño. El día 8 de Junio está marcado con un círculo. Ella suspira, toma su mochila y se va a la escuela.

Cuando sale de ahí, ve con sorpresa que el coche de Misato está afuera. La Mayor le hace señas y Asuka se acerca.

- ¿Te llevo? Vine a ver unos asuntos de trámites - comentó sonriendo

La chica subió. Estaba pensativa

- ¿Sucede algo? - M  
- Sólo tengo algunas dudas... nada importante - A  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la escuela?  
- Como de costumbre. Nada interesante  
- ¿Y cómo le fue a Shinji? - Asuka hizo una mueca y suspiró  
- Llegó tarde como siempre - Misato se rió  
- Me recuerda mi niñez. Era exactamente igual.  
- Misato ¿no crees que deberías regañarlo? A veces esta fuera de control  
- Vamos Asuka, no exageres. Ya se le pasará, a todos nos han dado ganas de rebelarnos contra el sistema. Mira, incluso ahora, a veces no soporto al señor Ikari...  
- Pero el señor Gendou es muy especial... Misato ¿Tú sabes cómo murió su familia?  
- ¿Te interesa? Creo que ya conociste al Sr. Ikari ¿no? - Asuka asintió  
- Es una de esas gentes que meten miedo. Pero me gustaría saber lo que pasó  
- Yui Ikari... era una buena persona... tal vez demasiado buena... hizo una prueba muy riesgosa  
- ¿Sincronizarse con la EVA?  
- Sí. Desgraciadamente la sincronización fue de más del 90% y...  
- La EVA la absorbió...  
- Así es. Pero eso no es todo. En un intento por salvarla, el señor Ikari sobrecargó los sistemas de control y se produjo una enorme explosión... su hijo estaba ahí...  
- ¿Tenía un hijo?. Así que el verdadero "Shinji"...  
- Pudo haber sido absorbido por la EVA también, o... simplemente murió en la explosión...  
- Ahora veo por qué es tan especial...  
- O...  
- ¿O qué?  
- No, nada. Tal vez tengas razón en lo de regañar a Shinji...

El coche llega a una entrada en Bluelight Towers. Misato se despide y Asuka va a casa, donde Naoko se ocupa de la cocina.

- Hola Naoko ¿Qué hay de comer? - A  
- Arroz y hamburguesas - N  
- ¿Y los demás? ¿No han llegado?  
- Shinji se quedó en la escuela para una práctica de football. Y Toji y Rei están terminando sus clases todavía  
- Ya veo  
- Por cierto, hay una llamada en espera para ti, Asuka  
- ¿Para mí? ¿Quién podrá ser?

Se encaminó a su cuarto, puso la mochila en su lugar y con un botón hizo descender el comunicador. La pantalla se prendió y vio a su mamá, que parecía estar furiosa.

- ¿Mamá? - A  
- ¡No creí que fueras tan mala hija, Asuka! ¡No lo hubiera creído de ti!  
- ¿Se puede saber de qué corchos estas hablando?  
- ¡¿Me quieres decir que olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu santa madre?!  
- Sí, lo olvidé. Pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor  
- ¿Por qué causas?  
- Ese día llegaba la Unidad 4, y se armó un verdadero jaleo aquí, no sólo por el festejo, sino porque a la mera hora un enemigo la poseyó  
- ¿Y cómo estuvo eso de que te fuiste de compras? - Asuka se sorprendió  
- ¿Lo sabías?  
- ¡¿Qué crees que no les llamo a tus tutoras?!  
- De todas maneras, lo de la EVA 04...  
- ¿Al diablo con eso! Pudiste llamar ¡¿no crees?!  
- ¡¿Cómo que al diablo con eso?! - contestó Asuka furiosa - ¡Ahí dentro estaba Toji! ¡Nos pudo matar y él mismo pudo morir! ¡Fue algo horrible, es más, sigue con un brazo y una pierna vendados! ¡A mí, a mí me lastimaron un brazo también!  
- ¿Quién es Toji?  
- Un nuevo piloto. Es mi amigo  
- Ajá. Y por él sí te preocupas, y es más, por tu brazo también, en lugar de coger el teléfono y hablarme a mí que soy tu madre ¿Qué te costaba? Pudiste hacerlo también al día siguiente ¿no?  
- He estado terriblemente ocupada - gruñó Asuka - Los ataques se suceden uno detrás de otro, y ayer me tocó de nuevo salir malherida. Es más, nuestro salvamento casi le cuesta a Shinji el quedarse atrapado en su EVA. Además, se te olvidan los exámenes finales, que de no ser por tu ofrecimiento a la mamá de Shinji, no tendría que repasar el curso entero  
- ¡Claro! Olvidaba que la señorita ocupada también tiene exámenes. En cuanto a tus calificaciones jovencita, tampoco estoy nada satisfecha ¿Qué es eso de un siete en Matemáticas?  
- ¡Mamá, sabes muy bien que yo no puedo con esa materia!  
- Tonterías, sí puedes, pero no haces ningún esfuerzo - Asuka se desesperó  
- ¡Pero deveras lo intento! ¿Qué esperabas, después de que hay un ataque diario? Es mi deber hacer algo si para eso estoy aquí, tengo que ir  
- A ¿sí? - dijo hastiada la madre - Pues óyeme bien: si tanto te importa tu "deber", entonces ve y rómpete la crisma cumpliéndolo. Y nada más vuelve a haber otro ataque y no oigo que tú en persona elimines al monstruo o lo que sea, y te saco inmediatamente de ese condenado lugar, te parezca o no. ¡Haber si así resultas tan valiente! - Asuka comienza a llorar  
- ¡No Mamá, NO! ¡No me saques de aquí, te lo ruego! ¡No tienes idea de lo que nos necesitan aquí! ¡Además están pasando cosas muy interesantes!  
- Se nota. Ya nisiquiera te paras por aquí ¡Vamos, nisiquiera me llamas! Pero yo ya te lo advertí: o lo eliminas tú, o vas recogiendo tus cosas

La comunicación se cortó y Asuka se soltó a llorar, abrazando a su oso rosa. En sus ventanas, se empezó a distinguir la lluvia.

Media hora después de que Asuka entró a la cocina por primera vez, llegaron Misato, Toji y Rei. Naoko dispuso los platos para comer y los chicos se sentaron, cuando Asuka apareció en la puerta, sin una sola lágrima y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola a todos! - A  
- Hola Asuka-chan. Precisamente nos preguntábamos donde estabas - R  
- Fui a mi habitación a estudiar, mientras ustedes llegaban para comer - A  
- ¿Por qué tienes medio rojos los ojos? ¿Se te irritaron o qué? - T  
- Sí - contesto tallándoselos - A veces se me irritan con la contaminación  
- Por cierto, cuando fui a la escuela me enteré de las calificaciones de Shinji y las tuyas. Te felicito Asuka, vas muy bien - comentó Misato  
- ¿De veras lo crees así? - A  
- Así es - M. Asuka se enfurruña  
- Pues yo no creo que estén tan bien. En Matemáticas me fue horrible - A  
- Pero tomando en cuenta lo demás... - M  
- ¡Pero no es suficiente! - A - Naoko ¿les molestaría que comiera en mi habitación?  
- Claro que no - dijo dándole un plato de arroz - Deja te busco una bandeja para que te lleves lo demás

Una vez que en la bandeja hubo un plato de arroz, una hamburguesa, un jugo y unos cubiertos, la muchacha se retiró.

- ¿Y a esta qué mosca le picó? - R  
- No estaba así cuando llegó. Debió de ser por la llamada - N  
- ¿La llamaron? ¿Quién? - M  
- Su mamá - N  
- Entonces eso lo explica. Es bien sabido la relación tan cortante que llevan - R  
- ¿Y tú como sabes? - T  
- Pues porque soy su mejor amiga. Ya nos hemos contado un par de cosas. Y te lo puedo asegurar, más bien parece una relación patológica - R  
- ¿Masoquista? No lo creo Rei - dijo Misato incrédula  
- A mí también me contó algo el otro día... algo de que la insultaba o la hacía sentir mal... y luego se arrepentía - T  
- ¿Quién lo diría? Nosotras hablamos con la señora y parecía una buena persona - N  
- No todo es lo que aparenta ser - ultimó Misato

Más tarde, mandaron llamar a las chicas para sincronizarse con sus restauradas EVAs. Misato y Ritsuko observaban.

- La sincronización de Asuka está inestable. Cayó al 72% - Ma. Ritsuko le habló por el comunicador  
- Asuka, trata de concentrarte - Ri. Pasó otro rato  
- No funciona. Cayó al 68% - Ma  
- ¡Asuka! - Ri  
- Estoy haciendo lo que puedo - A

Un poco después del a prueba Rei decidió visitar el área de recreación. Cuando recién entraba al salón de música, pudo oír que alguien tocaba en el piano de cola y se detuvo ante la puerta para escuchar. Se oye Hostility restrained (3.10)

- ¿Eres tú Asuka? - R  
- Sí, Rei-chan. Aquí estoy - A  
- Te nos perdiste. Así que aquí estabas... No sabía que supieras tocar el piano normal  
- De hecho no sé. Estoy tratando de hacerlo  
- Pues lo haces bastante bien. A mi me encantaría tocar al menos la puerta - dijo sonriendo  
- Si quieres te enseño a tocar el teclado  
- Oh, no creo que sea necesario  
- Es un instrumento relativamente fácil. Y una vez que lo dominas puedes pasar al piano. Sólo mírame  
- Y todo gracias al Sr. Ikari...  
- Rei, no sé qué pensar de él. Es muy duro, callado, tétrico... como los asesinos de las novelas... a veces pienso que lo es  
- ¿Y como no? Aún pienso en Yui Ikari, y eso que jamás la he visto en persona como Shinji  
- Menuda mujer a de ser, para fascinar a Shinji de esa manera. Y me refiero a un fascinamiento puro  
- Creo que es a la única que ha respetado. Y también le debemos mucho  
- Cuatro veces ha salvado a alguno o a algunos de nosotros... ¿sabes Rei? Me encantaría agradecérselo en persona  
- A mi también Asuka. A mí también  
- Bueno entonces ¿te enseño? - dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el teclado para sacarlo  
- Si quieres... - contestó Rei con una sonrisa

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato. Después de divertirse, se fueron a la pista de hielo, donde estaba Ritsuko.

- Hola muchachas. Veo que están bien  
- Sé que pensaras que soy entrometida, pero ¿Cómo está la Unidad de Shinji, Ritsuko? - R  
- Me parece que estará fuera de servicio por el momento - Ri - En cuanto a su sincronización, espero que nos vaya mejor la próxima vez - dijo viendo fijamente a Asuka  
- Pero todo está muy tranquilo. No creo que halla un ataque... hoy- A  
- Nunca se sabe. A veces comienzo a sospechar que cuando menos lo esperamos, es cuando nos atacan - suspira - Bueno, mientras tanto ¿qué les parece si seguimos con lo del patinaje? - Ri

Las chicas se pusieron los patines y se alistaron. Mientras Ritsuko nivelaba a Rei, Asuka permaneció sentada, inmóvil y mirando al piso.

- Podemos comenzar - le gritó Ritsuko - Rei está lista

La chica obedeció, pero no se fijó y fue a dar contra ellas.

- ¡Fíjate muchacha! - Ri  
- Lo, lo... lo siento - A

Se incorporaron y comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Pero por una extraña razón, Asuka no parecía entender las órdenes, o si lo hacía, las ejecutaba mal.

- ¡No, no, no! Pero si ya lo habías hecho antes, te debes inclinar más... Vuélvelo a hacer - Ri. Ella obedecía - ¡No de nuevo! ¿Es que no entiendes?...

En eso, se oyó la voz de Naoko por un altavoz.

- Hay un mensaje de la N.A.S.A para la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Favor de presentarse en el cuartel general - N  
- Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión - Ri

Al llegar al Cuartel General, Ritsuko se contactó con un representante de la N.A.S.A, que le mostró en la pantalla a una especie de ave blanca y brillante, pero gigantesca.

- Tenemos a un Angel flotando en la atmósfera  
- ¿No ha hecho nada? - M  
- Nada  
- ¿Y las coordenadas? - Ri  
- Va directo hacia Bluelight Towers. Es toda la información que tenemos

La comunicación se cortó.

- Fin del mensaje - N  
- Aunque no haya hecho nada, será mejor eliminarlo de una vez - Ri  
- Mandaré por las chicas - M

Una vez que ellas estuvieron preparadas, se entrevistaron con Misato y Ritsuko.

- Le dispararán con las bazucas. Una de ustedes irá al frente y la otra la cubrirá - M  
- Yo iré al frente - A  
- ¿Segura que estarás bien? Tu sincronización dejó mucho que desear - dijo Ritsuko sarcástica  
- Tengo que ir al frente - contestó cerrando un puño

- Entry Plug, listo. Sistemas de sincronización activados - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- Esto está mal. La sincronización de Asuka está en 74% - Ma  
- No deberíamos dejarla ir - Ri  
- Confiemos en que no pasará nada - M - Remuevan los bindings de seguridad

Las dos EVAS salieron, aún con la lluvia. Los edificios ya habían sido bajados, como precaución. Así estuvieron un rato, ambas con la bazuca en la mano.

- No puedo fallar - pensaba Asuka - Si lo hago perderé a la EVA 02 y me sacarán de NERV. No puedo irme todavía

En el cielo, entre las gotitas de agua, comenzó a aparecer un punto muy difuso.

- ¡Ahora! - M

Asuka estaba por disparar, cuando un monitor de NERV se encendió.

- ¡Lo presintió! - Ri

Una luz potente iluminó a la Unidad 2. Y cosas terribles comenzaron a desfilar por la mente de Asuka. Se oye Dies irae (4.16)

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala hija?! - decía la madre  
- ¡A callar! - decía el padre  
- Como que no te fue muy bien ¿eh? - R  
- Esta sincronización está muy pobre - Ri  
- ¡Asuka, no seas así! - M  
- ¿Contigo? Ni muerto - S  
- ¿Ya la vieron? Es tan estúpida - decía Sabrina  
- ¿Cómo puede vestirse así? - decía Estela  
- Eres desesperante - decía Pilar  
- ¡¿Tú?! No creí que fueras tan tonta como para regresar - decía Oscar  
- A veces no eres muy brillante - decía Rodrigo  
- Esto no te importa - T  
- ¿Para qué correr si no puede hacer nada? - decía el Sr. Ikari

Asuka se cogió la cabeza.

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme ya! - A

En NERV, Shinji se reúne con todos en el cuartel.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - S  
- Un Angel muy interesante acaba de atacar psicológicamente a Asuka - Ri  
- La sincronización cayó a 57% y la intoxicación mental está en 18 - Ma  
- ¿Qué clase de luz es esa? - Ri  
- Lo único que sabemos es que es parte del espectro combinado con un AT-Field, pero el resto no podemos analizarlo - Sh  
- ¡Asuka, regresa! - M

Por el comunicador surgió una voz.

- ¡No lo haré! - A  
- ¡Asuka, es una orden! - M  
- ¡Prefiero morir a regresar! - A. Shinji se pone serio  
- No bromea - S

Las imágenes seguían nublando su mente. Primero algo de su niñez. Se oye Kyomou he no, izon (4.12)

- ¿Ya la vieron? Es muy rara, tan cumplidita en la escuela...  
- Supe que le gusta el que nos gusta a todas. Pero no le hará caso a un ratón de biblioteca ¿o sí?

La Secundaria.

- ¿Supieron?. Ya terminó con ella  
- No duraron mucho  
- ¿Tú por qué crees? Esa tan rara no puede ser normal  
- ¡Está loca!

Su mamá.

- No puedo creer que no me lo hallas dicho ¡¿cómo puedes ser así?! - decía la madre  
- ¡Eres una inconsciente! Debería encerrarte durante el resto del año  
- ¡Eres una buena para nada! ¡Ni siquiera con la escuela puedes!  
- ¿Por qué no tienes algo de vanidad? ¿Crees que al natural vas a conseguir algo?

- ¡¡YA!! ¡Basta ya! - A

La Unidad 0 corrió hacia la luz, pero la voz de Misato la detuvo.

- ¡No lo hagas! Podrías contaminarte también - M  
- Pronto pasará el límite de contaminación, si lo hace habrá daño psicológico permanente - Ma  
- Doctora Akagi, hay un mensaje del Sr. Ikari para usted - N

Ritsuko corrió al panel y tomó la llamada. Cuando regresó dijo:

- ¡Indíquenle a Rei que vaya al Dogma central! - Ri  
- ¿Para qué? - M  
- Usaremos la Lanza de Longinus - Ri. Misato se sorprende  
- ¿La lanza? Pero yo creí...  
- La teníamos aparte, Mayor. Ahora indíquele a Rei dónde está - Ri

La EVA 00 caminó a través del centro de comando del Geofront hasta llegar a su centro, donde una puerta se abrió rebelando una habitación amplia y rebosante de LCL. En medio, tenía una plataforma gris y algo delgado y largo rojo estaba encima de ella.

- Esto es muy extraño. Se supone que... bueno, al menos aquí está lo que busco - dijo tomándola

Algo de calor y energía la inundó de pies a cabeza.

- No sabía que esto pasara al tocarla. Mejor me doy prisa... - R

La Unidad 0 se encaminó hacia fuera. Mientras, las alucinaciones de Asuka seguían ocurriendo:

Se veía a sí misma encerrada en una habitación y golpeando repetidamente la puerta para salir. Se oye Jiga kyoukai (4.13)

- ¡Basta! ¡¡BASTA YA!! - A

La otra EVA ya estaba afuera.

- Dirígela hacia el Angel, Rei. Elimínalo con ella - Ri

Pero la muchacha se acerca a la Eva 02.

- ¡Rei, no lo hagas! - M  
- El nivel de toxicidad permitida está en el límite - Ma

Asuka sigue viendo visiones, cuando una voz la entretiene.

- Asuka ¿me escuchas? - ella no responde. Está temblando - Sé que estás ahí. Sé lo que te están haciendo. No tienes por qué hacerles caso. Ignora esas voces. El enemigo te está manipulando - R

La Unidad 0 empuña la lanza y se la ofrece a la Unidad 2.

- Toma la lanza Asuka. Ese Angel es la causa de todo. Enfoca tu furia hacia él. Mátalo, hazlo pagar - R

Asuka sigue sin moverse. Shinji corre al comunicador.

- ¡Asuka? Soy yo, Shinji. Confiamos en ti, no puedes abandonarnos ahora. No dejes que te manipule - S  
- Mátalo Asuka. Él es el culpable ¡Mátalo! - R

La EVA 02 toma la lanza. Asuka recobra el sentido de la realidad.

- Los niveles de intoxicación están bajando. Y la sincronización sube - Ma

La Unidad 2 dirige la lanza hacia arriba.

- ¡¡Te odio!! - grita Asuka al lanzarla

El proyectil da en el blanco y el Angel explota en el espacio. La lanza es atrapada por la gravedad de la Luna y se queda orbitándola en el espacio.

De regreso a NERV, todos se reúnen en el cuartel general.

- ¡Lo hiciste bien! - dijo Misato abrazando a Asuka  
- A pesar de todo lo venciste - Ri  
- Bien hecho, Asuka - N  
- Gracias a todos. Sólo necesito una cosa ¿puedo llamar por teléfono? - A  
- Adelante, sube al panel de comunicaciones - M

Una vez ahí, Naoko monitoreó una llamada para la madre de Asuka.

- ¿Quieres verla? - le preguntó. Ella movió la cabeza negativamente  
- Será más fácil si no la veo

El teléfono sonó y fue contestado.

- ¿Sí?  
- Soy yo mamá. Ya eliminé al Angel, como me pediste  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué salte de alegría?  
- Me importa poco lo que hagas  
- ¡¿Cómo que?!...  
- Sólo quiero decirte tres cosas. La primera, que no fue nada fácil vencerlo. Sin el apoyo de los demás no sé que hubiera hecho. Puedes corroborarlo con Misato o con Naoko. La segunda, que pase lo que pase, yo saldré de NERV cuando yo lo decida  
- Así que cuando tú lo decidas ¿eh? ¿Y la tercera?  
- Que tengo otras razones para olvidar tu cumpleaños, tu aniversario, o cualquier cosa con relación a tu vida. Así que mejor separémonos ¿quieres? No tiene caso que sigamos peleando - y colgó

Naoko, que lo había escuchado todo, fue a abrazar a Asuka que lloraba.

- Ya pasó todo, querida. Así que fue por eso que no querías regresar... pero no te preocupes. Estamos aquí para apoyarte, no saldrás de NERV hasta que tú lo quieras - N  
- No comprendo por qué no me entiende. Somos tan diferentes... - dijo llorando  
- ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar tranquilamente con ella?  
- Siempre acabamos peleando. Lo mejor será que se aleje de mí. A mi verdadero yo nunca podrá conocerlo. Sólo conoció a la niñita que se quedó en la memoria del Angel. Y ahora ese Angel ya no existe...

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

01/09/07

Pues aquí tenemos el capítulo de los traumas de Asuka. Espero que se entienda la parte de su pasado en la secundaria, pero si no es así, lo explicaré brevemente.

Por ahí en algún capítulo anterior se menciona que Asuka y Shinji fueron novios. Esto, como se puede ver, dejó más secuelas en ella que en él, pero también por lo mismo se comprende que Shinji sepa cómo hablarle y hasta cómo manipularla a veces. Ah, y mucho ojo con la lanza de Longinus y otros detalles del pasado del laboratorio. El momento de esclarecer asuntos se acerca.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera  
_


	14. NERV

Viernes 4 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"NERV"

- Por fin encontramos muchas respuestas a nuestras preguntas, y fue casi por mera casualidad. Para empezar, ese día yo no fui a la escuela. Los últimos exámenes los había exentado y me entretenía primero pensando en las experiencias de Shinji dentro de la EVA. Como me dio mucha curiosidad decidí ponerme a investigar...

Asuka sentada delante de su computadora, metida en la Internet. Cuando aparecen unas páginas de Evangelion en el buscador, ella trata de accesarlas. El acceso le es denegado.

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo entrar? - A

Ella se levanta y corre hacia el cuarto de Rei.

- ¿Rei-chan? - A  
- Ah, hola Asuka-chan. Acabo de llegar para mi almuerzo de medio día - R  
- Hay algo extraño con mi computadora...

Ya en el estudio de Rei y con Toji todavía vendado, tratan de conectarse a alguna página de Evangelion. El acceso es denegado.

- ¿Pero por qué?... - R. Toji avanza y teclea algo. Otra pantallita aparece  
- Parece ser que ya no existen esas páginas... - T  
- ¿Pero tantas? - A. Ella se cambia de lugar con Rei  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - R  
- Tratar de penetrar los archivos de NERV, con mi RD de la tarjeta de acceso... - Asuka mete los datos, pero el acceso se deniega  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! - R

En eso llega Shinji de la escuela.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? - S  
- Estamos tratando de investigar lo que está pasando - A  
- Pero las computadoras nos deniegan el acceso a los archivos de NERV- T  
- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Se acuerdan de la revista de Evangelion que tenía? - R. Todos menos Toji afirman - Bien, pues la he buscado por todos lados y no aparece  
- Yo también quise buscar las copias que le saqué y no están por ninguna parte. Esto... - A

Ella se encamina a su habitación y sustrae de abajo de la cama una revista de anime.

- Aquí había una pequeña crítica de Evangelion... - dice abriéndola. En medio están las costillas de unas páginas arrancadas  
- Esto ya es demasiado - R  
- Significa que no quieren que nos enteremos de algo... - T. Shinji estaba pensativo  
- ¿De verdad quieren saber la verdad? -S. Todos afirman - Yo también. Esto requiere de medidas extremas  
- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - A

Todos siguieron a Shinji hasta la habitación de Misato. Toji se quedó en la entrada vigilando y Shinji registró un cajón hasta dar con un arma.

- La usaremos para amenazar a alguien que sepa lo que queremos saber... - S - Ustedes dos ¿tienen algún candidato?  
- Sabemos de alguien que soltará la sopa - dijo Rei malévolamente  
- Y como es tan reservado, de seguro lo encontramos solo - A

Fuyutsuki iba tranquilamente a su oficina dispuesto a almorzar. Cerró la puerta y se sorprendió al sentir una mano que le tapaba la boca en la obscuridad. Cuando se encendió la luz, se asombró todavía más.

- ¿Los pilotos? ¿Qué tratan de hacer? - dijo viendo el arma que Shinji le apuntaba  
- Tranquilo. No le vamos a hacer nada - R  
- Sólo queremos respuestas - dijo Asuka asegurando la puerta. Fuyutsuki suspiró  
- ¿Qué quieren saber? - F  
- Por ejemplo, la historia de Yui Ikari - T  
- Y lo de la Lanza de Longinus. Creí que en el Dogma central estaría Lilith pero no fue así... - R  
- Está bien. Pero antes dejen de apuntarme - F  
- ¿Cree que somos estúpidos? - S - Esta es nuestra garantía para que lo diga  
- En fin. Todo comenzó hace 20 años... Cuando yo era Profesor en una Universidad y conocí a una estudiante muy brillante llamada Yui Ikari. En esa época yo investigaba biometafísica en un laboratorio y ella me ayudaba. Recuerdo que recibí una llamada de un tal Gendou Rokubungi, diciéndome que tenía información valiosa para mí. Debo confesar que jamás había escuchado de él, pero cuando nos encontramos descubrí que conocía a Yui. En realidad jamás me agradó ese hombre y yo se lo dije a la muchacha, a lo que ella replicó "Profesor, él es un buen hombre, sólo que nadie lo sabe en realidad" - F.  
- Estaba locamente enamorada. De eso no cabe duda... - R  
- 18 años atrás, se descubrió una actividad interesante en la Antártica y fui enviado a investigar. Fue ahí donde vi de nuevo a Gendou Rokubungi, que me dijo que no se llamaba ya así, sino Gendou Ikari. Yo le pregunté dónde estaba Yui y me contestó que cuidando de su hijo - F  
- El verdadero "Shinji"... - T  
- Recuerdo que fue en esa expedición donde encontramos entre el hielo del Polo a Lilith. Un año después de todo eso me reuní con Gendou para averiguar por mi cuenta lo que había hecho con ella. Y para mi gran asombro, me reveló lo que más tarde sería el Geofront, y me presentó a la Doctora Naoko Akagi, la programadora de lo que más tarde sería el MAGI-System - F. Se oye Kanon D-dur (4.14)  
- La mamá de Ritsuko... - A  
- Me parece que también la vi a ella entonces. Tenía el pelo negro todavía... Ellos me enseñaron el prototipo de las EVAs, la de la Unidad 0, y me explicaron la amenaza de los Ángeles Caídos y sus intenciones de salvar el mundo. Fue por eso que me uní a ellos... - F  
- Entonces ese es su propósito... o al menos lo fue - S

Mientras, Naoko estaba ante su panel de comunicaciones, recordando cómo Misato y ella se conocieron.

- Recuerdo que era la época en que ya era una mangaka conocida... claro que todavía iba a la Universidad, y fue en ese año, hace 7 años, que entró una desconocida dentro de la nueva generación... - N

Recuerda la cafetería de la Universidad y su encuentro con Misato, su gran amistad... y como conocieron a Kaji.

- Era de la misma generación que ella... siempre fueron muy afines, y casi inmediatamente se fueron a vivir juntos... - N

Fue hacia la Casa de Misato, cuando le pareció oír una conversación en la oficina de Fuyutsuki y se acercó a escuchar desde afuera.

- Hace nueve años, se hizo la primera prueba de sincronización y Yui insistió en hacerla - F - Recuerdo que llevó a su hijo, ya de 11 años. A nadie nos parecía que él estuviese ahí, pero Yui insistió en que quería mostrarle el brillante futuro que podían tener. El experimento falló, Yui desapareció y buena parte del laboratorio explotó...  
- Entonces sí desapareció ahí... - S  
- Desde entonces, Gendou es así. Ya no es la persona optimista que solía ser... Desapareció durante una semana. Y dijo que la U.N había aprobado nuestros proyectos. Hace 7 años, Ritsuko acabó su carrera y fue transferida a nuestro proyecto, en lo que entonces llamábamos Gehirn. También vinieron durante medio tiempo Misato y Kaji, ambos como guardias - dijo mostrándoles unas fotos  
- Pero... ése hombre... - S  
- Entonces él sí existió - A  
- Naoko y Ritsuko hicieron equipo para terminar el MAGI-System y le explicó qué clase de computadora era. Recuerdo que ella contestó que los hombres y las mujeres no le parecían lógicos y que Misato y Kaji habían terminado. Su madre le dijo que había pensado que eran la pareja perfecta. Ritsuko se fue y yo me dirigí a la entonces oficina del Sr. Ikari... Ahora, lo que sigue no lo sé muy bien. Aparentemente, Naoko iba rumbo al mismo lugar que yo, donde ya estábamos hablando. Yo le estaba reprochando a Gendou que fuera el amante de la Doctora Akagi, siendo que no la amaba para nada. Él me contestó que eso fue mientras ella fuera de utilidad, pero que ahora ya no la necesitábamos, así que dejaría de verla - los chicos se sorprenden

- Misato dice que vio a la Doctora enloquecida y que no pudo hacer nada por ella. Sólo observó como se tiraba de la plataforma y cuando fue a ver, vio que se había golpeado la cabeza con el MAGI-System - F

En ese punto, todo quedó en silencio.

- Pobre Doctora Akagi... - A  
- Yo no creí que esa historia fuera verdad... - R  
- Al día siguiente, el Geofront fue inaugurado oficialmente, y el laboratorio, fue bautizado NERV. Todos los que participamos en los orígenes del proyecto continuamos en él, excepto la Doctora Akagi y Kaji - F  
- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él? - T  
- Se supone que en realidad había sido contratado por la U.N para espiarnos. Pero al pasarse de nuestro lado, lo mandaron matar. El mismo día que se suicidó la Doctora, lo encontramos a él en un lugar apartado del laboratorio, con un tiro en la espalda  
- ¡Pero si está muerto entonces!... - S  
- ¿Qué pasa Shinji? - A  
- ¡El hombre que vi paseando el otro día!... ¡Era él! - S  
- ¿Lo viste? Entonces viste un fantasma - R

Naoko alcanzó a oír esto y se sorprendió también.

- Kaji... Misato me dijo que él le había dado una cápsula pocos días antes de morir... con una información. Pero nunca quiso abrirla, sobretodo después de encontrarlo muerto... Recuerdo que hace poco la vi con una vieja contestadora... pasando un mensaje una y otra vez... - N

El mensaje es recordado en su cerebro.

- Katsuragi, la verdad está en algún lugar de este laboratorio, sólo has lo que creas correcto. Si te vuelvo a ver, te diré las palabras que no te pude decir durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos...  
- Eso es todo - F  
- ¿Qué hay de Lilith? - preguntó Rei  
- Desapareció unos días antes de venir ustedes. Consideramos que era un robo al principio, pero su tamaño lo hacía imposible. La hemos buscado por cielo, mar y tierra sin encontrar ni rastro - F  
- Creo que es todo lo que necesitábamos - T  
- ¿Ya bajo el arma? - S  
- Una cosa más ¿Promete que no va a delatarnos? - A. Fuyutsuki sonrió  
- No es necesario que me lo digan. Sabía que querrían enterarse tarde o temprano. Además, siempre consideré injusto que ustedes no supieran nada - F. Las chicas lo abrazaron. Naoko tocó la puerta, Shinji escondió el arma y Toji abrió  
- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo pudieron tomar un arma? - N  
- No los regañe, señora Takeuchi. Creyeron que me resistiría a decirles la verdad - F  
- ¿Estabas escuchando? - R. Naoko se ruborizó  
- Temo que tengo algunos otros trozos de información sobre esa historia. Pero ya se los iré contando más tarde. Ahora, Shinji, tendrás que poner esa arma donde la encontraste. Rei y Toji, tendrán que ir a sus clases y disculparse por el retardo. Y Asuka, tú vendrás a ayudarme a hacer la comida - N

Los muchachos la obedecieron y todos se fueron a sus actividades. Asuka ayudaba a Naoko con unas verduras.

- No sabía que Shinji hubiera visto a alguien - A  
- Ustedes no, pero Misato sí. Por eso la vi tan triste y llorando un día en su habitación - N  
- Lo quería mucho ¿verdad? - A  
- Te lo voy a contar... - N

Mientras tanto, Rei y Toji hacían un cuestionario por órdenes del maestro.

- Triste historia ¿verdad? - T  
- No creí que fuera así... pero como sea, lo preocupante es que no saben nada de lo de... tú sabes - R  
- Al menos ya conocemos la historia - T  
- Lo que no nos da demasiados datos de lo que importa... ¿A quién le interesa el hijo muerto de Yui? - R  
- No creí que fueras tan insensible - dijo Toji frunciendo el ceño  
- Que no lo demuestre no significa eso - R  
- ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales? - T. Rei azota el libro  
- Sí. Y si preguntas por su salud, la tienen excelente. Y no pregunto de ti, porque Asuka ya me contó que eres huérfano - R  
- Tienes problemas en casa ¿verdad? - T  
- ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?! Es algo que no te...

Suena la alarma. Todos corren al cuartel general. Misato y Ritsuko están ahí. Se oyeThe beast II (2.16)

- ¿Qué está pasando? - S  
- Un nuevo ataque... - Ri  
- ¿Qué es esta vez? - A

Ritsuko enfoca en la pantalla a la planicie donde normalmente está la ciudad. Flotando, está una especie de circunferencia torcida y brillante.

- Este es Código Asignado Armisael - Ri  
- Rei y Asuka se encargarán de esto - M  
- ¿Por qué no voy yo? - S  
- Nos han dado órdenes de que no dejemos salir a la Unidad 1 todavía -Ri

&&&&&

- Entry Plug, listo. Sistemas de sincronización de las Unidades 0 y 2 activados - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- Remuevan los bindings de seguridad - M - Abran las compuertas de acceso al exterior

Las EVAs, armadas con metrallas, son lanzadas hacia arriba. En NERV, Toji y Shinji observan lo que sucede.

- Será mejor que tengamos cuidado - R - Yo atacaré primero  
- Entonces yo te cubro - A

Cerca estaba el Ángel, encaminándose hacia ellas.

- ¿Ya? - A  
- Ahora - R

La Unidad 0 se disponía a disparar, cuando el Ángel brilló y comenzó a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Ri  
- El patrón del Ángel está cambiando de azul a naranja ¡El MAGI-System no puede analizarlo! - Sh  
- Parece no ser sólido - Ma

El Ángel desapareció.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - R. En eso, una luz apareció tras la espalda de la EVA 00  
- ¡Cuidado Rei! - A

El Ángel apareció y voló directo a la Unidad, penetrándola.

- ¡Rei! - A

La muchacha tenia calor y escalofríos.

- El Ángel penetró en la EVA 00 - Sh  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - M

Rei cerró los ojos y vio algunas escenas de su pasado.

- Me han dicho que está loca  
- Tiene que estarlo para que le gusten esas cosas  
- Tiene un promedio muy mediocre  
- Es porque nunca hace nada

Entonces la visión cambió. Vio a sus padres, tomando diferentes caminos y a ella de pequeña corriendo detrás de su padre.

- ¡Papá!... ¡Papá, espérame! - R  
- No me sigas. Desde ahora tú y tu madre se librarán de mí. Ve a decirle eso

Ve a su mamá en la cocina.

- ¿Mamá?  
- ¿Por qué no haces nada útil? A veces me arrepiento de haberte tenido  
- No digas eso mamá  
- Al menos podrías cuidar de tu hermano  
- Soy muy pequeña todavía...  
- ¡Pues entonces hazme el favor de largarte!

Ve la Secundaria y a su entonces mejor amiga.

- Eres muy rara... no eres nada guapa ni nada inteligente... pero seré tu amiga con la condición de que no hables de tus cosas  
- ¿Por qué recuerdo esto? - R

Voltea y se ve a sí misma.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - R  
- ¿Quieres unirte a mí? - le contestó con una voz igual a ella  
- No, yo soy quien soy y tú eres lo que eres  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pero ya es muy tarde, compartiré lo que tengo contigo. ¿Duele, no es así? Hay mucho dolor en el corazón  
- No es dolor, sólo tristeza...  
- No te gusta la soledad ¿verdad? Eso es triste...

Rei abre los ojos. Lentamente, se toca el rostro. Retira la mano húmeda. Se oye Rei III(2.18)

- ¿Estoy llorando? - dice sorprendida. El comunicador se activa  
- ¿Rei? - T  
- ¿Estás bien? - S

Su EVA se mueve hacia donde está el centro de comando. Rei se asusta.

- No... no lo harás - R

En NERV, todos observan.

- ¡Inició la secuencia de autodestrucción! - Ma  
- ¡No Rei! - M - ¡No lo hagas!

Asuka observa desde su puesto.

- ¡Rei! - A  
- Ten cuidado Asuka - R  
- ¡¡NOOO!! - A

La Unidad 2 corre hacia la Unidad 0. Rei se sale del Entry Plug y la mano de la EVA 02 alcanza a salvarla antes de que se produjera la explosión.

- La Unidad 2 produjo un AT-Field - Sh  
- El Ángel fue destruido - Ma

Asuka ve a su amiga en la mano de su EVA.

- Nunca digas esas cosas Rei. Nunca vuelvas a decirlas - A  
- Creo que me mal interpretas. Me refería a que tuvieras cuidado al salvarme - R  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - A  
- Estoy segura de que algo se podrá hacer... - R

Fuyutsuki se entrevista con el Sr. Ikari.

- Perdimos a la Unidad 0 señor - F  
- Lo sé. Ya veremos qué se puede hacer para reconstruirla... tal vez dándole a la Doctora Akagi un incentivo... - dijo sonriendo malévolamente - ¿Y los pilotos?  
- A salvo señor - F  
- Fuyutsuki... pronto las cosas serán aún más interesantes... así que espero que deje las sorpresas para lo último  
- No se preocupe. Eso haré... - dijo sarcásticamente. No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los escuchaba

De regreso en la Casa de Misato, ésta hablaba con Naoko.

- Los chicos... - M  
- En sus habitaciones. Misato, tenemos que hablar - N  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Sobre esa cápsula que Kaji te dio - Misato comenzó a llorar  
- Ya te dije que no quiero oír hablar de eso  
- Los chicos ya saben lo de la historia de NERV... y parece ser que también lo de Yui y algo de Lilith  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
- Nosotras no sabemos lo que hay en esa cápsula. Y ahora es indispensable, para que no nos cojan en la sorpresa. Trata de entenderlo...  
- Si lo que hay aquí mató a Kaji... ¡entonces no quiero saberlo!  
- Aun cuando lo halla hecho, esto es importante - dijo marchándose. Misato se quedó viendo a la cápsula que descansaba cerca de su computadora

Rei y Toji habían ido a pasear al bosque del Geofront. Se oye When I find peace of mind(2.19)

- Yo no sé por qué ando aquí contigo - R  
- Rei, a todos ustedes los atacaron psicológicamente ¿verdad? - T. Ella sonrió levemente  
- ¿Ahora me vas a hacer recordar eso?  
- ¿Qué se siente?  
- Depende de si eres masoquista o no. En mi caso no fue agradable  
- Pero al menos te ayudó a identificar tus problemas ¿no? - Rei se paró en seco  
- Deja de decirme esas cosas... es mejor que me dejes en paz - él la sacude  
- Despierta muñeca, reacciona. No le des la vuelta a eso  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decírmelo? - Toji frunció el ceño  
- Soy alguien que perdió a su madre al nacer. Al menos tú tienes a tus padres vivos - dejó de sacudirla sin soltarla  
- Necesito tiempo ¿sí? Con lastimarme no lograrás nada. Ahora regresemos - dijo soltándose. El la agarró del brazo  
- Vamos a seguir paseando. Necesitas calmar tus nervios  
- Y tú tu mal genio - dijo sonriendo levemente

Ya era de noche cuando en el estudio de Toji, donde estaban los pilotos, irrumpieron Misato y Naoko, la primera con su pistola en mano.

- ¡Deprisa! Todavía no cierran el laboratorio y tenemos que irnos - M  
- ¿Por qué, para qué? - preguntó Asuka al tiempo que los demás se movían  
- Misato descubrió una información importante acerca de las EVAs. Así que vamos a ir a interrogar a Ritsuko - N

Anduvieron deprisa hasta que encontraron a Ritsuko, sola ante los controles del cuartel general. Misato le apuntó con la pistola.

- ¿Vas a hablar sobre el Dummy Plug, o te lleno de plomo? - M  
- No es necesario que sea tan prosaica, Mayor. Lo haré, pero con la condición de que los muchachos también vengan - Ri

Así fueron rumbo al Dogma central, pasando por un sitio que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, lleno de esqueletos gigantes parecidos a las EVAs.

- Son los candidatos a Unidades que fallaron - Ri

Entonces entraron a una zona del laboratorio que parecía estar cerrada. Caminaron un poco a obscuras y por fin, Ritsuko encendió la luz, justo enfrente de un gran tubo lleno de LCL.

- Este es el corazón del Dummy Plug - Ri. Se oye Namida (4.8)

Todos se asombraron. Ahí dentro del tubo, en medio del LCL, había una innumerable cantidad de cerebros con sus espinas dorsales, flotando, conectados a diversos cables.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - T  
- ¿Son... clones del cerebro de alguien? - R  
- En realidad son de Yui. A pesar de que la ciencia de la clonación está muy avanzada, no pudimos reproducir ni un solo ser humano completo. Tan sólo pudimos hacer sus sistemas nerviosos... - Ri  
- ¿Yui?... - llamó Shinji hacia el tubo. Los cerebros parecieron reaccionar  
- Todo esto fue hecho para movilizar a la EVA en caso de emergencia. En realidad - dijo Ritsuko volteando hacia Misato y Naoko - la EVA es una copia del material genético de Lilith, a quien se encontró en el Polo  
- Pero una vez que se activa el Dummy Plug... este no se detiene - N  
- Es por eso que lo voy a destruir - dijo Ritsuko apretando un botón. Los cerebros se desvanecieron, hasta que el LCL cambió de su color transparente a rojo obscuro  
- ¡Deténgase! - A. Ritsuko comenzó a llorar  
- Sólo soy una máquina de trabajo. A veces me cuesta trabajo soportar... lo que se dice de mí... - luego vio a Misato - ¿Qué espera Mayor? Máteme de una vez - Misato guarda la pistola  
- Me parezco mucho a ti

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

09/09/07

Hola a todos. Espero que les halla parecido interesante todo el asunto de la historia de NERV. Aunque la verdad se me pasó la mano suavizando las razones de Ritsuko para destruir el Dummy Plug...

Eso sí, para aclarar cualquier confusión aún antes de que surja: la mejor amiga de Rei al principio no era Asuka. Asuka jamás le diría esas cosas tan feas T-T. Y no es por nada, pero la pareja de Toji-Rei me encanta, sobretodo cuando se pelean XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ya estamos a punto de llegar a la mitad de la historia, qué emoción!

11/05/09

Mil disculpas a todos. Las historias se quedaron estacionadas por 3 semanas porque mi Ipod sufrió un accidente y tuve que pasar los archivos a la PC para formatearlo (uso mi Ipod como disco duro, jojo), y después de vuelta. Como no dispongo de mucho tiempo, tuve que usar los fines de semana para hacer todo eso, y de hecho aún no he terminado. Después, justo ayer cuando estaba subiendo los capítulos se fue la luz y solo tenía batería para subirlos sin más explicación. Como ven, no he tenido mucha suerte últimamente, pero espero que las cosas ya se regularicen.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	15. Tabris, el último angel

Sábado 5 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Tabris, el último Angel"

- Aún cuando ayer averiguamos muchas cosas, el laboratorio todavía guardaba algunas sorpresas más... aunque no a todos nos ha ido bien. Hoy nos enteramos por Misato que arrestaron a Ritsuko por lo que hizo ayer con el Dummy Plug

Ritsuko encerrada en un cuarto obscuro. Gendou entra.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - G - ¿Por qué destruiste el Dummy Plug?  
- Yo no destruí el Dummy Plug. Destruí los clones de Yui, eso fue lo que hice - Ri  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¡Porque estoy harta de obedecerlo y de que se aproveche de mí como lo hizo con mi madre, estoy harta de obedecerlo!  
- Me traicionaste  
- ¿Traicionarlo? A usted yo no le importo nada ¡A usted no le importa nadie!

Gendou sale y cierra la puerta. Ritsuko comienza a llorar.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora madre? - Ri. Continua llorando un poco hasta que se queda callada y asustada levanta la cara - El tanque... ¡Se quedará sin energía!... ¡Y yo no puedo ir a revisarlo!

En el laboratorio alterno al que sólo Ritsuko entraba, unos sensores conectados al tubo de cristal comenzaron a parpadear, midiendo el nivel de energía. La figura que está adentro comienza a moverse y el tubo se carcome. Al final, el vidrio acaba por romperse y el líquido se desparrama. La figura cae al suelo, lo palpa con curiosidad y se incorpora. Ha divisado una serie de telas...

La figura camina lentamente por el centro de comando. Sin querer, encuentra una puerta abierta y entra por ahí.

Naoko estaba ante su panel de comunicaciones, cuando le pareció escuchar algo detrás de ella. Volteó y de la impresión tiró el café que estaba tomando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera... no está bien. Ve a encontrarte con tu destino – N. La figura se aleja – Pobre niña...

Asuka está en su habitación leyendo un libro. Se oye Fly me to the moon, Rei no.6 T.V. size remix version (2.22). De repente oye un ruido en su puerta.

- ¿Shinji?... lamento decepcionarte, pero aún no me baño... - Al no oír una respuesta trató de otro modo - ¿Rei? Sí, al rato nos vamos a Comiman... – abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con un muchacho con uniforme de NERV negro y chamarra gris.

- Hola. Disculpa, creí que era alguno de mis amigos ¿Eres nuevo? - A  
- De hecho... no. Tú eres... - ella levantó los ojos en señal de impaciencia y sonrió  
- Clave Asuka Langley, piloto de la EVA 02. Pero aquí todos me dicen Asuka.  
- ¿EVA 02? ¿No había solamente una unidad?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – se oye la voz de Naoko por el altavoz:  
- Pilotos de las EVAs, repórtense en el panel de comunicaciones, por favor - N

Rei, Shinji, Toji, Asuka y el desconocido llegaron cada quien por su lado al panel, donde solamente estaban Misato y Naoko.

- Muchachos... no... no sabemos cómo decirles esto... – M  
- ¿No vas a presentar a este muchacho? – R  
- Es eso... él es... el hijo de Yui Ikari – M  
- ¿El verdadero "Shinji"? – T  
- Pero si él murió en la explosión – A  
- No lo sabíamos... pero la doctora Naoko Akagi se llevó el cuerpo del niño a su laboratorio... logró mantenerlo con vida, pero aislado en una especie de tanque – N  
- Y cuando ella se suicidó, su manutención quedó a cargo de Ritsuko Akagi. Ahora, que como saben, ella está arrestada – M  
- Por lo que no le pudo dar al tanque el mantenimiento adecuado... y se rompió - N  
- ¡Qué historia! ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con él? - A  
- Tendrá que vivir con nosotros también. El Sr. Ikari ya está enterado - M  
- Su nombre es Eiru Ikari - N  
- ¡¿Eiru?! - dijo Shinji sorprendido al recordar ese nombre

- Cuando veas a Eiru... ¿le dirás que lo extraño mucho?...

Asuka se llevó a Eiru a dar un paseo por el laboratorio. El muchacho estaba asombrado ante la evolución que éste había tenido desde la última vez que lo vio.

- Y éstas son las piscinas con las EVAs... - A - La de Shinji es la Unidad 1, la mía es la Unidad 2 y la de Rei es la Unidad 0, pero está en reparación. La de Toji todavía no llega de Estados Unidos...  
- ¿Quieres decir que todo esto lo han hecho en tan poco tiempo? - preguntó Eiru (E)  
- Bueno, no tanto. Estuviste en ese tanque durante nueve años Eso significa que ahora tienes... 18 ¿no? - A. El asiente  
- ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes? - E  
- Shinji y yo tenemos 15. Rei y Toji 16. Según esto, sólo los de nuestra edad pueden comandar mejor una EVA  
- Entonces no sé por qué mi madre insistió en sincronizarse con una... - su rostro se ensombreció un poco. Al ver esto, Asuka lo tomó del brazo  
- Mejor vamos a la Casa de Misato ¿O.K?

De modo que se encaminaron rumbo al lugar. Cuando llegaron, Asuka notó un mapa colgado en la puerta de entrada.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió al muchacho.

- Vámonos. Ya sé dónde están tus habitaciones. Sólo que... - A  
- ¿Qué? - E  
- Bueno, va a ser algo incómodo. Es que como no sabíamos que te ibas a venir con nosotros... - él sonrió por primera vez  
- Yo no tenía idea de que ustedes existieran

Fueron directo a la zona violeta del lado de las habitaciones de Asuka, Naoko y Toji y abrieron la última puerta.

- Bueno... creo que sí es un poco pequeño... - dijo Asuka avergonzada  
- Tal vez... pero es suficiente  
- ¡Claro, me imagino que después de vivir en un tanque, lo demás es la gloria! - exclamó divertida. Después se sonrojó de nuevo - Lo siento. No pretendía burlarme...  
- Lo sé. No te preocupes  
- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? No quiero que pienses que soy indiscreta...  
- Es sobre el tanque ¿verdad?  
- Es que no me explico cómo podías vivir ahí. ¿No te aburrías de sólo flotar y flotar?  
- En realidad no solamente hacía eso. El líquido del tanque era especial, como el cristal líquido de un televisor. De modo que gracias a él pude continuar con mi educación y saber más o menos qué pasaba en el mundo  
- Entonces ¿por qué no sabías de nosotros ni del laboratorio?  
- Simplemente porque nunca me lo dijeron ¿Qué ha pasado aquí en mi ausencia? - Asuka sonrió  
- Si te contara... - él le ofreció la cama  
- Adelante

Todos comieron en perfecta armonía y platicando sobre su "aburrida" rutina diaria. Después, Shinji le preguntó a Eiru si se podrían ver en el estudio de Toji.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - E  
- Hay algo de lo que no sé si estés totalmente enterado. Me imagino que Asuka ya te puso al corriente ¿no? - S  
- Me contó lo esencial. Pero si tienes algo más que agregar, te escucho  
- Con una condición. Según lo que habrás podido ver, yo soy el líder de los pilotos. Aunque con una persona todavía mucho mayor que yo, las cosas se complican  
- Si te refieres a que si quiero hacer la prueba de sincronización, estás muy equivocado. Además, según he podido ver, eres buen líder - Shinji le tendió la mano  
- ¿Es un trato? - Eiru se la estrechó  
- Hecho  
- ¿Conoces el Dummy Plug? ¿O la verdadera naturaleza de la Unidad 1? - él movió la cabeza negativamente - Bien, pues has de saber que tu madre sigue dentro de la EVA. Hace un tiempo pude oír su voz y siempre nos ayuda cuando estamos en verdaderos problemas  
- ¿Mi madre? ¿Dentro de la EVA? - preguntó incrédulo  
- Y según la información que obtuvimos hace poco, parte de la responsabilidad la tiene tu padre, el Sr. Ikari - Eiru apretó el puño y miró hacia el piso  
- Entonces lo que me decía Ritsuko era verdad... últimamente ella estaba harta de mi padre y de sus órdenes. Siempre me dijo que era déspota, pero no lo creía del todo...  
- Y no solo eso. El Dummy Plug, una variación del sistema del Entry Plug, estaba basado en clones de tu madre... aunque no demasiado completos...  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Eran sistemas nerviosos. Fueron destruidos hace poco...  
- No puedo creerlo...  
- Yo tampoco lo creía. Fue por eso que hace un tiempo quise renunciar. Pero la verdad es que no podría. Tengo algo que hacer aquí... No puedo creer que tú estés vivo. Misato había dicho que moriste en la explosión o algo así... Pero tu madre lo sabía. Me dio un mensaje para ti  
- ¿Qué mensaje?  
- Dice que te extraña mucho

Después de su conversación con el muchacho, Shinji fue al centro de comando para pedirle algo a Misato.

- ¿Quieres hacer una prueba de sincronización? - preguntó incrédula  
- Realmente necesito ir allá adentro - S  
- Bueno, dado que Ritsuko no está aquí... y que parece ser que la Eva ya está normal...

- Entry Plug, listo. Sistemas de sincronización activados - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- La sincronización fue del 85% y está estable - Ma

Shinji estaba dentro de la EVA.

- Yui... Yui ¿me escuchas? - S

Cerró los ojos y vio la luz azul y escuchó el latido. Se oye Do you love me? (3.14)

- Aquí estoy Shinji  
- Eiru ya está con nosotros. Le di tu mensaje - S  
- Qué bueno. Gracias Shinji  
- Cambiando de tema... hay algo que me preocupa  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- La EVA de Rei está casi totalmente destrozada... además el último Angel pronto aparecerá...  
- He visto esa EVA. Sólo quedó el esqueleto y algunas piezas sueltas por ahí... pero no te preocupes. Dile a Rei que mañana se asome al hangar  
- Pero... los técnicos no la acabarán para entonces...  
- Tú confía en mi Shinji. Y cuida a los tuyos. El último Angel está por llegar  
- Gracias por todo

Shinji abrió los ojos y vio la ventana de cristal del centro de comando. Eiru y Misato estaban ahí. Cuando terminó su sincronización y colocaron su Unidad en el hangar, Eiru se acercó a él.

- Me gustaría verla - E. Shinji, al comprenderlo, dejó solo al muchacho con la EVA

Mientras, Rei y Asuka iban de compras a Comiman y regresaban con las bolsas llenas.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! La primera en conocer al verdadero Shinji Ikari - R. Asuka se ruborizó  
- Es un buen chico - A  
- Y muy guapo. Toji se queda atrás a comparación con él  
- ¿Consideras guapo a Toji, Rei? - le preguntó malévolamente  
- Hay que aceptar los hechos: él es guapo. Pero de eso a caerme bien... a veces me encantaría retorcerle el cuello - Asuka se ríe  
- Nunca te podrás llevar bien con él ¿verdad?

&&&

En el centro de comando, una figura escurridiza recorría los pasillos. En el hangar, donde Eiru contemplaba la EVA 01, empezó a ocurrir cierta actividad.

- Hay alguien aquí ¿quién será? - E

Las chicas iban llegando de sus compras, cuando se encontraron con Shinji en uno de los pasillos

- ¿Dónde están todos, Shinji? - A  
- Toji está en la casa de Misato. Naoko y Misato están en el cuartel general, y Eiru se quedó en el hangar de las EVAs - S

En eso, oyeron una explosión muy fuerte desde el hangar. Se oye A crystalline night sky (2.4)

- ¡Eiru! - A

Asuka corrió hacia allá, mientras que Shinji y Rei iban al cuartel general.

- Hay un patrón azul en el hangar - Sh  
- No me digan que viene de Eiru - M  
- El objeto no estaba ahí antes - Ma

Cuando Asuka llegó al hangar, sólo encontró a la Unidad 1 y al muchacho.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - A  
- Un muchacho como de tu edad se paró frente a la otra Unidad y ésta se movió y rompió la pared  
- ¿Adónde se fue? - preguntó furiosa. El le señalo una dirección - ¿El dogma central?... Tal vez... ¡Oh, no! - dijo corriendo para allá

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con su EVA, sin ver quien estaba adelante.

- ¡Alto ahí, ladrón! - gritó y trató de subirse. La EVA dejó de moverse y el muchacho volteó  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Clave Asuka Langley, piloto de la Unidad que tú robaste ¿Y tú quien eres? - él sonrió sardónico  
- Soy Código Asignado Tabris

Asuka se asustó y se apresuró a instalarse en el Entry Plug.

- Oh, no, no lo harás - dijo el muchacho y produjo un campo de fuerza que la arrojó lejos

- Se produjo un AT-Field cerca del Dogma central - Ma  
- Será mejor que vaya para allá - S  
- No Shinji. Es peligroso - M  
- Lo es también para Asuka. Será más justo si somos dos contra uno  
- Entonces sincronízate - le contestó Misato a su pesar

- ¿Un AT-Field? - A. Se oye Angel Attack II (2.5)  
- Creo que así lo llaman. ¿Sabes? Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Todos los seres vivos poseen algo que no se puede penetrar, una luz del corazón, incluso tú tienes uno, una pared que encierra el corazón  
- No entiendo lo que tratas de decir

El muchacho se alejó y entró al Dogma Central, con Asuka pisándole los talones. Ella, en el camino, encontró un hacha de emergencias y con ella como protección, fue a enfrentarse al Angel.

- ¡No sé que intentas hacer, pero lo sospecho! - le dijo desde la puerta. El no contestó. Se quedó viendo el espacio vacío en medio del lugar y volteó con ojos llenos de ira  
- ¡¿Dónde está Adam?!  
- Para tu información, hace semanas que desapareció. Y no es Adam, sino Lilith - A  
- Lilith... - dijo apretando el puño - Esa... esa... - Asuka aprovechó para atacarlo, pero él detuvo el hacha y como si nada la arrojo. Entonces tomó a Asuka por el cuello y la alzó  
- Todo esto es tu culpa... por tu culpa no conocí a Shinji... ése era mi destino y tú lo impediste  
- ¿De que estás hablando? - contestó con trabajos  
- Si en lugar de haberme seguido lo hubieras dejado a él... pero no, tenías que buscar a ese muchacho del hangar... Pero óyeme bien: a ustedes dos no les depara nada bueno...  
- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - él echó una carcajada  
- Ya lo verás. O más bien, lo ibas a ver - dijo apretándole el cuello

De pronto, de la entrada al Dogma central surgió la Unidad 1, que rápidamente llegó hacia los muchachos y Shinji bajó del Entry Plug.

- Déjala - S  
- Shinji... - sonrió sardónicamente otra vez - ¿Qué te hace pensar que la voy a soltar? - dijo apretando más su cuello  
- ¡El único con permiso de ahorcarla aquí soy yo! Ella es parte de mi harén  
- Entonces - dijo aventándola. Asuka tosió - ¿Por qué no peleamos por ella? El que gane, que haga lo que quiera con la chica

Shinji no contestó. Se subió precipitadamente a su EVA y se alistó con su cuchillo para pelear. Asuka se quedó en la plataforma, tratando de encontrar un punto seguro.

- En cuanto acabe con esto te mandaré al infierno - le dijo el Angel  
- ¡¿Acaso no me oíste?! - gritó Shinji embistiendo  
- Ey, no te enfades. Eres bueno para esto - dijo evadiéndolo - ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?  
- Eso es asunto mío  
- Casi estás ahí. Ya has matado  
- ¿Y eso qué? No es nuestra culpa, ustedes nos obligan a hacerlo  
- No siempre

Asuka veía lo que pasaba. El Angel dominaba de un modo increíble a su EVA. En una de esas, a Shinji se le cayó el cuchillo y la otra Unidad lo tenía a su merced. Rei se sintió incómoda y se comió las uñas.

- Basta... ¡BASTA YA! - A

Por la mente de Shinji pasaron la luz azul y el latido. La EVA de Asuka produjo un AT-Field por sí sola y arrojó al Angel lejos de ella. El cuchillo de Shinji voló hacia las manos de su Unidad.

- No creí... que las EVAs tuvieran influencia de... - volvió a sonreír - Shinji, si quieres puedes matarme. Sabía que mi destino era vivir mientras la humanidad moría, pero he decidido que prefiero morir, porque me da lo mismo. Pero algo te diré: no será la última vez que me verán - voltea a Asuka - sobretodo tú  
- No entiendo nada - dijo Shinji enfadado  
- Merecen una oportunidad más. Pero si fallan, volveremos. Y Shinji, me alegro de haberte conocido, aunque fuera por unos momentos  
- Cállate - dijo Shinji temblando de rabia y blandiendo el cuchillo.

La cabeza del Angel cae en el LCL.

- El patrón azul ya no existe - Sh  
- Lo eliminaron - Ma

Asuka estaba recostada en la plataforma, tallando su adolorida garganta. Shinji se le acercó.

- ¿Estás bien? - S  
- No sé que hubiera pasado si no vienes. Fui una estúpida - A. El sonríe  
- Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo - se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos  
- Lo siento Shinji, pero ya no podrás hacer eso - A  
- ¿Por qué no? Gane la batalla  
- Lo que no ganaste fue lo que tengo aquí adentro - dijo señalando su pecho - Tuviste tu oportunidad hace un tiempo. Pero ahora ya está apartado para alguien más - comienza a levantarse  
- Creo saber para quién - dijo distante  
- De todas formas, te agradezco que me hallas salvado  
- Ey, de todas formas soy tu líder - dijo sonriendo una vez más

Asuka se fue directo al hangar, donde seguía estando Eiru.

- Eiru ¿estás bien? - dijo frotándose todavía la garganta  
- El que debería preguntar soy yo. Parece como si te hubieran querido ahorcar - contestó acercando sus manos a su garganta  
- Es lo que es. Por poco y me matan ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?  
- Tengo cierta afición a la medicina... Creo que ya me habías dicho que los han maltratado un par de veces  
- Todo tiene su precio - contestó sonriendo - Pero siento que sería peor si no pudiéramos hacer nada - se oyó una especie de relámpago. Asuka se asustó e instintivamente abrazó al muchacho  
- Te enfrentas a esas cosas y te dan miedo esos sonidos- dijo sonriendo levemente y abrazándola también- Esto es curioso  
- No lo es. Soy nerviosa, sobretodo cuando acaban las batallas. Lo que necesito... es...  
- ¿Es?...  
- No sentirme sola - él sonrió de nuevo  
- Ya no estás sola - y se dirigieron al hospital del Geofront

Rei y Misato observaban cómo era guardada y limpiada la EVA 01 en el hangar, cuando se reunió con ellas Shinji.

- Fuiste muy valiente - M  
- No creí que un Angel pudiera a la vez parecer humano y ser tan fuerte - S  
- Las apariencias engañan ¿Y Asuka? ¿No debería estar en el hospital? - R  
- Creo que ahí está... con Eiru. - S. Misato se rió  
- Esto sí que es interesante - exclamó - Creo que esos dos ya van por buen camino. Pero ¿qué hay de ti Shinji?  
- Creo que me quedaré sólo para Rei - dijo abrazándola  
- No te aceleres tanto, hentai. Aún no he dicho nada - R

Desde el Centro de comando, Fuyutsuki y Gendou los observaban.

- Se fue el ultimo Angel, señor - F  
- Y sólo nos quedan dos Unidades. Por lo menos la EVA 01 sigue estando a salvo... - G  
- ¿Qué piensa hacer con el muchacho señor?  
- ¿Cuál muchacho?  
- Eiru - dijo un poco preocupado. Gendou se rió malévolamente  
- Creo que ya encontró un hogar. Y será mejor para él que se quede ahí y no moleste...

Lejos, en un rincón árido y solitario del mundo, había un pequeño agujero obscuro y lúgubre por el que se colaba algo de frío. Se oye Introjection (3.16) Desde ahí se escucharon algunas risas y se vieron un par de lucecillas rojas.

En el centro de comando, todos los pilotos y los técnicos estaban reunidos con Misato. Los últimos en llegar fueron los chicos, y estaban felices por que, al menos por el momento, todo iba a estar tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Deberíamos estar celebrando - A  
- Sí, ¿cuándo vamos a celebrar? - R  
- Aún no podemos hacer eso. Maya tiene algo que decirnos - M  
- Temo decir que el patrón azul aún no ha descendido - Ma  
- Lo que quiere decir... - R  
- Que aún hay Angeles ahí afuera - T  
- Entonces no habrá más remedio que enfrentarlos - A  
- ¿Cuántos más habrá? - N  
- Es lo que nos gustaría hacer - Sh  
- Estaremos alerta - S  
- Aún no hemos hecho más que comenzar - M

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

16/09/07

Ahora sí que aquí aplica una risa malévola: no es el final, tan solo el inicio. Ya ven que incluso entraron nuevos personajes, y muy importantes. Perdón por haber puesto eso de piscinas para las EVAs, también son tanques T.T Y ya ven, Eiru estaba adentro de un tanque, y que conste que en esa época aún no existía Tsubasa Reservoir. Pobrecito de mi Xiaolang T-T no hay que recordar esas cosas tristes.

Así pues, me despido esperando que sigan de cerca este fanfiction, que se irá poniendo todavía más interesante.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera  
_


	16. No hay más Ángeles en el cielo

Domingo 6 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"No hay más Ángeles en el cielo"

- Lo que nos pasó hoy prácticamente nos hizo decir eso... Pero no era para menos. Después de derrotar a los Angeles caídos, aún nos quedaba algo más por ahí...

Asuka en su habitación, recogiendo sus útiles escolares en una caja de cartón. Se oye Fly me to the moon, Rei no.6 T.V. size remix version (2.22). Cuando termina escribe una nota

Enviaré la boleta en cuanto me la entreguen. Mientras pueden hacer lo que quieran con esto.

Mete lo escrito junto a lo demás, cierra la caja y baja la televisión en la que aparece una muchacha.

- Ya pueden pasar a recogerla - A

La muchacha asiente y la comunicación se corta. Asuka se sale de su cuarto, cuando oye por el pasillo las voces de Rei y Toji.

- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! - R  
- No me estoy metiendo, esto es por tu bien - T

Ven a Asuka.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? - A  
- Nada - T  
- ¿Nada? Este trata de obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero - R  
- Porque lo que ella quiere son puras necedades - T  
- ¡No eres quién para clasificar lo que hago! - R  
- Oigan, oigan, cálmense ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pelear? - A  
- Si él no fuera tan entrometido... - R  
- Si ella no fuera tan necia... - T

Misato llegó corriendo procedente de la cocina.

- ¿Y ahora qué se traen ustedes? - M  
- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! - R  
- Necia, por si no lo oíste. Y es la verdad, eres tan testaruda - T  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues tú eres un metiche de primera, un entrometido que no me deja en paz - R  
- Pues si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz, eso haré. No me volverás a ver respirar tu mismo aire - dijo dirigiéndose a su puerta  
- ¡Lo mismo digo! - contestó ella cerrando la suya

Misato y Asuka se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Está bien que no se toleren, pero de eso a pelearse... - A  
- Primero hay que dejar que se calmen. Después ya se nos ocurrirá algo - M  
- ¿Y Naoko? - A  
- En el cuartel general. Hoy me toca a mí quedarme aquí - M

Ambas se separaron. Asuka se dirigió a su habitación, cuando vio que por el pasillo venía Eiru.

- Hola - dijo con una gran sonrisa  
- Hola Asuka ¿Podrías decirme por qué había tanto griterío hace un momento? - E  
- Oh, fue por una pelea de Rei y Toji. No es por nada, pero ahora sí creo que ya no se van a hablar - contestó con algo de tristeza  
- Yo no lo creo. Ambos separados son más razonables. Cuando se calmen tal vez puedan resolver sus diferencias... - E  
- Pero tampoco perdonan fácilmente... - A - Bueno y a todo esto ¿Vas a ir a algún lado?  
- De hecho iba rumbo a tu habitación, para que me ayudaras con algunos datos de Física que aún no aprendo - E  
- Tú no dejas de estudiar ni en vacaciones ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo  
- Depende de la materia. Si no me gusta sólo la estudio durante el año...

Misato trabajaba en su computadora, cuando en el comunicador instalado en ella apareció Naoko.

- ¿Qué hay? - M  
- Una noticia interesante: van a inaugurar un salón de baile junto al de música en el Geofront - N  
- Me parece que va a estar conectado al estudio de sonido ¿verdad? - comentó Misato emocionada  
- Así es. Ya veo la de fiestas que van a darse ahí... - A Misato se le prendió el foco  
- ¿A qué hora va a estar disponible?  
- En cualquier momento, me parece. Apenas lo acaban de abrir  
- ¿Crees que ya se pueda apartar? - M. Naoko afirmo con la cabeza - Entonces ¿no sería mucha molestia que aún no difundieras la noticia?  
- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Misato? - Ella sonrió  
- Ya lo verás

Mientras tanto, Eiru y Asuka estudiaban sobre la cama de ella. El muchacho estaba por terminar de resolver un problema.

- Y... ya está - E  
- Haber... - dijo Asuka consultando un libro - Está bien  
- Entonces creo que ya le entendí - E  
- Eiru ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Adelante  
- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre? –A. El tomó una postura pensativa  
- No me agradaría, Asuka. El no mostraba demasiado cariño por mí cuando era un niño. Y cuando sucedió el accidente, no se tomó la molestia de averiguar donde estaba mi cuerpo, o si estaba vivo. Mi madre siempre estaba muy ocupada en el laboratorio...  
- Te sentiste muy sólo ahí encerrado ¿verdad?  
- La única que me visitaba era Ritsuko...  
- Se ve que te la vas a pasar metido en mi cuarto ¿Pero sabes? No me incomoda - dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué no vas un día a ver a tu padre? El ya debe saber que estas bien...  
- No es necesario - Asuka se sorprende  
- ¿Por qué?...

En eso oyen la voz de Shinji gritando.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? - dijo Asuka abriendo la puerta. Después salió al pasillo seguida por Eiru, hasta que se toparon con Shinji - ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Dónde está Rei? - S  
- En su cuarto desde hace un buen rato ¿Por qué? - A  
- Hay algo que tiene que ver con sus propios ojos - S

Rei corría jalada por la mano insistente de Shinji, atravesando el laboratorio.

- Pero ¿qué es, Shinji? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? - R  
- Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás - S

Penetraron el hangar, justo enfrente de las piscinas. Rei se asombró al ver lo que había ahí.

- ¡Mi EVA!... ¿Cómo la reconstruyeron tan rápido? - R  
- No fueron los técnicos - dijo Shinji guiándola hacia el frente de la Unidad 1 - Fue Yui  
- ¿Estás bromeando?  
- No, ella misma me lo dijo. Sólo que no te lo dije ayer porque sabía que no me ibas a creer  
- No era para menos... Pero ¿qué hay del Angel que?...

En eso ambos escucharon un latido y vieron una luz azul en sus cabezas.

- El Angel fue destruido. Ya no reside en tu EVA. Puedes seguir luchando con ella  
- ¿De quien es esa voz? - R  
- Es Yui - S

La voz de Naoko rompió el encanto y la voz se apagó.

- Todos los pilotos, repórtense en la Casa de Misato por favor - N

Cuando llegaron, los demás estaban alrededor de la Mayor. Rei, al ver a Toji desvió la vista para otro lado.

- Muchachos, es hora de divertirnos un poco - M  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente? - A  
- ¡Un pe-que-ño baile! - exclamó Misato. Las chicas se emocionaron al instante. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio  
- ¿Cómo, cuando dónde? - R  
- Calma, calma. Primero vayan por los vestidos que se acaban de comprar y nos veremos todos en el salón de baile del Geofront - M

Y así se hizo. Obviamente las chicas llegaron antes, las dos muy entusiasmadas e impacientes.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? - le preguntó Rei a Asuka, balanceando de un lado a otro el vestido gris  
- ¿No me creíste cuando lo compraste? - comentó bromeando - Te ves bien ¿Y qué tal yo?  
- A ti te quedó perfecto ese. Lo que no entiendo es por qué este baile es exclusivo de los pilotos y compañía - R  
- Eso es lo de menos ¡Ojalá baile con Eiru! - A

&&&

En eso llegaron los chicos con Misato, que cargaba una bolsa con tres papelitos y vestía con seda púrpura. Los muchachos en cambio, seguían con sus uniformes de siempre.

- ¿Nunca se piensan arreglar? - exclamó Rei con impaciencia  
- Para ellos esta clase de cosas no son importantes - A  
- Muy bien, nos sortearemos las parejas - anunció Misato tendiéndoles la bolsa a las chicas - Vamos Rei, escoge

La chica lo pensó mucho, y al fin tomó con la punta de los dedos uno de los papelitos doblados. Se lo entregó a Misato, quien puso la bolsa en su espalda y agitó el papel en el aire.

- ¡Clave Toji Suzuhara! - M  
- ¡Ay, no! ¡Qué mala suerte! - R  
- No me lo digas a mí - contestó Misato volteando el papel para que todos lo vieran - Fuiste tú la que escogiste. Ahora es tu turno, Asuka - dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa. Ella se decidió rápidamente por uno y la Mayor lo recibió, soltando la bolsa - ¡Clave Shinji Ikari!  
- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Asuka. Rei se rió malévolamente  
- Creo que no soy la única - R  
- Esto no es justo - A  
- Lo que me deja con Eiru - M - Muy bien, a bailar

Cada quien se pone con su pareja y comienza la música. Se oye Fly me to the moon 4 Beat off vocal T.V. size version (3.27)

- Espero que no te moleste lo que hice, Eiru - M  
- Está bien. Sólo espero que funcione - E

- Cuidado y me pisas, hentai - A  
- Oye ¿desde cuando bailo mal? - S

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que estar juntos - comentó Rei molesta  
- Si quieres bailar tendrás que hacer algún sacrificio - contestó Toji frunciendo el ceño  
- ¿Cómo que sacrificio? ¡Ni que no me la pudiera pasar sin bailar!...

- Y aquí van de nuevo... - A

La pieza se acabó y todos menos Rei y Toji se reunieron ante el estéreo para "cambiar" de pista.

- No veo que se lleven bien - S  
- Tenemos que seguir intentándolo. Por eso me las arreglé para que quedaran juntos - M  
- ¿Hiciste trampa con los papeles, Misato? - A. La Mayor se rió. Cambiaron la pista y se reacomodaron para seguir bailando. Se oye Fly me to the moon Off vocal T.V. size version (3.28)

- No pierdes tu estilo - S  
- ¿Qué? - A  
- Eso, que no has perdido el estilo - S  
- Hace mucho que no bailábamos. Pero te diré que no lo extraño. Mas bien... - A  
- ¿Mas bien qué? - S  
- Hay algo que me gustaría... - A

En la celda de Ritsuko se encontraba el Sr. Ikari.

- Entonces ¿lo prometes? - G  
- Sí. Lo prometo - Ri

Uno de los monitores de Maya comenzó a parpadear. Se oye Outside interference (5.1)

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Un patrón azul! Espera... ¡Son más! - Ma  
- Hay que llamar a los pilotos - Sh

Naoko se encargó del mensaje. En eso, todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Ritsuko.

- ¡Doctora Akagi! - Sh  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ma  
- Estoy en libertad condicional, siempre y cuando trabaje en la destrucción de los enemigos - Ri - ¿Cuál es la situación?  
- Es algo que no habíamos previsto - Sh. En la pantalla se formó la imagen de tres mecas blancas  
- ¡¿Son... EVAs?! - Ri

En eso llegaron los pilotos, Eiru y Misato.

- Eiru... ¿qué?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Ri  
- Concentrémonos en la situación - M - No sabía que habías regresado  
- Esto es algo muy extraño. Estos enemigos son EVAs - dijo Ritsuko mostrándolas  
- Son las EVAs en serie... - R  
- Esto va a ser difícil. Se supone que son muy fuertes... - M

- Entry Plug listo. Sistemas de sincronización activados - Ma  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- Remuevan los bindings de seguridad. Lo que mas me sorprende es el modo en que fue reparada la Unidad 0 - M  
- Tenga por seguro que fue de un modo inusual - Ri  
- ¡EVA, launch!

Los chicos, armados con metrallas, están en la planicie. Se oye Midsummer´s end (5.2). Están frente a frente con los enemigos. Los chicos embisten al mismo tiempo, pero la EVAs blancas, como si nada, les quitan las metrallas y los rechazan fácilmente.

- Probablemente intentarán atacar todos de una vez al más débil de nosotros - R - Según sé, es su forma de ataque  
- ¿Alguna sugerencia? - A  
- Separémonos. Iremos hacia diferentes direcciones, pero no muy alejados los unos de los otros - S

Así, en el centro quedó Asuka con un enemigo, mientras que Rei y Shinji se iban uno al norte y otro al sur. Asuka tomó su lanza que estaba en una mesa y se abalanzó contra la EVA, que hizo un AT-Field muy poderoso, arrojándola lejos.

- Su defensa es muy fuerte - dijo entre dientes

Shinji y Rei no corrían con mejor suerte. Después de varios intentos los dos también acabaron en el suelo, rechazados por AT-Fields igual de fuertes.

Asuka intentó atacar una vez más, pero volvió a ser rechazada y la EVA blanca rompió su arma.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - A

La EVA blanca se sentó a horcajadas encima de la Unidad 2 y comenzó a golpearla. Lejos, a la Unidad 0 le pasaba lo mismo

- Esto no puede continuar así - R

Mientras, Shinji se las arreglaba para mantenerse a cierta distancia del enemigo. Pero por más que intentaba derribarlo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

En la base todos miraban estupefactos, pero hubo en corto en varios de los monitores.

- ¿Qué va a ser de ellos ahora? - se preguntó Naoko viéndolos.

Se oye From falsehood, rebirth (4.15)

Las EVAs seguían siendo golpeadas. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y la luz del sol poniente hacía que las nubes se vieran rojas. Las chicas gritaban de dolor.

- ¡YA basta! - A. De repente, oyó un latido y vio una luz azul - ¿Pero qué?...  
- Tú puedes acabar con ella  
- Pero soy muy débil - A  
- ¿Y eso qué?...

Asuka percibió que una energía la inundaba de pies a cabeza y sintió deseos de explotar. Entonces levantó los brazos y la vista al cielo y se produjo el milagro.

La Unidad 2 explotó humeante en llamas azules llevándose consigo también a la EVA blanca. En medio quedó una figura vestida con una túnica roja desvaída y que extendió sus alas brillantes y sedosas.

- No puede ser ¿acaso?... ¿Acaso yo también soy?...

Shinji fue al auxilio de Rei, ya que su constante estrategia lo había empujado hacia ella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - R. Oyeron el latido y vieron la luz azul. La EVA detrás de Shinji se encaminó a embestirlo  
- Soy yo Shinji  
- ¡Yui, ayúdanos por favor! - S  
- Esta vez no puedo hacerlo. Sólo ustedes pueden  
- ¿Pero cómo? - R  
- Sólo ustedes lo saben ¡Transfórmense, ahora!

La misma energía que inundó a Asuka los inundó a ellos y sus Unidades y sus enemigos explotaron envueltos por las mismas llamas. En medio quedaron flotando dos seres envueltos en túnicas ocre y violeta desvaídas con las mismas alas grandes y sedosas.

Los tres muchachos miraban temblorosos hacia el cielo y después bajaron la vista para ver lo que había quedado de las mecas.

Había gran conmoción en el Geofront y los muchachos corrían rumbo al cuartel general, ya con sus uniformes.

- Misato... Misato ¿dónde estás? – A  
- ¡Misato! – S

La mayor salió del panel de comunicaciones.

- ¡Chicos, están a salvo! - M  
- Misato ¿qué significa todo esto? - dijo Rei algo angustiada. Naoko también salió del panel  
- Cálmense - N  
- Sí, niños. Primero siéntense, tomen un refresco o algo y después se los explicaremos - M  
- ¡¿Qué nos calmemos? ¿Cómo nos vamos a calmar después de lo que vivimos?! - S  
- ¿Qué fue ese resplandor? ¿Cómo es que estábamos flotando en el aire? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - R  
- Cálmense - dijo Asuka con voz ronca  
- Asuka... - S  
- Ya nos dijeron que nos calmáramos. Yo ya estoy tranquila. Ahora ¿podrían decirnos qué es lo que sucede? - A

Naoko y Misato se vieron la una a la otra y después se los llevaron a la salita del panel, donde todos se sentaron.

- Cuando los eligieron para ser pilotos de las EVAs, vimos que su sincronización era demasiado alta - comenzó Misato - Un humano normal sólo la alcanza al 70%  
- Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que una antigua leyenda sobre los Angeles parecía ser verdad... - N - Mi padre, como ya saben, es periodista, y los periodistas se enteran de muchas cosas. Precisamente investigaba algunas irregularidades que más tarde tendrían que ver con este laboratorio, cuando le ofrecieron, de una manera muy peculiar, la cobertura sobre los rollos del Mar Muerto. Él aceptó y cuando los descifraron, en el más absoluto secreto, pudieron leer entre otras cosas la historia de tres Angeles del paraíso, encargados de la seguridad de la Tierra - N  
- Aparentemente hubo un conflicto muy grande, salieron del cielo... y encarnaron como humanos normales - M  
- Un momento ¿están tratando de decirnos que nosotros en otra vida fuimos Angeles del cielo? - S  
- Y no caídos – comentó Misato como en broma  
- ¿Qué hay con Clave Toji? - A  
- Su sincronización fue al 70%. Es un humano normal, pero el único que pudo alcanzar ese porcentaje. Por eso lo llamaron – N  
- Sigo sin creérmelo... - R  
- ¿Por qué no nos cuentan lo que pasó? - pidió Naoko  
- En realidad ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos muy bien... - A  
- Rei y yo oímos la voz de Yui - S  
- Yo también la escuché - A  
- ¿La voz de Yui Ikari? Pero eso es imposible, ella está muerta - M  
- No precisamente. Está dentro de la EVA de Shinji, lo que... ¡oh, no! - exclamó Rei - ¡Shinji, tu EVA se destruyó también! ¡Yui!... - los tres pilotos se angustiaron.  
- Ya veremos eso más tarde, ahora no podemos hacer nada - N - Continúen  
- Bueno, no sé si los demás estarán de acuerdo conmigo, pero sentí algo que me inundaba de pies a cabeza y sentí el impulso de abrir los brazos y... - A  
- ¿Y? - M  
- De repente ya no había EVA. Estaba flotando con una extraña túnica ceñida al cuerpo y con un par de alas en la espalda - A  
- Había una especia de fuego muy extraño que sólo consumió al enemigo y encendió los trozos de la EVA - S  
- Y después de eso sólo quedamos nosotros, bajando quién sabe cómo hacia la planicie. Cuando estábamos a punto de tocar tierra la túnica y las alas se esfumaron y reapareció el uniforme de NERV - R  
- Entonces lo primero que hicimos fue venir corriendo hasta acá - S

Después de aquella entrevista, Asuka se quitó el uniforme y se volvió a poner el vestido estampado con cerezos y se dirigió al salón de baile, más dormida que despierta.

- Menuda historia acabamos de pasar... - iba pensando en voz alta y caminando muy despacio alrededor de la pista - Y menuda noticia que habrá mañana, si esta vez se vuelven a filtrar las noticias... - entonces se dirigió al vestido - Qué cosas tienes que soportar: pudiste haber tenido a una dueña normal y despreocupada de esas que cada Sábado salen a divertirse a la disco, pensando solamente en bailar y en conocer chicos... Pero he aquí que acabaste en un laboratorio de cibernética avanzada, con una dueña medio loca y que además es un fenómeno... - entonces se dirigió a la cabina a poner algo, cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y después se oyó la puerta

- ¡Asuka! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó Eiru abrazando a la muchacha, quien por un momento se sintió anonadada  
- Estoy bien - A  
- Qué bueno. Cuando la pantalla principal hizo corto todos nos quedamos muy preocupados. Luego Misato y Naoko los atendieron y... - E  
- Creí que sabías donde estábamos - A  
- No lo sabía... - en eso comenzó la música que Asuka había puesto y comenzaron a bailar. Se oye Fly me to the moon Rei no. 23, T.V. size version (3.31). Al terminarse la pieza, Eiru le dijo  
- Sobre lo que me preguntabas, no es necesario, porque ya tengo otra familia... - Asuka se sorprende - Si tú quieres... - Ella suspira y lo ve a los ojos, algo ruborizada y sonriente  
- Sí Eiru. Soy tu familia y voy a cuidarte siempre

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

23/09/07

¡Qué lindooooo! ^o^ ¿Quién me manda a escribir escenas tan shoujo? Qué buenos tiempos aquellos... Y he aquí una de las partes más "escalofriantes" en el fanfiction. Ahora resulta que los tres pilotos principales son ángeles. Esto dará mucho más de qué hablar, ya lo verán. Y claro, Ritsuko ha sido liberada y seguirá siendo parte importante de la historia.

De momento es todo. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este melodrama, que ya estamos en la segunda parte *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	17. La esencia del hombre

Lunes 7 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"La esencia del hombre"

- Es curioso que los seres humanos nunca recuerden lo que es realmente importante. Por ejemplo ¿alguien me quiere decir qué pasó en los primeros años de mi infancia?...

Se ve la habitación original de Asuka algo vacía y con una cuna en lugar de la cama. El calendario marca 15 años atrás y es de día. La cortina delgada que queda enfrente de la cuna está corrida. Se oye Mother is the first other (3.20)

La cortina se descorre un poco y deja entrar un pequeño rayo de luz. Se comienzan a oír voces y una serie de destellos descienden de la luz, primero unos cuantos y muy espaciados, luego varias series de ellos. Los destellos se juntan y van formando una figura humana excesivamente luminosa, con un ligero tinte azul y el cabello muy largo y ondulado, difuminada dentro de la luz. Finalmente camina hacia la cuna, donde se oyen unos gruñidos muy alegres. La figura luminosa sonríe y se apoya en la cuna.

- Mírate Celeste. Estas hecha una preciosidad. No sabes cuánto tiempo anhelé que tú y tus compañeros fueran mis hijos. Bien, pues ahora lo son, y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. No deben preocuparse por lo que pasó en el cielo. El Señor de allá arriba sabe por qué hace las cosas y ahora sé que ustedes están incluidos en el plan. Así que no te desanimes, sobretodo ahora que eres humana. Vive y crece, porque algún día tú y tus compañeros se volverán a encontrar para cumplir con lo ya dicho. Confío en que así lo harás, hijita.

La figura se aleja y se va desintegrando del mismo modo que se integró antes. El rayo de luz se apaga y la cortina se vuelve a correr.

En el presente, Misato y Ritsuko están en el cuartel general, observando unas grabaciones de la batalla anterior.

- Se salvaron de milagro... - Ri  
- Y no es textual. Ahora que ya te lo conté, sabes lo que pasó durante el tiempo que la pantalla estuvo descompuesta - M  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo contó todo antes Mayor? - preguntó con aire herido  
- El Sr. Ikari nos había indicado a Naoko y a mí que no habláramos hasta que esto pasara. Yo por mí sí lo decía  
- Usted lo ha dicho. Yo ya la conozco - voltea hacia la pantalla y suspira - En fin, se han ido las EVAs Caídas 05, 06 y 07. Y con ellas se fueron las Unidades 0, 1 y 2  
- No seas tan pesimista, Ritsuko  
- No lo soy. De un momento a otro, al menos tendremos una Unidad  
- Pero si están totalmente destrozadas... ¿cómo las van a reconstruir? ¿Cómo si fueran rompecabezas?...

Se oyó la voz de Naoko por el comunicador.

- Doctora Akagi, la EVA 03 acaba de llegar procedente de Estados Unidos - N  
- Llama a todos los técnicos y que se preparen para recibirla - Ri

En el hangar estaban Rei, Asuka y Shinji observando los restos metálicos de sus Unidades.

- ¿Y ahora? - A  
- ¿Cómo vamos a defender al mundo sin nuestras EVAs? - R. Shinji veía insistentemente hacia el piso  
- Ahora Yui Ikari sí está muerta... - dijo apretando los puños  
- Shinji... - R  
- No te culpes, ella lo hubiera querido así - A  
- Pero Eiru prácticamente me la había confiado, y ella creía en mí. Fallé... Fallé de nuevo - S  
- No, no lo hiciste

Los tres miraron sorprendidos hacia arriba, donde flotaba una especie de fuego fatuo blanco.

- Soy yo Shinji - dijo alegremente el fuego fatuo. Se oye Borderline case (2.3)  
- ¡Es Yui! - A  
- ¿Dónde estás ahora? - S  
- Creímos que habías muerto junto con la EVA - R  
- Estoy en un lugar maravilloso. Gracias a Shinji pude escapar de mi prisión dentro de la EVA y ser un espíritu libre. Gracias, muchas gracias  
- ¿Qué harás ahora? - A  
- Prepararme para el gran momento en que ustedes recuperen todos sus recuerdos. Aunque por ahora les puedo decir que soy una enviada de Lilith  
- ¿Sabes dónde está ella? - R  
- Todo se sabrá a su tiempo. Mientras tanto, quiero darles una muestra de mi agradecimiento

Los trozos inertes de metal comenzaron a flotar y a unirse y regenerarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían tres EVAs completas ahí.

- ¡Las EVAs! - A  
- Completas de nuevo - S  
- Ya debo irme. No olviden que siempre voy a estar con todos ustedes. He llegado a quererlos como a mis propios hijos. Y Shinji, dile a Eiru que no se angustie por mí. El día en que nos volvamos a ver está cerca  
- Lo prometo - S. El fuego fatuo se elevó y comenzó a desaparecer  
- ¡Adiós Yui! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - exclamó Asuka moviendo la mano en señal de despedida  
- ¡Hasta pronto Yui! - R

Justo acababa de desaparecer el fuego fatuo, cuando los técnicos de NERV abrían el hangar para meter a la Unidad 3. Cuando vieron a las tres EVAs como nuevas casi se desmayan de la impresión.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué clase de dotes tienen estos niños para que pasen cosas así? - Ri

Los muchachos estaban felices.

Asuka se fue directo a la casa de Misato, donde se encontró con Toji en la cocina.

- Toji, tu EVA acaba de llegar - A  
- Ya me lo habían dicho - T  
- Bueno ¿por qué no vas?  
- Siento que... en esta ocasión no seré muy útil  
- Ah, te refieres a lo que pasó ayer  
- Me da la impresión que sólo ustedes tres se podrán encargar de esto. Pero de todos modos - dijo levantándose - haré mi mayor esfuerzo ahora que estoy curado  
- Así se habla - dijo Asuka sonriendo - Pero... aún no te reconcilias con Rei ¿verdad?  
- Digamos que estamos en tregua - contestó frunciendo el ceño

Después de cerciorarse de que Toji iba rumbo al hangar, la chica se encaminó a su habitación, cuando Eiru le salió por el pasillo y le besó la frente.

- Buenos días - E  
- Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? - A  
- Como nunca - Asuka bajó la voz  
- ¿Nadie se dio cuenta?  
- Nadie  
- A partir de ahora, hay un secreto más en NERV - comentó Asuka sonriendo

Estaban por abandonar el pasillo, cuando oyeron la voz de Naoko:

- Pilotos de las Unidades 0, 1 y 2, repórtense para un análisis de sincronización - N  
- ¿Me acompañarías? - A  
- ¿Por qué no? - E

Fuyutsuki se encaminó con cara seria a la oficina del Sr. Ikari.

- ¿Ya oíste las nuevas noticias? - G  
- Sí señor. Y son realmente asombrosas, pero no he venido por eso - F  
- ¿Entonces por qué? Ya sabes que detesto que me quiten el tiempo  
- Se trata de un eh... - dijo viendo hacia el piso - asunto más personal  
- ¿Bien?...

Los muchachos se sincronizaban con sus recién reconstruidas EVAs. Desde la pantalla principal del cuartel general, Misato, Ritsuko y Eiru lo observaban todo.

- Sigo sin saber qué es lo que haces aquí - le dijo Ritsuko fríamente al muchacho  
- Doctora, le agradezco a usted y a su madre que hallan cuidado de mi, pero ya estoy completamente curado. Ya es hora de que viva mi propia vida - E. Misato se comunicaba con los pilotos  
- Escúchenme bien. En este momento, hay un simulacro de ataque en la ciudad, por lo que esta está refugiada bajo Tierra. Lo que queremos que hagan es ir hacia la planicie y tratar de hacer un AT-Field común y corriente ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí - R  
- O.K - A  
- De acuerdo - S  
- Bien ¡EVA, launch! - M

Las Unidades se colocaron a una distancia intermedia entre ellas y se prepararon para producir un AT-Field.

- El Entry Plug se desconectó - Sh  
- Sincronización 0 - Ma

Los Entry Plug estaban abiertos y encima de ellos estaban los chicos, con sus túnicas y sus alas, mirando todo desde arriba.

- Entonces era eso. La energía al tratar de producir el AT-Field es el mecanismo que dispara la transformación - pensó Misato en voz alta  
- Lo que significa que serán bastante dependientes de las EVAs... - Ri. En ese momento la alarma se activó - ¡¿Pero qué?!...  
- El sistema detectó tres patrones azules... - Ma - ¡Los patrones vienen de los chicos!  
- Genial, ahora todo el mundo lo va a saber - dijo Ritsuko tocándose la frente.

Shinji sentía que perdía altura.

- Creo que estamos volviendo a bajar - S  
- Es obvio que pase: todo lo que sube tiene que bajar - R  
- ¿Y si intentamos evitarlo? - A  
- ¿Y cómo? - S  
- Tal vez esto funcione igual que la sincronización y el Entry Plug - dijo Asuka concentrándose en la unión de las alas y en cómo moverlas  
- Creo que tiene razón - dijo Rei intentando hacer lo mismo. Después de algunos pequeños esfuerzos, encontraron la forma de mover las alas, que se extendían y curveaban lentamente. Las chicas comenzaron a elevarse.  
- ¡Oigan, espérenme! - exclamó Shinji tratando de seguirlas. Ellas se rieron  
- No cabe duda que un Angel tan torpe como él es todo un caso - R  
- No hay muchos de esos por el cielo, me imagino - A. Shinji se reunió con ellas - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sientes las alas?  
- No creo que me vaya a acostumbrar a ellas - contestó con una mueca  
- Bah. Lo que necesitas es practica ¿Qué tal una vuelta por ahí? - dijo Rei volteando lentamente hacia otra dirección  
- Suena bien, así entrenaremos un poco - contestó Asuka imitándola  
- ¡Espérenme! - S

En NERV todos estaban más estables.

- Van a salir del área - Ma  
- Preparen el resto de las cámaras - Ri. Eiru observaba todo  
- Siento una sensación... curiosa - E

Los chicos iban atravesando el cielo con los brazos extendidos. Se oye Tokyo-3 (1.11)

- ¡Iiiiha! - S  
- Yo siempre quise volar - A  
- Más bien es planear. Pero es igual de divertido - R  
- Ya siento menos oxidadas las alas - A  
- Intentémos otra cosa - S  
- ¿Cómo qué? - R  
- Sigan al líder - contestó Shinji bajando en picada. Las chicas se vieron la una a la otra  
- Si él lo dice... - A. Y lo siguieron. Ya estaban muy cerca de la Tierra cuando el muchacho curvó la trayectoria, como cualquier aeroplano que pasa rozando el suelo (aunque él, por supuesto, no lo rozó). Después ascendió de nuevo y las demás lo imitaron.  
- Detesto admitirlo, pero fue muy divertido - R  
- ¿Intentamos llegar arriba de las nubes? - exclamó Asuka entusiasmada  
- ¿Por qué no? - S. Se lanzaron una vez más al cielo, esta vez curvándose hacia atrás. Y finalmente pasaron a través de las nubes, llegando a un cielo muy claro y limpio. Después de divertirse un poco por ahí, se dejó oír la voz de Misato desde un potente altavoz en tierra.

- Muchachos, tienen que regresar - M  
- Pero Misato... - se quejó Asuka  
- No hay pero que valga. Ya se divirtieron por un rato así que regresen - M

Con gran pena, los muchachos descendieron y sus alas se desvanecieron.

&&&&&

- Ya que estaba entrando en calor - comentó Rei molesta  
- ¿Por qué nos harían hacer eso? - A  
- Sospecho que lo de la sincronización es puro cuento. Lo que querían era que nos convirtiéramos - S  
- Tal vez nos estudien para saber más sobre los enemigos. Es decir, ellos también son Angeles ¿no? Aunque caídos- R  
- ¡Ay no! ¿Y si nos disecan a todos? - exclamo Asuka asustada  
- No lo creo. Lo que quieren es un Angel vivo. Y ahora tienen tres - ultimó Shinji bajando por el acceso al laboratorio

En el cuartel general se había dado la orden de poner a las EVAs en el hangar y después subir la ciudad.

- No cabe duda que esto es interesante - le dijo Ritsuko a Misato - Mayor ¿qué se siente tener bajo su custodia a tres pajaritos del cielo?  
- Yo no creía que fueran "pajaritos" - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - a primera vista son chicos normales  
- Lo que no me explico es por qué la alarma no sonaría antes... - Misato se puso a silbar y se fue al panel de comunicaciones. Entonces Ritsuko se dirigió a Eiru - ¿Y bien, cómo te va la vida?  
- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con eso? - E  
- Pues a cómo te tratan tus nuevas tutoras y eso - Ri  
- No esta mal... sí, esa es la palabra ¿Me disculparía Doctora? Voy a recibir a Asuka - dijo marchándose

Los pilotos venían por uno de los pasillos. Shinji se había adelantado y atrás conversaban las chicas.

- Rei... - A  
- ¿Dime? - R  
- ¿Adónde vamos exactamente?  
- Pues al cuartel general  
- ¿No?... ¿No podríamos ir a la Casa de Misato antes?  
- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Rei extrañada  
- Es que... se me olvido algo, sí  
- Asuka, tú lo que no quieres es ir al cuartel general  
- ¿Y si Eiru todavía está ahí? - Rei paró en seco  
- ¿Qué hay con Eiru?  
- Nada. Nada en realidad  
- Asuka, sabes muy bien que lo adoras ¿Ahora qué te entró por no querer verlo?  
- Yo sí quiero verlo. El problema es que... - Asuka miró el piso  
- Bueno, ya dilo  
- ¿Qué pensará de nosotros ahora, Rei-chan?  
- De Shinji y de mí no sé. Pero te diré exactamente lo que piensa de ti: que eres la chica más hermosa y agradable que ha visto nunca y que está loco por ti ¿O.K?  
- Pero hace un momento estábamos...  
- ¿Volando? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué mejor que una novia que te ayude a evadir el tráfico de la mañana? - Asuka rió  
- Tienes una forma muy práctica de describirlo

Entonces vieron que a lo lejos, venía el muchacho.

- Bueno, yo voy a ver a Naoko, así que luego nos vemos Asuka-chan - R

Rei llegó al panel de comunicaciones, donde estaban Naoko, Misato, Shinji y Toji.

- ¿Y Asuka? - M  
- Está con Eiru. Será mejor que no los molestemos - contestó cerrando el ojo  
- Vaya, esos dos se llevan bien - T. Las tutoras permanecieron en silencio  
- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - le preguntó Rei a Toji  
- ¿Temes que averigüe tu secreto, muñeca? Has de saber que ya es del dominio público - T  
- ¿Pero por qué no estuviste aquí antes? - preguntó exasperada  
- No era asunto de Toji, Clave Rei - contestó Misato ligeramente severa

Entonces sonó la alarma. Se oye Outside interference (5.1)

- Maldición... - S  
- Aquí vienen otras - murmuró Rei. Naoko habló por el comunicador  
- Localicen a Clave Asuka Langley y tráiganla de inmediato al cuartel general - N  
- No será necesario - dijo Asuka llegando con Eiru atrás - Ritsuko pide que bajemos

Cuando llegaron, la Doctora Akagi tecleaba algo frente a un pequeño monitor.

- Vengan a ver. Seguro que les interesará esto. Pero primero, las presentaciones - Ri

Se activó la pantalla principal y pudieron ver a una EVA blanca con alas.

- Chicos, la EVA Caída 08 - Ri  
- Es igual a las otras... - A  
- Pero sólo en apariencia - T  
- Ha caminado alrededor de la planicie durante unos minutos - dijo Ritsuko sentándose ante el monitor pequeño - Lo suficiente para analizar un poco su estructura interna

Tecleó un poco y un esqueleto algo humano y deforme apareció.

- Como ven, no es una EVA fabricada. Es de carne y hueso. Y además - comentó tecleando otra vez - su temperatura es excesivamente fría para poderse mover. Es algo incomprensible...  
- Por lo tanto, si intentan calentarla, tal vez la destruyan - M - Shinji, Rei y Asuka irán al frente. Toji los cubrirá

Los muchachos asintieron y se fueron directo a sus EVAs.

- Entry Plug, listo - Ma - Sistemas de sincronización Unidades 0, 1, 2 y 3 activados  
- Introducción del LCL completada - Sh  
- Abran las compuertas de acceso al exterior - M

En muy poco tiempo estaban en el campo de batalla, desierto con excepción del enemigo.

- ¿Están todos listos? - S  
- Tú nada más dinos qué hacer - A  
- Primero veamos qué es lo que pasa - S

Todos permanecieron quietos. La Unidad 8 se acercó a ellos.

- No podemos quedarnos sentados tampoco - R  
- Si no nos ataca deberíamos tomar la iniciativa nosotros - dijo Toji empuñando una metralla  
- ¿Al menos sabes cómo usarla? - preguntó Rei irónica  
- No te preocupes - T

La EVA 08 se acercó más.

- Basta. Yo ya no puedo esperar más - T

La Unidad 3 le salió al encuentro dispuesta a atacar. Rápidamente, las otras EVAs la alcanzaron, cuando del enemigo salieron expulsadas unas astillas enormes, al parecer de hielo. Las Unidades apenas las pudieron esquivar.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - R

La EVA 08 expulsó astillas de nuevo, una de las cuales rozó la Unidad 1 y Shinji sintió dolor. Esto no pasó inadvertido por NERV.

- ¿Analizaron ese hielo ya Shigeru? - Ri  
- Parece tener componentes altamente tóxicos. Son astillas de veneno - Sh  
- La contaminación fue mínima. Pero no creo que corra con la misma suerte en otra ocasión - Ma  
- Yo recomendaría que dejaran de jugar... - M  
- ¿A qué se refiere? - Ri  
- Con las EVAs no van a poder vencer a esa cosa, ya que son demasiado grandes. Se necesita mayor agilidad - M  
- Si a usted le parece... - Ri. Misato se dirigió al comunicador  
- Rei, Asuka y Shinji, traten de hacer un AT-Field - M

Los trozos de hielo no cesaban de atravesar el campo de batalla.

- Creo que la idea de Misato es buena - A  
- Pero a mi no me agradaría morir aplastada como mosca - R  
- No morirás así. Tengo una idea - dijo Shinji susurrando algo en el comunicador a la Unidad 3 y después tratando de producir un AT-Field. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo y en pocos segundos los tres flotaban por encima de sus EVAs

- Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea? - R  
- A la mención de uno nos acercamos y cuando cuente hasta tres todos tratamos de generar un AT-Field al mismo tiempo ¿O.K? - S  
- ¿Y esa es la brillante idea? - preguntó dudativa Rei  
- ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? - A  
- Si no lo intentamos nunca lo averiguaremos - S - Uno... - Los chicos se acercaron - dos...

A la mención de dos, La Unidad de Toji se desplazó rumbo a la EVA 08 blandiendo la metralla y esquivando las astillas. Y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la saltó, distrayendo al enemigo.

- ¡Tres! - gritó Shinji y se produjeron tres AT-Fields que cubrieron la Unidad y la destruyeron en una gran explosión

De regreso a la Casa de Misato, después de ir al hospital y ser revisados, los pilotos conversaban en el estudio de Toji, mientras Naoko y Eiru estaban en la cocina.

- No puedo creer que lo hallamos hecho - R  
- Estar pilotando una EVA es una cosa, pero verlo tan en vivo ya es otra - A - Además, Shinji y Toji se portaron muy bien  
- Los hombres al fin demostraron cordura - R  
- Es lo menos que puedo hacer - T  
- Ya va siendo hora de que confíen en su líder - comentó Shinji algo molesto

En eso entró un hombre del personal de NERV.

- ¿La señorita Clave Asuka Langley? - preguntó  
- Aquí estoy - contestó Asuka parándose - ¿Qué desea?  
- Hay una orden de que la lleve inmediatamente al cuartel general  
- ¿De parte de quién? - A  
- Del Sr. Ikari - la muchacha palideció  
- Está bien, iré - entonces volteó a ver a sus amigos y les sonrió - Al rato regreso

Misato estaba en la oficina de Gendou Ikari.

- Mayor Misato Katsuragi... - G  
- Sí, señor - contestó con voz átona  
- ¿Está la 2ª niña afuera?  
- Sí  
- Pásela, por favor - la Mayor se dirigió a la puerta - Y quédese. Después de todo es su tutora  
- Sí, señor - M. Asuka pasa. Ve fijamente al Señor Ikari y a pesar de su rostro serio y frío está menos pálida  
- Clave Asuka Langley - G  
- ¿Sí? - A  
- Tengo entendido que, a pesar de tener su propio cuarto, mi hijo ha pasado dos noches en el suyo ¿o lo niega acaso? - G. La respuesta se demora un poco  
- No señor - A  
- ¿Tiene alguna justificación para eso? - G  
- Con todo respeto señor, él y yo no hacemos nada malo... - A. El la mira con cierto enfado - Pero si aun así lo cree, le ruego que lo disculpe. Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad - El Sr. Ikari parece ablandarse  
- Clave Asuka Langley, véame a los ojos - G. Ella obedece - ¿Usted?... ¿Ama a mi hijo?  
- Sí señor... Yo amo a su hijo – contesta sin titubear  
- ¿Qué tanto? - G. Ella demora de nuevo la respuesta y la voz le tiembla un poco  
- Lo suficiente para alejarme de él si así lo decide usted, señor - A  
- ¿Mayor Katsuragi? - G  
- ¿Sí? - M  
- Si oye ruido por la noche, no se preocupe. Los jóvenes tienden a roncar con frecuencia, si trabajan muy duro durante el día... - Misato sonríe con alivio  
- Sí señor - M  
- ¿Señor Ikari? - Llama Asuka. Ambos voltean - Con todo respeto señor ¿Podría preguntarle algo? - se quedan callados - ¿Alguna vez visitará a su hijo? - Gendou la mira con cierto cariño  
- Tal vez, Asuka. Tal vez – G

Cuando salen, Misato comenta.

- Manejaste muy bien la situación ¡Esto es increíble! Es la primera vez que el señor Ikari es tan familiar con alguien ¿por qué será? - M  
- Pecas de inocente, Misato. Es porque realmente quiere a su hijo – A

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

30/09/07

La escena de apertura es una de mis favoritas en todo el fanfic. Tal vez Asuka no recuerde esas cosas, pero he aquí un vistazo del pasado para el resto de los mortales. Ah, y las inseguridades de esta muchacha!... Pensar que las diferencias nos hacen más humanos de lo que al principio podríamos creer...

Y eso de que el Sr. Ikari la ve con cierto cariño... creo que exageré en la expresión, el Sr. Ikari sí se ablanda ante ella, pero solo un poquito ok? *.~

Espero les halla gustado este capítulo. Como que esta EVA en Serie no fue muy interesante, pero hay otras que están mejor. Así que espero que no se desesperen y que sigan leyendo *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	18. Almas en juego

Martes 8 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Almas en juego"

- Hay veces que no sé si me gustaría estar en cualquier parte en lugar de esta y me pregunto insistentemente ¿Por qué a mí?

Asuka sale de su baño, desde donde se oye el típico sonido del agua corriente. Está en piyama y cuando llega a su habitación, pasa la mirada por su cama algo arrugada. Toca el extremo más a su derecha y siente que está caliente. Después se sienta sobre la cama y suspira.

- Buenos días a todos - dice Misato llegando a la cocina, donde todos excepto Eiru desayunan. Se oye Misato (1.8)  
- Pues yo no creo que vaya a ser un buen día - contesta Rei entre dientes  
- Oh ¿Acaso estás deprimida querida? - N  
- Creo que a la muñeca al fin le llegó el sentimentalismo - T  
- Tú cállate - R  
- Aún no me has dicho que quieres que te sirva, Asuka - N. Ella suspira  
- Hoy no tengo hambre - A  
- Creo que a ésta también le agarró - S  
- Parecen relojes chicas. Se deprimen el mismo día... - M  
- Sólo tomaré un huevo revuelto con jamón y la leche - dijo Asuka haciendo caso omiso del asunto - Y desayunaré en mi habitación - añadió observando hacia el pasillo algo nerviosa  
- ¿Otra vez? - T  
- Esta vez no es tu madre ¿Qué está pasando contigo? - S. Ella no contesta y se sonroja  
- Yo también tomaré mi desayuno en mi habitación ¿Les importa? - R  
- En absoluto - contestó Misato comenzando a comprender. Así, Naoko les preparó las bandejas a las chicas y éstas se fueron, destacando Asuka por tener bastante prisa  
- Sigo sin saber qué onda con ellas - S  
- Oh, no es nada grave. Sólo es... la juventud - N  
- Sí, eso, la juventud - reiteró Misato

Asuka hubiera corrido a todo lo que daba de no ser por la bandeja del desayuno. Llegó a su habitación y cerró estrepitosamente la puerta con un suspiro de alivio, pero pegó un brinco cuando oyó unos insistentes golpes en ella.

- ¡Ábreme Asuka! ¡Soy yo, Rei! - R. Ella abrió la puerta  
- Rei-chan, me asustaste - la aludida entró  
- ¿Puedo desayunar contigo Asuka-chan? Después de todo sufrimos del mismo mal... - R  
- Y cada mes es lo mismo - se quejó Asuka sentándose en el piso  
- Aunque te diré que no sabía que nos daba al mismo tiempo - dijo Rei haciendo lo mismo  
- En realidad no. Yo soy irregular - A  
- Comprendo - R. Y le entraron con decisión al desayuno. Asuka se quedó quieta al oír unos pasos por el pasillo - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nada - contestó bajando la vista y siguiendo comiendo  
- Asuka...  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Si cuentas con Shinji en las batallas, con Toji en tus problemas familiares y conmigo como amiga, entonces contarás con Eiru para todo eso y más. No deberías avergonzarte

Asuka se sonrojó y siguió comiendo.

Después del desayuno, Misato fue al cuartel general, donde la esperaba Ritsuko.

- Bueno ¿para qué tanta urgencia en llamarme? - M  
- Dígame Mayor ¿qué tan adelantado va el asunto de la ubicación? - Ri  
- Pues... bastante  
- ¿Qué tanto? - insistió la Doctora Akagi  
- No puedo decírtelo, de veras. Pero de un momento a otro tendremos que avisar  
- En ese caso será mejor comenzar a probar esto ahora - contestó indicando unas mantas negras  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- No puedo decírtelo... todavía - dijo malévolamente - mandaremos traer a los chicos primero

Así, al poco rato Rei, Asuka, Shinji y Toji estaban frente a las misteriosas mantas negras.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaron? - S  
- Tenemos que hacer unas pruebas con nuevo equipo - Ri  
- ¿Qué clase de equipo? - T

Entonces la Doctora quitó las mantas y dejó al descubierto cuatro planchas planas y grises muy curiosas, con forma ovalada y algunos botones y palancas asomando en las esquinas.

- Estos son unos deslizadores aerodinámicos que hemos estado desarrollando - Ri - Pueden viajar a alturas menores que las nubes, pero con una velocidad mucho mayor que los aviones supersónicos. Ahora, lo que quiero que quede claro es que esto es sólo un experimento y que aún no estamos seguros de su buen funcionamiento. Aunque viéndolo bien, si ocurre una falla no tendrán mas que lanzarse al vacío. No habrá problemas por ahí - añadió sarcástica  
- ¿Qué hay con Toji? - protestó Asuka  
- Vámonos. Será mejor que probemos esto de una vez - S

Así, fueron a una de las compuertas de acceso con Ritsuko y Misato pisándoles los talones.

- Ya que aún no tienen práctica con esto será mejor que empiecen por el principio - continuó la doctora Akagi - apretando este botón - dijo oprimiendo uno - Sale un apoyo para colocar los pies e ir sentado como si fuera una silla. Sólo tienen que cogerse de las agarraderas en ambos lados del deslizador. Apretando de nuevo el botón, el apoyo se recoge. Y para encenderlo, se utiliza el amarillo y la palanca para quitarle el freno de flotamiento  
- Lo demás es para programar el rumbo, si es que quieren escaparse a toda velocidad... - comentó Misato risueña - Y si algo sale mal no duden en saltar ¿de acuerdo?

Y dejaron a los chicos en el hangar.

- Bueno, probemos esta cosa - T  
- De todas formas esto me preocupa - S  
- A mí también. Es como si quisieran darnos un sustituto de nuestras alas - R  
- ¿Ustedes creen? Pues a mí se me hace más sospechoso - A  
- ¿Por qué? - S  
- Porque esto no tiene caso alguno - A

La voz de Ritsuko surgió por un altavoz.

- Suban ahora y despeguen. Sólo procuren volar alto para que no los reconozcan en la ciudad.

Todos obedecieron. Asuka se agarró muy bien antes de despegar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban afuera en el cielo.

- Es casi como ayer - R  
- Excepto porque no estamos haciendo ningún esfuerzo corporal - A  
- ¿Llamas esfuerzo corporal a mover esas alas tan livianas? ¿Estás loca? - S  
- De todas formas es algo incómodo estar sentado - dijo Toji arrodillándose  
- ¡No te vayas a caer! - A  
- ¿Alguna vez han surfeado? - T  
- Yo sí - S  
- Entonces no será tan difícil. Además, vamos a una velocidad bastante baja - T

El muchacho se paró y más tarde lo siguió Shinji. Ambos parecían muy estables.

- Vamos a intentarlo, Asuka-chan - dijo Rei arrodillándose  
- Me da miedo - A  
- Si ese par de idiotas puede ¿tú por qué no?  
- En eso tienes razón - contestó arrodillándose con mucho cuidado - Pero me da miedo perder el equilibrio  
- Si te caes yo te detengo. Y en su defecto sólo piensa en hacer un AT-Field - R  
- Me temo que no podrá hacer eso - M  
- ¿Misato? - preguntó Shinji a una pequeña bocina sobre el deslizador  
- La transformación no se puede dar más que con el apoyo de una EVA. No nos pregunten por qué, pero así es - M  
- Es por eso que aún las necesitamos... - murmuró Asuka parándose

Llevaban algún rato dando vueltas como moscas, cuando Toji se aburrió.

- Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y hagamos otra cosa - T  
- Según esto también podemos viajar con rumbo fijo... - S  
- Aquí hay un mapa mundial - contestó Rei sentándose y tecleando ante una pantallita  
- Esto es casi como una computadora de bolsillo - añadió Asuka haciendo lo mismo  
- Entonces ¿adónde vamos? - dijo Toji procediendo a programar  
- Conque sea muy lejos de aquí, yo estoy conforme - contestó Shinji sentándose  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Bahía de Tokio? Siempre he querido estar ahí - dijo Asuka emocionada  
- Yo digo que está bien. También podríamos ver el mar como en un crucero - R  
- Andando entonces - dijo Shinji programando. Cuando todos acabaron se pararon con algo de precipitación. De las tablas salieron unas voces mecánicas:

- 10 segundos para iniciar la secuencia automática

Y comenzaron a contar para atrás.

- ¿Creen que vaya a salir disparada? - preguntó Asuka preocupada  
- Entonces los directivos de NERV tendrán que ir a buscar estas tablas a la Bahía de Tokio - S  
- Y nos darán un buen castigo - R  
- Sujétense bien - T

Entonces las "tablas" dejaron de contar y aumentaron su velocidad, moviendo la visión de los pilotos como si estuvieran viendo la velocidad ultrasónica de "Viaje a las estrellas". Pero esto fue sólo por un momento, ya que después vieron a toda velocidad el pequeño paisaje que se extendía debajo de ellos, trozos de continente, el mar, algunas islas y finalmente, el continente asiático y la Bahía de Tokio, donde descendieron sólo un poco. Se oye Tokyo 3 (1.11)

- Secuencia terminada - informaron las tablas  
- ¿Alguien tomó el tiempo? - preguntó Toji  
- 15 minutos exactos - contestó Rei apagando el cronómetro electrónico de su tabla  
- ¡Corchos! Ahora sé lo que sentía Superman al volar a París - A  
- Mejor miren hacia abajo: estamos en Asia, equipo - S

Todos observaron detenidamente la costa y los edificios que se extendían sobre ella.

Había cierto espíritu circulando alrededor que diferenciaba al paisaje de cualquiera de su país.

- No está mal, aunque me gustaría bajar un rato - S  
- No podremos hacer eso hasta que el proyecto halla terminado. Pero al menos podremos verlo todo desde arriba - R  
- Toji ¿vivías aquí? - S  
- No precisamente. Este es el distrito de Asabú Jyuban y yo vivía en el de Nérima - T  
- Es cierto, este es Asabú Jyuban. Es tu distrito favorito ¿no Asuka? - R. Ella contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y continuaron deslizándose alrededor de la costa

En NERV, Misato y Ritsuko trataban de encontrar a los chicos.

- Es inútil. Se salieron del radio de localización - Ma  
- Bueno, ahora ya sabemos que esos deslizadores sí funcionan - Ri  
- ¿Dónde estarán esos chicos? Me preocupan - M  
- Yo que usted me iba a casa. Ellos saben cuidarse solos - Ri. Entonces llegó Eiru  
- ¿Dónde está Asuka? - preguntó con algo de inquietud  
- Eso es justo lo que nos gustaría saber - M  
- Al menos fuera del globo no está. Y además, con ella están el resto de los pilotos, no se va a perder - Ri  
- Bueno en ese caso... - contestó el muchacho con un suspiro de alivio - Lo que pasa es que sentí un vuelco en el pecho... pero no es nada importante

Los chicos seguían recorriendo la costa.

- Según sé aquí hacen un festival de Verano - R  
- De hecho lo hacen en varios lugares. Pero siempre es una experiencia muy agradable en la que participan todos - T  
- Vamos a adentrarnos más. Quiero ver algo - A  
- ¿Adónde vamos? - S  
- Al parque de Ichinohashi - contestó girando la tabla y todos la siguieron hasta dar con un paraje muy verde, con piso de azulejo y una fuente.

- Lindo parque... - R  
- Aquí es donde Eiru jugaba de niño - exclamó Asuka con ojos brillantes  
- Así que por esto nos trajiste - contestó Shinji malévolamente  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - T. Asuka se sonrojó  
- Él me lo dijo. Lo hizo después de que yo le contara que estaba loca por su país. Entonces comenzó a contarme cosas, muchas cosas sobre él - A  
- Se nota que conoces bien este lugar - R

Asuka se quedó pensando, cuando sintió algo en el pecho.

- Es curioso... siento algo de nostalgia... - A

En NERV las cosas seguían igual.

- Por cierto ¿hubo muchos daños en la última batalla? - M  
- En realidad nos conviene que los chicos se transformen, ya que no usan las EVAs y estas se desgastan muy poco - Ri

Entonces comenzó a sonar la alarma. Se oye Midsummer´s end (5.2)

- Mejor nos vamos ya. En NERV nos deben de estar buscando - S  
- Ya volveremos otro día - R - Vamos, Asuka - dijo tocándole el hombro  
- ¿Y Toji? - A. El aludido miraba en dirección a Nérima  
- No es nada. Cuando regrese resolveré mis asuntos, pero no antes - T

Los cuatro programaron el regreso y se deslizaron como lo habían hecho antes. Sólo que al llegar, se encontraron con la planicie en lugar de la ciudad, un punto blanco que venía caminando a lo lejos y el ya conocido sonido de la alarma.

- Genial. Uno no puede salir del fuerte ni un minuto porque lo atacan - R  
- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahora? - A  
- Supongo que ellos comprenderán que estábamos afuera - S  
- Tienen que haber dejado abierto algún acceso - T  
- No hay tiempo para seguir hablando ¡Miren! - exclamo Asuka apuntando al punto blanco que se acercaba  
- Mejor vámonos preparando - dijo Rei descendiendo y buscando algún acceso por dónde entrar y los demás hicieron lo mismo. No fue muy complicado dar con uno de los que utilizaban para impulsar las EVAs

Penetraron en él y bajaron de las tablas, encaminándose a toda prisa al cuartel general, donde fueron bien recibidos.

- ¡Por fin llegan! ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? - M  
- Es una historia algo larga. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - S  
- La EVA 09 acaba de llegar - E  
- Más vale que tengan cuidado - Ri - Estas tienden a ser un poco sorpresivas

No había acabado de decir esto, cuando una llamarada ardió súbitamente en los controles principales, apagándose tan rápido como se había prendido.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?... - Ri

Los monitores se volvieron locos.

- El patrón es azul ¡Fue obra de la Unidad 09! - Sh  
- Afectó el sistema del segundo Geofront ¡La ciudad está ascendiendo! - Ma  
- ¡Lo que planea hacer es!... - R  
- Amenazar a los habitantes de la ciudad primero. Se asegura de alertarnos- M  
- ¡Ay no! - A  
- ¡Vamos, deprisa! - S

No pasó mucho tiempo entre la sincronización de las cuatro Unidades y su salida al mundo exterior. Esta vez, y para temor de todos, estaban a media ciudad. Varias personas, entre amigos, familiares y/o conocidos de los chicos pudieron observar detalladamente la batalla. Y eso no fue muy agradable...

Enfrente de las cuatro EVAs, estaba la Unidad 09 blanca. No supieron si fue por los nervios o la tensión del momento, pero a los cuatro les pareció oír que el engendro frente a ellos reía diabólicamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - R  
- Mantengámonos juntos formando una barrera. Al menos así evitaremos que dañe mucho este lugar - S  
- Pero no hay que acercarnos demasiado, porque si nos quitamos abruptamente puede lastimar a alguien - A

Ellos y el enemigo permanecieron inmóviles durante unos momentos. Después la EVA blanca volvió a reír y generó un AT-Field que se convirtió en una bola de fuego, expresamente dirigida hacia ellos. La esfera dio contra un edificio, explotó y el blanco se desplomó.

- ¡Lo primero que les digo y lo primero que pasa! - A  
- Cambiemos de estrategia S - Saltemos como locos y ya veremos  
- Honestamente, no creo que eso funcione - T  
- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - R  
- Generen un AT-Field - T

En la base, todos los movimientos eran observados en la pantalla principal.

- ¡Esto es catastrófico! Se supone que debemos proteger la ciudad y ahora miren. ¡Miren eso! - Ri  
- Esperemos que ya no vuelva a pasar. Ellos han demostrado tener cabeza, no te exaltes - M  
- Ya se dio la alarma general en la zona circundante - N. Entonces se vio que de las Unidades 0, 1 y 2 salían los pilotos con alas  
- De nuevo esa transformación ¿cree que sirva de algo? - preguntó Ritsuko a Misato con ironía. Eiru observaba todo lo ocurrido atentamente y sintió algo de nuevo en el pecho. Cuando parpadeó, vio una hojita de cerezo cayendo

- Qué extraño es todo esto... - E

Del campo de batalla fueron retiradas las tres Unidades, quedando solamente Toji con los chicos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - A  
- No sé, déjame pensar - S  
- Chicos, ya evacuamos toda el área. Siéntanse en libertad para aplastar esa cosa - N. A Shinji se le prendió el foco  
- ¡Ya sé! Que Toji sea la carnada y guíe a esa cosa a uno de los edificios más altos. Después el resto hacemos un AT-Field justo encima ¡y lo dejamos como sándwich! - exclamó el muchacho  
- Suena arriesgado... pero me gusta - R  
- ¡Entonces vamos! - S

Primero los tres fueron rumbo a la Unidad 3 para darle el mensaje a Toji, que se acomodó rápidamente frente a un edificio y disparó con su metralla al engendro repetidamente, el cual se enfadó y corrió rumbo a él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, los tres chicos hicieron un AT-Field en conjunto y derribaron el edificio, saliendo esta parte del plan como se había previsto. Toji se había hecho a un lado y no se hizo mucho daño. Pero en el momento en que ascendían un poco y se alejaban, una de las manos de la Unidad 09 apresó a uno de ellos, que al azar resultó ser Asuka.

- ¡Asuka-chan! - R

La mano del engendro la atraía hacia las rocas todavía cayendo del edificio.

- ¡Se va a asfixiar! - M  
- Peor aún, va a morir aplastada - Ri

El pecho de Eiru comenzó a brillar de azul, y después todo él.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Eiru?! - exclamó espantada la Doctora Akagi

El muchacho desapareció.

Asuka sintió que una fuerza brutal la jalaba hacia el agonizante edificio, sin que ella tuviera ya fuerzas para evitarlo.

- ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hacer otro AT-Field! Ahora voy a morir junto a esta cosa - A

Los escombros seguían cayendo y ella gritó. De pronto, entre los restos que aún caían pudo ver un AT-Field y se cubrió la cara lo mejor que pudo. La mano que la aprisionaba se aflojó y cayó. La chica pensó que pronto iba a seguirle el turno, cuando sintió que algo la jalaba de una de sus manos. Los restos del edifico habían dejado de caer ya y ella estaba en una abertura muy grande. Con algunas dificultades, pudo ver a través de un hueco entre los escombros la efigie de un muchacho alado.

- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres tú?... - A

Desde afuera, los otros chicos veían al mismo muchacho, con una túnica más corta que la de ellos y gris.

- ¿Eiru? - S  
- ¿El también es?... - R

En NERV la mayoría estaban incrédulos.

- ¿Cómo que un Angel? ¿Cuántos más de esos tenemos? ¿Todo el equipo? - exclamó exasperada la Doctora Akagi  
- Tranquilízate, Ritsuko. Yo creo que ya son todos - M - Aunque claro, puedo equivocarme

Naoko observaba todo desde su panel y se mordió los labios.

Fuyutsuki, después de informarse bien sobre los hechos, se encaminó a ver a Gendou Ikari.

- ¿Y bien? - G  
- Ningún daño a las Unidades 0, 1 y 2. La Unidad tres sólo sufrió unos cuantos golpes - F  
- ¿Y los pilotos?  
- Ilesos. Pero en cuanto a su hijo...  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?  
- Se transformó delante de todo el mundo... en un Angel, igual que los otros tres pilotos  
- Conque sí ¿eh? - dijo sardónico - Ya veremos que resulta de todo esto

Asuka estaba en su habitación con Eiru.

- Muy bien, ahora explícame qué corchos pasa - A  
- Si pudiera hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho. Pero no tengo la menor idea - E  
- Está bien - dijo suspirando y descorrió un poco una cortina  
- Ya está obscureciendo  
- Creo que me iré a dormir temprano. Me quiere dar una jaqueca  
- Entonces - repuso sonriendo - Vamos a dormir  
- Creo que no me has entendido. Realmente... me siento mal, Eiru  
- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó algo preocupado  
- No me obligues a decírtelo. Sólo... quiero dormir, por favor  
- En ese caso - dijo besándole la frente - Buenas noches

El muchacho salió del cuarto cuando nadie lo vio.

- ¿Qué le pasara a Asuka? Tal vez Rei lo sepa, pero ¿Dónde diablos está Rei? - E

Rei, en traje de piloto y chamarra, fue al salón de música. Estaba vacío. Suspiró y repasó con los dedos el teclado de Asuka.

- No creo que se moleste - R

Se sentó y tocó unas cuantas notas. Después suspiró de nuevo y dejó el salón, cubriendo el teclado con su funda primero.

- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esto iba a ser tan difícil? - R

Entró al salón de baile. No había nadie tampoco. Entró a la cabina de sonido y buscó algo movido.

- Tal vez algo para la disco... - suspiró de nuevo - A quién quiero engañar

Puso un cassette, se dirigió a la pista y cantó. Se oye Fly me to the moon Rei no. 26, T.V. size version(3.33)

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

04/11/07

Perdón por el atraso, como han sido semanas ocupadas... u.u Pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo, y espero no tener más retrasos importantes.

Una vez más, mil disculpas por la ortografía en japonés. Asabu Jyuban se escribe Asabu Jyuuban. Y... así que Eiru también es un Angel. ¿Qué pasa en NERV como para tener tantos de reserva? XD ¡¡¡¡¿Y qué es lo que sabe Naoko?!!!!

Ya se empiezan a poner medio feas las cosas, sobretodo en la relaciòn de Asuka y Eiru, pero esperen un poco, que aún hay más. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	19. Raíces

Miércoles 9 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Raíces"

- Cuando en la televisión vemos un descubrimiento arqueológico y el rostro emocionado del descubridor, nos es muy difícil ponernos en su lugar y saber lo que se siente. Pero creo que nosotros, si no hemos comprendido ese sentimiento, sí estuvimos cerca de hacerlo...

Todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, dormidos. Misato tecleando sin parar en la computadora, con una taza de café, un montón de latas de cerveza vacías y la cafetera al lado. Golpea la pantalla.

- Esto es inútil. Ya no sé que más hacer - M. Entonces ve la cápsula que Kaji le entregó - Tal vez... es sólo una idea, pero...

Después de insertar la cápsula continúa tecleando durante un buen rato. Finalmente la computadora emite un ruido, ella se levanta abruptamente y aparece un mensaje en la pantalla que dice:

- "Objetivo localizado" - murmuró Misato dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla - Finalmente lo encontramos

Al día siguiente, la Mayor se fue a entrevistar a primera hora de la mañana con el Sr. Ikari a su oficina.

- ¿Qué noticias trae, Mayor Katsuragi? - G  
- Nuestro objetivo fue finalmente localizado, señor - M  
- ¿En dónde está?  
- Aproximadamente en el meridiano 7, paralelo 15, en medio del desierto del Sahara  
- Entonces vayan a buscarlo - G. En eso entró Fuyutsuki  
- La directora de comunicaciones desea verlo, señor. Dice que es urgente - F

Cuando pasa, se ve cara a cara con Misato y después se inclina ante Gendou.

- Por favor señor, los pilotos son los que tienen que buscarlo - N  
- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? - reprochó Misato  
- No lo sabía. Los rollos del Mar Muerto sólo indican que una vez se sepa el lugar, son los muchachos quienes tienen que ir, porque sólo a ellos se les revelará el objetivo - N

El Sr. Ikari se rió y ellas voltearon a verlo.

- Lo sabía, señora Takeuchi. Olvida que su padre me dio una copia de la interpretación. Muy interesantes estos rollos del Mar Muerto - G  
- Pensé que como podría estar enterrado mandarían a otra persona - N  
- Si está enterrado entonces que caven. Pero manden a esos chicos enseguida - G  
- Sí señor - contestó Misato

En el cuartel general, todos los implicados se reunieron.

- ¿Iremos al Sahara? - preguntó Shinji extrañado  
- ¿Y qué se nos perdió ahí? - R  
- En realidad, ahí es donde está lo que desapareció tan misteriosamente de NERV hace tiempo - M  
- ¿Lilith? - preguntó Asuka al azar. Cuando vieron que Misato afirmaba, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta  
- ¡No me digas que ahí ha estado todo este tiempo! - R  
- ¿Cómo le hicieron para llevarla hasta allá? - S  
- No estamos seguros de que la hallan llevado - N - Tal vez ella misma se fue por su propia voluntad  
- ¡Esto sí que es gracioso! - A  
- ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Un clima más cálido? - S  
- ¿No le dolieron los pies de tanto andar? - R. Los chicos se rieron, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de la Mayor se callaron  
- Sólo bromeábamos Misato - A - Partiremos inmediatamente ¿No Shinji? - el muchacho se puso muy serio  
- Eso supongo - S

De modo que los chicos, con sus deslizadores se prepararon para viajar de nuevo, cargados con palas, azadones, linternas, una cuerda y agua.

- Cómo son los directivos. Ni nos dan ropa especial para el desierto, como si no estuviera ardiendo por ahí - comentó Rei molesta y programando su tabla  
- Olvidas que hay una gran diferencia de horario, Rei. Son las 5 de la tarde allá, aproximadamente - contestó Asuka haciendo lo mismo  
- Va a comenzar a hacer un frío de los mil demonios - murmuró Shinji

- 10 segundos para iniciar la secuencia automática - anunciaron las tablas

Los monitores de NERV los vigilaban.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Mayor? No se ve muy feliz y debería estarlo. Al fin dimos con Lilith - dijo Ritsuko inquisitiva  
- Me preocupa la actitud que tomaron los chicos. No se dan cuenta de la seriedad del asunto - M  
- Tenga paciencia, Mayor - comentó alegremente Maya - Es sólo cuestión de tiempo  
- No pareces estar muy resentida con nosotras, aún después de todo el lío que armamos - contestó Misato sonriendo  
- No se preocupe, comprendo perfectamente la situación - Ma

Las tablas partieron.

Los chicos volvieron a ver a toda velocidad trozos de continente y el mar. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a África, en medio del desierto del Sahara.

- Secuencia terminada - informaron las tablas  
- ¿Tomaste el tiempo Rei? - A  
- 7 minutos exactos - contestó apagando el cronómetro

Los tres bajaron de sus tablas y contemplaron por unos momentos las inhóspitas arenas del desierto, que comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y azul a causa del Sol ya poniente.

- ¿Bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos? - R  
- Según el mapa de las tablas estamos muy cerca del lugar - A  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Caminar en círculos? - S. Las chicas notan algo de ironía en sus palabras y se incomodan un poco  
- No lo sé. Tú eres el líder ¿o no? - R  
- Tal vez si usamos las tablas para localizarlo... - A  
- Suena bien ¿Qué dices Shinji? - R  
- Hagan lo que quieran - dijo poniéndose un azadón sobre el hombro y sentándose en su tabla.

Las chicas se encogen de hombros, se colocan de igual forma las herramientas, se sientan y recorren lentamente el lugar, rastreando su botín.

- No sé que les parezca a ustedes, pero yo me siento cazadora de tesoros - comentó emocionada Rei  
- Nos estamos acercando - dijo Asuka observando el mapa  
Shinji permaneció en silencio. El Sol comenzaba a descender.

Atravesaron una zona plana, y cuando llegaron frente a una duna, Asuka paró su tabla.

- Es ahí - A  
- ¿Detrás de eso? - R

Asuka asintió y bajaron de las tablas, encaminándose con ellas a un lado y las herramientas al hombro. Cuando atravesaron la duna, se encontraron con una zona plana pero extrañamente con Tierra húmeda y muy compacta.

- ¿Y esto? - R  
- ¿Qué hace una zona húmeda a mitad del desierto? - A  
- Es una señal, no cabe duda. Hay que cavar aquí - R  
- Espera ¡Mira! - exclamó Asuka apuntando hacia el medio de la llanura. Había una especie de moneda bastante grande y muy plana, con la efigie de un ave y que parecía ser muy antigua - Aquí debe ser  
- Entonces manos a la obra - dijo Rei empuñando una pala  
- Yo no voy a hacerlo - S. Se oye From falsehood, rebirth (5.4)  
- Shinji... - R  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué te dio? - A  
- No lo haré ¿Qué caso tiene encontrar algo que nunca entenderemos? - S  
- No entiendes nada. Si encontramos a Lilith encontraremos nuestro pasado - R  
- ¿No te gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó en el Cielo y cómo fue que encarnamos aquí? ¿No te gustaría saber como eran nuestras vidas antes? - A  
- Lo único que sé es que sólo tengo esta vida: Soy yo, no Clave Shinji Ikari, soy... - S  
- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó Rei y Asuka y ella le taparon la boca  
- Aunque tengas otro nombre tu esencia nunca cambiará. Siempre serás quien eres ¿De qué tienes miedo? - A

Shinji comenzó a caminar hacia atrás moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Después se volteó completamente y echó a correr.

Llevaba un buen tramo cuando una voz lo detuvo por atrás.

- ¡Ey, muchacho!  
- ¡Eres tú otra vez! - dijo el muchacho asustado al ver al hombre  
- Y yo te encuentro huyendo otra vez ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Shinji evade la mirada  
- Yo no soy lo que ellos creen. No es mi estilo ser un Angel con alas y todo eso. No sé por qué tengo que...  
- ¿Y no te gustaría saber el por qué?  
- No lo necesito  
- ¿Sabes? No siempre estamos conscientes de lo que necesitamos o no. Si te la pasas huyendo de la verdad vivirás por siempre a obscuras y te arrepentirás durante toda la vida. Fue lo que me pasó a mí  
- Pero usted sí sabía quien era, no que yo...  
- Es un buen punto para comenzar  
- Pero...  
- No te avergüences pensando que esto no te pertenece y acepta lo que ha de venir. Y entonces y sólo entonces empezaras a comprender la verdadera felicidad - el rostro enfadado de Shinji desaparece - Anda muchacho ¿Qué esperas?

- Bien, entonces comencemos... - dice Rei empuñando una pala. Una sombra aparece tras de Rei  
- ¡Mira! - A  
- Shinji - R

Los tres se quedan mirándose y sonríen.

Los chicos comienzan a cavar, a levantar y a remover la tierra, que parece no querer separarse de su lugar de origen, por más golpes que le dan los muchachos.

Pero insisten y poco a poco ganan terreno. Palada por palada, rasguño por rasguño, puño por puño de tierra. A pesar de que el Sol se sigue ocultando y de que el frío aire del desierto ya despertó, nadie lo nota a causa del incesante trabajo que ha provocado gotitas de sudor en su frente. Al menos sienten vivo interés por lo que se oculte bajo la tierra, sea lo que sea, y sienten que cada palada es un obstáculo menos para alcanzar lo que buscan. No se han dado cuenta de que el Sol ya se ocultó.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen agujero, pararon para descansar. Se sentaron sobre el montón de Tierra compacta y Shinji fue por las botellas de agua que habían dejado en las tablas.

- No me había fijado en el cielo. Qué bonito se ve - dijo Rei refiriéndose a los colores que tomaba  
- Los pocos rayos del sol que aún quedan son los que forman tan bonitos colores - A  
- ¿Cuánto más faltará? - preguntó Shinji repartiendo el agua  
- Ya no mucho. Me parece que la última tierra que sacamos era más compacta, como si rodeara a algo - A  
- Siendo así más vale que acabemos de una vez - dijo Rei levantándose

Los demás tomaron un par de sorbos de agua y la siguieron. Todos levantaron las palas y los azadones para continuar. Esta vez su curiosidad no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sólo un par de golpes y...

- Creo que choqué con algo - S  
- ¡Por fin! - R. Las chicas se precipitan dentro del hoyo y con las manos retiran la tierra. Al final, descubren una superficie ligeramente cóncava y de color bronce  
- ¿Qué parte de Lilith es esta? - preguntó extrañado Shinji  
- No es Lilith. Ella no tenía nada así - R  
- Para mí que esto es como un techo - dijo Asuka tocándolo con el puño. En la superficie se dibujó una grieta  
- Está muy frágil - R  
- Sea lo que sea, tal vez dentro se encuentre Lilith - dijo Shinji empuñando la pala y dándole de golpes en la grieta. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo y no tardó en ceder  
- Casi como la cáscara de un huevo - R  
- Pero ya no hay que golpearlo más o aterrizaremos quién sabe en dónde - A  
- Creo que cabremos por ahí. Rei, ve por las linternas y la cuerda. Vamos a ver qué hay allá abajo - S

&&&

En NERV también había manos ocupadas.

- ¿Ya está listo el enlace de comunicaciones con Egipto y Nigeria? - decía Misato con cerveza en mano  
- Ten paciencia Misato. Esto no es tan fácil como parece - N  
- Es que estoy tan preocupada por los chicos, sin nadie que los guíe  
- Ten en cuenta que tienen al Señor de allá arriba y están muy cerca de Lilith. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía. Además este puente de comunicación estará listo para mañana  
- Mejor que así sea. Me volvería loca si siguiera con esta incertidumbre

Shinji, con ayuda de una linterna examinó el agujero.

- ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? - A  
- No se ve nada. Sólo un piso todo terroso - S  
- Voy a atar la cuerda a los deslizadores, así bajaremos más seguros ¿Trajeron sus guantes? - R  
- Se supone que siempre los debemos traer - dijo Asuka mostrándolos  
- Mejor, no sabemos que habrá allá abajo - S

Después de ponerse los guantes y de fijar bien la cuerda, bajaron uno por uno, primero Shinji, luego Asuka y al final Rei, los tres con lampara en mano. El lugar estaba obscuro como boca de lobo y silencioso a más no poder. Se oye From emergency refuge into regression (5.3)

Los chicos dirigen la luz a todas partes y se asombran. Están como en una galería alargada y algo ancha, toda llena de telarañas y de color bronce, con tierra por todos lados. No hablan. Afinando más la vista y acercándose más a las polvorientas paredes se distinguen algunos relieves e incluso esculturas de angelitos y querubines en el techo.

Los chicos caminan lentamente tratando de distinguir algún detalle que los lleve a lo que buscan. Pero todo lo que ven son relieves, esculturas y uno que otro candelabro y farol. En una de esas Asuka se asusta porque cree ver una cara humana: en realidad es un trozo de angelito que se cayó del techo y se destrozó en el piso. Pasado el susto, comienzan a encontrar otras cosas más raras: algunas pinturas irreconocibles de tan sucias e incluso una regadera grande de hojalata y bellamente decorada.

Finalmente, cuando llegan al final del corredor, encuentran algo aún más insólito. En el final de la galería hay un candelabro prendido y frente a él, una puerta muy grande y de madera obscura, con muchas inscripciones en ella.

- ¿Qué diablos hace un candelabro prendido? - S  
- Miren esa puerta. Rei ¿puedes entender algo de lo que dice? - A. Todos se acercan  
- Prácticamente no. Pero miren - dijo señalando al jeroglífico principal - Es el símbolo de los siete ojos  
- Lo que significa... - A  
- Que Lilith está detrás de esta puerta - S - Ayúdenme a tumbarla  
- Shinji, la puerta está muy grande - R  
- Si el techo cedió también la puerta lo hará - contestó empujándola. Todos hicieron lo mismo una y otra vez, sin resultado  
- Bonita idea la de lidiar con esta mole - A  
- ¿Por qué no nos dieron algo para tumbarla? Esto no es justo - R  
- Ellos no sabían lo que había aquí, así que dejen de quejarse - S  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - A  
- Dado que no traemos casi nada será mejor que regresemos - S

De modo que salieron por la cuerda, echaron algo de tierra para cubrir el lugar y colocaron de nuevo la moneda donde la habían encontrado. Programaron las tablas y partieron. Durante el trayecto, como era su costumbre, no hablaban. Asuka estaba pensativa.

- ¿Saben?... - A  
- ¿Qué? - R  
- Probablemente estamos a un paso de conocer a Lilith ¿No han pensado en eso? - A. Los otros la miran fijamente - Lo que pasa es que... bueno, se supone que ella es la madre de la estirpe humana ¿no es así? - A  
- Continua - R  
- Y bueno, yo creo que a pesar de lo de la manzana y eso, si está aquí es por algo - A  
- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - S  
- Puede que suene muy chapada a la antigua o algo así, pero mi abuela siempre decía que las cosas pasan por que el Señor de allá arriba lo quiere así - A  
- Bah, cosas de ancianas - S  
- ¿El Señor de allá arriba? Ya le dices igual que los de la base y Yui... - R - Y en cuanto a ti Clave Shinji Ikari, cuida tu lengua. Las personas grandes pueden sonar disparatadas pero saben lo que dicen  
- Como sea, yo estaba pensando ¿Y si pasáramos a darle gracias al Señor de allá arriba? - A  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - S  
- Pues porque encontramos nuestro pasado - A  
- ¿Ir a la Iglesia? - preguntó Rei con algo de renuencia  
- No me he parado por ahí en Siglos - S  
- Yo tampoco, pero creo justo que tengamos que ir - A - Tan sólo el que estemos vivos después de tantas cosas ya es motivo  
- Creo que tiene razón - R - Aunque esto no será nada agradable

Llegaron en 7 minutos a la base, de donde salieron precipitadamente de nuevo en los deslizadores rumbo a una Iglesia que Asuka conocía, en compañía de Clave Toji.

- Como no tiene imágenes de martirios no da miedo - A  
- Si yo no iba por eso - S  
- ¿Y entonces por qué? - R  
- Porque no se me daba la gana - S  
- Se está redimiendo entonces - dijo Toji en tono burlón - Por cierto Asuka ¿Has visto a Eiru últimamente?  
- No ¿por qué? - A  
- Se la pasa estudiando en su habitación y casi no sale... - T  
- Asuka, yo creí que ustedes dos... - S  
- ¡Ya llegamos! - A

Estaban frente a un edificio blanco con puertas grandes y de madera, que en cierto modo recordaban las que habían visto en el desierto. Los cuatro se quedaron parados, hicieron de tripas corazón y entraron a la misa de la una de la tarde.

Se acomodaron en una banca muy pegados el uno con el otro. Shinji, Toji, Rei y Asuka en la orilla. Algo les llamó la atención: muy cerca del altar había una figura de un niño con un ropón blanco.

- ¿No que no había imágenes? - S  
- ¿Qué niño es ese? - T  
- Debe estar de visita - A - No estoy muy segura, pero creo que es el Niño de los Milagros  
- ¿Y qué a hecho? - R  
- Shh. Luego les cuento todo, ahora pongan atención - A

El padre comenzó a hablar y ellos siguieron la misa con sumo interés pero con algo de aletargamiento. Entonces comenzó el sermón.

- El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltara... - recitaba el padre

Rei se acercó a Asuka y le susurró al oído.

- Pues qué borrego - R

La chica le respondió con un leve codazo y Rei echó una risita divertida. El resto del sermón Shinji se la pasó cabeceando, Toji tratando de mantener el interés adelante, Rei jugando con sus manos y Asuka perdida en el vacío a ratos.

- Animo chicos, tenemos que aguantar - A - Tenemos que poner el nombre de los pilotos en alto

Después vinieron otros ritos típicos. No faltaba mucho para acabar, cuando sonó la alarma. El padre pidió serenidad a los presentes y los chicos corrieron hacia fuera.

- Ya ni siquiera se puede rezar a gusto - R  
- Con las tablas llegaremos rápido al laboratorio - T  
- ¿Y una vez ahí? - A  
- A acabar con el enemigo - S

En el laboratorio, Misato se paseaba nerviosamente en el panel con café en mano y un cigarrillo en la boca.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto?! - M  
- Tus nervios andan mal, Misato. Y con ese café no vas a arreglar nada - N  
- ¿Ya los encontraste?  
- Te dije que ya, ya vienen para acá. No te preocupes, llegarán a tiempo  
- Esto no me gusta nada  
- ¿Te refieres a lo que vio Shinji en el desierto? - la cara de Misato cambió drásticamente - Tal parece que el espíritu de Kaji no descansa en paz  
- ¿Por qué él es el único que lo ve? - exclamó la Mayor  
- Eso... te lo tienes que preguntar tú - contestó Naoko mirando fijamente a Misato, quien suspiró y sonrió  
- Lo siento Naoko. A veces se me olvida que tú eres bastante mayor que yo y sabes más cosas  
- Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a no aparentarlo - contestó sonriendo - Y la verdad es que me encanta

Los chicos llegaron al cuartel general en ese momento. La Mayor se reunió con ellos y con Ritsuko.

- La EVA Caída 10 acaba de llegar al centro de la planicie. Parece como si quisiera buscar algo - Ri  
- ¿El Centro de Comando? - preguntó Misato  
- Es lo más probable - Ri

Todo sucedió con rapidez. Al poco tiempo estaban frente a otra EVA blanca con alas, que aparentemente hizo un AT-Field y desapareció.

- El patrón cambió de azul a naranja - Sh  
- ¿Qué estará tratando de hacer? - Ri

Los chicos se quedaron parados observando para todos lados. Se oye A crystalline night sky (2.4). De pronto, se hizo un círculo de EVAS Caídas alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Son más? - T

Todas las EVAs hicieron un AT-Field al mismo tiempo. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo en defensa, y todos excepto Toji acabaron flotando en el aire como de costumbre.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - A  
- Intentemos hacer un AT-Field esta vez y... - S  
- Espera - le dijo Rei y apuntó hacia abajo - Miren

A pesar del Sol las EVAs no tenían sombra.

- Es como un truco de espejos - A  
- Si encontramos a la EVA con sombra y enfocamos el AT-Field ahí... - R  
- Lo eliminaremos - S

Asuka voló con cuidado rumbo a Toji para decirle el plan, mientras el resto se quedaban inmóviles y observando muy bien a cada Unidad. Finalmente, Shinji vio una que sí tenía sombra.

- Es esa - le susurró a las chicas - ¿Listas? - S  
- Toji dice que le disparara a cualquier otra para distraerlo - A  
- El método de costumbre. Estas cosas no son muy inteligentes ¿eh? - R  
- Más les vale no serlo - S  
- Tengo otra idea ¿y si intentamos tocarlo? - A  
- Si estamos a larga distancia es por algo Asuka - R  
- Sí, pero no sabemos qué tan destructivos seamos así - A  
- Intentémoslo - S - Ahora prepárense

La Unidad 3 le disparó a la que tenía más a mano, la cual comenzó a generar un AT-Field. Antes de que lo consiguiera, los chicos ya habían alcanzado a la original, tocándola y generando un AT-Field concentrado en sus manos. El efecto fue devastador para el enemigo. El resto de las Unidades desaparecieron, mientras la original se quemaba en el fuego azul ya conocido por ellos.

- Lo eliminaron - Ma  
- Y no tuvimos que intervenir en nada - Ri

Poco tiempo después, los chicos regresaron a terminar la misa.

- ¿Ya nos vas a decir qué hizo ese niño? - R  
- Mi abuela lo conoció. Dice que encontraron a una niña perdida que dijo que ese niño la había llevado a su casa. Cuando le revisaron sus zapatos, los tenía gastados. Y así ha hecho otras cosas. Curaciones, conversiones... incluso dicen que se ha levantado y hablado a la gente - A  
- A mí eso me daría cosa - S - Ojalá no nos vaya a hacer eso  
- Si sabe el efecto que produciría - T - Entonces supongo que no lo hará

Siguieron el final de la misa y cuando ésta terminó, se acercaron a la imagen. Una señora ya de cierta edad y algo regordeta que estaba ahí parecía custodiarlo. Asuka le preguntó si era el niño del que había oído hablar y la señora le respondió que sí. Los chicos se acercaron con curiosidad y lo observaron atentamente.

- Ya debemos irnos. En NERV deben estar buscándonos - S

Se dieron la vuelta, cuando una risa de bebé les llamó la atención y voltearon. Venía del niño.

Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándose unos a otros.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

22/12/07

Una vez más, lamento el retraso tan grande que tuve esta vez a causa de mis exámenes. Justo cuando comenzamos a ver algunos sucesos históricos en el fanfiction...

Actualmente no sé cómo tomar la anécdota del niño que hace milagros. Como se imaginarán, lo tomé de la vida real. El niño en cuestión es una figura de cerámica de tamaño real, pero lo que sea o no es depende mucho de la fé de cada quien.

Y justamente publicaré en fechas de renovación espiritual. Así que ya saben, pórtense bien y no tomen de más, sino no habrá quién los recoja. ¡Feliz Navidad! ^-^

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	20. El origen del mundo

Jueves 10 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"El origen del mundo"

- Todo el mundo se lo ha preguntado alguna vez ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Y adónde vamos? Al menos tenemos la mitad de las respuestas, pero... a un precio muy grande...

Misato, Rei, Shinji, Toji y Naoko desayunando. Entra Asuka con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días - A

En eso entra Eiru y la sonrisa de Asuka se borra. Ambos se ven un poco avergonzados y los demás se incomodan.

- Chicos ¿qué van a querer? - preguntó Naoko para mejorar la situación

Pero no sirvió de mucho, dado que el resto del desayuno casi no hablo nadie. Había un ambiente un tanto cargado de... sí, tal vez preocupación.

Después del desayuno, cada quién se marchó a su habitación. Eiru alcanzó a Rei en el pasillo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - E  
- Siempre ¿de qué se trata? - R  
- Me imagino que has visto como estamos Asuka y yo  
- Ya. Sí, lo vi. Y créeme que no me gusta. Incluso hablé con ella antes, pero la verdad ya no sé qué mas hacer  
- Yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Parecía tan feliz y ahora...  
- Te preocupa ¿verdad? - le preguntó Rei sonriendo. En la faz normalmente seria de Eiru se dibujó una sonrisa - Déjamelo a mí. Ya veré qué le hago

La Mayor se entrevistaba con Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko en el Centro de Comando.

- Todo está listo para enviar a los chicos de nuevo al Sahara - Ri  
- La historia que nos contaron... ¿están seguros de que es cierta? - M  
- El enlace con Africa no nos garantiza que lo comprobemos - F - Hay que tener en cuenta que el objetivo está justo en medio del desierto  
- ¿Por qué le ha dado por desconfiar en los chicos, Mayor? - preguntó Ritsuko sarcástica  
- ¿También enviaremos a Toji? - M  
- No es necesario - F - Ellos han demostrado que pueden arreglárselas solos  
- Hay que llamarlos - Ri

Asuka estaba en la sala de música ante el piano. Miraba primero al piso y suspiró. Después comenzó a tocar. Se oye Those women longed for the touch of others` lips, and thus invited their kisses (3.6). De pronto oyó unas cuerdas a sus espaldas. Era Rei en el teclado. Ambas rieron y siguieron tocando.

- ¿Ya ves? Con un poco de práctica de vez en cuando ya me sale - R  
- Es lo que veo - A  
- Por cierto ¿qué crees? Hablé con Eiru - R. Asuka comenzó a jugar con las teclas  
- ¿A sí?  
- Creo que no seguiste mi consejo ¿verdad? - Asuka volvió a mirar el piso - ¿Por qué?  
- Me siento incómoda... es todo  
- Pero...

La voz de Naoko se oyó por el altavoz y ambas se dirigieron al Cuartel General.

- No podemos perder tiempo. Tendrán que partir ya - M  
- ¿Ahora? - S  
- Pero deben ser las 3 de la tarde allá. Ha de ser un horno - A  
- No con las ropas térmicas - M  
- Además hemos detectado un extraño enfriamiento en la zona. Así que además de ir a buscar al primer Angel también van a investigar eso - Ri  
- Puede que nos lleve mucho tiempo - R  
- Entonces regresarán de nuevo - M - Y así hasta que resuelvan todo esto

De pronto se disparó la alarma. Se oye Angel Attack (1.3)

- No de nuevo - S  
- ¿Qué no se cansan? - R. Ritsuko corre hacia la pantalla principal  
- Es la EVA Caída 11 - Ri - Acaba de llegar  
- Cambio de planes. Primero encárguense de esto, luego veremos lo del Sahara - indicó Misato empujando a los chicos rumbo a sus Unidades  
- ¡Espera Misato! - S  
- ¿Y nuestros guantes? - A

Tanta prisa llevaban, que apenas sí se los pusieron con todo y chamarra. Así se sincronizaron y se prepararon para enfrentarse con el enemigo... de nuevo.

- Cosa rara que no esté aquí Toji - A  
- Nos las podemos arreglar sin él - R  
- Yo atacaré primero - dijo Shinji blandiendo una metralla  
- Creo que intenta usar mi técnica - A  
- No creo que le funcione - R

El engendro quebró la metralla y tiró lejos a la EVA 01. Después emitió un agudo chillido que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - R  
- ¡Cállenla, por favor! - A

Entonces la EVA caída emitió una luz que envolvió al resto de Unidades.

- ¿Qué clase de luz es esa esta vez? - Ri  
- De nuevo es una especie de AT-Field... espere - Sh - ¡Está transportando moléculas con una velocidad asombrosa!  
- ¡La sincronización está en 0! - Ma  
- ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!- M  
- Los chicos fueron transportados a otro lugar - Ri  
- ¿Pero a dónde? - M  
- Traten de localizarlos, pronto - Ri  
- Hay una señal con los patrones de los chicos - N  
- ¿En dónde? - M  
- En el Sahara - N

La Unidad 11 desplegó sus alas y despegó.

- Tal parece que sólo puede transportar a otros... - Ri  
- Hay que enviar a Toji con la Unidad 3 en los jets, deprisa - M  
- ¿Qué cree que vaya a hacer esa cosa? - Ri  
- Nada bueno, eso es seguro - M

Los chicos solo habían visto la luz y de alguna forma quedaron inconscientes. Cuando despertaron los tres juntos, estaban dentro de una pequeña cueva sobre una cama de hojas verdes y tiernas. Cuando Rei abrió los ojos, gracias al Sol que los lastimaba, distinguió primero a Asuka que inspeccionaba con las manos a la cueva y después a Shinji que se asomaba hacia fuera, entre algunas hojas colgantes y que cubrían la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos? - R- Parece ser que esa EVA caída tuvo la culpa - respondió Asuka quitando sus guantes de encima de las hojas y guardándolos  
- No van a creer lo que hay afuera - S

Las chicas se asomaron y él apartó las hojas de la entrada. Se oye Separation anxiety (3.15). Estaban ante una jungla espesa y muy verde. En medio había una cúpula blanca.

- Aunque no lo crean, siento que éste es el paraje donde estuvimos excavando - A  
- Yo también lo siento pero ¡¿Cómo fue que paramos aquí?! - R  
- Algo es seguro: si esa EVA nos trajo a este lugar es porque quiere acabar con nosotros. Y llegará en cualquier momento - S  
- ¿Y qué hacemos? - R

La jungla, o selva, o lo que fuera era por demás particular: tenía árboles de todos los tamaños y especies. La tierra era húmeda y no parecía haber animales en los alrededores. Pero estos detalles al principio pasaron inadvertidos para los muchachos. Se dedicaron a correr a todo lo que daban, mirando en ocasiones hacia atrás, con la esperanza de perderse en la espesura y que su enemigo no los viera. Sin EVAS era imposible transformarse.

Por el lugar tan sólo se oían en ocasiones sus respiraciones entrecortadas. En una de esas, Shinji apartó una rama de un árbol de su camino haciéndola hacia el frente. Acto seguido la rama se regresó, golpeó y tiró a Asuka que corría detrás de él.

- Perdón ¿estás bien? - S  
- Eso creo - A  
- Sigamos, mientras más lejos lleguemos mejor - R

Shinji tiró de Asuka y siguieron corriendo, esperando que en cualquier momento la EVA caída surgiera de entre las copas de los árboles. Como seguían moviéndose de lugar, pensaban que esto la despistaría un poco. Conforme corría el tiempo se inquietaban más. También era inquietante que no pudieran regresar a ningún lado. No había punto de partido ni de llegada.

Rei tropezó con una raíz saliente y dio de bruces contra el suelo. Shinji la levantó y Asuka observó la distancia que habían recorrido.

- Tal vez si intentamos llegar hasta la cúpula... - A  
- Era lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez la cúpula sea sobre lo que cavamos antes - S  
- Siendo así Lilith debe estar debajo. Ella nos protegerá - R

Con ese pensamiento reanudaron el camino, esta vez caminando rápido. No llevaban mucho tiempo con ese ritmo, cuando surgió una figura blanca y gigante de entre los árboles.

- ¡Nos encontró! - R

Los tres se juntaron instintivamente, indefensos. Entonces se comenzó a oír un sonido como de avión.

- ¿Qué es eso? - A  
- Tal vez... pero no puede ser... - S

De la nada surgieron unos jets con la EVA 03 debajo de él, la cual se desprendió y cayó algo lejos del engendro y cerca de los chicos.

- ¡Toji! - A. El Entry Plug se abrió y apareció el muchacho  
- Suban todos, rápido - T. Los chicos obedecieron y treparon por la Unidad. Toji les ayudó a subir  
- Siempre a tiempo - S  
- Alguien tenía que salvarlos - T

El Entry Plug se cerró y los chicos estaban algo apretados.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - R  
- Intentemos hacer el AT-Field - S  
- ¿Todos? ¿Ahora? - A  
- Estamos en una meca ajena, quien sabe si funcione - R  
- No me han entendido. Lo intentaremos uno por uno. Toji ¿me permites? - S  
- Por supuesto - T

Shinji cambió de lugar con Toji y se concentró. Todos vieron como se iluminaba de pies a cabeza, se abría automáticamente el Entry Plug y después el muchacho estaba flotando por los aires.

- Ahora siguen ustedes - T

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo que Shinji y finalmente pudieron verse cara a cara con el engendro, que los había observado con curiosidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - A  
- Usaremos el procedimiento tradicional - S  
- Como que eso ya me está cansando - R

Toji se alistó para ser la carnada, pero la EVA tenía otros planes y emitió un agudo chillido acompañado por la luz.

- ¡Ay, no! - R  
- Si nos transporta otra ves ¿a dónde pararemos? - A  
- ¡Traten de defenderse!- S

E hicieron un AT-Field. Pero sucedió algo imprevisto: de la cúpula emanó una luz blanca y azul que inundó la jungla, se combinó con los AT-Fields y se llevó consigo al enemigo. A los demás no les hizo el menor daño y se quedaron pasmados. Cuando todo pasó, los chicos se dirigieron volando a Toji.

- Ya que el enemigo ya no existe, debo regresar - T  
- ¿No te quedarás para ver lo que hay dentro de la cúpula? - R  
- Eso no me corresponde a mí sino a ustedes. Pero les traje las tablas para que puedan regresar - dijo abriendo el Entry Plug para entregárselas  
- Gracias, Toji - S  
- Nos veremos pronto. Al menos eso espero - A

Se posaron en Tierra, tomaron las tablas y vieron como los jets se alejaban.

Entonces se dirigieron sobre las tablas hacia la cúpula, que conforme se acercaban, se veía más grande. Cuando por fin llegaron, descubrieron que en realidad no era sólo una sino varias cúpulas conformando lo que aparentemente era el techo de una iglesia. Bajaron de las tablas y primero recorrieron a pie toda la circunferencia de la construcción, llena de motivos naturales y con muchas ventanas por las que no se veía nada.

- Así que esto era lo que estaba enterrado... - S  
- Miren ahí arriba, en ese arco - A. La moneda de color bronce con el ave estaba ahí, sólo que ya no era de ese color, sino blanca  
- Esto es tan extraño... una selva en medio del desierto, y con una iglesia ¿Qué significa todo esto? - R  
- Entremos y averigüémoslo - S

Estaban ante una puerta lateral blanca, al parecer de madera. Cuando la tocaron, mágicamente desapareció y entraron. Se oye Splitting of the breast (3.18).

Inmediatamente, una multitud de fuegos fatuos blancos los rodeó y empezó a pasar a través de ellos, cantando. Al principio los muchachos se impresionaron, pero después, al ver que no les hacían nada, simplemente los dejaron que curiosearan. Incluso se rieron, porque provocaban cosquillas. Entonces uno les habló alegremente.

- Hola a todos  
- ¡Yui! - A  
- ¡Qué gusto! - R  
- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? - S  
- Aquí es donde vivo. Acompáñenos, los están esperando - indicó alejándose hacia el medio

Los chicos, acompañados por los fuegos fatuos, siguieron a Yui a través del lugar al cual reconocieron como la galería. Ahí estaban las esculturas de ángeles y querubines, los candelabros, los faroles... Sólo que ahora todo era blanco y estaba perfectamente limpio. Ellos estaban maravillados.

&&&&

Finalmente llegaron al centro y se quedaron mudos de asombro: ahí frente al ventanal más grande que jamás hubieran visto, bañada de luz, estaba una gigantesca figura crucificada blanca, delgada, grácil y sin rostro.

- Lilith... - R

Una voz dulce y alegre surgió de la figura:

- Bienvenidos, hijitos míos, Celeste, Morin y Tálos  
- ¿Cómo nos llamó? - S  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - A  
- Tengan paciencia - les contestó Lilith (L)- Todo se les dirá a su debido tiempo  
- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - R  
- ¿Por qué hay un lugar así en medio del desierto? - S.  
- El lugar donde nos encontramos ahora fue conocido como el Templo de la Luz. Fue edificado en mi honor y fue la primera iglesia en la antigüedad. Verán... - Se oye Infantile dependence, adult dependency(3.19) - hace muchos, muchos años, cuando la Tierra era joven, sólo vivíamos en ella Adam y yo. Después de ser expulsados del Paraíso nos dedicamos a la tarea de poblar este mundo y de trabajar en paz y armonía. Pero las fuerzas del mal existían mucho antes que nosotros y trataron de seducirnos a todos... Sólo Adam cayó y se convirtió en un engendro monstruoso y terrible con una fuerza sobrenatural. Se convirtió en Angel Caído del Cielo. Como bien saben, ambos vivíamos con el pecado original y debíamos lavar esta culpa antes de morir. Bien, pues el Señor de Allá Arriba me encomendó la tarea de mandar a Adam al infierno y encerrarlo ahí, si es que quería regresar algún día al Cielo - L  
- ¿Y aceptaste? - A  
- El Señor me dio la lanza de Longinus y me convirtió en un engendro parecido a Adam, de modo que pudiera derrotarlo. Me dolió mucho hacer eso, pero finalmente lo logré. Al final de mis días, fui clavada en esta cruz y me atravesaron con la lanza con la que había peleado en bien de mis hijos. Esa era nuestra forma de enterrar a los muertos - L  
- Según esto tú eras diferente, más bien deforme como los Angeles ¿Por qué cambiaste de forma? - S  
- Como ya dije, me convertí en engendro para derrotar a Adam. Ahora ya no tengo por qué ser tan fea. Prefiero tener una forma más humana para que mis hijos se identifiquen conmigo - L  
- Tus hijos... somos todos los humanos ¿verdad? - R  
- Sí... aunque ustedes no siempre fueron humanos. Hubo un tiempo en el que vivíamos todos juntos en el Cielo. Verán. Cuando morí mi espíritu fue escalando los niveles de ayuda espiritual. Primero están los Cuidadores de la Tierra en rango de Alma, Angel, Arcángel y Guía. Son los fantasmas y los espíritus que recorren el mundo tratando de ayudar a la gente. Después están los Guardianes de la Tierra con los mismo rangos de Alma, Angel, Arcángel y Guía. Ellos vigilan el mundo desde el Cielo y sólo en ocasiones especiales bajan. Siguen los Observadores de la Tierra con los mismo rangos, que solamente ven lo que pasa y rezan por la gente. Luego están los Cuidadores del Cielo que solo se encargan del Paraíso, y finalmente la Luz Divina, hogar de Nuestro Señor - L  
- ¿Y nosotros? - A  
- A eso voy. Cuando finalmente acabé con todos los niveles el Señor me ofreció dos opciones: ingresar a los cuidadores del Cielo o ser Guía de los Guardianes de la Tierra. Acepté lo segundo porque realmente quería ayudar en algo a mis queridos hijos. De modo que fueron puestos varios espíritus a mi cuidado, entre ellos tres Angeles llamados Celeste, Morin y Tálos, que más tarde encarnarían como seres humanos - L  
- ¡Nosotros! - S  
- Pero ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? - R  
- Muy simple: de algún modo, ustedes fueron creados desde sus orígenes con algo de esencia humana. Me explicaré. Ustedes no encajaban en el Cielo. Recuerdo que a veces parecían algo ausentes y sentían una gran curiosidad por la Tierra, a la que rara vez veían. Pero eso no es todo... - L  
- ¿Y Eiru? Si él es un Angel también ¿dónde estaba? - A  
- Él era un Angel cuidador de la Tierra... y estaba enamorado del Angel Celeste - L  
- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - S  
- Por extraño que parezca, él también tenía la esencia humana. Celeste y Daimón se querían como cualquier pareja, sólo que no podían consumar su amor, ni siquiera casarse... - L  
- Así que su nombre era Daimón... - R  
- Se podría decir que era algo antinatural, casi pecado... fue muy extraño. Fue en los tiempos en que las cosas se hacían difíciles para ellos, cuando hubo un ataque del Infierno. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Las llamas ascendieron al Cielo y se mezclaban con las nubes. La Tierra tembló y llovió durante meses - L  
- El Diluvio Universal... - S  
- Por suerte todos cooperaron para expulsar a los Angeles Caídos. Ustedes se ofrecieron a encerrarlos de nuevo, por lo que salieron del Cielo. El problema fue que hicieron algo que, aunque necesario en aquel caso les estaba prohibido: tocaron la Tierra cuando cerraron las puertas del Infierno - L  
- Con lo que perdimos la Divinidad... - R  
- Y nos volvimos seres humanos - S  
- No del todo. Aún conservan parte de su antigua esencia de Angel. Prueba de eso es que puedan convertirse cuando la ocasión lo requiere - L  
- ¿Por qué si perdimos la Divinidad en aquel tiempo estamos viviendo como humanos hasta ahora? - R  
- El tiempo se trastocó cuando el Infierno nos atacó. Cuando ustedes tocaron la Tierra aún no estaba estable, y en última instancia fue mejor que pasara así. Han defendido a la humanidad de nuevo - L  
- ¿Por qué los Angeles Caídos insisten en atacar a la Tierra? - S  
- En realidad no son cualquiera. Son los máximos Angeles Caídos del Infierno. Es lo mismo que pasó cuando lo del Diluvio Universal: de la humanidad depende mucho que se liberen. Sólo cambiaron de táctica - L  
- ¿Qué hay con estos espíritus? - R - ¿A qué nivel pertenecen?  
- En realidad son fantasmas comunes y corrientes. Sólo que han decidido quedarse en el Templo para hacerme compañía. También en ocasiones salen a ayudar - la figura se quedó callada por unos momentos antes de proseguir - Bueno hijitos. Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan. Ya deben tener hambre ¿no es así? - L  
- Hay Lilith ¿Cómo crees que vamos a pensar en nuestros estómagos después de una historia como esa? - R  
- Aún no olvido mi época de humana - contestó riendo - Vamos, vayan a comer  
- Lo que tú digas - S - Vámonos chicas  
- Regresaremos pronto - R

Con algo de pena le dieron la espalda a la figura y salieron del Templo.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, altamente emocionados por lo que vivieron.

- De modo que así fue... - S  
- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Quién era yo? - R - Angel Morin, me parece  
- Entonces yo era Tálos - S  
- Ahora sí nos van a hacer muchas preguntas - R  
- Tú déjame a mí. Yo hablaré con Misato - S

En cuanto llegaron y bajaron de las tablas, Asuka se echó a correr y Rei la siguió.

- Asuka ¡Asuka-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - R

Ella no contestó. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la Casa de Misato, se siguió hasta su habitación y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, acción que Rei detuvo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? - R  
- Fue mi culpa - contestó con voz ronca, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una esquina del cuarto, llorando - Se oye Rei II (1.20)

Eiru acababa de salir de su cuarto y oyó la conmoción, por lo que se acercó al mismo tiempo que Toji.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - R  
- ¡El Diluvio Universal! ¡La destrucción de la humanidad! ¡Todo, todo fue!...  
- Pero si eso fue por los humanos y los Angeles Caídos ¿Qué culpa podías?...  
- ¡Lilith misma lo dijo! ¡Fuimos Eiru y yo!  
- Querrás decir Celeste y Daimón  
- ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Fui yo! ¡Fue mi culpa!

Eiru se presentó corriendo en la puerta.

- ¡VETE! ¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡No te me acerques! - A. El muchacho se retiró. Toji lo vio alejándose  
- ¡Asuka, reacciona! ¡Esto no!... - R  
- ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse todos de aquí! ¡Déjenme sola! ¡SOLA! .- gritó como loca y empujó a su amiga afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Después se fue al rincón llorando, aferrándose al osito de peluche rosa mientras Rei golpeaba incesantemente la puerta  
- Asuka... ¡Asuka ábreme! ¡Ábreme! - R. Toji la detuvo  
- Esto no va a ser fácil - T  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
- Primero cuéntame todo lo que sucedió. Después veremos como ayudarlos... a los dos

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

30/12/07

¡Un capítulo más! Y esta vez se resuelven muchos misterios. Pero ¿en verdad Asuka y Eiru tendrán la culpa de lo que está sucediendo ahora? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Se separarán definitivamente o algo los reunirá de nuevo?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

26/07/2009

Mil disculpas. Hubiera querido tener listo este capítulo antes para subirlo, pero diversos problemas familiares me lo impidieron. Realmente espero que estas situaciones completamente ajenas a mis fanfiction se regularicen de una buena vez, porque ya me tienen harta y no son nada positivas.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	21. Amigos de la humanidad

Viernes 11 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Amigos de la humanidad"

- Después de la depresión de ayer sentía que no me quedaba nada más. Es decir, después de tanto tiempo buscando al amor de mi vida y al fin encontrarlo y descubrir eso tan terrible... era como una pesadilla...

Misato y Naoko desayunando solas, la primera con una cerveza y la segunda con una taza de café.

- ¿Y Asuka? - M  
- Sigue encerrada en su cuarto - N  
- Me preocupa. No ha comido nada desde ayer  
- Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. No tiene caso angustiarse  
- ¿Y los chicos?  
- Rei y Shinji fueron al Jardín. Eiru y Toji están en sus habitaciones  
- ¿Al Jardín?  
- Así le llaman a los alrededores del Templo de la Luz. Según su descripción es casi como el Jardín del Edén  
- Han pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas para mi gusto  
- Es natural que estén así, un poco confundidos. No te preocupes Misato. Asuka saldrá de esto. Ya lo verás...

Asuka tirada en el piso de su habitación con el osito en brazos. Levanta la cabeza y mira al cielo.

Misato y Naoko seguían desayunando, cuando vieron a la muchacha parada en la entrada de la cocina.

- Asuka - N  
- ¿Cómo es que?... - M. Naoko la detiene  
- Necesito mi deslizador - A  
- Pero si no has comido nada... - M  
- Por favor. Quiero ir al templo de la Luz - A  
- Está bien. Adelante - N

Fueron al cuartel general para observar el despegue.

- Me parece que está malcriando a esa niña, Mayor - Ri  
- No me eches toda la culpa a mí - M - Naoko fue quién le dio el permiso  
- Y usted no se negó - Ri - Como sea, ella no es la única con problemas ¿Qué me dice del muchacho?  
- Él es tan callado... sólo con Asuka se veía más... en fin, ahora ninguno de los dos habla... - M

Una sombra pasó a través de la habitación y salió.

Asuka vio cómo ante sus ojos desfilaba el paisaje típico antes de llegar al Sahara, al pequeño paraíso donde vivía Lilith. Bajo muy cerca del Templo y se sorprendió cuando iba a tocar la puerta y esta desapareció.

- Ah, hola Asuka-chan - le dijo alegremente Rei convertida en Angel  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - A  
- Oh, Shinji y yo nos estamos encargando del lugar. Ven, únete a la fiesta  
- Pe, pero... ¿cómo le hicieron para?...  
- ¿Transformarnos? No hay problema, sígueme

La chica obedeció y penetró en la luminosa construcción. Al fin llegaron al pie de la figura blanca.

- Adelante, toca la cruz - R  
- ¿Así? Pero estoy tocando tierra - A  
- Tú tócala - dijo marchándose por una de las galerías laterales - Luego te reúnes con nosotros

De modo que se quedó sola. Asuka esperó que la figura hablara de un momento a otro, pero nada de eso pasó. Tocó con ambas manos la cruz y primero sintió que se elevaba varios centímetros del suelo, para luego convertirse en Angel. Ya provista de sus utilísimas alas se dedicó a observar los recovecos que no se alcanzaban a observar a simple vista. También había algunos túneles en el techo, probablemente pensados para ellos mismos. En una de esas se quedó contemplando la cara de una de las estatuas y accidentalmente la tocó. Cerró los ojos esperando caer de un momento a otro, cuando alguien habló. Se oye The heady feeling of freedom (3.21)

- No te preocupes Celeste, no te vas a caer  
- ¿Lilith? - A  
- Tus alas se desvanecen sólo cuando tocas el suelo con los pies, no cuando tocas algo que esté en contacto con este.  
- Me lleve un buen susto  
- Dime ¿ya te acostumbraste a ser un Angel?  
- Pues... no lo sé. Es decir, me encanta volar y todo eso, y también me agrada saber que puedo hacer algo en contra de los enemigos, pero...  
- Prosigue  
- No. Prefiero no acordarme - contestó con los ojos enrojecidos  
- Oh, Celeste. No recuerdes esas cosas. Hay algunas historias que están hechas para ser recordadas y aprender de ellas. Pero hay otras que es mejor enterrar. El Señor de Allá Arriba sabe por qué pasan las cosas  
- ¿Y qué hay con lo que siento?  
- Sólo tú puedes arreglar ese problema. Pero no te atormentes más. Mejor ve allá afuera. Los espíritus pueden estar jugueteando de más y alguien tiene que vigilarlos. Ve al Jardín ¿sí?

Asuka convertida en Celeste salió por la misma galería que tomó Rei para salir. Primero observó con mucho detenimiento la vista que se le ofrecía: árboles de todas clases y flores de todos colores. Incluso algo que la primera vez había pasado desapercibido: una cascada cerca de una de las orillas del Jardín. Volaba lentamente a través de la espesura más alta, cuando se topó con Rei.

- ¿Qué haces? - A  
- Lavo las plantas - R - Se empolvan un poco con la arena del desierto  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó apuntando al objeto que traía en las manos  
- ¿Esto? Bueno, es la regadera que vimos el otro día ¿Te acuerdas? - contestó sosteniéndola en alto  
- Es cierto, es la misma - A. Entonces llegó uno de los fuegos fatuos y se puso detrás de Rei  
- Rei, ten cuidado, atrás tienes a uno de los espíritus  
- Lo sé, me ha estado ayudando. Se llama Charlotte y vivió en Francia durante el Renacimiento. En vida le gustaba mucho la jardinería  
- Vaya. Mucho gusto - A  
- Igualmente - contestó Charlotte - Por cierto Morin, ya es tiempo de que llueva otra vez  
- ¿Morin? - A  
- Sí Asuka, mi nombre de Angel. Aquí todos nos llaman así. Por cierto que Charlotte tiene razón. Ya es tiempo de que llueva, para conservar la humedad de las plantas - R  
- ¿Y cómo lo puede saber? - A  
- Porque ella tiene una capacidad increíble para entenderlas... ¿por qué no haces llover tú? - R  
- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? - Morin le entregó la regadera  
- ¿Ves el dibujo que tiene escrito abajo "Eternidad"? Bien, pues cuando hallas llenado la regadera golpea tres veces en él. El agua continuará saliendo, no importa cuanto tiempo la sostengas hacia abajo - R  
- ¿Y cuando quiera parar? - A  
- Entonces vuelves a golpear tres veces en el mismo - R - Y dile a Shinji que se apure con la cosecha  
- ¿Cosecha? Bueno... - iba a voltear, cuando algo blanco la asusto - ¡EEEK!  
- ¿Qué pasa? - R

Un fuego fatuo rodeó a Celeste y pareció hacer una inclinación.

- Perdóneme por favor, no era mi intención asustarla, Angel Celeste  
- Sí, sí, está bien - contestó con un suspiro de alivio  
- Mary Ann - dijo Morin en señal de reprimenda - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?  
- Perdone Angel Morin - contestó el fuego fatuo - Pero es que quería acompañar a Angel Celeste ¿sí? ¿puedo, puedo?  
- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a asustarla - R - Y sólo llámame Morin

De modo que Celeste recorrió el Jardín hasta la cascada con un fuego fatuo a la espalda.

- Te llamas Mary Ann ¿verdad? - A  
- Sí - contestó alegremente  
- ¿De dónde vienes?  
- De Estados Unidos. Viví durante el asesinato de Kennedy  
- A juzgar por tu voz eres una niña ¿no es así?  
- Algo como eso  
- Dime una cosa ¿conoces a Yui Ikari?  
- ¡Claro que la conozco! Es el líder de los espíritus de aquí

Iba a continuar cuando divisó algo que le hizo casi atacarse de la risa: enfrente de ella, dócilmente, Shinji como Tálos recogía mangos en una enorme canasta, protegiéndose del sol con un sombrero ridículo.

- ¿Qué ves? - le preguntó molesto  
- ¿Desde cuando disfrutas recogiendo frutas en el campo? - le preguntó casi riendo  
- Morin me obligó - gruñó entre dientes - Creo que se toma el cuidado del Jardín muy a pecho ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?  
- Voy a hacer llover, con Mary Ann - contestó mostrando la regadera

En eso, varios pájaros remontaron el vuelo al mismo tiempo en el cielo.

- ¿Y eso? - A  
- Fue Alí - contestó Tálos - Más que espíritu parece fantasma chocarrero  
- Necesita un buen correctivo - indicó Mary Ann

Entonces unos pájaros cercanos volaron y atrás de ellos apareció otro fuego fatuo, burlándose de los plumíferos seres.

- Tú eres Alí ¿verdad? - A  
- Sí Señora. Y usted ¿quién es? - contestó el fuego fatuo  
- No le hables así a Angel Celeste ¿me oíste? - S  
- ¿Por qué espantas a las aves? - A  
- Porque es muy divertido - contestó Alí  
- ¿Ah, sí? - A - Supongo que también será muy divertido que te pegue con la regadera  
- No se atrevería - dijo el fuego fatuo. Entonces Celeste indicó con el dedo uno de los dibujos que decía abajo "Justicia"  
- ¿Apostamos? - A. Alí salió volando a todo lo que daba  
- ¿Cómo supiste que golpeando el dibujo podrías pegarle? - S  
- Intuición femenina - A - Vamos, Mary Ann

Angel y espíritu llegaron a la cascada de cristalinas aguas. Celeste llenó la regadera, golpeó el dibujo de "Eternidad" y subió alto, muy alto en el cielo.

- ¡Lluvia! - A

Morin y Tálos se resguardaron bajo el Templo, mientras Celeste recorría el Jardín haciendo llover. Los fuegos fautos permanecieron afuera jugando.

Tres tablas con tres chicos y una canasta de mangos regresaron a NERV.

- Estas frutas no se ven nada mal... - N  
- ¡Y esperen a ver las fresas, los plátanos, las naranjas, las sandías!... - R  
- Supongo que regresaremos al Jardín de vez en cuando - S  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - R  
- ¿Quién lo cuidaría y vigilaría a los espíritus sino? - A

Una sombra pasó por el panel de comunicaciones, justo detrás de los chicos.

- Mary Ann... - R - Te dije que no nos siguieras  
- Déjala Rei. Se ha de sentir algo sola - A  
- ¿Quién es Mary Ann? - N  
- Uno de los espíritus del Jardín - S  
- Lástima que no me traje la regadera - se lamentó Rei - Por otro lado ¿Qué tal si practicamos algo de piano?  
- Suena bien. Vamos todos - A  
- ¿Todos? - preguntó asustado Shinji  
- Todos - ultimó en tono inflexible Rei - Vamos

Se dirigieron al salón de música, con Asuka a la cabeza. Ella entreabrió la puerta, sólo para descubrir que alguien tocaba una pieza ya conocida por ella. Se oye Suiten fûr violoncello solo Nr.1 G-dur(4.2). El ejecutante voltea.

- ¡Hola Eiru! No sabía que tocaras el chello - R  
- Bueno... - E - Es algo que aprendí por medio de la pantalla líquida de mi tanque - observó inquisitivamente a Asuka. Ella retrocede y Rei le estrecha una mano  
- ¿Por qué no nos enseñas algo de lo que sabes? - preguntó la chica jalando a su acompañante y observando los instrumentos de cuerda disponibles - Por ejemplo esto

Tomó un violín y se lo entregó a Asuka.

&&&

- ¿Por qué no intentas tocarlo? - R  
- ¿Y... yo? - A  
- Si puedes con el piano... - R  
- Pero esto es muy distinto - A

Un molesto sonido llega hasta sus oídos. Se oye Cello – Dainichigen chougen(4.1). Shinji está ante el chello tratando de tocarlo.

- ¡Para ya hentai! ¡Nos destrozas los oídos! - R  
- ¡Esto es divertido! ¿Qué dices Asuka? ¡Hagamos un dueto! - S

Los dos comenzaron a tocar al mismo tiempo. Se oye Matsuryou he no, genritsu (4.9). El ruido estridente hace que los demás se cubran los oídos.

- Mejor que Asuka lo intente sola - R  
- No puedo Rei - A  
- Inténtalo - R

Con algo de rubor tocó el violín. Se oye Violin - Dainichigen chougen (4.4).

- Bueno... no estuvo tan mal ¿o sí? - S  
- ¡Déjenme intentarlo! Yo sí tengo que poder - R

Ella agarra otro violín y lo intenta por un buen rato. Se oye Viola - Dainichigen chougen (4.6). Finalmente se detiene

- Yo no sé cómo se hará para hacerlo sonar bien... - R

Entonces escucharon un melodioso sonido en el fondo. Se oye Partita III fûr violino solo E-dur(4.5). Al lado de una sorprendida Asuka estaba Shinji con los ojos cerrados y tocando el violín.

- Guau... - A  
- ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde aprendiste?... - R  
- No lo sé. Nunca en mi vida había tocado uno antes - S  
- Tal vez en esta no - A  
- Es cierto. Tal vez en esta no - R

Un grito rompió el encanto del momento y todos corrieron. En el pasillo estaba una chica perteneciente al personal del laboratorio, totalmente blanca.

- ¿Qué pasó? - E  
- Un... una sombra... blanca... - balbuceó la chica  
- Con que blanca ¿eh? - R - ¡Mary Ann! ¿Qué te dije sobre asustar a la gente?

Varios gritos provenientes de afuera los guiaron hacia más gente asustada por una sombra aparentemente blanca.

- Mary Ann... - R - ¡Me estás colmando la paciencia!  
- ¡Si lo que quieres es atención aquí estamos nosotros! - A

Entonces vieron que en la salida se movía la famosa sombra blanca.

- ¡Ven acá inmediatamente, Mary Ann! - exigió Shinji. Entonces apareció un fuego fatuo detrás de ellos  
- Aquí estoy - les contestó

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos viendo primero al fuego fatuo y después a la sombra que se movía afuera.

- ¿Mary Ann? - dijo Asuka dudativa  
- Perdonen por haberlos seguido, pero quería ver cómo era su casa - contestó avergonzada  
- Pero si tú estás aquí... - R - ¿Quién está allá?

En el cuartel general, los monitores indicaron un patrón azul penetrando.

- ¿Dónde está? - Ri  
- Parece no ser material - Sh - Es tan extraño...  
- Se está acercando al cuartel general - Ma

Los chicos llegaron en ese momento acompañados por el fuego fatuo y Eiru.

- ¡EEEK! - M - ¿Qué es eso?  
- No te preocupes, es nuestra amiga - dijo Asuka indicándole a Mary Ann que se acercara a ella  
- ¿Qué está pasando? - S  
- Tal parece ser que la EVA Caída 12 tiene una forma muy peculiar de presentarse... - Ri  
- ¡¿Eva Caída?! - gritó Mary Ann y se escondió detrás de Asuka temblando  
- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? - R  
- La actividad se desdobló - Ma - Y lo volvió a hacer...  
- Quiere decir... - M  
- Se está multiplicando - Ri  
- Son como fantasmas alrededor de la base - A  
- ¿Cómo lo combatiremos? - S  
- Deben de revertir su crecimiento de algún modo... - M  
- O acelerarlo. Deben descubrir cual es su fuente de alimentación - Ri  
- Entonces andando - dijo Shinji. Asuka tomó a Mary Ann en sus manos, algo material por el susto recibido. Parecía una especie de nube concentrada combinada con algodón. La chica se la tendió a Misato  
- ¿La cuidas, por favor? - A

La Mayor, algo renuente, tendió las manos y recibió a la temblorosa bola de algodón. No tardó en acostumbraste y encariñarse con ella.

Los chicos iban los tres juntos por la base, muy pegados los unos a los otros. Toji salió del panel de control para acompañarlos.

- Los encontraremos y entonces verán - T

La base estaba silenciosa. Se oye Separation anxiety (3.15). De repente una sombra pasó atrás de ellos.

- Está detrás de nosotros - R

La sombra avanzó hacia ellos y se transformó en un espectro de palidez mortal.

- Bu

Todos gritaron menos Toji y corrieron a esconderse. El espectro se rió y se transformó en una EVA del tamaño de ellos, transparente.

- Es el enemigo - A

La EVA se dividió en dos y se escurrió.

- ¡No hay derecho! ¿Cómo se atreve a!... - R  
- ¡Eso es! ¡Su fuente de energía! - S  
- ¿Qué? - A  
- El miedo que provoca - T  
- Tengo un plan. Escúchenme todos - S

Los chicos se reunieron en circulito y hablaron en voz baja.

La base seguía callada. Hasta que se oyeron los gritos de las chicas, siendo perseguidas por los espectros. Se oye Background music (2.9). Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al Dogma Central, donde Shinji como Tálos y Toji en su Unidad se encargaban de crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de los fantasmas ya atrapados.

- ¡Y ahí van dos más! - A

Los espectros eran atraídos por el reto de sus compañeros. Rei se rió.

- Atrapado por su propia trampa de reproducción - R

Así, continuaron llevando a todos los espectros que se encontraron hasta que todos estuvieron bajo el campo de fuerza. Entonces se fusionaron unos con otros, formando una EVA de tamaño normal y transparente.

- Con el AT-Field que hemos hecho ya se ha debilitado - S  
- Les toca a ustedes rematar - T

Las chicas se subieron a la Unidad de Shinji que estaba ahí y se convirtieron en Celeste y Morin, uniendo su AT-Field a los de los muchachos y debilitando al enemigo, que se fue haciendo chiquito, chiquito, hasta desaparecer.

- Lo vencieron - Ma  
- ¡Qué ideas las de estos chicos! - Sh - Se divierten mientras trabajan  
- Al menos así no se aburren - Ri  
- ¡Viva! - gritó Mary Ann en los brazos de Misato, quien sonrió  
- Qué raro. A pesar de que eres un espíritu pareces tener materia - M  
- Eso es porque cuando sentimos emociones muy intensas nos descomponemos un poco - le contestó el fuego fatuo - Así es siempre

Asuka estaba en su cuarto, echada en la cama, cuando entró Mary Ann.

- ¡Hola Angel Celeste! ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Adelante. Pero dime Celeste ¿sí? Y si puedes ni eso - A  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Es algo... que no quiero recordar... - dijo casi llorando y mirando al piso  
- Es por Daimón ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cómo supiste?  
- Angel Morin me contó todo - se oye If I can´t be yours (2.4)  
- No quiero saber nada. Es mejor que no se me acerque  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Algo... algo podría pasarle - dijo sollozando - No quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa.. como... como  
- Celeste, no te preocupes  
- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Lilith misma me lo dijo: algo antinatural, casi pecado  
- Tú misma lo dijiste: casi. Eso no significa que efectivamente lo sea. Ciertamente es algo inusual, pero si eres diferente debes aceptarte tal y como eres  
- ¡No me importa lo que pase conmigo! Sólo... sólo me importa... que a él no le pase nada. Estoy segura que encarnó en este horrible mundo por mi culpa. Sólo quiero que esté a salvo y feliz  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sea cuando no puede estar contigo?  
- ¡Es lo mejor! - gritó Asuka  
- Eso no es lo que te dice el corazón. Escúchalo, Celeste. El Señor de Allá Arriba nos hizo con un corazón capaz de obedecer a sus designios. Si el corazón te indica una dirección no debes desoírla, aunque parezca que no es lo correcto. El señor de Allá Arriba nos lo dio para saber por dónde ir. Es nuestra brújula para llegar al Cielo. Vamos, Celeste. Cierra los ojos y escúchalo. Te está diciendo a dónde ir  
- Pero... lo que pasó en...  
- ¡Olvida lo que pasó! Pertenece al pasado. Piensa que fue lo mejor, después de todo en el cielo como Angeles nunca hubieran podido hacer nada. Piensa en el presente, Celeste. Estás aquí, como humana, con él a la mano... ¿Y aún así no quieres estar con él? - Asuka se secó las lágrimas y se levantó  
- Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está Eiru?  
- En el parque del Geofront - R  
- ¿Rei? - ¿estabas ahí?  
- Deprisa Asuka, apenas se acaba de ir. Pero primero ponte algo más adecuado. Ve como tu misma - R. Asuka sonríe  
- Gracias por todo Rei. Gracias, Mary Ann

Asuka corre a través del parque del Geofront, con su vestido blanco estampado en rosas rojas y cinturón rojo. Voltea hacia todos lados, incluso hacia arriba, donde las copas de los árboles filtran la luz del sol, incluso a los arbustos, incluso a las flores. En el camino asusta sin querer a unas palomas, que vuelan a través del aire en parvada. Entonces ve a Eiru caminando lentamente.

- ¡Eiru! - A

El muchacho se detiene y voltea hacia atrás.

- ¡EIRU! - A

La chica corre llorando hacia los brazos del muchacho que la reciben y la estrechan con fuerza. Eiru acaricia el cabello de Asuka mientras ésta solloza. Pasan minutos, pero parecen horas. Las palomas siguen volando.

- ¿Me perdonarás algún día? - A  
- No podría guardarte rencor. Eres... lo más importante para mí - E

Sin más se besaron sin prisas.

- Te amo Eiru, es la única verdad - A  
- Yo también te amo, mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo - E

En el firmamento se veía un fuego fatuo que se alejaba rumbo al Sahara.

- Gracias de nuevo, Mary Ann - murmuró Asuka

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

05/01/08

Buaaa, esa escena de reconciliación conmovió T-T ¿Y qué tal la original Eva caída en turno? Más bien da un poco de risa -

Algo de lo que más me gustó fue el idílico jardín en el desierto, la regadera, y los tres espíritus chocarreros, que para mi son adorables. Por cierto que el nombre de Mary Ann me encanta, y lo he usado en más de una ocasión desde entonces...

Bueno, me despido de momento con el firme propósito de, ahora sí, terminar de subir el fanfic este año. Mis deberes como escritora de fanfiction están un poco estancados, pero al menos no he dejado de buscar fuentes de inspiración, ni mucho menos de documentación. Ignoro si la diferencia entre los fanfic que escribía antes y los de ahora se note en seguida... Pero yo espero sinceramente que sí. Aunque nadie podrá saberlo hasta que suba alguno de los últimos, je.

Edit 15 /08 / 2009

Bueno, si alguien tiene la duda, podrá comparar con el de Adaland, aunque como es de un género diferente, no creo que haya algún valiente XD. Pero de que está, está.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	22. Preferencias

Sábado 12 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Preferencias"

- En fin, todo está mejor ahora. Nos encargamos personalmente del Jardín del Templo de la Luz, me reconcilié con Eiru, tengo todo el apoyo de mis amigos y hemos vencido a todos los enemigos que se nos han puesto enfrente ¿hay algo mejor que eso en la vida de un mortal?...

Asuka saliendo de su habitación, con unos pants rosas y una camiseta blanca con un conejito. Mira para todos lados y después sale Eiru de la habitación.

- ¿No hay moros en la costa? - E  
- No. Escurrámonos ahora - A. El muchacho la besa en la frente  
- Hasta luego - E  
- Nos vemos - A

Asuka se encamina hacia la habitación de Rei y toca la puerta.

- ¿Rei-chan? ¿Ya estas lista para irnos a Comiman? - A  
- Un segundo - R

La chica sale con unos jeans y una camiseta negra que enfrente tiene una aureola y dice: "Los Angeles sí existen"

- ¿Tratando de identificarte con tu papel? - A  
- No negarás que esto es cierto. Además ¿quién mejor que yo para predicarlo? - R

Se van por el pasillo. En la espalda de la camiseta se ven dibujadas unas alas.

- Mary Ann volvió al Jardín ¿verdad? - R  
- Sí. Pero algo tengo que decir, su breve estancia fue muy provechosa - A  
- Ya lo creo - dijo Rei en tono malévolo - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a desayunar? ¿Hotcakes con aderezo de Eiru?

Ambas se ríen. No se dan cuenta de que en ese momento pasaban por la puerta de Shinji y él las escuchó.

- Buenos días - A  
- Buenos días, chicas - N  
- Vaya, se ve que todos se levantaron felices esta mañana - M  
- La muñeca debe de sentirse enferma para estar así - T. Rei lo codeó  
- Para tu información yo soy así, siempre y cuando no me fastidien - R. Tomó la miel y comenzó a jugar con el envase mirando furtivamente a Asuka, que sólo se sonrojó al ver entrar a Eiru  
- No tienen por qué esconderse - N  
- Ya lo sabemos TODO - M  
- ¿Todo? - preguntó Asuka algo inquieta  
- Sí, de que andan de novios y eso - N  
- "Romance en NERV" - M - Parece título de novela - Eiru tomó el asiento al lado de Asuka. En eso llega Shinji de uniforme, algo un poco extraño  
- Buenos días, Shinji - M - ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
- Creo que me quedó dormido. Tal vez fue porque estaba soñando con Reí - dijo mirándola malévolamente y sentándose al lado  
- Hentai... no trates de pasarte de listo - comentó Rei molesta  
- No te hagas, bien que quieres andar conmigo - S. Rei soltó una sonora carcajada  
- Ahora sí la hiciste buena - R - ¿Desde cuando estoy interesada en ti?  
- Ningún hombre le interesa Shinji - T - Ni siquiera los hombres de verdad  
- Los "hombres de verdad" sirven para dos cosas. A mí eso no me interesa - R  
- ¿Piensas ser monja? - preguntó Misato malévolamente  
- ¡Claro que no! Sólo tengo otros planes - R

Después del desayuno sólo quedaban Naoko, Eiru y Asuka lavando los platos. Cuando ella terminó se fue caminando por el pasillo. Entonces escuchó algo proveniente de la habitación de Misato.

- ¿Entonces no sabes nada? - S  
- No sé de qué me estás hablando - M

Asuka se acercó a la puerta medio abierta y pudo distinguir algo en la mano de Shinji.

- Hablo de esto - S

Una publicación de Playgirl.

- ¿De dónde la sacaste? - M  
- Eso no importa. Lo que veo es que estás muy urgida - S  
- ¿Y si es así qué? - preguntó inquisitivamente Misato  
- Si es así resolvemos dos problemas - S - Uno, tu urgencia y dos, la mía

Asuka se sorprende.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tú y?... - la Mayor se carcajeó a todo pulmón - No me hagas reír

Misato siguió atacada de la risa mientras Shinji abandonaba la habitación. Al salir una bofetada lo recibió en el exterior.

- Asuka... - S  
- ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así? - preguntó temblando de rabia  
- Es mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo. Los hombres tenemos ciertas necesidades que llenar  
- Te estás comportando como un Angel, pero Caído del cielo ¡Y eso no puede ser!  
- ¿Por qué no? Así me he portado siempre - S  
- ¡No es excusa! Tienes que empezar a comportarte como lo que eres, Clave Shinji Ikari - A - Eres Tálos, Angel Guardián de la Tierra bajo las ordenes de Lilith ¡¿me oyes?! Eso es lo que eres y por el bien de la humanidad, más te vale portarte bien

Dicho esto se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Shinji estaba serio.

Se encontró con Rei, que salía de su habitación con el uniforme y la chamarra.

- ¿No que íbamos a ir a Comiman? - A  
- Misato acaba de mandarnos llamar. Dice que estemos preparados - R

En el laboratorio las cosas estaban activas.

- Esto no me gusta Mayor - Ri - Los enemigos ya no nos respetan. Se creen con la libertad de ir de acá para allá dentro de nuestro mismo laboratorio  
- Cada vez son más fuertes - M

Los monitores parpadearon de azul, pero no emitieron ningún ruido.

- ¿Están los chicos convertidos en Angeles o qué? - Ri  
- No, ellos están en otro lugar, la actividad está muy cerca de aquí - Ma  
- Entonces sí había algo... - Ri  
- Los chicos no se desdoblan así - M - Esto es serio

Asuka uniformada se fue al salón de música, donde se sentó ante el piano. Tocaba con una sola mano. Se oye The sorrow of losing the object of one´s dependence (3.13).

Toji y Rei estaban en el estudio de éste.

- El plan funcionó - R  
- ¿Y bien? - T  
- ¿Y bien qué?  
- ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?  
- ¿Yo? ¿A ti? No me digas - le contestó Rei riéndose  
- Sigues sin entender, muñeca. Hay que ser agradecidos, no importa a quién  
- Pues a mí si me importa. Y no pienso hacer nada, excepto compensar a la pobre Mary Ann  
- ¿Y por qué a ella?  
- Pues porque pensábamos que era el fantasma travieso y resultó que no...  
- Dime una cosa ¿qué diferencia hay entre Mary Ann y nosotros?  
- ¿Y lo preguntas? - dijo incrédula - Para empezar es un espíritu y nosotros no. Además ella vivió en otra época...  
- Me refería a una diferencia esencial. Todos somos en el fondo seres humanos  
- Piensas solaparte con eso ¿verdad?  
- Eres cruel con tus enemigos muñeca. Que las fuerzas del Infierno ayuden a esos Angeles y EVAs Caídas cuando se te pongan enfrente. En cuanto a mi pienso seguir molestándote hasta que aceptes que te equivocas  
- Pues espera sentado - ultimó abandonando el lugar

Rei iba despotricando por el laboratorio, cuando le pareció ver a alguien que se escondía en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - R

La persona se fue corriendo. Era extraño, parecía estar muy pequeña

- ¡Alto! - R - ¿Quién es?

Sintió que le estrechaban una mano y volteó hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! - R

Enfrente se veía a ella de niña.

Asuka venía del centro recreativo, cuando le pareció escuchar que un niño pequeño lloraba al fondo del pasillo. Se acercó y efectivamente se encontró con una niña de espaldas. Se oye Dvörak (4.3)

- ¡Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - A

La niña se calló y se volteó. Era exactamente igual a Asuka de niña.

- Lloro porque no me dejas ser libre

La chica retrocedió asustada. Presentía el peligro.

- ¿Cómo que no te dejo ser libre? - A  
- ¿Por qué te olvidas de mí? Eso no es justo, después de todo fui yo la que me quedaba encerrada en un cuarto, la que recibía los golpes y los castigos  
- Cállate - contestó Asuka tapándose los oídos - ¡Cállate!  
- Fui yo la que recibió las palabras más duras. Fui yo la que presencié el arrepentimiento sabiendo que el daño estaba hecho ¿Por qué te olvidas de mí entonces? ¿No sería mejor recordarme de vez en cuando?  
- ¡CÁLLATE!

Rei observaba de pies a cabeza a la niña.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - R  
- ¿No lo sabes? Soy tú misma  
- ¿Yo?  
- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Papá se alejó mucho desde entonces. Mamá no hace más que regañarme. Yo sólo trato de seguir mi propio camino ¿Y qué he recibido a cambio? Que me olvides  
- No te entiendo ¿por qué dices eso?  
- Porque no es justo para mí. Quiero estar contigo, ser una contigo, somos la misma persona - Rei sacudió la cabeza  
- No, no los somos. Tú eres una niña pequeña que no comprende las cosas. Yo soy una chica que ha visto demasiado  
- Tú te llamas Morin, yo me llamo Morin. Naciste un día en la Tierra, yo nacía el mismo día en la Tierra. Tenemos el mismo cabello y la misma cara. A ti te hieren y te lo guardas, a mí me hieren y me lo guardo. Somos la misma  
- ¡No lo eres! - R

Shinji venía caminando sin rumbo por el laboratorio cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una pelota de football, que rodó por el pasillo. El muchacho la tomó y se sorprendió al ver a un niño idéntico a él buscando la pelota. Cuando se vieron cara a cara Shinji exclamó.

- ¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Quién eres tú? - S  
- Soy Shinji Ikari. Quiero mi balón  
- ¡Yo soy Shinji Ikari! ¿Qué broma es esta?  
- No es broma. Yo soy tú  
- Eso no puede ser ¡No puede ser!  
- ¿Ah no? Dame el balón. Verás que juego como tú. Tengo igual afición por el football. De mí también se burla todo el mundo y todos me golpean. Mis padres se decepcionan fácilmente de mí, aunque hago un esfuerzo  
- Eso es mentira... ¡Es mentira!  
- Somos iguales. Somos el mismo  
- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO!

&&&&&

En el cuartel general estaban Misato y Ritsuko.

- Los patrones azules son tres y están con los chicos - Ma  
- Mandemos todos los refuerzos necesarios entonces - Ri - Mayor ¿qué hace?  
- Yo también iré - M  
- Pero usted - Ri  
- Soy la tutora de los muchachos y si puedo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados - ultimó corriendo a los pasillos

Asuka seguía viendo a la niña, que la veía a su vez con ojos de crueldad.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya no me atormentes! - se oye Jiga kyoukai (4.13)  
- Soy parte de ti, no me puedes olvidar. Tengo que ser una contigo aunque no quieras  
- ¡No! ¡Déjame  
- A veces me siento muy triste y me gustaría tener a alguien con quién jugar. ¿Sabes? He estado buscando algo que no he podido encontrar  
- ¡Ya cállate por favor!  
- ¿Pero qué importa si podemos ser una? Contigo no necesitaría buscar nada...

Por el pasillo apareció Eiru.

- ¡Eiru! ¡No te acerques! - A  
- No hables con nadie, sólo conmigo

La niña generó un AT-Field rumbo a Eiru y Asuka se interpuso. El AT-Field le dio de lleno a la chica y gritó. Se oye Rei II (1.20)

- Maldita... ¡maldita niña! - exclamó Asuka levantándose lentamente, toda adolorida  
- Asuka lo siento - dijo la niña  
- Tú no eres yo. Si lo fueras jamás te hubieras atrevido a... ¡Maldita EVA Caída! ¡Muéstrate!

La niña desapareció. Cuando Asuka miró atrás encontró a Daimón flotando en el aire.

- ¿Cómo?... - A  
- Mi transformación es distinta a la de ustedes. En la antigüedad yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la Tierra y estoy más acostumbrado a ella. Ven - le dijo ofreciendo su mano - Toca mi mano y también te convertirás

Rei seguía con la niña frente a ella.

- Tú no eres yo - gruñó Rei - Olvidé todo eso hace mucho y no me importa lo que digas ¡Vete!  
- No me iré sin ti. Somos una  
- ¡Que no!  
- Lo somos, lo quieras o no

Toji corría por los pasillo, cuando se topó con la escena anterior. El muchacho fue corriendo a levantar a Rei.

- Vamos muñeca. No puedes creerle a eso - T  
- Especialmente porque se ve exactamente igual a mí - R  
- ¡No la toques! ¡Es mía! - gritó la niña

Toji la pateó con un rápido movimiento de karate y la niña salió volando en dirección a unas cajas. Entonces llegaron Celeste y Daimón.

- ¡Chicos! - R  
- Qué bueno que llegaron - T  
- Rápido Rei - A - Transfórmate en Morin  
- Toma la mano de Asuka - E

Una vez que Rei comenzó a flotar en el aire y se transformó en Angel, la niña desapareció.

Shinji seguía con su propio problema, cuando dos sombras transparentes entraron dentro del niño. Se oye Ikari Shinji (1.12)

- Demonios... solo quedas tú. No importa  
- ¿Qué dices? - S  
- Rápido, tenemos que ser uno solo. No puedes luchar contra mí  
- Sí que puedo  
- Soy tú, no puedes ir contra ti mismo

De pronto aparecieron todos.

- ¡Shinji no lo hagas! - A  
- No lo escuches, está tratando de manipularte - R  
- Fue lo mismo que quiso hacer con ellas - T  
- No dejes que te engañe - E  
- ¡Cállense! - les gritó el niño - ¡A ustedes no les importa! Shinji ¿no ves que ellos siempre se burlan de ti y nunca han creído que puedes hacer algo útil? - ellos se acercaron más, hasta casi tocarlo  
- ¡No lo escuches! - A  
- Eres un Angel pero no caído- R  
- Eres nuestro líder - T  
- Confía en nosotros - E

Shinji volteó a ver primero a sus compañeros, luego al niño y de nuevo a sus compañeros. Y se acercó al niño.

- ¡SHINJI NO! - M  
- Misato... - R  
- ¡Mataré a ese engendro del demonio! - gritó Misato apuntando con su pistola  
- No lo hagas - S  
- ¡No te dejaré que te vayas con él! - M  
- Déjame en paz - S

Shinji se acercó al niño y le tomó la mano. Al mismo tiempo, por atrás, tocó una de las alas de Rei y se transformó. El niño gritó y se transformó en una EVA pequeña y transparente que lloraba, todavía en contacto directo con Tálos.

- ¡Todos juntos! - S

Y los Angeles hicieron un AT-Field al mismo tiempo, canalizándolo a través de Tálos. La EVA Caída gritó de nuevo y desapareció.

En el cuartel general todos observan el mapa del laboratorio en el monitor.

- El patrón azul se fusionó en uno - Sh  
- Y desapareció - Ma  
- Esta EVA 13 fue muy interesante... - Ri

Ya era de noche cuando Shinji entró cautelosamente a la habitación de Misato.

- ¿Me llamabas? - S  
- Ah, sí, pasa. Necesito que me ayudes - M  
- ¿A qué?  
- A practicar un poco de baile - indicó poniendo un cassette en el tocacintas y comenzaron a bailar. Se oye Fly me to the moon Aya Bossa Techno T.V. size version (3.25)  
- Por cierto, quería pedirte perdón por reírme de ti hace rato - M  
- Oh, está bien - S  
- En cuanto a tu oferta, te agradezco, pero me interpretaste mal. No estoy urgida  
- ¿Y entonces?  
- Bueno, esa revista traía una tira de cupones de café atrás, así que no pude resistirme a comprarla - contestó sonrojada - Y si te fijas notarás que es de una fecha reciente. La iba tirar esta semana  
- Ya veo  
- No te preocupes. No le diré nada a nadie, en especial a las chicas  
- Sí, bueno, gracias - ultimó molesto

Eiru y Asuka leían en la habitación de ella.

- Asuka... - E  
- Dime - A  
- Estaba pensando que nunca hemos ido de paseo  
- Te equivocas, estuvimos en el bosque ayer  
- No me refería a eso

La noche estaba cubierta de nubes. Se oye Yokan (2.1). Celeste y Daimón abandonan las cercanías de Bluelight Towers, que se ven cada vez más pequeñas. El muchacho estrecha la mano izquierda de la muchacha, quien ve como se van alejando de la ciudad. El viento de la noche hace volar los cabellos y las alas de los dos.

- No creí que se viera tan diferente desde esta altura... - A

Conforme vuelan, ella ve pasar el paisaje de un modo apacible. Ninguno de los dos habla. Las luces de la ciudad parpadean de modo que parecen joyas azules, blancas y amarillas. Casi no se oye el sonido del incesante tráfico desde arriba.

Celeste mira hacia delante, donde una mano fuerte estrecha la suya. Más adelante está Daimón volando distraídamente. La chica se sonroja.

- Esto es... tan agradable...Su mano es muy cálida... - A

Su corazón palpita rápido.

Ellos siguen volando, cada vez más alto. Abajo está la ciudad. Arriba el cielo nublado, al que llegan rápidamente.

- Sujétate bien - E  
- ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? - A  
- Vamos a pasar por las nubes  
- ¡Espera!

Las nubes comienzan a rodearla y ella se cubre la cara con su mano libre. Sólo puede abrir un ojo, con el que ve a ratos un cielo muy azul y a ratos una niebla gris. Cuando al fin pasan Daimón señala algo con la mano y ella voltea a verlo.

Ahí, alta en el cielo silencioso y brillante, está la luna blanca, redonda y enorme. Ambos se quedan contemplándola por unos momentos. Después ella voltea al muchacho inquisitiva.

- Te traje aquí porque sé que te gusta mucho verla - E  
- ¡Eiru! - dijo al borde del llanto - No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme

El se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas.

- No llores - E - Me parte el alma verte llorar  
- Disculpa - contestó limpiándose también las lágrimas - Has de creer que soy una niña tonta y llorona

Por toda respuesta la abrazó.

- ¿Crees que si lo creyera estaría aquí contigo? - se hundió en los ojos castaños de ella - ¿Sabes que me has dado todo lo que alguna vez he querido?  
- Sólo provoco problemas  
- No es lo único que haces, créeme. Con tu alegría puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Vamos, ríete como lo haces allá abajo, con los mortales

Celeste se sonrojó de nuevo, se separó de él y extendió sus alas, que brillaron con la luz de la Luna. Comenzó a dar vueltas con ayuda de ellas, alzando el vuelo de su túnica e incluso desprendiendo algunas plumas. Entonces se rió, mientras las plumas caían meciéndose en el viento. Su risa, viva e inocente se distribuyó como un eco por toda la ciudad. Entonces se quedó quieta viendo a Daimón.

- Cuando era una niña esperaba algo todos los días - A - No importaba lo que sucediera, yo siempre esperaba. Y cuando crecí me di a la tarea de buscarlo día tras día. Llegué a desesperarme y a desilusionarme. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que buscaba... Pero hoy sé que lo encontré. Tenía un vacío en el corazón, un agujero que no podía llenar. Te estaba buscando a ti, Eiru. Algo me faltó durante toda la vida y eras tú.

Ella voló hacia él y le estrecho ambas manos, viéndolo a los ojos. Así pasaron unos minutos, tras los que al fin habló.

- Gracias por llenar mi vida - A  
- Gracias por llenar la mía, Asuka - E

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.

- Será mejor que regresemos - dijo el muchacho estrechando su mano izquierda y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la Luna

De modo que de nuevo cruzaron las nubes y se fueron acercando lentamente a la ciudad. Curiosamente el cielo se esclareció y las estrellas se pudieron ver a simple vista.

Las plumas de las alas de Celeste seguían cayendo y girando con el viento, mientras la pareja abrazada y con los ojos cerrados descendía al techo de Bluelight Towers, convirtiéndose en humanos.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

12/01/08

Buaaaa T-T Esa escena del final es una de las que más me conmueven no solo dentro de este fanfic, sino de entre todos los que he escrito. Por lo visto todo va bien entre Asuka "Celeste" y Eiru "Daimon". De hecho, el nombre Daimon significa "Demonio" (qué irónico) y el de Tálos lo saquè de una película que por ese entonces andaba de moda. Se llamaba "Tálos, la momia" XD

Y vaya con Misato, que compró una revistita tres equis con tal de obtener unos cupones para café. No sé en otros lugares, pero aquí probablemente esa sería la única razón para que una compre una revista así en un lugar público (que conste que no estoy hablando de las tiendas tres equis, ahí jamás he hecho un estudio de mercado al respecto... y a decir verdad, afuera tampoco XD)

Ahora falta ver qué sucederá con las "queridas" EVAs caídas, que cada vez afilan más sus cuchillitos para atacar. De momento es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^-^

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	23. Un resplandor

Domingo 13 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Un resplandor"

- ¿Por qué existirán los humanos? ¿Cuál es su propósito en la vida? ¿Sólo existir? ¿Preservar la especie? ¿Amarse?

Asuka desnuda en su cama cubierta por las sábanas. A su lado duerme Eiru también desnudo.

Misato llega a la cocina, recién cambiada.

- Buenos días - dice bostezando  
- Buenos días Misato - N - ¿Podrías servirte tú esta vez?  
- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué?  
- Tengo algo de trabajo atrasado en mi panel  
- Y yo tengo que darle unos reportes al Sr. Ikari. Además les prometimos a las chicas que hoy iríamos al estudio de grabación  
- Si las dos estamos ocupadas ¿quién va a hacer la comida?

Rei se paró en la entrada de la cocina.

- No soy muy buena para esto, pero al menos sé algo - R  
- ¿Estás segura Rei? - M  
- Yo le ayudo - A  
- Oh, buenos días Asuka - N  
- Buenos días. Yo también sé cocinar un poco - A  
- Si insisten... - M

Eiru abandonó la habitación de Asuka en ese ínter. Shinji lo vio.

- ¿Shinji? - T - ¿Qué te sucede?  
- ¿Eh? Nada. Sólo pensaba - S  
- ¿No vas a desayunar?  
- Supongo

A los dos casi les da un shock al ver a las dos chicas con delantales y ocupadas en la cocina. Se oye Misato (1.8)

- Buenos días chicos ¿qué van a desayunar? - A  
- No puedo creerlo ¿Ustedes cocinan? - S  
- Me imagino que la comida de la muñeca ha de saber fatal - T

Rei le puso sobre la mesa un plato con huevos revueltos y se plantó en jarras.

- Prueba antes de opinar - R

El muchacho tomó un tenedor y observó con renuencia el plato frente a él. Tomó cuidadosamente un poco de su contenido, lo olfateó y lo probó. Masticó lentamente y se quedó quieto y serio un rato.

- Delicioso - dijo sin emoción  
- ¿Lo ves? - R - Te lo dije  
- ¿Y tú qué vas a querer hentai? - A  
- Creí que ya se habían olvidado de ese asunto - gruñó Shinji  
- Como sea, estoy haciendo una buena porción de hotcakes - contestó Asuka moviendo el sartén. Alguien se paró en la entrada de la cocina - Hola cariño

Todo voltearon. Era Eiru.

- Asuka ¿cómo?... - R  
- ¿Qué vas a desayunar? - A  
- Pues... ese pan huele bien - E  
- Querrás decir hotcakes - A  
- También hicimos jugo de naranja y hay leche caliente - R - Shinji, ya di que quieres  
- Creo que un pan tostado... sí, un pan tostado

Rei tostó el pan en una sartén. Mientras los chicos comían Rei y Asuka comenzaron a hacer la comida.

- De modo que esta es tu famosa sopa con salsa de pimiento... - dijo Rei asomándose a una olla  
- Sí. Es una receta que pasa de generación en generación - contestó Asuka picando algo de cebolla y echándola a freír al fondo de la olla junto con un cuadrito de mantequilla - Ése es el secreto: una buena porción de cebolla acitronada. Con esto se le da un sabor inigualable  
- Yo no lo sabía. Por mi parte, yo voy a hacer una fajitas de res con un aderezo también secreto - R  
- ¿Qué clase de aderezo? - preguntó curiosa  
- El ingrediente secreto es una buena cantidad de champiñones y un poco de mayonesa. Cuando las fría te enseño

Ambas continuaron disertando sobre la comida, hasta que los chicos terminaron de desayunar.

- ¿Lavamos los platos? - T

Las chicas voltearon, Asuka toda roja y Rei sólo un poco agitada.

- Déjenlo - R - Nosotras lo hacemos  
- Creo que se aburrieron con lo que decíamos ¿verdad? - A  
- Al menos sabemos que saben su oficio - S  
- Si la muñeca se casa al menos no matará a su marido de hambre - T  
- ¿Quién te dijo que iba a casarme? - R  
- Será mejor que las dejemos - E - Hasta luego Asuka  
- ¡Adiós! - contestó sonriendo - Y no olvides, Shinji, que hoy a medio día hay que recoger las calificaciones  
- Sí, no lo olvido - gruñó el muchacho - Nos vemos

Una vez que estuvieron solas continuaron con sus labores.

- Estaba pensando... ¿y si hiciéramos un postre también? - A  
- Suena bien ¿cómo qué tienes en mente? - R  
- Tal vez un pay de cerezas... o un panqué de chocolate y mantequilla...  
- Yo tengo una receta de pastel con crema pastelera  
- Ni tú ni yo. Combinemos el pastel de crema con el pay de cerezas ¿ok?  
- No es mala idea, así será original

Misato salió rendida después de casi tres horas en la oficina del Sr. Ikari. En su camino al cuartel general se topó con Ritsuko.

- ¿Qué le pasó Mayor? ¿La atropelló un camión? - Ri  
- Tuve una entrevista con el Sr. Ikari - M  
- Me imagino que le daría el reporte de nuestras actividades hasta ayer. Y que también le habló de la EVA Caída 13 y de todas las demás  
- Así fue. Y no tienes idea de las preguntas que me hizo  
- Si usted me contara...  
- Primero me preguntó detalles del Jardín y del templo de la Luz. Parece que es lo que más le importa de momento. Y no sólo eso, sino que está furioso porque los chicos no trajeron a Lilith  
- ¿Le explicó que ese lugar es algo así como su hogar?  
- Sí, pero no me quería hacer caso... en fin si quiere ir en contra de los Rollos del Mar Muerto allá él  
- Entonces así tenía que ser... Mayor, no sé como es que la hija de un periodista puede saber tanto de eso  
- ¿Te refieres a Naoko? Es más de lo que aparenta  
- Aunque yo hubiera preferido que un erudito en la materia... en fin

Misato y la doctora Akagi se separaron, y la Mayor entró en el panel de comunicaciones.

- ¿Qué hay? - M  
- Nada de momento - N - Misato  
- ¿Sí?  
- Según sé algo pronto va a pasar. Y no me gusta nada  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Por primera vez en mi vida... olvídalo, estoy bien  
- En ese caso, iré al cuartel general

Después de checar el horno y de dejar la cocina reluciente, Rei Y Asuka se sentaron a desayunar. Se oye Ritsuko (1.7)

- Estoy muerta - R. Asuka comía con cierta compulsividad - Asuka, Asuka...  
- Eh ¿Me hablabas? - A  
- No te ves cansada  
- No lo estoy ¡Esto fue muy divertido! - contestó con ojos brillantes. Rei le dirigió la vista malévolamente  
- ¿Ah sí? Me imagino que lo fue porque en realidad cocinabas pensando en Eiru - Asuka dejó de comer  
- Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda por él. Rei, a partir de ahora debemos cocinar de vez en cuando. Y también asear las habitaciones y...  
- Yo no me meto a los baños  
- Entonces lo haré yo. Voy a empezar mi entrenamiento oficial para ser una buena ama de casa  
- Por cierto ¿ya viste qué hora es? - preguntó Rei apuntando al reloj  
- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Las 11:45 ya?! - exclamó Asuka quitándose el delantal y dirigiéndose a la entrada a la cocina  
- ¿Dónde se metió ese hentai? ¡Shinji! ¡Clave Shinji Ikari, ya vámonos! - A  
- Que les vaya bien - R  
- No Rei, tú vienes con nosotros - A  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Me preocupa el hentai y no quiero estar a solas con él ¿ok?  
- Pero, pero... ¿y el pastel?  
- Encárgaselo a Toji. Viene con el hentai

De modo que Toji se quedó cuidando un puñado de masa relleno y Shinji, Rei y Asuka fueron a la Secundaria Green Garden.

Al llegar se encontraron con un ambiente como el de los recreos. Al fin harían remembranza por lo viejos tiempos. Los tres chicos tan sólo habían pasado su Secundaria ahí, sólo tres años.

- Lástima que no vamos a estar por aquí mucho tiempo - A - A mí me hubiera encantado entrar a la preparatoria Continental College  
- ¿No es esa preparatoria que tiene fama de preparar muy bien a sus alumnos? - R  
- La misma - S - A mí también me hubiera gustado ir  
- Pues yo prefiero el laboratorio - R - Aunque no había pensado que nos vamos a separar  
- Yo no quiero irme - A  
- Yo tampoco. Pero el trabajo que le ofrecieron a mi papá es muy bueno - S  
- Los extrañaré - ultimó Rei con los ojos enrojecidos  
- No hay que ponernos tristes aún - A - Vamos por las calificaciones

Shinji y Asuka vieron a sus compañeros y amigos: a Sabrina, Estela, Pilar, Rodrigo y Oscar.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Estela - Qué bueno que están bien  
- Nos deben una explicación - exigió Sabrina  
- ¿Sobre qué? - S  
- No te hagas - dijo Rodrigo - De lo que pasó el otro día  
- Sí, cuando subió la ciudad - siguió Oscar  
- Los vimos a ustedes, no me puedo equivocar - ultimó Pilar  
- Eh... ¿podrían esperar a que nos entreguen las calificaciones? - A

Así ganaron tiempo. Después salieron todos de vuelta al recreo.

- ¿Ahora sí van a hablar? - preguntó Sabrina

&&&&&

Los chicos ya no sabían qué más hacer, cuando de repente bajaron del cielo varios fuegos fatuos que los rodearon y les hicieron cosquillas.

- ¡Angel Celeste!  
- ¡Mary Ann! - A  
- Saludos Angel Morin  
- Hola Charlotte - R  
- Nos vemos de nuevo, Angel Tálos  
- ¿Alí? - S

Los otros chicos gritaron y se apartaron. Uno de los fuegos fautos se acercó a ellos.

- No se asusten, no vamos a hacerles daño  
- ¡Es la voz de Yui! - A

El fuego fatuo se acercó a los chicos.

- Mis queridos niños, hay alguien que desea verlos. Miren hacia arriba

Se oye Escape to the beginning (5.9). En el cielo, límpido y azul, se empezaba a ver a lo lejos una chispa de luz intensa que fue aumentando de tamaño. Lo único que se veía era una enorme esfera de luz blanca y azul. Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y subieron a los deslizadores que traían consigo.

- ¿Adónde van? - preguntó Pilar

Ellos se acercaban a la luz como hipnotizados por ella, lentamente, mientras ésta seguía aumentando de tamaño. Entonces llegaron a la altura de las nubes.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - se preguntó Oscar

Entonces sucedió algo increíble: los chicos se elevaron y los deslizadores quedaron sin carga. Los que estaban abajo pudieron ver tres personas que se iluminaban y a las que les salían alas y se cubrían con túnicas.

Los Angeles seguían a la luz.

Cuando estaban ya cerca, de esta salió una voz.

- Espera un poco Angel Tálos - L - Primero quiero hablar con Celeste y Morin

El muchacho se detuvo y ellas siguieron avanzando. Cada vez sentían más calidez en el aire.

Finalmente estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia de la luz. En medio flotaba una mujer de color ligeramente azul a la que era difícil ver, porque estaba formando parte de la luz.

- ¿Quién eres? - R  
- Soy la Guía de los Angeles Guardianes de la Tierra. Soy Lilith - L  
- ¡Es ella! - A - ¡Ella nos visitó en nuestra niñez así!  
- ¿Tú y la figura crucificada son la misma? - R  
- En el Templo de la Luz me manifiesto así. Fuera de él sólo está mi espíritu - L - Por fin ha llegado el momento en el que se les revelarán importantes designios. El señor me ha enviado - dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia ellas - Tomen mi mano

Las chicas también extendieron sus brazos y en el momento en que las puntas de sus dedos se encontraron, la luz se hizo más potente y cegadora, cubriéndolas.

Tálos se cubrió los ojos. Y cuando la luz cesó de brillar tanto, pudo ver frente a él a las sombras de dos figuras.

- ¿Pero qué? - S  
- Angel Tálos, ha llegado el momento de subir al siguiente nivel - A  
- Para ser reconocidos al siguiente nivel hay que encontrar los símbolos de los principios Celestiales - R  
- En la época de los primeros seres humanos el código por el que se llegaba al cielo estaba compuesto por tres principios: El valor, la esperanza y el amor - A  
- Esos tres principios primordiales deben ser encontrados. Lilith nos dio el poder para que te unas a nosotras - R  
- Toma nuestras manos - A

Tálos lo hizo y la luz nuevamente se hizo potente y cegadora.

En NERV los monitores se volvieron locos.

- ¡Hay tres patrones azules nuevos! - Sh

Misato se dirigió a una de las pantallas y contempló la visión de tres seres alados vestidos de blanco y con adornos dorados.

Entonces algunos de los monitores se quemaron.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! - Ri  
- Hay otro patrón azul - Sh  
- ¿En dónde? - M  
- En el cuartel general - Ma

Algunos de los tableros se quemaron también. La alarma exterior comenzó a sonar y Toji y Eiru llegaron al cuartel general.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - T  
- Los controles no responden - Sh  
- Los niveles de poder suben y bajan - Ma - ¡Al paso que va quemará los fusibles principales!  
- Bluelight Towers también han sido afectadas - N

Los tres Angeles se encaminaron hacia la ciudad sin hablar.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Ri  
- Parece que se dirigen a Bluelight Towers - N

Las torres tenían toda la luz inestable y las habitaciones se prendían y se apagaban. Era casi como una árbol de Navidad, sólo que azul y cuadrado. Los Angeles se acercaron a la punta del edificio y lo tocaron al mismo tiempo. De este salió una EVA blanca transparente.

- Ahí está la EVA Caída 14... - Ri  
- Bajaremos la mayor parte de la ciudad - Ma

El engendro rugió, como herido en algún sitio. Los sistemas se estabilizaron y los enemigos se miraron atentamente unos segundos.

- ¿Qué esperan para atacar? - M

La Unidad blanca rugió de nuevo y emitió un AT-Field muy grande, que iba directo a los chicos, El AT-Field les dio de lleno.

- ¡Chicos! - M

Cuando la energía se disipó, vieron a los chicos flotando en el mismo lugar, inmóviles y sin ningún rasguño. Entonces, con toda la calma del mundo, elevaron las manos y generaron tres AT-Fields más grandes y brillantes que los acostumbrados. El engendro quedó destruido.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Yo cada vez entiendo menos - M  
- De algún modo se volvieron inmunes a esa clase de AT-Fields - Ri  
- El patrón azul que tienen es mucho más fuerte que antes - Sh

Una vez que tocaron tierra los enviaron inmediatamente al hospital del Geofront, donde los anestesiaron y les hicieron toda clase de estudios. Misato fue la única que pudo acompañarlos.

- Esto es increíble - le dijo un doctor a Misato - La energía que recibieron era suficiente como para provocarles graves quemaduras, y sin embargo no tienen ni un rasguño. Y eso no es todo. La energía que ellos liberaron era todavía más grande. Un humano normal golpeado por esa energía hubiera sido carbonizado en menos de un segundo  
- ¿Entonces? - M  
- Simplemente no podemos explicar cómo es que salieron ilesos. Aunque su actividad corporal también es interesante. Por ejemplo el corazón  
- ¿Qué es lo que tienen?  
- Que palpita a una mayor velocidad de lo normal. Lo que es más extraño es que parece como si tuvieran dos en lugar de uno, o como si tuvieran eco dentro del cuerpo. Es algo que tampoco podría explicar, porque físicamente son normales

Misato se quedó pensativa.

Rei y Asuka habían sido puestas en la misma habitación después de los análisis. Cuando la mayor despertó se encontró con la menor sentada en el borde de su cama y sonriendo. Se oye The sorrow of loosing the object of ones dependence II (4.11)

- ¿Estás bien? - A  
- Eso parece - R  
- ¿Cómo te sientes... después de lo que pasó? - preguntó tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos  
- Es curioso. Se siente diferente - le contestó haciendo lo mismo  
- Se siente de un modo... especial. ¿Sabes Rei-chan? Creo que esto es algo que no vamos a olvidar nunca. Fue un toque... mágico  
- ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste antes? - R. Asuka asintió - Yo sólo lo sentí cuando Lilith me visitó siendo bebé  
- Yo también lo sentí entonces... Y también cuando entrelace mis manos con Eiru por primera vez. Es el toque del amor verdadero - A

De regreso a la casa de Misato, todos tenían mucha hambre y le hicieron los honores a la comida que prepararon las chicas.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Con el hambre que tenía! - S  
- Bueno, al menos alguien sí sabe apreciar lo que hacemos - R  
- ¿Te gustó Eiru? - A  
- Por supuesto. Cocinas muy bien, Asuka-chan - E. Asuka lanzó un gritito de satisfacción  
- ¡Es la primera vez que me llamas así! Yo sabía que te iba gustar - exclamó sonrojada  
- ¿Y el postre? - T  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Hicieron postre también? - N  
- Sí, aunque... - R  
- De no ser por Toji se nos hubiera quemado - A  
- ¿Acaso dudaban de mí? - T  
- Algo me dice que tú sabes algo de cocina ¿no es cierto querido? - N. Él frunció el ceño  
- En mi casa sólo estamos mi papá y yo. Por eso tuve... - T  
- Lo comprendemos, no te molestes - A - Gracias a ti nuestro postre es un éxito

Rei se colocó los guantes y sacó del horno ya apagado una tarta de hojaldre cubierta de cerezas naturales y muy rojas. Mientras la ponía sobre la mesa, Asuka buscó un cuchillo, una pala y unos platos. Y fueron repartiendo.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, Gendou Ikari conversaba con Fuyutsuki.

- La U.N está furiosa por lo que ha estado sucediendo - G  
- Pero era algo que no podíamos prever. Ahora sólo podemos ser espectadores - F  
- Ellos no entienden de esas cosas - G - Lo más probable es que nos vengan a espiar de nuevo  
- No sacarán nada en claro - F  
- Eso espero - G

Ya era tarde cuando Rei y Asuka fueron a la contestadora de la Mayor para ver los recados. Había uno de Pilar, otro de Sabrina, otro de Estela, uno de Rodrigo y otro de Oscar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vimos? ¡¿Es el Apocalipsis o qué?! - exclamaba asustada Pilar  
- ¡Asuka, si no me dices qué está pasando te juro que!...  
- ¿Por qué ustedes sí pueden volar y nosotros no?  
- Shinji, no tienes idea de cómo te envidio. Tú puedes hacer tantas cosas mientras que yo...  
- Shinji, te veías muy gracioso con alitas y vestido de niña ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Las chicas se aguantaron la risa, se reunieron con Naoko y Misato, y se dirigieron al estudio de grabación. Entre risas, juegos y comentarios sobre los mensajes, veían la letra de una canción.

- Veamos. Primero empieza Misato y luego yo - R  
- Después Asuka y luego yo - N  
- Y entonces cantamos todas - M  
- En la siguiente parte primero empiezan Rei y Naoko y después yo - A  
- Entonces me toca a mí, luego de nuevo a Rei y Naoko, de nuevo yo... - M  
- Luego Asuka y al final todas... - R  
- Después seguimos el orden de Misato, Rei, y yo, y Naoko hasta el final - A  
- ¿Qué esperamos? Andando - N

Se meten al estudio. A lo lejos se oye Fly me to the moon, Aki Jungle version (2.25). En una de esas entra Toji. La grabación se detiene y Asuka sale.

- ¡Esperen un poco! - exclamó y se dirigió a Toji  
- ¿Se lo dejaste? - A  
- Sí. Pero espero que no se enoje - T  
- No lo hará - A

El Sr. Ikari acababa de comer e iba camino a su oficina. Cuando abrió la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio vio que encima de éste alguien había puesto un plato con un pedazo de pastel de hojaldre coronado por algunas cerezas y con un relleno cremoso. Al lado había un papelito doblado que decía:

_Para el Sr. Ikari de parte de los pilotos y Eiru_

Gendou se quedó viendo fijamente al pastel.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

19/01/07

Y en caso de que a alguien le haya quedado duda: SÍ, Asuka y Eiru lo hicieron. Las cosas con su padre se ven curiosas ¿cómo irá a terminar todo eso? En cuanto a Lilith, eso fue más que curioso. Ahora que los Angeles son más poderosos ¿qué nuevos peligros tendrán que enfrentar?

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Ja ne! ^-^

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	24. Tentación contra acción

Lunes 14 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Tentación contra acción"

- E inmediatamente el peligro regresó. En esta ocasión, Shinji tuvo que demostrar todo su valor para encontrar su símbolo. El problema es que hay muchas clases de valor y la situación se puso...

Shinji en su habitación, desordenada como siempre. Un monitor como el de Asuka baja del techo. En él parpadea un mensaje: Llamada en espera.

El muchacho se levanta de la cama donde estaba leyendo, toca uno de los botones de la pantalla y descuelga una pequeña bocina como de teléfono. Sólo se oye una voz.

- ¿Bueno?  
- Hola hijo ¿cómo estás?

Shinji está tenso.

- Hola papá  
- Sólo quería avisarte que ya encontramos casa y escuela para ti. Pronto te mandarán el examen de admisión  
- Sí. Gracias  
- Verás que te gustará. Es una ciudad menos ruidosa y poblada que en la que vivimos. Y pronto harás nuevos amigos  
- Papá... ¿aún no sabes cuando nos iremos?  
- Es cuestión de días para nosotros. Pero en cuanto a ti, nos han pedido que te dejemos hasta que acabe el proyecto. Por cierto ¿qué diablos está pasando ahí?  
- La Mayor Katsuragi me está llamando. Luego te digo papá

Y colgó. Después pasó al cuarto de Misato para escuchar los recados de la contestadora.

- Shinji, te veías muy gracioso con alitas y vestido de niña ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Después se dirigió a la cocina, donde todos estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días, Shinji - N  
- Buenos días hentai - A  
- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? - gruñó el muchacho

Misato, que tomaba su taza de café, miró inquisitivamente a Shinji.

- Por cierto que tenemos que hablar, Clave Shinji Ikari - M  
- ¿De qué? - S

La Mayor sacó una boleta de calificaciones.

- A pesar de que estudiaste con Asuka tus resultados no son muy satisfactorios - M  
- Así que además de hentai, estúpido - dijo Rei riendo  
- Pero Shinji. Si lo que estudiamos era para más... - A  
- Además piensa en lo que te falta - reflexionó Toji  
- La Preparatoria es aún más difícil que la Secundaria - E  
- ¡Bueno ya! ¿O.K? Déjenme en paz, todos - contestó Shinji yendo hacia la puerta  
- ¡Espera! ¿No vas a desayunar? - N

El muchacho se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Después del desayuno, Rei fue con unas rebanadas de pan tostado, mantequilla y mermelada, y un poco de leche al cuarto de Shinji. Estaba cerrado, así que tocó la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - R

Antes de la respuesta afirmativa se oyó un gruñido. Rei tuvo que esquivar las innumerables cosas del suelo para no tropezar con su carga. Las cortinas estaban corridas.

- Asuka tiene razón. Deberías limpiar más seguido - R  
- Es mi habitación ¿O.K? No te metas - S  
- Bueno, olvida lo que dije. Te traje algo de comer - R

El muchacho vio detenidamente la bandeja. Se oye Hedgehog´s dilemma (1.5)

- No lo quiero - S  
- ¿No? Yo creí que era tu desayuno favorito - R  
- ¡Te dije que no lo quiero!

Rei se enfadó, pero solo puso una cara de mucha seriedad.

- No tienes que gritarme - R - Vaya genio que agarraste esta mañana

La muchacha puso la bandeja en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de Shinji.

- Tú me conoces ¿no es así? - R  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - S  
- ¿A quién te recuerda este asunto? ¿Quién es la preocupada más activa en este lugar?  
- Asuka  
- Sí, Asuka. Sólo que ahora tiene a alguien a quien cuidar. Por eso hice esto en su lugar, aún sabiendo que me ibas a gritar y a aventar afuera del cuarto con todo y comida - comentó como en broma

Sin embargo la broma no surtió el efecto deseado. En la mente de Shinji sólo cabían las primeras palabras que pronunció. Se levantó y le dio la espalda a Rei.

- No sé por qué le haces caso. Si ya tiene a Eiru se olvidará de nosotros - S  
- Shinji, a mí se me hace que la sigues queriendo - R

El muchacho se carcajeó.

- ¡Yo!... ¡Yo que!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella era parte de mi harén, así como... así como tú - S

Ahora era el turno de Rei para reírse.

- ¡Si tú lo dices! Pero por más esfuerzos que hagas no lograrás nunca que la puerta de mi baño se abra mientras estoy adentro - R  
- ¿Cuánto a que sí? - dijo Shinji volviendo a sus antiguas andadas  
- Dime una cosa. Cuando andabas con Asuka ¿la querías? ¿O llegaste a quererla?  
- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? - S. Rei se encogió de hombros  
- Simple curiosidad

Shinji le volvió a dar la espalda y miró al piso sonriendo.

- Si de veras quieres saber... y ya que a ella ya no le importa... te diré que yo nunca la quise. Le tenía... sí, le tenía compasión. Y a la fecha no la quiero. Es más, la detesto - S

Rei sonrió.

- Eiru y tú son como el Sol y la Luna. Naoko y yo somos como el Sol y la Luna. Asuka anduvo contigo y ahora anda con Eiru. Las dos veces parecía estar muy feliz.  
- La pobre tonta - dijo Shinji aún sonriendo  
- Sólo que en esta ocasión no solo está feliz sino radiante. Asuka nos quiere mucho a nosotras y trata de alegrarnos siempre el día. Y nosotras la queremos mucho y tratamos de ayudarla en sus problemas.

Rei se retiró majestuosamente del cuarto.

Misato fue al cuartel general a entrevistarse con Ritsuko.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - M  
- No gran cosa. Los chicos van al Sahara de nuevo - Ri  
- ¿El Sr. Ikari los mandó? ¿O ellos van por su propia voluntad?  
- Ellos querían ir. Insisten en cuidar a ese dichoso Jardín  
- Bueno, al menos hacen algo bueno. Además nos pueden traer más noticias de Lilith

En ese momento llegó Eiru.

- Aún no se van? - preguntó algo agitado  
- Van a partir dentro de unos minutos - Ri - ¿Por qué?  
- Me gustaría ir con ellos... para conocer el Jardín - E

Misato sonrió comprensiva.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se preparaban para partir. Rei parecía haber olvidado su conversación con Shinji, aunque este estaba serio.

- ¿Para qué te llevas ese rociador, Rei-chan? - A  
- Es para limpiar las plantas. Así no lidiaré tanto con la arena - R. Asuka volteó hacia la puerta del acceso y se bajó corriendo  
- ¡Eiru! - A  
- ¿Nos vas a acompañar? - R  
- Si hay lugar para uno más... - E  
- ¡Siempre hay lugar! - A  
- Contando las porciones de comida que llevamos y lo que cultivamos, no será problema - R  
- Yo no pienso darle mi comida - S  
- No seas así Shinji - R - No olvides que es bueno compartir  
- Sí, está en la Biblia ¿qué nunca la lees? - A

El muchacho se enfurruñó y partieron.

Cuando llegaron, Eiru miró sorprendido y admirado a lo que llamaban el Jardín. Asuka lo llevó primero al Templo de la Luz mientras los demás se organizaban. La pareja llegó al pie de la cruz y la figura habló.

- Bienvenido, Angel Daimón - L

El muchacho quiso retroceder, pero Asuka lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Alguna vez nos vimos en el Cielo - L  
- Apenas comenzamos a recordar, Lilith - A  
- Sí la recuerdo - E - Aunque vagamente...  
- Los alrededores del Templo son llamados el Jardín. Cuida de ellos y sírvete de ellos del mismo modo en que mis tres Angeles lo hacen. Ahora toquen la cruz

Obedecieron y se transformaron, flotando un poco más cerca del rostro de la figura.

- Ahora pueden ir afuera. Los están esperando - L  
- Gracias Lilith - E

Una vez en el exterior se encontraron con algunos fuegos fatuos que pasaron a través de ellos y los rodearon. Celeste, más acostumbrada, comenzó a reír.

- ¡Hola espíritus! ¿Cómo están? - A

Todos le respondieron al unísono. Después vieron a Rei luchando contra la arena acumulada en las plantas, con dos fuegos fatuos detrás de ella.

- Hola Mary Ann. Hola Charlotte - A

Mary Ann, más efusiva, voló hasta ella y se volvió de algodón, de modo que Celeste la pudiera abrazar.

- Hola Eiru, digo Daimón - R - ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Trabajar en el huerto o ayudarnos con la limpieza?  
- Trabajará en el huerto

Todos voltearon. La voz provenía de otro fuego fatuo.

- Soy yo, Eiru  
- Es Yui - R  
- Vendrás conmigo al huerto ¿verdad? - le preguntó Yui

Daimón volteó a ver a su compañera, que hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Entonces se alejó en compañía de Yui.

- Necesitan hablar - A  
- Sí - R - Ahora ¿me quieres decir quién me va a ayudar?

Angel Celeste y Angel Morin seguían limpiando y abrillantando hojas en compañía de Mary Ann, Charlotte y otros espíritus. Celeste se había alejado un poco de Morin, cuando de entre la espesura surgió otro fuego fatuo.

- Yo no sé qué le pasa  
- Eres Alí ¿verdad? - A - ¿De qué hablas?  
- Hay Celeste, Tálos anda con un humor de los mil diablos... con perdón del Señor  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Alí le contó de cabo a rabo la escena que presenció y Celeste se quedó pensativa, yendo al lado de Morin.

- Morin ¿qué le está pasando a Tálos? - A  
- No lo sé... puede que... el cambio... o las hormonas... quién sabe - R  
- Para que se halla puesto así justo enfrente de Yui... Mejor hablo con él  
- ¡Espera! - exclamó Rei. Pero ya era tarde.

&&&&&

Celeste encontró a Tálos recogiendo algunas uvas. Se oye A step forward into terror (2.14)

- Clave Shinji Ikari, tenemos que hablar - A  
- ¿Por qué me llamas así? - S  
- No te estás portando nada bien. Un Angel como tú, molestando a otro de los tuyos y enfrente de Yui...  
- Deja de repetírmelo - gruñó - ¿No te sabes otra canción? Siempre lo mismo, ya me tienes harto  
- Te tenga harto o no, tienes que meterte en cintura ¿cómo se vería que un Angel?...  
- ¡Basta! - S - ¡Ya no te soporto, ni a ti ni a nadie!  
- ¡Shinji, no me hables así! - él tomó la canasta y se la tiró Celeste  
- ¡Recojan ustedes su propia comida!

Morin se acercó volando a toda prisa.

- Las pantallas de nuestros deslizadores parpadean. Parece ser que hay una emergencia en NERV - R  
- ¿Y Eiru? Hay que avisarle - A  
- Ya le encargué el mensaje a Charlotte - R - No podemos perder el tiempo, más tarde volvemos por él

En el laboratorio, todos estaban preocupados. Se oye Angel attack III (2.6)

- El mensaje-respuesta llegó - N - Dentro de poco los pilotos regresarán  
- Aunque Toji ya esta afuera... - M  
- Esta EVA Caída 15 no me gusta nada - Ri

Toji miraba fijamente a su adversario.

- Rayos... - T - Esto es cada vez más difícil

En realidad a lo que miraba con más atención era a lo que la EVA blanca y alada portaba: una lanza muy larga y roja, prácticamente igual a la Lanza de Longinus.

- La presencia de esa lanza me preocupa - Ri  
- No es la original ¿verdad? - M  
- No. La Lanza de Longinus sigue orbitando la Luna - Ri  
- Los pilotos acaban de llegar - N

En poco tiempo, los chicos se sincronizaron y fueron enviados al campo de batalla.

- ¿Estás bien Toji? - A  
- ¿Qué ha hecho? - R  
- Absolutamente nada - T  
- Entonces ataquemos... - R

Como si entendiera lo que decían (probablemente así era) elevó la lanza y de ésta partieron varios listones muy fuertes que envolvieron a las cuatro Unidades.

- ¡Intentemos hacer un AT-Field! - R  
- No se puede. Nos está apretando con mucha fuerza - A  
- Rayos... si al menos pudiera moverme - T

La cabeza de la Unidad blanca volteó hacia Shinji y lo soltó. Entonces tres potentes descargas eléctricas salieron del resto de cintas y dieron contra las EVAs.

- ¡Shinji ¿qué esperas?! ¡Has algo! - A  
- ¡Ayúdanos! - R

Shinji se quedó quieto. Entonces una voz comenzó a llamarlo desde su cabeza.

- Tú no quieres ayudarlos ¿verdad? Entonces no lo hagas  
- ¿Quién está ahí? - S. Se oye Shiawase wa tsumi no nioi (3.1)  
- Soy Tabris. Soy tu amigo  
- ¿De qué diablos hablas? Eres un Angel Ca...  
- Como tú Shinji. Míralos, obsérvalos bien. Dicen que creen en ti ¡Tonterías! Era lo que les convenía decirte. En realidad están decepcionados de ti. ¡Todos en este mundo están decepcionados de ti!

El muchacho comenzó a ver visiones. Primero vio el cielo azul y muy brillante, luego algunas plumas y finalmente a Morin llorando.

- Y yo que creía que serías un buen líder... - R  
- ¿De qué hablas? Ustedes confían en mí ¿no? - S  
- Ya no

Después vio a Misato ante una grabadora, escuchando un mensaje una y otra vez.

- Misato... - S  
- Déjame en paz, niño - M  
- ¿Por qué me tratas así?  
- No vales nada

En la realidad, los demás pilotos veían que algo extraño le sucedía a la Unidad 1.

- El Angel debe haberla contaminado... - R

La Unidad blanca se rió.

- ¡Hay que ayudar a Shinji! - A  
- Pero no podemos acercarnos - T  
- No te angusties Asuka. Algo me dice que esto tiene que ser así - R  
- ¿Lo ves? Nadie en este mundo te valora. Yo sí. Nosotros sí. Lo hemos hecho todo el tiempo, aún cuando derrotaste a muchos de nosotros. Ven, únete a nosotros - decía Tabris  
- Prefiero quedarme aquí, aunque nadie... - S  
- Eso lo veremos

Entonces vio a su padre.

- No sirves para nada. No eres atlético, ni mucho menos intelectual ¿A qué bando perteneces?  
- Al mío - S  
- ¡Claro! Es muy concurrido ese bando  
- No te burles de mi  
- ¿Con qué derecho me contestas así? Siempre haces lo que quieres...

Ve a su madre llorando en la sala de su casa. Se acerca y se hinca ante ella.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen ejemplo para tu hermano? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen hijo?  
- No me reproches - S  
- Soy tu madre ¿por qué nunca me haces caso? Siempre, siempre me decepcionas, nunca me das ninguna satisfacción, sólo problemas...

- Y ellos no son los únicos - dice Tabris

Ahora está en la oficina de Gendou Ikari.

- ¿Tú? ¿Líder de los pilotos? - G - Alguien tan inútil y tan débil como tú debería estar en la basura  
- ¿Tienen razón? - S - ¿Realmente yo soy así?... Sino ¿por qué Lilith ni siquiera quiso tocarme aquella vez?

Comienza a recordar.

- Lilith nos dio el poder para que te unas a nosotras - R  
- Toma nuestras manos - A  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dio directamente? - S ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Lo ves? Decía Tabris - Nadie confía en ti, ni los Angeles, ni los santos, ni el Señor de Allá Arriba

Shinji se coge la cabeza y aprieta los párpados.

- No... no... ¡Nada de eso es cierto! - S  
- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

El Angel le da una fuerte descarga a las Unidades 0 y 3, cayendo sus pilotos en un estado de inconsciencia. La única que queda de pie es la de...

- ¡Asuka! - S  
- Así es. La prostituta que primero anduvo contigo y luego te cambió. Y se supone que ella te pertenecía... - dice Tabris  
- ¡¡Shinji!! ¡Ayúdame, ayuda a los demás! - A  
- Debes odiarla por lo que te hizo ¿Y sabes? Eso está bien. Ódiala, ódiala por todo lo que te hizo y por todo lo que te hicieron los demás  
- ¡SHINJI! - A  
- No la escuches ¡Ódiala! - exclamó Tabris haciendo que la EVA Caída 14 le diera una descarga - No tienes por qué seguir sufriendo. Si la matas todo acabará. Vamos ¿qué esperas? ¡Mátala!

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Shinji sólo veía al vacío.

- Está bien. Si tú no lo haces lo hará mi amigo

La EVA Caída se aproximó a la Unidad 2, que apenas sí se movía.

- Sé lo que quieres hacer conmigo - dijo fatigosamente Asuka - Pero esto no se quedará así

Mientras llegaba hasta ella, programó la autodestrucción.

En NERV, todos se asustaron.

- ¡Se activó la secuencia de autodestrucción! - Ma  
- ¡Asuka no lo hagas! - M  
- Los demás están inconscientes y Shinji no se mueve - Sh  
- Shinji ¡SHINJI HAS ALGO! - M

Él recordaba cuando conoció a la muchacha.

- ¡Hey! No pareces ser muy bueno en Matemáticas... - A  
- No te creas tan cerebro para decirme eso, niña - S  
- Por otro lado, eres bueno para otras cosas - A

Y le sonrió de esa manera en que sólo ella sabía hacerlo. El muchacho se mordió los labios.

Asuka salió del Entry Plug, pero no alcanzó a saltar. LA EVA 02 y la Unidad blanca explotaron al mismo tiempo y ella salió volando por los aires.

- ¡ASUKA! - M  
- ¡NO! - S

Inmediatamente Shinji se convirtió en Tálos y voló hacia la muchacha. Entre trozos de ambas EVAs destruidas y los esfuerzos de sus alas, finalmente pudo alcanzarla.

- Shinji... - murmuró ella sonriendo, con la cara llena de hollín.

El la abrazó y continuaron cayendo un momento. Algunas plumas que cayeron de sus alas siguieron flotando en el aire.

Una vez cerca de la tierra y con la muchacha desmayada, Tálos sintió un extraño sentimiento. Dejó a Asuka en el suelo y se tocó el torso.

- Tengo algo en el pecho... - S

De pronto se convirtió en arcángel con su traje blanco y frente a él apareció una especie de guadaña.

- Es el símbolo del valor... - dijo tomándolo

Toji y Rei comenzaron a despertar.

De vuelta en NERV, Shinji ya como él mismo, Rei y Toji, fueron a llevar a Asuka al hospital.

- Está bien - les dijo el Doctor - Sólo tiene moretones y rasguños

La muchacha despertó y Rei se llevó a Toji y al Doctor.

- Asuka, yo... - S  
- Lo sé Shinji. No te preocupes - A  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
- Todos tenemos esos sentimientos escondidos en algún lado  
- No podía decírtelo...  
- No importa. Ahora soy yo la que te tengo que decir algo  
- ¿Qué?

Asuka sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

- Yo también te quiero mucho - A

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

24/02/08

A veces se necesita más valor para decir lo que sentimos que para cualquier otra cosa.

¡Me encanta esa última escena! Al final es como una reconciliación total entre Shinji y Asuka. Pero prepárense, porque esto no se quedará así. Aún faltan varias cosas más.

No sé por qué, pero ahora que la autora de este escrito está leyendo "La materia obscura" de Philip Pullman, encuentra más sentido en la lucha del hombre contra los ángeles... lo cual no significa que no crea en nada espiritual. ¡Eso no! XD Pero a veces las cosas que más dan miedo encierran un significado revolucionario, el cual bien aplicado significa avance y no barbarismo. Supongo que la humanidad aún no entiende muchas cosas a fondo...

En fin, de momento es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	25. ¿Verdad o mentira?

Martes 15 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"¿Verdad o mentira?"

- Aunque no lo he dicho, Rei siempre se ha caracterizado por tener su propia filosofía de la vida, la cual es muy particular. No la entiendo del todo, pero siempre le ha funcionado. Sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba...

Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Eiru y Toji en el estudio de Toji. Están sentados en círculo, algunos platicado, otros leyendo. De pronto entra Misato.

- Shinji, hay alguien que quiere verte - M

El muchacho se para. En la puerta aparecen sus padres y su hermano menor.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? - S  
- ¡Hermano! - dice el niño  
- Sólo veníamos a darte personalmente la noticia - dice su madre  
- La verdad es que ya no nos vamos a mudar - continuó el padre  
- ¡¿Qué dices?! - S  
- Le han ofrecido a papá un buen puesto dentro de NERV - dijo el niño  
- Ya no tenemos por qué mudarnos - ultimó la madre

Asuka saltó encima de Shinji.

- ¡Qué bien! - A  
- Me alegro por ti, Shinji - T. Entonces todos los chicos vieron hacia la familia  
- Papá, mamá, tengo que presentarlos - S. Asuka dio un paso al frente y se inclinó  
- Creo que ya me conocían. Clave Asuka Langley, encantada - A. Entonces pasó al frente Toji  
- Es un honor. Soy Clave Toji Suzuhara, a su servicio - T. Después pasó Eiru  
- Yo no soy un piloto, pero me da igual gusto conocerlos. Soy Eiru Ikari, hijo del Comandante en Jefe del laboratorio - E. Finalmente pasó Rei, y como no decía nada Shinji se adelantó  
- Y esta es Clave Rei Ayanami, la chica más dura que jamás he conocido - S  
- Guarda silencio, Clave Shinji - R - De no ser porque estamos con tu familia te golpearía

Después de platicar un rato la familia de Shinji se retiró a su hogar de siempre. Entonces cada quién se fue a donde mejor le pareció. Shinji se fue con Misato.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea? - S  
- Si me hubieras contado más de la situación antes, hace mucho que la hubiera resuelto - M  
- Tal vez fue mejor así... ahora tengo un arma  
- La cual hay que analizar - M - Pero luego vemos eso ¿O.K?  
- O.K - S - Más tarde

Rei se fue sola, pero Asuka la alcanzó a mitad del camino.

- Rei ¿estás bien? - A  
- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? - R  
- Lo que le dijiste a Shinji no fue precisamente amable  
- Ah, eso...

Ambas entraron en la recamara de Rei, con las cortinas corridas como siempre. Ambas se sentaron. Se oye Rei I (1.4).

- En la mañana recibí una llamada de mi mamá - R  
- ¿Y qué dice? - A  
- Me dijo que pusieron en marcha el divorcio hace meses - contestó con un ligero temblor de voz  
- ¡Oh Rei! ¡Cuánto lo siento!  
- Y mi madre... - dijo con resentimiento - no me dijo ni una palabra... hasta ahora  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
- Supuso que tal vez se reconciliarían... pero ahora...  
- Rei...

La muchacha se paró de la cama.

- Ya ni modo... la vida continúa ¿no es así? Y tenemos que estar preparados para la próxima vez que nos ataquen - R  
- Tal vez aún puedan reconciliarse - A  
- No lo creo

En ese momento Asuka vio una visión de Morin cayendo a un vacío negro.

- Esto me parece... extraño - pensó

Misato y Naoko fueron a sus propios puestos en NERV:

- ¿Y bien Mayor? ¿Para cuando programamos el análisis? - Ri  
- No cambias Ritsuko. Siempre intrigada por lo desconocido - M  
- Es natural que me preocupe. Mientras más sepamos habrán más posibilidades de derrotar a los enemigos  
- Hay una señal extraña fuera de Bluelight Towers - Ma  
- ¿Qué clase de señal? - Ri  
- El MAGI-System no puede analizarla - Sh  
- Si es desconocida puede ser peligrosa - M  
- Será mejor ponernos en contacto con el Sr. Ikari - Ri  
- Ya sé lo que dirá - dijo Misato hastiada  
- ¿Qué? - Ri  
- Manden a los pilotos a investigar - M

Así, el mensaje fue transmitido desde el panel. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la voz de Naoko se oyera.

- El Sr. Ikari está algo ocupado para responder personalmente - N  
- ¿Qué dijo? - Ri  
- Que manden a los pilotos a investigar - N  
- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije - M  
- Será mejor llamarlos - Ri

Asuka, Rei, Shinji y Toji fueron mandados a las afueras de Bluelight Towers.

- Al menos nos hubieran podido dar algo para protegernos - R  
- Si piensan en sus alas entonces no necesitarán nada más - T  
- Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria - gruñó Rei  
- Dejen de pelear - S - Presiento que nos acercamos

Siguieron caminando por unas calles, sin importarles el uniforme de NERV que llevaban encima. Claro que no se habían puesto las chamarras. Al final dieron con un barrio lleno de grafitti y con unos cubos de basura sospechosos.

- Usemos la lógica: la gente de este lugar no taparía con tanto cuidado sus cubos de basura ¿cierto? - T  
- Creo que lo encontramos - A

No estaban lejos de la verdad. Los cubos de basura emitieron una luz amarilla que después se apagó. Una anciana pasó por el lugar gritando.

- ¡No se acerque nadie a ese lugar! ¡Es el demonio el que vive en este barrio! ¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense, yo lo vi en la mañana! ¡Aléjense!

Los chicos se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros.

- ¿Alguien quiere más pruebas? - S  
- Acerquémonos, pero con cuidado - R

El bote no les dio tiempo. Tan pronto como terminaron de hablar la luz surgió y desapareció. Se oye Pleasure principle (2.15).

- ¡La señal extraña se convirtió en un Código azul! - Sh  
- Entonces es la EVA Caída 16 - Ri

Los muchachos se alejaron un poco.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - A  
- Convirtámonos - S - Presiento que lo lograremos

Shinji saltó y en el aire se transformó en Tálos. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo pero no pasó nada.

- Sí, claro, habla por ti, Arcángel Guardián - R  
- Ayúdanos ¿no? - A

Tálos le dio la mano a cada una y se transformaron. Después buscaron por todos lados a la extraña luz desaparecida, ellos en el aire y Toji en tierra.

- No se ve por ningún lado - A - Creo que desapareció  
- Entonces ya vámonos, ya no estemos perdiendo el tiempo - R

Morin iba a tocar el suelo con los pies, cuando la luz volvió a aparecer debajo de ella.

- ¡Cuidado Morin! - S  
- ¡Rei! - gritó Toji corriendo hacia la luz

La luz se transformó en un agujero negro que se abrió a sus pies y la absorbía.

- ¡Ayúdenme! - R  
- ¡Morin! - A

Celeste recordó su visión y comprendió todo. Morin caía por el agujero.

- ¡Cree en Dios, Rei! - A

Cuando volvió a despertar, la muchacha estaba como humana, con el uniforme de siempre. Sólo que estaba en un lugar muy obscuro, con una sola luz encima de ella. No se oía nada. No parecía haber nadie más.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Rei apretó los labios al reconocer la voz.

- No pensé que nos conoceríamos tan pronto - dijo el dueño de la voz apareciendo  
- Hubiera preferido que nunca nos viéramos, Tabris - repuso tranquilamente a muchacha - ¿En dónde estamos?  
- ¿Es que no lo sabes? - preguntó sonriendo

El Angel desapareció y entonces se iluminó otro punto de la zona. En medio de la luz había una cruz.

- ¿Reconoces esto? - le preguntó Tabris

La muchacha sonrió, sardónica.

- ¿Crees que soy ignorante? Sé bien lo que es - R  
- No preguntaba eso. Te preguntaba lo que significa para ti  
- Me pregunto por qué un Angel como tú querría saber algo así

Tabris se carcajeó y el sonido rebotó por todos lados de una manera aterradora.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Los humanos están!... ¡Están condenados!

Y siguió carcajéandose, hasta que él quiso parar.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - R  
- Me encanta tu actitud, Rei. Es justo lo que necesitamos en el Infierno

La muchacha volteó para atrás y vio a su EVA.

- La Unidad 0 - R. Se oye EVA 02 (1.15)

La EVA comenzó a moverse y pasaron algunas escenas de sus batallas sola.

- ¿Recuerdas todo esto? Esas gloriosas batallas ganadas por tus propias manos... pero no sabes ni por qué peleas ¿verdad?  
- Una vez lo dije y lo volveré a repetir: es natural que nos defendamos si alguien como tú nos ataca - R  
- Ahora no es igual. Antes no sabían quiénes eran y ahora sí. Ahora sabes a qué bando perteneces. Al que menos te imaginabas que pertenecías ¿No es eso encantador?  
- Cállate... déjame en paz - R  
- Y me pregunto ¿desde cuando creías que no eras parte de ellos?

Rei gritó y se hundió más.

Shinji, Toji y Asuka veían el lugar donde Rei había desaparecido.

- Rei-chan... - A  
- Es inútil. No hay forma de entrar - decía Toji palpando el lugar  
- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla ahora? - S

De pronto el mismo resplandor de siempre inundó el lugar y el cuerpo de la muchacha emergió.

- ¡Rei-chan! - A  
- ¡Rei! - S

Toji la levantó y Asuka trató de despertarla. Pero pasaban los minutos y Rei no abría los ojos. Shinji puso su mano en el hombro de Asuka.

- Mejor llevémosla rápido al hospital - S

Toji, que era el más fuerte, fue quien la cargó. En cuanto llegaron y vieron a un Doctor se dio el dictamen irrevocable.

- Está en coma - les dijo el Doctor - Y dudo que pueda salir de ahí

Asuka veía desde la ventana a su amiga conectada a varios aparatos que medían sus signos vitales. Toji se reunió con ella.

- ¿Crees que se repondrá? - A  
- Fue obra de esa maldita EVA. No cabe duda - dijo Toji frunciendo el ceño  
- No pudimos hacer nada... ni yo, que me hago llamar su mejor amiga  
- Al menos tienes tu poder de Angel... yo sí que no pude hacer nada

Asuka volteó bruscamente hacia él.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡En realidad tú eres el único que puede ayudarla! - A  
- ¿De qué hablas? - T  
- ¿Te olvidas de que Rei me contaba todo lo que le pasaba? Era muy parca, claro, pero... ¡Toji, no estoy ciega! Eres el único tan obstinado como lo es ella  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Ella le tomó la mano y lo dirigió a unos asientos frente a la ventana.

- Cuando recién empezábamos nuestra amistad... cuando todavía no era su mejor amiga... en una ocasión hablamos por teléfono...

Asuka teléfono en mano en su habitación original.

- Me tengo que despedir - A - Ya tenemos que ir a misa  
- ¿Vas a misa? - R  
- Es domingo, tenemos que ir  
- Dime una cosa ¿Tú crees en Dios?  
- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
- Porque yo no. Para mí mi diosa es Belldandy, de Oh my Godess

- ¿Te das cuenta Toji? Ella no cree en la religión, ella es... un Angel que no cree en su propio creador - A  
- Ahora entiendo... muchas cosas - T  
- Tienes que ayudarla a regresar, sólo tú puedes  
- ¿Cómo?

Ambos entran a la habitación, Asuka acerca una silla a la cama y hace que Toji se siente.

- Toma su mano - A

El obedece.

- Concéntrate en ella, concéntrate en hacerla entender... para que vuelva - A  
- No sé si funcione - T  
- Confía en mí. Y confía en el Señor de Allá Arriba. Tú sí crees en él ¿verdad? - el muchacho asiente - Entonces esperemos que suceda lo mejor. Estaré cerca por si me necesitas

Y se marchó.

Rei estaba de nuevo en la base, en una visión. Entra a la habitación de Asuka, donde se oye Fly me to the moon Rei no. 25, T.V. size version (3.32). Asuka está de espaldas.

- Asuka-chan - R  
- No creí que me decepcionarías nunca, Morin - A  
- ¿Qué?  
- Un Angel, uno de los tres Guardianes de la Tierra no cree en el Señor ¿Para qué te quedas? Dime  
- Asuka, no me hables así  
- Si no lo sientes de nada sirve. Es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca

Tabris vuelve a aparecer.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu mejor amiga también te ha abandonado... como todos en el mundo

Ve a sus padres.

- Rei, aléjate. Ya no somos una familia, que cada quien tome un camino separado - decía el padre  
- Y si no sirves ni para darle un buen ejemplo a tu hermano, será mejor que te vayas de la casa y no regreses jamás - decía la madre  
- ¡No! - R - Mamá, papá, yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos otra vez, como cualquier familia. Por el bien de mi hermano, por mi propio bien  
- ¿Y a quién le importa? A ti nunca pareció importarte  
- ¡Pero sí me importa! ¡ME IMPORTA! - R

Tabris volvió a aparecer.

- Sé que te importa. Todos sabemos que te importa. Aquí todos te comprenden. No tienes por qué volver a ese mundo que te odia, porque es la verdad. Todos te odian y por eso se alejaron de ti

Los ojos de Rei comenzaron a humedecerse ligeramente.

- ¿Por eso se fueron? - R  
- Quédate con nosotros, entre amigos, porque nosotros sí te creemos. Únete a nosotros, Angel Morin, y nunca volverás a perder a nadie. Además... - continuó haciendo aparecer a la cruz - ¿Quién necesita estas cosas? ¿Quién necesita ese mundo y lo que hay en él? Es basura, porquería...

Un rayo de luz amarilla apareció en el recinto.

- Rei - T  
- ¿Toji?  
- No lo escuches Rei. Siempre has tenido la fe dentro de ti. Sólo que no querías aceptarlo. Recuérdalo  
- Maldito entrometido - gruñó Tabris emitiendo chispas por los ojos  
- Acéptalo Rei. No es malo aceptar que cometimos errores - T - Yo mismo tuve que aprenderlo sacrificando mi orgullo  
- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Tabris  
- ¡Recuérdalo! - T

Rei tuvo una visión propia del bosque y de su paseo con el muchacho.

- Despierta muñeca, reacciona. No puedes darle la vuelta a eso - T

Ahora estaba ante algunas escenas de la naturaleza. Se oye Kanon D-dur, quartet (4.10).

- Sí, lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo luché contra mi naturaleza. Luchaba contra mí misma. Pensaba que escondiendo la esperanza dentro de mí evitaría que me lastimaran después. Y así no eran las cosas. Me hice fuerte, sí, pero a costa de perderlo todo. Me volví reservada, recelosa, incluso egoísta con tal de que no me lastimaran. Y entonces llegó ella - R

Ve a Asuka.

- Me recordaba a mí misma cuando era todavía una niña, antes de cambiar... Por eso le abrí parte de mi corazón... Pero aún faltaba algo

Ve el mar.

- Mucho me han lastimado los miembros del sexo masculino empezando por mi padre y por eso decidí no volver a confiar en ellos. No llegaba más que a la amistad con ellos, nunca demasiado cerca... hasta que llegó... hasta que llegó...

Ve una visión rápida de Toji.

- Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien... tan parecido a mí. Como almas gemelas... a pesar de todo

Ve la cruz.

- Perdóname Señor de Allá Arriba. Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho mal- R

Ella brilla y se convierte en Angel. Las visiones desaparecen y vuelve al lugar obscuro del principio. Se oye Background music II (3.7).

- EVA Caída, muéstrate - R

Morin hace un AT-Field y un gemido acompaña la desintegración del lugar.

Toji siente que la mano de Rei se calienta y de pronto ve que toda ella brilla.

- ¡Asuka! - T

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no hay nadie en la cama. Todos se asoman y ven que en el bosque del Geofront están un Angel y una EVA que brilla de color oro.

- ¡Rei salió del coma! - S  
- ¡Ya está bien! - A

La EVA Caída parece estar inestable. A veces lanza centellas de colores.

- Ya tiene baja la energía - Ma  
- Rei tiene que acabarlo ahora - M

Morin lo mira fijamente.

- Al diablo... ¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO! - R

Ella produce un AT-Field gigantesco que sólo destruye al enemigo. Después baja tranquilamente a Tierra, pero antes de tocarla, un resplandor la envuelve de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Va a transformarse! - S

Sus ropas de Angel ocre cambian a blanco con adornos dorados. En su pecho aparece un pequeño resplandor y en sus manos hace su aparición un báculo con un ojo y una cruz.

- ¡Es el símbolo de la esperanza! - A  
- Lo consiguió - T

Rei volvió a abrir los ojos en una cama de hospital. Esta vez sólo estaba Toji ahí.

- ¿Qué pasó? - R  
- Gastaste mucha energía en el AT-Field - T - Y con tu transformación acabaste con tus reservas - la muchacha le toma la mano al joven y entrelaza los dedos  
- Detesto que tengas la razón...  
- ¿Entonces me escuchaste?  
- Lamento no poder agradecértelo del modo en que tú quieres... Por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer - ultimó estrechando su mano. Por primera vez, Toji sonríe  
- Eso era todo lo que quería oír, muñeca

Asuka entra como torbellino agitando un control remoto. Detrás de ella vienen Naoko, Misato, Eiru y Shinji.

- ¡Rei-chan! ¡Hay un mensaje para ti! - A

Una vez que todos están adentro la chica hace bajar la pantalla. En ella aparecen la mamá, el papá y el hermano pequeño de Rei.

- Hola hija. Sólo un pequeño mensaje para decirte que borres el mensaje de esta mañana - dice la madre  
- Tu madre y yo hablamos y decidimos no volver a pelearnos más - dice el padre - Ya comprendimos que tú y tu hermano nos necesitan  
- ¡Nos vemos luego, hermana! - completaba el hermano pequeño

Por primera vez en muchos años, Rei comenzó a llorar con verdadera emoción. Se oye The heady feeling of freedom (3.21). Todos aplaudieron, dieron vivas y procedieron a abrazar a la muchacha.

- ¡Felicidades Rei! - exclamó Toji abrazando a la llorosa Rei  
- ¡Gracias a todos! - respondió entre sollozos - ¡Nunca volveré a olvidar que los milagros existen!  
- Sólo tenías que creer para que se hicieran realidad - T

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

30/03/08

¡Por fin actualización! Y esperemos que en poco más de un mes, se haya subido la totalidad de esta historia. Este capítulo en particular es sumamente especial. La persona en la que me basé para crear a Rei está tan perdida o más de lo que solía estarlo. Por ella, y por todas las demás personas que están sin fe y sin esperanza, todos debemos continuar superándonos y trabajando duro. Un día lejano o cercano, no lo sé, seguramente la esperanza y la sabiduría llegarán a sus corazones. ¡Para ellos dedico este capítulo!

Sin más por el momento, me despido. Ja ne!

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	26. Desolación y compañía

Miércoles 16 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Desolación y compañía"

- Desolación y desmoronamiento interior... desolación y desmoronamiento interior... No quería creer que estas palabras cabían en mi vocabulario, pero así era... No comprendí bien a Shinji y a Rei hasta hoy, cuando me tocó a mí ser atormentada

Shinji, Rei, Toji, Asuka y Eiru en el estudio de Toji.

- Rei-chan ¿Ya se reconciliaron Toji y tú? - A  
- Digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo - T  
- Procuraremos no pelearnos más - R  
- Siempre que ella acepte sus errores... - T  
- Y siempre que él no se entrometa tanto - R

En eso entra Naoko.

- Ya me voy. Si necesitan algo vayan al panel de comunicaciones ¿O.K? - N  
- Gracias Naoko - S  
- Y Asuka, hay una llamada para ti ¿Te acompaño? - N  
- Sí, gracias - Asuka se puso un poco seria y se volteó a los demás - Luego nos vemos

Así se pusieron en camino por el pasillo la tutora y la pupila.

- Supongo que sabes quien es ¿verdad?... - N  
- Creí haberle dicho que me dejara en paz  
- No puedes desligarte del todo... aún  
- Cuando cumpla los dieciocho no volverá a saber de mí

Entonces llegaron a la habitación de Asuka, donde ella misma bajó el monitor.

- Parecía estar muy enfadada. Será mejor que no la hagas enojar o será peor - N  
- No lo haré, no te preocupes - A

Naoko se fue y Asuka pulsó algunos botones, con lo que apareció una imagen de su mamá en el monitor.

- Tienes mucho que explicar, jovencita  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Según los rumores y un montón de fotos que han sacado los pilotos son Angeles ¡Dios mío! ¡Si es así más vale que nos vayamos muriendo!  
- Creo que no entendiste. Somos Angeles, sí, pero no Caídos como nuestros enemigos. Nosotros somos buenos  
- Sí, claro ¡Cómo si no supiera qué demonio crié!  
- ¡Mamá!  
- Es la verdad ¡Eres tan desagradecida, tan ingrata, Asuka! Mira que darnos las calificaciones de ese modo  
- Ya te lo he dicho, siempre estamos muy ocupados aquí. Shinji y Rei no ven casi a sus familias. Menos Eiru y Toji  
- ¡Lo que me lleva a otra cosa! ¿Cómo es eso que andas de "novia"? ¡Y con un mayor de edad! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que puede hacerte?  
- Mamá, Eiru es el chico más amable y caballeroso de todo el mundo. Nunca hace nada sin pedir permiso  
- ¡Ja! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Pero a esa edad ya tienen sus mañas  
- ¡Mañas! ¡Pero si él ha pasado toda su vida en!...  
- ¡Y tú! ¡Tú te haces llamar pomposamente "novia"! Una mocosa inútil como tú  
- ¡No me digas eso!  
- ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que me dijeras qué hacer. De veras que no se puede contigo, ya no. ¡Es el colmo! ¿Me oyes? ¡El colmo! Recoge pero ya todas tus cosas, porque vamos a recogerte en la tarde  
- ¡No mamá, NO!  
- ¡Sí! Y te regresas a la casa y haces sólo lo que se te dice ¿Me oyes?

La señora colgó. Asuka se quedó petrificada, sin poder llorar siquiera.

- Eiru... - A

Se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Asuka soñaba que estaba en un corredor largo y sin final, con muchas ventanas abiertas. Trataba de pasar por alguna de ellas, pero eran demasiado pequeñas. La chica corría y corría sin encontrar el final. En una de esas divisó a alguien en el corredor.

- ¡Eiru! - A

Ella intentó tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, pero unas llamas aparecieron de pronto y lo arrastraron con ellas. Entonces se oyó una carcajada conocida.

- Me quedaré con todo lo que quieres  
- ¡No Tabris! ¡No te lo lleves! - A - ¡EIRU!

El último grito lo profirió en un desierto enorme, desolado y frío.

Cuando Asuka despertó sintió algo frío en su frente y la cabeza le punzaba y le dolía.

- Al fin despertaste - R

Rei estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con una palangana de agua y unos trozos de tela empapados en ella.

- ¿Qué me pasó? - A  
- Como tardabas mucho vine a ver qué onda contigo y te encontré en la cama sudando y con fiebre - R  
- ¿Tenía fiebre?  
- Y hablabas un poco. Creo que tenías pesadillas

Eiru abrió la puerta.

- Ya puedes pasar, ya despertó - R

El muchacho se precipitó al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de la muchacha. Sorpresivamente ella se incorporó y lo abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien Asuka-chan? - E - Estás temblando

Ella no contestó.

En el laboratorio Shinji se convertía en Arcángel frente a los asombrados ojos de los técnicos de NERV.

- La energía que despide es enorme - Sh  
- Y su composición es sorprendente. Es un AT-Field combinado con luz y otras cosas que no podemos analizar - Ma  
- Pero eso sí, los principales componentes emanan de él - Sh  
- ¿Cómo va el análisis de la alabarda? - Ri  
- Parece ser que está hecha de un material prácticamente irrompible - Ma  
- De su composición no sabemos nada, pero incluso ha podido romper fácilmente un diamante - Sh  
- Sorprendente... - Ri - Estos... Angeles o lo que sean poseen propiedades que nadie en el mundo ha visto antes  
- Te equivocas Ritsuko - M - En la antigüedad, en la época del diluvio universal...  
- Ya entendí Mayor. Me refería a datos más concretos, con más testigos  
- Ese hecho tuvo miles de testigos  
- Que ya han muerto. Como sea, me gustaría prolongar más los análisis para conjuntarlos con los anteriores  
- ¿Los que yo vigilé? Supongo que después mandarás un gran reporte al Sr. Ikari

Ritsuko volteó con gran velocidad.

- Si es posible, me tardaré bastante en hacérselo llegar - Ri

Rei y Asuka salieron al bosque del Geofront.

- No sé por qué venimos. No tengo ánimos para caminar - A  
- Necesitas un poco de aire - R - Estabas pálida, con fiebre, en fin...  
- Si estoy enferma entonces...  
- ¿En qué momento dije que estabas enferma? -R - Esto es sólo para que te repongas de la impresión  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - A  
- Era obvio: no había razón aparente para que de repente te derrumbaras de ese modo. Ahora ¿vas a contarme lo que te dijo tu mamá?  
- No quiero hablar de eso, no voy a hablar de eso - contestó con algo de furia en el tono de su voz  
- Siguen peleándose ¿no es verdad?  
- No entenderías... ni yo misma entiendo por qué siempre...  
- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que no sólo es tu mamá?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quizá también eres tú  
- ¿Por qué sería así?  
- Te conozco muy bien, más de lo que te imaginas. Está bien que sólo hallamos sido amigas por dos años, pero si profundizamos un poco es más que suficiente. Mira, lo que yo he notado es que tu mamá se traumó con la niñez difícil que tuvo. Ya sabes, su pobreza, la mala relación de sus padres...  
- ¡¿Y sólo por eso también me va a traumar a mí?!  
- Espera, no he terminado. Me dices que sólo aprendió el sistema de sus padres, y luego trató de corregirlo... pero no contaba con que ella era muy sensible y nada paciente... y tú eras voluntariosa y parca  
- ¡Oye!  
- Claro que después cambiaste con todos... excepto con ella. Y tu mamá es de las que ladran como la mía... en fin, se estableció la siguiente relación... tú no le das muestras de cariño, ella se enfada. Tú la haces enojar, te grita, te insulta, etc. Luego viene la reconciliación que tú aceptas fríamente... y esperas la oportunidad de vengarte quitándole las muestras de cariño de nuevo. Así se cierra un círculo vicioso divino, como te habrás dado cuenta  
- Genial Ahora me dices que eso es culpa mía ¿verdad?  
- Creo que no entiendes  
- ¡No, sí que entiendo! ¡Después de que ella era la que me hacía la vida imposible de niña, después de que ella me fastidiaba a más no poder ahora! ¡Y todavía dices que yo tengo la culpa! Como ella, siempre tengo la culpa de todo, de todo...

Asuka corrió rumbo a la pista de hielo, seguida por Rei. La primera se calzó los patines enfadada y trató de patinar. Se oye Hedgehog´s dilemma (1.5).

- Asuka ¿qué diablos te pasa? - R  
- ¡Déjame! Si piensas como ella, entonces no eres mi amiga - A

Asuka intentaba patinar pero se resbalaba mucho.

- No digas cosas de las que te vayas a arrepentir después - R  
- ¡Sólo déjame sola! ¿Quieres? ¡Déjame en paz! - A

La chica se iba resbalar, cuando Toji llegó deslizándose y alcanzó a sostenerla

- La muñeca tiene razón - T - No dejes que el coraje te domine y te ponga en contra de todos  
- Qué casualidad que ahora sí apoyes a Rei - A - Pero ya no me importa nada ¿entienden? ¡Nada ni nadie!  
- ¡¡No digas mentiras!! - R  
- ¡Eiru... de todas formas lo iba a perder! - A

Asuka llegó como pudo a la orilla de la pista y se fue rumbo a su habitación, con la intención de encerrarse de nuevo.

- Lo más importante para mí... perdido - A

En el laboratorio, los análisis continuaban, hasta que algo imprevisto ocurrió. Tálos como Arcángel veía que primero Maya, Shigeru, Misato y Ritsuko se veían y hablaban con preocupación. Después la voz de Ritsuko se oyó por un comunicador.

- Ya puedes bajar Shinji. Te necesitamos en el cuartel general - Ri

El muchacho obedeció y se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - S  
- Se detectó un patrón azul en el laboratorio - Ri  
- Tú y los demás irán a investigarlo - M  
- ¿Dónde está? - S  
- En un área cercana al hangar - M - Ahora date prisa y reúnete con los demás

La alarma fue activada en todos los sectores del Geofront y Toji y Rei la oyeron, yendo rumbo al laboratorio. Al llegar se encontraron con Shinji.

- ¿Qué pasa? - T  
- Una EVA Caída penetró en el laboratorio - S - Está cerca del hangar y debemos ir hacia allá  
- ¿Dónde está Asuka? - R  
- Yo no la vi - S  
- Será mejor que nos ocupemos de esto primero - T - Ya veremos a Asuka después

En el panel de comunicaciones monitoreaban a los chicos.

- Ya están todos menos Asuka - N  
- ¿Dónde se metería esa niña? - Ri  
- Algo me dice que... le va a pasar algo igual que a Shinji y Rei - M  
- No sea imaginativa Mayor ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? - Ri

Misato volteó algo enfadada.

- Algo me dice que ella nunca te ha simpatizado - M. Ritsuko la ignoró

Asuka había oído la alarma, pero no le importo. Estaba caminando cerca del hangar cuando una sombra gris pasó por ahí. La muchacha sólo se sorprendió un poco al verla y la sombra se le acercó. En ese momento llegaron los demás.

- ¡Asuka! - R

La sombra pasó por ella y la absorbió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Demasiado tarde - T  
- ¿Qué va a ser de ella ahora? - R

&&&&&

La muchacha despertó viendo hacia el piso. Estaba arrodillada en él.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - A. Se oye A crystalline night sky (2.4)

Al levantar la cabeza pudo comprobar que estaba en el laboratorio.

- Menos mal. Me pareció que algo me había tocado, pero creo que sólo fueron mis nervios - A

Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo.

- ¡Rei! ¡Shinji! ¿No andaban por aquí? - A - ¡Toji! ¿Me escuchan?

Nadie respondió.

Los chicos fueron corriendo al cuartel general.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Asuka? - S  
- Esperen un poco - Ri  
- El análisis terminó. Hay un 90% de probabilidad según el MAGI-System - Ma  
- ¿Qué significa eso? - T  
- Que nuestras sospechas son confirmadas. Clave Asuka Langley fue transportada a otra dimensión - Ri  
- ¿Y no hay forma de ir allá? - S  
- Prácticamente es inalcanzable - Ri  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - T  
- Voy a darle la noticia a Eiru - R - Alguien tiene que hacerlo

Asuka llegaba al hangar en ese momento y se sorprendió.

- ¡Mi EVA! ¿Está reconstruida? - exclamó incrédula

Fue hacia ella y la tocó. La Unidad se hizo polvo poco a poco y la muchacha retiró la mano asustada.

- ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué está pasando? - A

Inmediatamente las otras tres Unidades comenzaron a hacerse polvo también y Asuka retrocedió.

- ¡Pero si no las toqué! ¿Por qué? - A - ¡Misato! ¡Naoko, alguien!

Corrió hacia fuera, rumbo al cuartel general.

- ¿Por qué no hay nadie en los pasillos? Siempre hay gente en los pasillos ¡¿Qué pasa?! - A

Llega al cuartel general, donde no hay nadie.

- Pero cómo... esto no puede ser ¡No puede ser! - A

Los controles comienzan a hacerse polvo, la muchacha grita y corre hacia fuera.

Rei platicaba con Eiru en la salita del panel de comunicaciones.

- Lo siento tanto Eiru. Nadie pudo hacer nada, sólo verla esfumarse - R  
- Si lo hubiera supuesto... si hubiera supuesto que vendrían por ella... - E  
- No te culpes, así tenía que ser. Sólo que...  
- ¿Sólo que qué?  
- Voy a ser sincera contigo. Estoy realmente preocupada porque Asuka es la más débil de los tres. Si Tabris la atormenta como nos atormentó a nosotros... - Eiru puso su mano en el hombro de Rei  
- Puede parecer la más débil porque es susceptible a más cosas. Pero dentro de ella esconde una fortaleza invencible. Veras que saldrá triunfante de esta prueba. Sólo confía en ella

Asuka recorre los pasillos de NERV rumbo a la Casa de Misato. En el camino todo se va haciendo polvo.

- ¡Basta por favor! ¡¡Ya basta!! - A

Siente cada vez más miedo. Por fin llega a la casa y cierra bien la puerta. Aprovecha para tomar un respiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué pasó con todos? - A

Va a la recamara de Misato y prende la televisión. No se ve nada.

- ¿Por qué no hay señal? ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? - A

El control se deshace en sus manos y grita, saliendo de la habitación.

Ya afuera ve que la cocina está hecha polvo, voltea hacia todos lados y se va rumbo a su habitación. Se encierra y voltea hacia su cuarto. Todo está normal.

Suspira y se sienta en la cama, abrazando a su oso. Las cortinas están corridas.

De pronto se oye una música horrible. Se oye In the depths of human hearts (3.9). El osito comienza a hacerse polvo y también los muebles.

- ¡No osito! ¡Tú no! - A

Finalmente se queda ella sola en un rincón viendo impotente cómo todo desaparece. Las cortinas también se deshacen y por las ventanas sólo se ve un espacio infinito y negro. Sólo queda la puerta, el cuarto, la alfombra y las ventanas.

Entonces se oye una risa y una voz conocida.

- ¿Qué sucede Asuka? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?  
- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? - le pregunta con un hilito de voz  
- ¿Yo? Yo no estoy haciendo nada que no esté predestinado. ¿Qué no lo sabías? Así desaparecerá el mundo  
- ¿No queda nada?  
- ¿No lo viste por ti misma? No hay nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie aquí afuera. Sólo obscuridad. Sí Asuka. Estás sola, sola con la única persona que te odiará hasta la eternidad. O sea yo  
- ¿Piensas lavarme el cerebro para que me una a ustedes?

Tabris se carcajeó.

- ¡Definitivamente estás loca! A Rei y a Shinji traté de convencerlos. Pero tengo otros planes para ti  
- ¿Qué planes? - preguntó Asuka armándose de valor  
- Primero te torturaré aquí durante un par de siglos. Y después... después te mandare al Infierno  
- No dejaré que me hagas nada. Aún tengo  
- ¿Qué? Mira alrededor. Ya no hay nada. Estamos sólo tú y yo y un mundo vacío y obscuro. Ya no te queda nada. Ya no te queda nadie. Ya no tienes nada ¡NADA!

Asuka se apretaba más en el rincón sin conseguir aminorar el terror.

- Estás sola ¡Sola sin defensa ante mí! ¡Estás sola!  
- ¡Ya cállate! - gritó la muchacha sosteniéndose la cabeza que le punzaba

Tabris no le hizo el menor caso.

- Por fin... por fin podré vengarme de lo que me hiciste ¡Al fin ha llegado el momento! ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no iba a ser la última vez que me verías? ¡He cumplido!

La chica estaba apunto de enloquecer cuando vio una visión de Eiru sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tratas de decir?... - A

Tabris apareció en ese momento y el cuarto comenzó a hacerse polvo.

- ¡Te destruiré!

Los ojos de Asuka brillaron al tiempo que desaparecía el cuarto.

- No lo harás. Todavía tengo algo - A. Se oye Komm, sûsser tod (5.11)  
- ¿No entiendes? Ya no tienes nada  
- ¡Sí lo tengo! Aquí, muy dentro de mí, están las personas a las que quiero ¡Y nada va a cambiar eso!

Los habitantes del Geofront desfilan en su mente. Después algunos de la ciudad y finalmente ve a la Tierra.

- Yo siempre he amado a la Tierra. Por eso juré protegerla ¡Y ni tú ni nadie me van a detener! - A

Entonces se convirtió en Angel Celeste, haciendo brillar un potente AT-Field.

- Eiru, Rei, Shinji, todos ¡Ayúdenme por favor! - A

El AT-Field traspasa la obscuridad y como si fuera papel, la dimensión se rompe.

En el laboratorio todos percibieron lo ocurrido y poco tiempo después, en plena ciudad estaban una EVA blanca que a veces se veía gris y Celeste.

- Vamos Asuka ¡Acábalo! - R

Un último AT-Field muy grande terminó quemando a la Unidad enemiga.

- Y ahí va la EVA Caída 17... - Ri  
- Una menos - M

Cuando Celeste bajaba a Tierra su traje rojo desvaído brilló y cambió a blanco. En varias partes de él aparecieron adornos dorados y en su pecho tenía una luz.

- ¡Se convirtió en Arcángel Guardián! - T

En sus manos apareció un cetro dorado con una joya rosa en forma de corazón.

- ¡Es el símbolo del amor! ¡Por fin apareció! - R

Asuka abrió los ojos en el hospital del Geofront.

- No otra vez... - A  
- Calma. En esta ocasión no fue tu culpa - R  
- ¡Rei-chan! No sabes el gusto que me da verte - dijo Asuka abrazándola. Eiru entró con un ramo de flores  
- Los demás están afuera. Les diré que pasen en... media hora - R

Rei se retiró. El abrazo no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Eiru! Tuve tanto miedo - A  
- Pero no te dejaste vencer. Es lo importante - E  
- No sé que hubiera hecho si...

El muchacho le puso un dedo en los labios y la besó. Llevaban así un buen rato cuando Misato entró.

- Ejem... - M. Los dos se separaron cohibidos y Asuka se entristeció  
- Es verdad. Mi madre... - A  
- ¡Olvídalo! La agarró el tráfico de la tarde y estará embotellada ahí por lo menos durante tres horas - M  
- ¿Qué la agarró qué? - A  
- Los caminos de Dios son misteriosos... - recitó Rei desde la puerta, con los demás atrás. Todos se rieron  
- Ya sé que tengo que hacer. Pero lo haré mañana, cuando todo esté más tranquilo y los ánimos se enfríen un poco - A  
- Tienes que decirnos bien lo que pasó con tu jefa, no lo olvides - S  
- Sí se los diré todo. No volveré a sentirme mal por eso - contestó con una sonrisa

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

06/04/08

A veces tu fuerza proviene de donde menos te lo imaginas, pero siempre habrá respuestas si buscas en tu interior.

Tal vez sea una frase muy trillada, pero cuando uno le encuentra un significado propio y la aplicación adecuada, uno se da cuenta de que es verdad. Y bien, ya quedan solamente cuatro capítulos más. Ahora que los tres símbolos pertenecientes a los Arcángeles han aparecido, veremos cómo les va a las EVAs caídas.

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	27. Destino común

Jueves 17 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"Destino común"

- Ahora sí que estamos completos. Cada uno ascendió al nivel de Arcángel Guardián de la Tierra y tenemos un arma. Ahora sí, que vengan esos Angeles y EVAs Caídas y ya verán. Pero también en momentos como éste apreciamos más el don de la vida...

Es pleno día y alguien toca la puerta en la casa de Asuka. La mamá se apresura en la cocina.

- Esto es muy extraño ¿Cómo que alguien está tocando la puerta y no el timbre desde la reja?

Abre la puerta y se encuentra frente a frente con Asuka.

- Hola  
- Hola - A  
- ¿Me quieres decir como entraste?  
- Vine con mis propios medios  
- ¿Y a qué veniste? No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tú misma lo dijiste  
- De hecho sí tengo algo que hacer aquí. En primera venía a decirte que me promovieron de nivel: ahora soy Arcángel Guardián ¿no es fantástico?  
- Yo no sé cómo lo hicieron. No han de saber lo que hacen  
- Mamá, nos explicaron que es el mismo Señor de Allá Arriba quien decide esas cosas  
- ¿Y se puede saber quién se los explicó?  
- Fue Lilith, la madre de la humanidad. Tengo tantas cosas qué decirte...

Así se fueron a sentar a la sala y la muchacha contó de cabo a rabo lo que pasó desde su primera conversión a Angel hasta ese momento. Se oye Do you love me?(3.14). Ella reía y gesticulaba mucho, con una ilusión que la madre hacía mucho que no le veía.

- Y entonces apareció un cetro monísimo y largo con un cristal rosado en forma de corazón - A  
- Así que eso era... Pero no puedo creer que en el desierto halla un lugar así ¿Están seguros de que no era un espejismo?  
- Mamá - dijo con impaciencia - Nosotros mismos limpiamos las plantas y cosechamos frutas y verduras que traemos después a casa. No son ilusiones, el Jardín es real  
- Y ese muchacho... ¿cómo que su mamá es un espíritu?  
- Pues lo es, como los demás... Y en cuanto a mi Eiru, él también fue un Angel, sólo que tiene un rango de Cuidador, no es el mismo que el mío. Y lo adoro mamá. Lo adoro con toda el alma

La señora se levantó algo contrariada.

- Ten en cuenta que es mucho mayor que tú. Claro que ya me han dicho que es un buen muchacho, inteligente, agradable... pero tú eres todavía muy chica para esas cosas  
- ¿Y entonces cuando voy a empezar? Mira, Eiru y yo estuvimos compartiendo nuestras vidas desde que éramos Celeste y Daimón antes del diluvio universal. Y además él no me lleva mas que tres años  
- De todas formas tienes que cuidarte  
- Oh, madre. He estado en batallas muy difíciles ¿y me pides que le tenga miedo a un muchacho? Ya nada de eso me asusta  
- Supongo... supongo que estás creciendo... demasiado rápido  
- Yo siempre voy a ser una niña en el fondo. Pero de algo sí estoy segura: ya no quiero que peleemos más, olvidemos todo. Prometo que procuraré que no te enfades. Mira, en la escuela tengo a Eiru y aún a Toji para ayudarme. Ya no quiero que nadie sea infeliz. Cuando recibí el símbolo del amor entendí muchas cosas: los sentimientos tanto positivos como negativos mueven al mundo. Hay que cambiarlos de raíz si queremos llegar al Cielo

La chica la abrazó.

- Perdóname madre - A  
- Te perdono. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a que dijeras eso

Asuka recobra la compostura

- Bueno... tengo que irme. Con estas EVAs Caídas uno nunca sabe cuando hay que atacar - A  
- ¿Te llevo? - le pregunta su madre. La muchacha sonríe  
- No es necesario

Ambas salen.

- Dile a mi papá y a mi hermana que estaré bien - A  
- De acuerdo. Pero cuídate  
- Siempre lo he hecho. Ahora fíjate bien

Asuka hizo un ademán como de querer saltar y se elevó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire. Comenzó a resplandecer de azul y unas alas emplumadas parecieron en su espalda. Y cuando dejó de brillar, estaba con su túnica roja desvaída.

- ¡Luego nos vemos! - A

Y fue desapareciendo conforme se alejaba.

Misato y Ritsuko estaban en el cuartel general. La Mayor bosteza

- ¿Está cansada Mayor? - Ri  
- No, sólo aburrida - M  
- No veo por qué. Aún hay mucho que hacer. Entre nuestras actividades está el análisis de las armas de las chicas...  
- Me refería a que estoy cansada de este círculo vicioso  
- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?  
- Viene una EVA, los chicos la eliminan. Viene otra EVA y los chicos la eliminan. Viene una más y de vuelta a lo mismo  
- ¿Acaso preferiría que no las eliminen? - preguntó Ritsuko arqueando una ceja  
- No me has entendido. Me gustaría saber cuántas más faltan  
- También nos gustaría saberlo, Mayor. Pero es imposible, así que lo mejor es aceptar nuestra situación y continuar

Un monitor de Maya parpadeó.

- Hay un extraño calentamiento en la ciudad, y de naturaleza indescriptible - Ma  
- ¿Bajamos la ciudad Mayor? - Ri  
- Esperen. Podría ser de origen natural - M - Y por lo mismo habrá que mandar a los chicos  
- Asuka acaba de regresar - N  
- Perfecto, manden a los cuatro pilotos - M

Shinji, Toji, Rei y Asuka caminaban de vuelta en la ciudad, con uniformes y con chamarras sin el símbolo del laboratorio.

- Fue una buena idea pedir chamarras sin símbolos - R  
- Son muy útiles en este tipo de ocasiones - T  
- ¿Qué estará pasando esta vez? Ya no deben atacarnos tan feo... - A

Iban por el centro cuando algo como una gran explosión sin fuego ocurrió.

- ¡Cúbranse! - S

Los chicos se tiraron al piso y se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron. Entonces aspiraron un olor muy extraño. Se oye Harbinger of tragedy (3.4)

- ¿Qué es eso? - A  
- Parece gas - R

Toji tosía repetidamente y Asuka le tomó la mano. Entonces dejó de toser

- Esto es extraño. Me sentía morir hasta que... - T  
- ¡La gente! - S

Ya habían caído algunos como moscas. Rápidamente Shinji y Rei se convirtieron y esparcieron un AT-Field pequeño para dispersar el gas, que voló hacia las nubes.

El caos no se hizo esperar. Algunas persona, atontadas todavía por el gas y que manejaban, comenzaron a sisear peligrosamente. Un taxi con mucha prisa estaba a punto de chocar con un coche último modelo.

- ¡Cuidado! - A

Sin saber como, los ocupantes de ambos vehículos se detuvieron y vieron frente a ellos la imagen de un Angel. Entonces Celeste bajó y ya como Asuka abrió primero el taxi, ya que parecía que una mujer se quejaba en el interior.

- ¿Están bien? - A  
- La señora dará a luz en cualquier momento - dijo el taxista

Shinji, Rei y Toji se reunieron con ellos

- Hay un hospital aquí enfrente - R - ¡Deprisa!

Toji y Shinji corrieron al hospital y al poco tiempo regresaban y ayudaban a las chicas a trasladar a la mujer a una camilla. Partieron precipitadamente y se quedaron en la sala de espera, haciendo lo obvio.

- Esto es horrible - R  
- Hay gente muy grave. Si hubiéramos actuado antes... - S  
- Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Al menos evitaron varias tragedias - T

Asuka sólo pensaba en lo que la mujer le había dicho.

- ¿Ustedes son?... ¿Ustedes son?  
- Sí, somos Angeles. Tranquilícese por favor - A  
- La Providencia nos manda quién nos cuide. Gracias, muchas gracias

De pronto, las alarmas se dispararon.

- Genial - gruñó Rei  
- Vamos al Geofront - T

Todos corrieron a la recepción antes.

- Manténganos informados sobre el estado de la señora. Envíen los datos a Bluelight Towers - A  
- Vámonos ya - S

Sin embargo, los edificios y todo comenzó a bajar, de modo que ellos tuvieron que convertirse en Angeles y cargar a Toji entre todos.

- ¡Vaya que sí estás pesadito! - R

Entonces vieron a una EVA blanca como las otras, y también con una réplica de la Lanza de Longinus

- Me gustaría que dejaran de imitar esa lanza - A  
- Lástima que ya no tienen la verdadera - T  
- Hay que destruir a esa cosa - S

Pusieron a Toji en un lugar seguro, cerca de donde acababa la ciudad y fueron a enfrentarse a la EVA. Esta las recibió apuntándoles con la Lanza, de la que surgió una esfera transparente. Los chicos la esquivaron y fue a explotar en tierra, con el molesto gas saliendo de ella.

- Ya me estoy cansando - R  
- Eliminemos esta cosa - S

Los tres hicieron un AT-Field que, como si nada, la EVA eliminó apuntando a este con la lanza.

- Oh-oh - A

La lanza hizo rebotar el AT-Field, que les dio de lleno y los hirió un poco.

- ¡Maldición! - S  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - R

Entonces comenzaron a resplandecer los tres y sus ropas cambiaron de nuevo a las blancas.

- Eso es... - R  
- ¡Usemos las armas! - S  
- Símbolo contra símbolo - A  
- ¡Alabarda del Valor! - S  
- ¡Báculo de la Esperanza! - R  
- ¡Cetro del Amor! - A

Las armas aparecieron en sus manos. La Unidad blanca se rió y les lanzó otra bomba. En esta ocasión no se movieron, pero la bomba nos les causó el menor daño. Entonces gritaron al unísono.

- ¡PRINCIPIOS CELESTIALES!

De las armas salió un potente AT-Field que atravesó de lado a lado al enemigo, que cayó muerto.

- Bueno... un lindo video que pasarle al Sr. Ikari - Ri  
- Nunca te emocionas por nada, Ritsuko - comentó Misato molesta

De regreso a la ciudad, los chicos fueron al hospital donde habían dejado a la mujer. Al pasar a la habitación la descubrieron con un bebé al lado. Se oye Fly me to the moon, instrumental version (1.21)

- ¡Qué lindo! - A  
- Para mi consuelo fue mujer - dijo la orgullosa madre  
- Yo no veo qué tienen de malo los varones - S  
- Yo prefiero no ver niños - R - Los ahorcaría  
- ¿Me permite cargarla? - T

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

- Claro que sí - consintió la mujer. El muchacho levantó a la niña con la maestría de un experto  
- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti, Clave Toji? - R  
- ¿Me dejas cargarla ahora a mí? - A

El muchacho se la pasó. Asuka recibió el bultito caliente y suave. La niña se rió

- Es amorosa - A  
- ¿Cómo se va a llamar? - T  
- Tomasa, como su abuela - contestó la madre  
- Así que te llamas Timmy ¿eh? - A

La niña rió de nuevo

Eran las 10 de la mañana apenas. En el lago justo en medio del bosque del Geofront estaba un bote. En él paseaban Misato y Shinji. Se oye When I find peace of mind (2.19)

- Aquí está bien - M - El paisaje está precioso  
- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Porque supongo que para eso venimos - S  
- ¿Quién te asegura que no es para algo malévolo? - dijo riéndose  
- No hablas en serio  
- Sólo quería evitar la tensión del asunto

Misato se recargó en el bote contemplando el verdor del bosque.

- Al principio no comprendía por qué pasaban esas cosas... parecía tan lleno de vida que cualquiera le hubiera augurado una existencia de por lo menos 100 años... - M  
- Hablas de Kaji ¿verdad? - la Mayor guardó unos minutos de silencio  
- Nunca debió de meterse con la U.N. Si me lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera comprendido... ¡Lo hubiera ayudado a huir! Pero no... Me sentía muy sola sin él. - Tú sabes, desde la muerte de mi padre... lo que no había dicho es que mi madre había muerto también siendo yo muy pequeña. Así que prácticamente crecí por mí misma, sin ayuda de nadie  
- Y algo torcida - Misato se sorprende - ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta? Hemos encontrado latas de cerveza, botes enormes de café y cajetillas de cigarros en la basura  
- Bueno... ya son malas cosas que lo acompañan a uno hasta el final. Además siendo tú un muchacho precoz seguramente ya has fumado y bebido ¿no es así?  
- Al menos no llego a tu nivel  
- Volviendo al tema... de algún modo me enganché al recuerdo de... Kaji. No quería dejar ir el único punto afectivo de mi existencia. Pero desde que viven conmigo ya no me siento sola. Creo que sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía para variar - ultimó viendo fijamente al muchacho  
- El Señor sabe por qué hace las cosas

Misato se rió

- ¡Shinji! ¿Desde cuando eres tan religioso? - M  
- Detesto decirlo, pero aunque no soy religioso siento algo nuevo. Como que antes no tenía un propósito en la vida y ahora sí tengo uno - S  
- A veces cuesta trabajo reconocer las cosas... - ultimó suspirando y viendo al cielo

Celeste, Morin y Tálos estaban en el Templo de la Luz, sentados en algunos recovecos del techo y a la altura de Lilith. Escribían algo en sendos cuadernos y a su lado tenían cada uno una Biblia. Nadie hablaba, sólo se concentraban en su labor.

- Ya terminé Lilith - R  
- Yo también - S  
- Y yo - A

Los tres volaron hacia el rostro y le mostraron lo que habían escrito

- Muy bien hijos míos, está correcto. Ya pueden irse, terminamos por hoy  
- ¿Nos estás corriendo, Lilith? - S  
- Claro que no Tálos, sólo digo que ya pueden salir a divertirse - contestó Lilith riendo

Como si se tratara de cualquier escuela, los estudiantes salieron haciendo una gran algarabía. Sólo quedó Celeste, que se sentó apaciblemente en el recoveco que había elegido.

- ¿Sucede algo? - L  
- Nada importante - A  
- Celeste... - dijo con un tono amable  
- O.K, es sólo que estaba pensando  
- ¿Y en qué pensabas?  
- En que somos egoístas al guardarte sólo para nosotros. Es decir, tú has vivido desde el inicio de la humanidad, sabes muchísimo. Tus clases de doctrina son las mejores que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Y por eso pensaba...  
- ¿Sabes Celeste? El hecho de que estemos a mitad del desierto no significa que sea exclusivamente para ustedes. Me gustaría mucho que personas de todo el mundo vinieran y me escucharan también - L  
- ¡Sabía que dirías que sí! - A  
- Soy la madre de todos, no lo olvides  
- ¿Podemos empezar poco a poco? Me gustaría traerte a mi madre y a mi abuela y así...  
- Es buena idea - L - Y también pueden traer a las familias de los demás. Así dentro de poco este lugar no será tan solitario

Celeste salió muy feliz. Un fuego fauto se le acercó.

- Te ves tan feliz, como los otros...  
- ¿Yui? - A  
- La misma - contestó el fuego fauto riendo  
- ¿Cómo has estado? Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo...  
- Yo también quería hablar contigo. Sigamos volando

Así lo hicieron, recorriendo parte del Jardín

- Mi hijo me cuenta que ya eres su novia  
- ¡Ay Yui, qué pena! - A  
- Oh, no te preocupes. Sabes bien que tanto a ti como a los otros los quiero como si fueran mis hijos. Y en verdad, me da mucho gusto que tú y Eiru estén juntos  
- Ay Yui

Celeste se acercó y abrazó al fuego fauto. Rei y Shinji se acercaron y le indicaron que los siguiera. Celeste se despidió y se reunió con ellos.

- Lilith me había dicho que en cuanto termináramos fuéramos a la colina frente a la cascada - R  
- Aunque eso de que está al frente... - S - Están muy separadas

Una vez ahí tocaron tierra y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar? - A  
- Espera y lo verás - R - Cierra los ojos

Los tres al mismo tiempo los cerraron y esperaron. Comenzaron a ver imágenes en su mente. Se oyeMugen hokyou (3.2).

Rei de niña estaba atravesando unos setos. A lo lejos se veía un mantel y se oía la voz de su padre

- No te alejes mucho  
- De acuerdo - R

En otro lugar del mismo bosque había un torneo de football infantil. Se oían los gritos de los niños y la pelota fue lanzada muy lejos.

- ¡Yo iré a buscarla! - S

Mientras tanto en uno de los caminos del bosque estaba Asuka llorosa

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde están? - A

Una luz azul apareció frente a sus ojos y en medio de ella, una mujer con un tinte azul en la piel.

- No tienes por qué estar asustada - L

Al mismo tiempo la misma figura se aparecía frente a los pequeños Rei y Shinji y decía lo mismo.

- Estás designada para algo grande, muy grande - oía Rei

- El Señor de Allá Arriba confía en que sus enviados crezcan y se conviertan en los salvadores de este mundo - oía Shinji

- Por eso tienen que estudiar y trabajar muy duro, conocer bien el mundo antes de que llegue el gran momento - oía Asuka

- Sólo así podrán derrotar a las fuerzas del mal que ambicionan el triunfo - oía Rei

- Y sólo así podrán ser testigos del nacimiento de un mundo mejor - oía Shinji

El viento comenzó a soplar. Rei abrió lentamente los ojos. Después lo hizo Shinji y finalmente Asuka

- Entonces también vimos a Lilith en nuestra niñez - A  
- No tendríamos más de cinco años - S  
- Sin duda nos estaba preparando desde entonces - R  
- Sigamos viendo lo que pasó después - S

Volvieron a cerrar los ojos y siguieron viendo

- Mis pequeños Angeles, ahora sí podrán vivir como era su anhelo - oía Asuka

- Pasaron mucho tiempo añorando esta Tierra, y ahora están en ella. Los designios del señor son maravillosos - oía Rei

- Sólo espero que no desperdicien la oportunidad que les han dado - oía Shinji

- Son afortunados al haber sido escogidos - oía Asuka

- Sé que no será fácil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo - oía Rei

- Sé que con a ayuda del Señor lo lograrán - oía Shinji

- Y conforme pase el tiempo entenderán por qué están aquí... - oía Rei

- Y se podrán encontrar de nuevo - oía Shinji

Entonces la mujer se comenzó a mover y cada uno la siguió. Al final llegaron a la encrucijada de tres caminos y se vieron los tres, cara a cara y la mujer en medio. Así estuvieron un buen rato, mirándose los unos a los otros y comprendiendo parcialmente lo que habían visto y oído.

- ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás?  
- ¡Ya voy! - R

Rei de un salto abandonó el lugar

- ¡¿Qué pasó con el balón?

Shinji salió corriendo y Asuka se quedó lloriqueando un poco

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - A

Entonces vio la luz azul y la siguió, encontrando un sendero conocido por ella

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que si seguía la luz encontraría el camino - A

Y corrió hacia él

Los tres abrieron los ojos y se pararon de un salto

- Entonces eso era - A  
- Estabamos predestinados a combatir contra esas cosas - R  
- Y a ganarles. Para hacer un mundo mejor - S  
- Para grandes... y pequeños - A  
- Vamos a luchar muy duro - S  
- Por el bien de la humanidad - R  
- Por el futuro de la humanidad... siempre - A

Los chicos voltearon hacia el sol ya poniente, que iluminaba de un color rojizo. Se encaminaron hacia la orilla de la colina y pidieron por el bienestar de la humanidad.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

25/01/09

Bueno, pues aquí estamos ni más ni menos que unos tres años después, y todavía no puedo terminar de publicar el fic T-T Pero ya pronto, ya pronto.

Pues así está el asunto, la última escena es una de mis favoritas de tan conmovedora que es. ¿Qué les depara a los Arcángeles? Lo sabremos... en el próximo capítulo.

_Sakura_Moonprincess__ fuera_


	28. La señal roja

Jueves 18 de Junio/año X  
Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley  
"La señal roja "

- Hemos visto cosas increíbles con nuestros propios ojos. Pero eso no bastaba para convencer a toda una humanidad, por lo que sucedió algo bastante imprevisto y que nos vino a esclarecer nuestra misión más grande...

Asuka en su habitación escuchando el tocacintas. Se oye Fly me to the moon 4 Beat T.V. size version (3.24). El monitor del techo baja automáticamente con el mensaje "Llamada en espera"

La muchacha se levanta de la cama donde leía y presiona algunos botones

- Hola hija  
- Hola má - A  
- Sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes. Siempre no nos vamos a mudar

La muchacha se emociona

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - A  
- Por fin se resolvió el problema legal de la casa de al lado y la tirarán. Como ves sí era peligroso vivir a un lado  
- Pero ya no ¡Soy tan feliz!  
- Ahora si todavía quieres, metemos tus papeles a Continental College  
- ¡Sí, sí quiero! Así podré ver a Shinji cuando quiera, también se meterá ahí - A  
- Bueno, entonces me despido  
- Adiós má - A

El monitor se apaga. La muchacha va por el pasillo dispuesta a contarle el suceso a todo el mundo, cuando se topa con Misato

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la prisa? - estaba a punto de decirlo cuando la Mayor le puso una mano frente a la cara - No, mejor me lo dices después. Tengo que decirte algo y también a Shinji

Asuka y Shinji estaban en la habitación de Misato, quien les explicaba para qué los había llamado.

- Ash ¿Tenemos que ir otra vez? - S  
- Alguien tiene que recoger su certificado de Secundaria... - M  
- No pense que nos volveríamos a parar por ahí - A  
- Como sea, se supone que tienen que irse ya. Así que andando - dijo Misato empujándolos

Los dos fueron lanzados al pasillo, donde se toparon con Toji.

- ¿Qué hay? - A  
- Nada nuevo ni en el cuartel general ni en el panel - T - Por cierto ¿Cómo están Timmy y su mamá?  
- La señora se repuso bien, creo - S  
- Como sea nos mantendremos en contacto ¡Qué casualidad que sean de las familias de Bluelight Towers! - A  
- En fin, voy a mi estudio. Nos vemos - T

Al poco rato Shinji y Asuka estaban en la escuela, con su algarabía de siempre. Sólo que en esta ocasión todos se les quedaban viendo y se callaban.

- Creo que ya circuló la voz - A  
- Tendrán que acostumbrarse, igual que nosotros - S  
- ¡Hola muchachos! - era Oscar acercándose  
- Aún tienen mucho que explicar - dijo Rodrigo  
- Mejor los dejo con Shinji. Yo recojo los certificados -A

Cuando regresó aún estaban platicando. Y como no quería interferir decidió ir al salón de música, donde para variar estaban sus amigas.

- Vaya, la chica más popular del momento se dignó a venir hoy - dijo en broma Sabrina  
- Aún no me has dicho qué se siente volar - objetó Estela  
- Y menos nos has explicado lo que pasó - ultimó Pilar  
- Es muy, muy largo. Shinji lo está contando ahorita, por si quieren ir - A  
- Preferimos que tú lo cuentes - dijo Estela  
- En estos casos es mejor - comentó Sabrina  
- En ese caso... - A

Asuka se sentó ante el piano del salón y tocó algunas notas al azar mientras hablaba

- Pero les advierto que en verdad es largo - A  
- Oh, no te preocupes por eso - le dijo Pilar  
- Sí, si quieres acampamos aquí - agregó Estela  
- Y podríamos traer una grabadora y juegos de mesa - fantaseó Sabrina  
- Y aventarnos las almohadas, y platicar hasta altas horas de la noche, y contar historias de terror... - continuó Pilar  
- ¡Hay no! ¡Me da mucho miedo! - exclamó Estela

Asuka tocó algo más completo y se comenzó a oír música de fondo también. Se oye II Air (Orchestral suite No. 3 in D Major) (5.6). Todas se voltearon extrañadas.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!... - gritó Sabrina

Un aura roja se desprendía de la muchacha y sus ojos se veían rojos y negros. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sólo tocaba con la vista perdida.

Entonces la misma música se comenzó a oír en la escuela. Y se extendió hasta los parques, los edificios y a toda la ciudad. Poco a poco la música llegó a todos los rincones del mundo y cada mortal pudo escucharla.

De pronto las amigas de Asuka comenzaron a ver visiones, como toda la gente de la Tierra.

Primero vieron un espacio negro con una luz roja y débil muy lejana. Conforme la visión se fue acercando pudieron distinguir a una mujer de cabello ondulante y muy largo, arrodillada ante la luz, intensamente roja.

- Soy yo, hijos míos. Soy Lilith, la madre de la humanidad. Sé muy bien que fui yo la culpable de llevarles el pecado original. Pero también soy la responsable de su salvación, ya que siempre la luz es seguida por la obscuridad y el mal por el bien. Estoy aquí para enviarles un último mensaje. Ha llegado el siempre inquietante momento del cambio. Y sólo hay dos caminos a escoger - L

Entonces se vieron imágenes de los Angeles y EVAs caídas, también en rojo.

- Los sirvientes del mal volverán una vez más a la Tierra. Y óiganme bien, de ustedes y solo de ustedes depende que ellos no culminen su misión con éxito. Deben creer, todos y cada uno de ustedes, y tener fe en la salvación. Si lo hacen como les digo, entonces esto es lo que pasará - L

La visión cambió a Celeste, Morin y Tálos como Angeles, Arcángeles y contra los enemigos, todo en rojo

- Los Arcángeles Guardianes de la Tierra, Angel Celeste, Angel Morin y Angel Tálos se encargarán de esta misión para la que han sido escogidos. Al haber vivido como humanos un tiempo han resistido en carne propia a los enemigos de la humanidad y del Señor. Con ellos llevarán los símbolos de los principios celestiales, aquellos principio por los que se regía la llegada al cielo en la antigüedad. Me refiero a la alabarda del valor, el báculo de la esperanza y el cetro del amor. Con ellos y con la ayuda del Señor y la fe de la gente se enfrentarán en una encarnizada batalla contra los enemigos venidos del Infierno, a quienes han de derrotar finalmente - L

Se ven algunos choques entre ellos y finalmente un gran resplandor también en rojo. Después se ve una Tierra un poco árida y que se va alejando.

- Y entonces se abrirán las puertas a una nueva era y a una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar el Cielo, para todos ustedes. Será una época de renovación y de cambios profundos, en sus corazones y en sus almas - L

Las imágenes cesan y la mente queda en negro. Después se vuelve a acercar Lilith arrodillada, pero no habla. Espera un poco a que las personas se calmen después de lo que han visto.

- Pero... si alguno de ustedes no llega a creer, entonces todos los esfuerzos de los demás serán inútiles. No olviden que sólo de ustedes depende el bienestar de la humanidad y de su mundo, de cada uno de ustedes. Con uno sólo que falte de creer, todo estará perdido. La mítica batalla se dará y será muy difícil, pero el resultado no será el mismo que vieron antes. Los Angeles sólo cuentan con sus propias fuerzas y las de ustedes ahora. Sólo de la humanidad dependerá la expulsión del demonio - L

Se ve una Tierra muy árida y con un Sol enorme y quemante. Todo se ve rojo

- Si no creen la batalla se perderá, los Angeles caídos arrasarán con ustedes. Los esclavizarán y los matarán sin piedad. Y el Juicio final tendrá lugar - L

Las imágenes cesaron. En unos segundos todos estaban de vuelta en su lugar.

- Asuka... ¡Asuka! - gritó Sabrina agitándola. El brillo rojo de sus ojos desapareció y pareció recobrar el sentido  
- ¿Qué? - A  
- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! - exclamó Pilar  
- Después de lo que vimos creí que te iba a dar un infarto - agregó Estela  
- ¡¿Ustedes lo vieron también?! - A  
- Sí - contestó Sabrina  
- Creo que todos - ultimó Pilar  
- Esto es... oh, por Dios ¡Debemos seguir al pie de la letra las palabras de Lilith! Sólo así nos salvaremos - A

Las chicas se limitaron a mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

Al llegar a la Casa de Misato encontraron a la Mayor viendo la televisión en su cuarto. Eran las noticias.

- Y lo más extraño fue que personas de distintos países afirmaron escuchar a la misteriosa mujer en su propio idioma - decía el locutor - Y todos afirmaron ver lo mismo también

Los chicos entraron en la habitación.

- Misato, tú... - A  
- Sí, también la escuché - M  
- Todo el mundo lo hizo - S - Es la última oportunidad  
- Era obvio, las cosas ya estaban pasándose del límite - M  
- O sea que no podemos fallar - A

Gendou y Fuyutsuki platicaban en la oficina del señor Ikari.

- Ha llegado el gran momento, señor - F  
- Por fin ha llegado, Fuyutsuki - G  
- Pero los medios parecen no entender bien  
- Ya he concertado una rueda de prensa donde diré todo de una vez por todas. Así entenderán  
- ¿Cree que se pueda lograr señor?

Gendou se rió sarcásticamente

- Así no vas a ayudarnos, Fuyutsuki - G

Todos comieron algo callados ese día.

- ¿No van a ir al Jardín? - N  
- Creo que hoy no - S  
- Pero chicos ¡Arriba esos ánimos! - M  
- Su actitud no ayudará en nada. Al contrario - N  
- No es que estemos deprimidos. Sólo estamos preocupados y sorprendidos - R  
- De todas formas eso no les va ayudar - M  
- Ya terminé - A  
- Yo también - R  
- Toji y yo también - E  
- Entonces pueden irse - N - Yo ya voy a regresarme al panel  
- Ya terminé - S  
- Shinji, quédate un momento por favor - M

El muchacho vio de pies a cabeza a la mujer con su taza de café. Se oye Ritsuko (1.7)

- ¿Qué pasa? - S - ¿Qué hice?  
- Por ahora nada - contestó sonriendo levemente - Sólo quería... platicar, es todo

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro. Pasaron unos momentos muy lentos en los que Misato bebió su café pausadamente y el muchacho suspiró

- Es increíble - S  
- ¿Qué? - M  
- Lo mucho que han cambiado nuestras vidas en un mes  
- ¿Qué ejemplo podrías darme? - le animó Misato  
- Rei era una chica incrédula, aislada y negativa estudiando en una Prepa de mala muerte. Asuka acababa de ser rechazada por su novio y vivía sólo de sus calificaciones. Y yo era un chico tonto con sólo la idea de las mujeres en la cabeza  
- ¿Y ahora?  
- Ahora cada quién sabe quién es. Rei es una persona algo reservada pero con la que puedes contar siempre. Asuka es una chica totalmente feliz enamorada de su novio y de la vida. Y yo soy una persona más consciente que buscará su verdadera misión cuando todo esto acabe

Misato sonrió satisfecha

- No solo ustedes han cambiado. Nosotros también - M  
- ¿Y cómo? - preguntó Shinji ligeramente sorprendido  
- Para empezar, Naoko antes era más despreocupada. Pero ha conservado esa positividad tan grande que tiene. Yo estaba muy sola y algo amargada, aunque lo trataba de ocultar con mi estado de ánimo. Pero ahora sí soy sincera  
- Hemos pasado por mucho  
- Y en tan poco tiempo...  
- Al menos estamos preparados para el siguiente paso, sea el que sea  
- No. Nunca estás realmente preparado para el cambio, aunque lo quieras

Rei estaba en el pasillo, siendo alcanzada por Toji.

- ¿Sigues deprimida? - T  
- No demasiado. Y de todos modos no es asunto tuyo - R  
- Sigues... tengo una idea ¿Y si fuéramos al cine?

Rei se rió

- ¿Ahora quieres invitarme a salir? - R  
- No tengo nada qué hacer - T  
- Mejor acompáñame al salón de música del Geofront. Después te digo

&&&&&

Ritsuko seguía ocupada en el cuartel general.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos descansar? Hemos trabajado mucho - Ma  
- Pronto acabaremos este reporte. Después descansaremos - Ri - Shigeru ¿Cómo va el asunto de la Unidad 2?  
- El Sr. Ikari decidió construir otra. La EVA quedó en pésimas condiciones, según el avalúo es imposible reconstruirla - Sh  
- Entonces esta vez no será mágicamente reconstruida... - reflexionó Ritsuko

Los monitores comenzaron a parpadear

- ¡No de nuevo! - Ma  
- Se ha detectado la presencia de un patrón azul en el Geofront - N  
- Hay otro en el laboratorio - Ma  
- Que empiece la diversión con las EVAS Caídas 19 y 20 - Ri

Asuka estaba precisamente en la sala de música, sólo que leyendo. Se mecía un poco en una mecedora que se había encontrado y que había colocado ahí. En una de esas le pareció ver que en una de las ventanas se dibujaba una sombra. Pero no le hizo caso creyendo que eran los árboles.

Rei llegó en ese momento en compañía de Toji.

- ¡Hola Asuka-chan! ¿Qué lees? - R  
- Nada interesante, Rei-chan ¿Quieres seguir con tus lecciones? - A  
- Pues sí, me gustaría

Oyeron el ruido de la mecedora.

- Toji, no te hagas el chistoso y deja de mecerte - R  
- Estoy atrás de ti - T  
- ¿Entonces qué?... - A

Los tres voltearon al unísono y vieron que la mecedora se mecía sola. Las chicas gritaron y se escondieron detrás de Toji.

- ¡Hay no, hay no! ¡Fantasmas chocarreros no! - R  
- Era lo último que nos faltaba - A

Entonces comenzó a sonar la alarma.

- Creo que no es un fantasma - T  
- Mejor, así no me da tanto miedo - dijo Rei yendo hacia el frente. La mecedora se arrastró hacia ella y la chica se volvió a esconder  
- ¿Decías? - T  
- Tú cállate - R

Se oyeron los típicos gemidos agónicos por todo el salón. Y Shinji y Eiru llegaron

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una imitación barata de una casa embrujada? - S  
- No te burles Shinji, esto es serio - A  
- Hay que localizar a esa cosa - E  
- Separémonos en grupos - T

Inmediatamente Asuka se le pegó como lapa a Eiru. El resto se fueron juntos y entre todos inspeccionaron el lugar.

- Fuera de esa mecedora no se ha movido nada más - T  
- Sin otras pistas nunca daremos con la EVA Caída - S  
- Ya revisamos hasta en las paredes... - R  
- Sólo queda... tal vez... - A

Asuka se encaminó hacia la ventana y se le quedó viendo fijamente al vidrio, esperando. De pronto una imagen de gotas de sangre apareció en él y la muchacha retrocedió asustada. Se oye Dvörak (4.3)

- Bingo - S

Los gemidos se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez acompañados de unas carcajadas.

- Esto ya me está cansando - A  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, cobarde?! - S  
- ¡Muéstrate! - E

En el vidrio apareció dibujado como sobre el vaho: "A ustedes". Las chicas chillaron y se escondieron detrás de los chicos.

- ¡Esto es tan desagradable! - R  
- Mejor movámonos a otro lugar - S  
- Así veremos qué tan poderoso es - T

Todos salieron en tropel del salón de música, cruzando los pasillos. No habían llegado ni a la salida del área de recreación cuando puertas y ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y azotarse, y se oían gemidos y lloriqueos.

- ¡Yo nunca quise estar en una película de terror! - A  
- Vamos al laboratorio - E

En una de esas en las que la puerta de entrada se abría, ellos lograron pasar. Justo cuando se cerraba, Rei pudo ver que en el vidrio se dibujaban unas zapatillas rojas de bailarina. Las zapatillas no se movían y después todos pudieron verlas. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre ellas.

- ¿Estará triste? - R  
- Pregúntale - T

Asuka fue la que se acercó

- ¿Por qué estás triste? - A - ¿Qué quieres?

Sobre las zapatillas cayeron unas gotas de sangre y todos se echaron a correr. Se oye Yokoku (2.23)

- ¡Gran idea la de preguntarle eso a una EVA Caída! - S  
- Sólo era curiosidad - R

Cuando iban a medio camino volvieron a escuchar los gemidos, pero esta vez no sólo procedían del Geofront. También provenían del laboratorio.

- Esto no me gusta nada - E

Del laboratorio surgió una EVA blanca que en ocasiones desaparecía y del Geofront surgió otra de iguales características. Shinji, Rei y Toji se transformaron, y también Eiru se transformó.

- ¿Bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos? - R  
- Repartámoslos. Daimón y Celeste van por uno, tú y yo por otro - S

Todos obedecieron e hicieron varios AT-Fields, sin éxito. Las Unidades blancas se rieron e hicieron aparecer manos espectrales. Las chicas chillaron de nuevo.

- Si continuamos temiéndoles no conseguiremos nada - E  
- ¡Pero son tan horribles! - A  
- Eiru tiene razón, hay que contraatacar - S  
- ¡Tengo una idea! - R - ¡Eva Caída! ¿Adivina qué? ¡No te tengo miedo en lo absoluto!

Las EVAs se quedaron confusas

- Es la verdad, he visto mejores espectros en un circo - R

Y se carcajeó. Las Unidades parecieron debilitarse.

- Yo continuaré - le susurró Daimón a Morin - Ustedes aparezcan las armas

Así, mientras Daimón se burlaba de las EVAs, Morin se reunía con los otros y cambiaba de ropas. Después, con las armas en las manos gritaron al unísono

- ¡PRINCIPIOS CELESTIALES!

Y unido a un AT-Field de Daimón, las EVAs Caídas fueron vencidas.

- Y ahí quedaron... - Sh  
- Más les valía - Ri  
- El Geofront casi no sufrió daños - Ma  
- Más les valía también - concluyó Ritsuko

Rei y Toji estaban en el cine, viendo una película de acción

- Al final tuviste que aceptar - T  
- Yo tampoco tenía que hacer - R - Además...  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nos llevamos mejor que antes - ultimó tomándole el brazo

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

01/02/09

Y la cosa se está poniendo color hormiga mantequera... ¡Solo dos capítulos más y sabremos qué le depara el destino a nuestros ángeles!

06/12/09

Solo escribo para anunciar que los últimos dos capítulos de Project Eva van a demorarse más de lo de costumbre debido a que no están editados para la web aún. Si tengo vacaciones pronto tal vez no haya demora, pero una nunca sabe.

Quiero agradecerles desde ya su fidelidad a la historia, su paciencia, sus críticas tanto positivas como negativas... Es una gran alegría para mi compartir esta historia con ustedes.

_Moon princess__ fuera_


	29. Sombra y luz del ser

Sábado 19 de Junio/año X

Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley

"Sombra y luz del ser"

Asuka está acostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Trae puesto el uniforme de NERV. Poco a poco se van escuchando los latidos de un corazón, cada vez más fuerte.

Asuka y Rei venían por el pasillo platicando y se pararon frente a la puerta de Asuka.

- Bueno ¡luego nos vemos! - A

- Sí, hasta luego - R

Asuka cerró la puerta y en ese momento divisó un sobre de carta en el piso.

- ¿Y esto? - A - ¿Qué podrá ser?

La muchacha lo abrió y lo leyó atentamente

_Miércoles 16 de Junio_

_Clave Asuka Langley:_

_Sólo unas últimas palabras para ti, ahora que todo ha terminado. Esta es una confesión y espero que jamás la olvides. Yo soy la verdadera madre de Eiru ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¿Quién lo cuidó cuando mi madre murió si no? ¿Quién procuró que siempre estuviera sano y salvo? Pero cuando el tanque se rompió en lugar de ir a agradecerme corrió por todos lados buscando no sé qué. Y entonces te vio. Nunca comprenderé cómo le pudo gustar alguien como tú, ni pienso averiguarlo. Sólo sé que era mi destino. Mi madre con Gendou, yo con su hijo... pero tú te atravesaste en mi camino. Por eso te odio. Te odio. ¡Te odio!_

Asuka dejó caer la carta al piso y se sentó en él.

- ¡Qué horror!... - A

La chica contempla la carta en el piso

- Pero ya nada se puede hacer - A

Shinji toca la puerta de la habitación de Misato

- Pasa Shinji - M

- ¿Me hablabas? - S

- Cierra la puerta. El asunto es privado

Él obedece. Se oye Ritsuko (1.7)

- ¿Bien? - S

- Estaba pensando ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que todo ha terminado? - M

- Pues... estudiar me imagino. Entraré con Asuka en el Continental College

- ¿Y después?

- Si te refieres a más adelante, todavía no encuentro mi vocación. Sólo sé que algún día la descubriré

- Eso me alegra mucho. Pero no es lo único que existe en la vida. Estoy hablando de...

- ¿De?

- No te hagas el difícil. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero

- ¡Esto sí que está bueno! Después de que me he alejado del vicio vienes a echarme a perder los esfuerzos

- No entiendes. No me refería a eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Piensa Shinji. Me imagino que quieres casarte y formar una familia algún día. Estoy diciendo que si no llega alguien más...

- ¿Si no llega?

- Pues aquí estoy yo. Piénsalo ¿sí?

Maya y Shigeru recogían algunas cosas en el centro de comando.

- Ya no necesitaremos esto - Ma

- Por suerte ya no. Aunque me alegra saber que no perderemos nuestros puestos. Extrañaría el laboratorio - Sh

- ¿Siempre qué pasó con la Unidad 2?

- Asuka dijo que la arreglaría ella misma

- No me extrañaría - comentó Maya sonriendo

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. Nos vemos luego en la fiesta ¿eh?

Asuka y Eiru estaban en el salón de música, sentados uno frente al otro. Ella llevaba el traje que se había comprado el otro día y él llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Eiru le puso un anillo de oro con un rubí enorme en forma de corazón.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - A

- Mi madre me dijo dónde estaba. Una vez que regrese al laboratorio nos casaremos, te lo prometo - E

- No me gustaría que te fueras. Pero si es lo mejor...

- Quiero estudiar lo mismo que mi padre y continuar con su misión algún día. Mientras tanto espérame. Yo nunca te olvidaré

- ¿Aún no hablas con él?

- Algún día será. Como sea, mientras tanto espérame. Nunca te olvidaré

- Yo tampoco. No podría

- ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar?

- Algo relativo a la comunicación. No basta con salvar un mensaje. Hay que transmitirlo

- Tú lo has dicho - comentó Eiru sonriendo - Sobretodo ahora que las EVAs se han quedado sin trabajo

- ¡Oh, no! Las usaremos para ayudar a la gente. Ya verás como el laboratorio aún es útil. Todos nos quedaremos a vivir aquí

- Y algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos

- Y volverá a ser como ahora, sólo que mejor - A

- Te prometo que vendré de vez en cuando - E. La chica lo abrazó emocionada

- No te preocupes. Desde ahora comenzará el periodo más feliz de nuestras vidas

Misato fue al panel de Naoko, a quién vio colgando un teléfono.

- Mi esposo ya está en el aeropuerto y llegará a NERV en cualquier momento - comentó emocionada

- ¿Entonces sí te vas a quedar a vivir aquí? - M

- Me he adaptado tan bien que ya no podría vivir en otro lado. Ampliaremos la casa y haremos un estudio más grande, donde mi ouji pueda dibujar y yo también

- También podríamos hacerle unos cuartos decentes a Eiru... Cuando las niñas se enteren se alegrarán mucho. Y hablando de ellas, yo creo que ya voy a recogerlas

- Entonces nos veremos luego

- Sí, en la colina del Geofront

Asuka estaba en su habitación. Se oye la introducción de Komm, susser todd (5.11).

La muchacha se sentía algo rara como semi-Angel. Llevaba una túnica idéntica a la de costumbre, pero rosa, no tenía alas y usaba unas sandalias doradas en los pies. En la puerta aparecieron Misato y Rei, la última con una túnica amarilla.

- Ya vámonos - R

- Luego las alcanzo. Adelántense - A

Ellas se marcharon. Asuka tomó su osito de la cama antes de salir y lo dejó en la repisa, junto a los demás peluches.

Después se fue caminando por un camino empedrado rumbo a la colina del parque del Geofront, cantando con su verdadera voz.

"I know, I know I left you down"...

Va dando vueltas de repente, pero siempre mira hacia el cielo y hacia los árboles, mientras sigue caminando.

"So exciteness in my heart"...

- ¿Bien? ¿Para qué me separaste de Misato? - R

- Creo que los dos lo sabemos Rei - T

- Es la primera vez que me llamas así, creo

El muchacho le dio de sorpresa un beso en la boca

- Tú dices si sí o si no - T

- Supongo que comenzaremos desde el principio... - R

- Y sin discutir ¿Me acompañas? - dijo ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo acepta

"I wish that I could turn back time"...

- ¡Ey, Shinji! - Misato se acerca corriendo - Aún no me dices tu respuesta

- Eres mucho mayor que yo, Misato

- ¿Y?... ¿No querías a una experta? Además 10 años no son muchos

- Pero...

- No te estoy ofreciendo sexo. Te estoy hablando de amor ¿me oyes? De amor. Es lo que ambos necesitamos

Y se le quedó viendo un largo rato, esperando la respuesta.

- ¡Qué diablos! Acepto, vámonos juntos - S

"And all returns to nothing"...

Asuka seguía en el camino empedrado, dando de vueltas y cantando, esperando divisar la colina en uno de los extremos del parque

"In my heart of hearts"...

Divisa la colina donde están amigos y familiares y corre rumbo a Eiru, que la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

"I wish that I could turn back time"...

Ritsuko está sola en su cubículo del laboratorio y ve por las persianas echadas. Va a un armario y saca una jeringa y una botella con un símbolo de calavera en ella. Después regresa a las persianas y ve de nuevo afuera, con un gesto entre compungido y resignado.

Inter antes del coro

Todos los que están en la colina comienzan a aplaudir con ritmo.

"And all returns to nothing"...

Asuka al lado de Rei canta, con todos los demás haciendo el coro

"And all returns to nothing"

Gendou llega frente a su hijo y se quedan mirando unos momentos. Después el Sr. Ikari le da la mano y un abrazo fraternal.

"Let it be down, let it be down, let it be down"...

Gendou abraza y levanta a Asuka para después unirse a los otros

"And all returns nothing"...

Todos cantando. Misato y Shinji. Rei y Toji. Eiru y Asuka. Naoko y su marido. Maya, Shigeru y Gendou. Los padres y el hermano de Shinji. Los padres y el hermano de Rei. Los padres y la hermana de Asuka. Los técnicos y algunas de sus familias.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah... Tumbiling down, tumbiling down, tumbiling down"...

Se ven escenas del mundo. En la Meca todos celebran. En el Vaticano también. Igual en los templos budistas y en las calles y en los monumentos nacionales

El segundo "Ah, ah, ah, ah. Let it be down, let it be down, let it be down"

Lilith como mujer azul sobre una nube viendo hacia abajo. Arriba se ve una luz muy blanca y luminosa

- Bueno Señor, creo que lo hicimos muy bien Tú y yo allá abajo ¿no crees? - L

Los violines que suben y bajan

Una lluvia de flores de cerezo cae sobre el bosque del Geofront y todos se percatan y ríen y siguen palmeando. Igual lluvia de flores cae por todo el mundo, con todos los seres humanos felices. Ancianos... jóvenes... niños... hombres... mujeres de todas las razas. Negros... blancos... amarillos... apiñonados... de todos los lugares... Asía... América... Europa... Oceanía... del Artico... ricos... pobres... trabajadores... sabios... gente de la ciudad... gente del campo... todos riendo felices porque sus problemas terminaron, todos sus problemas... niños huérfanos con padres... muchachos sin esperanza con escuela... hombres sin alimento con trabajo... todos ellos

Piano del final

Los del Geofront se abrazan unos a otros

&&&

Asuka está acostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco se van escuchando los latidos de un corazón, cada vez más fuerte.

Rei tocando la puerta de su amiga.

- Asuka... Asuka no de nuevo ¡Ábreme! - R

Dentro la muchacha escribía una nota precipitadamente Y la dejó aun lado. Después fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡No Rei! Nada de lo que hagas me convencerá de lo contrario ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi culpa que nos vencieran! - A

- ¡No Asuka, NO! - R

La muchacha se aleja de la puerta y se va a un rincón, abrazando a su osito.

En el panel de comunicaciones, Misato y Naoko observan algunas escenas del mundo.

- Es horrible - M

- Pronto arrasarán con lo que queda - N

- Y ahora... y ahora él nos va...

Misato rompió a llorar y Naoko la abrazó

- No Misato, no llores - N

- ¡Pero no pude hacer nada! ¡Se convirtió en Angel Caído y no pude detenerlo! - M

- Fue su elección, no tuya. Y claro que hiciste lo posible por cambiarlo

- ¡Pero no fue suficiente! - decía entre sollozos - ¡No fue suficiente el amor que le tenía!

- Está bien, está bien. Llora todo lo que quieras. Pero cuando llegue nuestra hora te quiero ver muy entera. Piensa en que yo tampoco tengo a mi lado al que amo

Misato levantó la cara

- Tu esposo... se quedó en Japón... Perdona, yo... - M

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Ahora hay que serenarnos y rezar por nuestro juicio justo allá arriba - N

Asuka tiró a su osito al suelo y salió de su cuarto sin cerrar la puerta. Se oye The flow of emptiness (5.7). Se salió de la casa de Misato cuando nadie la veía y se encaminó lenta y segura al hangar. Paso por paso, pasillo por pasillo. Cuando llegó fue directamente a la piscina con los restos de su EVA y se paró enfrente extendiendo los brazos.

- ¡Unidad 2! - A

La muchacha brilló de azul y los trozos también se iluminaron, comenzando a juntarse y regenerarse.

Mientras, Toji fue a la habitación de Rei.

- ¿No sabes cómo está Asuka? Quiero devolverle un libro que me prestó - T

- Vamos a ver si ya se calmó - R

Los dos cruzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Asuka y se sorprendieron al ver la puerta entreabierta. Rei la abrió y se asomó adentro

- ¿Asuka? - R

Los dos se quedaron viéndose preocupados.

La EVA 02 estaba totalmente reconstruida y Asuka bajó los brazos. Se quedó mirando largo y tendido a su Unidad y después montó en ella. Misteriosamente, los controles del cuartel general que estaban apagados brillaron de azul y se encendieron.

Toji y Rei corrían por el laboratorio y se toparon con Shigeru y Maya, que venían del cuartel general.

- Shigeru, Maya ¿no han visto a Asuka? - R

- No, acabamos de cerrar el cuartel y... - Sh

Se oyó un sonido idéntico al de una EVA despegando

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Ma

- Vamos allá, deprisa - T

Todos corrieron y encontraron todo prendido

- Voy con Naoko, a ver qué es lo que pasa - R

- Nosotros veremos también lo que sucede - Ma

Eiru, que leía, sintió una sensación curiosa en el pecho.

Asuka en su Unidad portaba la Lanza de Longinus y esperaba en posición de batalla, en medio de algunos edificios derruidos.

- Sé que pasarán tres veces por aquí... llevan una - A - Y en la segunda se enfrentarán a mí... es lo único que puedo hacer para lavar mis culpas... morir con el honor de lo que soy... Soy una guerrera que protegió al mundo y fracasó ¡Y por eso debo morir así!

En el horizonte aparecieron unas nubes negras y se fueron acercando en tropel todos los Angeles y EVAs Caídas. Sobre el 3er Angel venía Shinji con Toji.

- Muy bien, lo hemos hecho muy bien - decía Tabris - Ahora ¿qué sigue?

Vieron a la EVA 02 parada enfrente de ellos

- Encárgate de esto ¿Quieres Angel 19? - le preguntó Tabris

- Déjamelo a mí - contestó Shinji con mirada maligna

Tabris saltó y se fue a otro lugar a continuar su trabajo. El tropel de enemigos rodeó a la Unidad 2.

- ¡MUERAN! - A

La EVA 02 atacó con verdadera saña a cuantos quisieron agredirla. Por un momento pareció que ganaría la batalla, ya que llevaba a dos de los Angeles eliminados. Pero entonces el 3er Angel la detuvo, le quitó la lanza y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza. Después otro de los Angeles, el de las cuchillas, le hizo varios cortes en el pecho.

La muchacha estaba muy débil en el Entry Plug, viendo manchas obscuras a veces.

- De modo que esta sensación tan extraña... es la muerte - A - Es curioso... no pensé que moriría así...

Afuera, los Angeles abrían con saña el interior de la EVA y dieron con el Entry Plug. Shinji mantenía la Lanza de Longinus flotando con un AT-Field. Con pocos esfuerzos lograron abrirlo para revelar a una maltratada Asuka, que veía a sus enemigos de modo borroso.

- Tálos... nos traicionaste - A - Pero te perdono...

- ¡Gracias! - contestó Shinji carcajéandose - Ahora hazme el favor de morirte

El poder de una Lanza de Longinus negra fue dirigido hacia ella. Asuka cerró los ojos al contacto y después los abrió, sólo para ver que estaba toda ensangrentada y deshaciéndose. El dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía gritar.

- Perdónenme Señor... Eiru - A

La EVA explotó

- ¡¡ASUKA-CHAN!! - R

Eiru vio la explosión desde el techo de Bluelight Towers

- ¡¡Asuka-chan!! - gritó Rei de nuevo y llorando en los brazos de Naoko

Eiru observó la explosión de principio a fin y cuando terminó calló arrodillado al piso.

- Asuka-chan.. - E. Se oye Thanatos - If I can´t be yours (5.8)

Después vagó por todo el Geofront hasta que, aturdido, llegó adonde estaba el MAGY-System. Y ahí vio manipulando los controles a Ritsuko.

- ¿Doctora Akagi? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo escapó de?... - E

La Doctora sacó un arma de entre sus ropas.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano me serviría. Sobretodo ahora, no quería pasar mis últimas horas de vida en una cárcel - Ri

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - E

- Programando la destrucción del MAGY-System - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos

- ¡No lo haga! Es el trabajo de toda la vida de mi padre

- No. Fue el de mi madre y ahora que nos vencieron ya no importa ¡Lo destruiré todo!

- ¡No lo hará!

Ritsuko disparó y el muchacho, que estaba en una orilla, calló y se pegó en la cabeza contra el MAGY-System. La Doctora Akagi sonrió y se volteó... para ver que el cañón de otra pistola le apuntaba.

- Dios sabe que sí me importabas Ritsuko - G

- Mentiroso - R

El Sr. Ikari disparó y vio impasible cómo el cuerpo caía

- Esto es por mi hijo - G

Rei se fue horrorizada a pasear por el pasillo de la Casa de Misato.

- Asuka muerta... Eiru muerto... la Doctora Akagi estaba loca... - R

Pasó por la puerta abierta de par en par de la habitación de Asuka y algo en el buró le llamó la atención. Entró y recogió un sobre que abrió y cuyo papel desdobló.

_Querido Eiru:_

_Esta es la tercera vez que hago esta carta para ti, así que no pienso volver a empezar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nuestro amor sí era pecado. Por mi culpa todas las esperanzas de la humanidad fueron echadas a la basura y fuimos vencidos en la batalla. Fue parte de mi culpa también que Shinji se haya vuelto un Angel Caído del Cielo... _

_Pero bueno... eso lo sabes mejor que yo. Sólo te pido que no me detengas. Lo que voy a hacer estará dedicado a lavar nuestras culpas y que seamos perdonados. Aunque sea antinatural yo siempre te amaré Eiru._

_Que el Señor y tú me perdonen_

Rei tiró la carta al suelo y se cubrió la cara

- No puede ser... - R

Toji fue con urgencia a la habitación de Rei, ya que ella lo había llamado. El la encontró acostada en su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? - T

- He tomado una resolución. Voy a dejar voluntariamente este mundo - R

- ¡¿No iras a?!...

- No - dijo Rei sonriendo - Lo que menos quiero es suicidarme como Asuka. Es por eso que hago esto, si siguiera aquí acabaría por hacerlo. Y por eso quería despedirme

- ¿Pero cómo vas a morir si?...

- Sólo dejaré libre a mi espíritu. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Claro que me darán un castigo, pero eso no se compara con el Infierno

Sorpresivamente la muchacha se incorporó, lo abrazó y besó al chico en la boca

- Gracias por todo Toji. Por enseñarme que estaba equivocada en... todo - R

El cuerpo se aflojó y quedó sin vida. Toji lo depositó suavemente en la cama. Pero cuando salió vio a Angel Morin en espíritu.

- Pediré por ti, por Asuka, por Eiru y por todo el mundo. Tú también pide para que nos encontremos de nuevo en el Cielo algún día. Y no olvides que te amo - R

Angel Morin desapareció.

Naoko miraba todo desde su panel.

- Ya pasaron dos veces... va la tercera - N

Apagó todo y después vio a Misato, agazapada en uno de los rincones del panel y con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. Como no hizo el menor movimiento, Naoko salió y caminó hasta llegar fuera del Geofront, a uno de los departamentos vacíos de Bluelight Towers. Se acercó al vidrio y miró a través de él

- Shinji... Asuka... Eiru... Ritsuko... Rei... todos ellos se fueron. Los demás... los demás tendremos que ver el final. Pero... - dijo levantando el rostro al cielo rojo - para eso nos sirve la esperanza. Desgraciadamente no se nos pudo conceder más tiempo para hacer buenas obras y ser mejores como humanidad. Ahora sólo contamos con lo poco que hayamos juntado en el camino. Y es cruel, porque hubo quien no tuvo tiempo de juntar nada...

Se ve a Toji en su estudio con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cruzados, meditando.

- Todos tenemos nuestra forma de prepararnos. Pero creo que la mejor es pensar en lo mejor que tuvieron nuestras vidas... - Naoko sonríe y pone la mano sobre el vidrio - Ouji, yo sé que aunque estamos lejos estás pensando en mí. Ya verás que pronto, muy pronto nos veremos otra vez. Tu hime te está esperando y también está pensando en ti... - la mujer quita la mano del vidrio y mira hacia el piso - Pobre niña... al final resultó que lo más querido para ella la llevó a... pobre, pobre niña

Naoko camina hacia otra ventana

- Los tres Angeles... tomaron caminos muy diferentes al final. Y lo que me pregunto es... ¿Acaso algún día ellos también se reunirán de nuevo? - ve por el vidrio - Oh, humanidad, esta es tu hora. Pidamos por ti, por todos los que te forman, para que tengamos un juicio justo allá arriba en el Cielo - dijo juntando las manos

En el horizonte se comenzaban a ver nubes negras.

Asuka está acostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco se va disminuyendo el sonido de los latidos del corazón.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

02/01/10

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que sintetiza algunas divagaciones de Asuka sobre el destino final de la humanidad. Así es, todo estaba en su mente. Pero como diría J.K. Rowling: ¿quién dice que lo que está en tu mente no es real?

Además también retoqué en aquellos distantes tiempos la canción de Komm, susser todd. Espero que disculpen que me tomara esas libertades, solo quería que fuera más positiva para que correspondiera con la escena en general u.u

Y ahora solo resta el capítulo final ¡próximamente a distinta hora pero en la misma web!

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


	30. La última respuesta

Domingo 20 de Junio/año X

Bitácora de Clave Asuka Langley

"La última respuesta"

Así que ha llegado el gran día de la batalla final. Y todos nos hemos estado preparando a nuestra manera para dar lo mejor en estos momentos...

La mamá de Asuka usa el monitor que tiene en su casa para contactar a su hija y sale un video grabado.

- Pronto será la batalla. Por favor, recen por todo el mundo y crean, sólo así nos ayudarán - A

La madre de Shinji está ante un video similar de su hijo y comienza a llorar.

- Mi bebé... - dice la señora. El padre se acerca

- No querida. Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre

La mujer sonríe

- Es cierto

La mamá de Rei también ve un video. Su hijo menor está ahí e instintivamente lo abraza

- Ay hija... cuídate

Asuka abre la puerta de su cuarto y hecha un vistazo desde afuera. Después cierra la puerta. Conforme va cruzando el pasillo se reúne con Shinji y Rei. Y al llegar a la cocina están ahí Eiru y Toji.

- ¿Todavía no dicen nada? - S

- No. Todavía no - E

- Esto de esperar sólo aumenta el nerviosismo - R

- Ey, procuremos estar tranquilos - A - Los nervios no nos ayudarán en nada

- Sentémonos y sigamos esperando - T

Pasaron cinco interminables minutos. Y cuando se oyó la voz de Naoko todos saltaron de sus asientos.

- Clave Shinji, Clave Rei y Clave Asuka, favor de reportarse en el cuartel general inmediatamente - N

Misato y Ritsuko no tuvieron que esperar demasiado a oír los pasos del tropel de chicos entrando al cuartel.

- ¿Bien? - S

- Lo encontramos - M

- El lugar donde aparecerán todos los Angeles y las EVAs Caídas - Ri

- ¿Dónde será? - R

- Entre el paralelo 30 y el meridiano 7 - Ma

- Eso queda muy cerca del Jardín - A

- Qué ironía. Las puertas del Cielo y el Infierno están casi juntas - T

- Nuestros cálculos tienen un mínimo margen de error - Ri - Después de todo, durante todo este tiempo hemos intentado dar con el lugar de donde salían los enemigos

- Entonces... creo que... - S

- Sí, ha llegado el momento de que se vayan - M

- Esperen, primero hay que ir al Templo de la Luz para pedir por la humanidad - R

- Eso suena bien - Ma

- Maya... - Ri

- Yo digo que está bien. Pero eso no cambia que tengamos que despedirnos... - M

Los tres chicos abrazan con efusión a Misato

- ¡Muchas gracias Misato! - R

- No olvidaremos lo que has hecho por nosotros - S

- Fuiste una buena tutora durante este tiempo - A

- Gracias, chicos. Pero no olviden que nos veremos después - M

- No lo hacemos - S

- Sólo queríamos que lo supieras - R

- ¡Nos vemos luego! - A

Estaban a punto de irse, cuando Shinji sintió que una mano retenía la suya

- Cuídalas mucho - M

- Lo haré - S

- Y... cuídate tú también

Shinji sonrió y se reunió con las chicas. Los tres junto con Eiru y Toji fueron al panel de comunicaciones.

- Pronto sus deslizadores estarán listos - N - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Veníamos a despedirnos - S

- Pero sólo de momento - A

Asuka, Shinji y Rei abrazaron por turno a Naoko.

- Gracias por todo Naoko - R

- Pero si yo... casi no hice nada. Misato era la que... - N

- Tú también hiciste mucho por nosotros - S

- Sí, y tu comida es excelente - A

- Bueno, al menos ya veo que es cierto lo que mi marido dice de ella - comentó sonriendo su tutora - Eiru ¿tú también vas con ellos?

- Irán primero al templo de la Luz y yo también quiero ir - E

Rei se encaró con Toji.

- Bueno, pues... hasta luego - R

- Muñeca, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Pero lo haré en cuanto regresen victoriosos ¿de acuerdo? - T

- O.K. Lo único que no me agrada es que estés de intrigante

Eiru, Shinji, Rei y Asuka subieron a las tablas y partieron al Sahara. Misato, Ritsuko, Shigeru y Maya vieron cómo desaparecían en el cielo.

- Deben sentirse muy bien allá arriba - M

- Están en su elemento... - Ri - Por cierto, Maya, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. Ya sabes lo que opino de...

- Sé lo que opina Doctora - Ma - Pero creo que ya es hora de que se oiga mi voz aquí, después de todo soy la tercera al mando después de usted

- ¡Maya! - Ri

- Ella tiene razón - M - Como que la tratas muy mal y nadie se merece eso, Ritsuko

- Ya que usted opina así... - Ri

- Bueno. Voy a la casa, o al panel, o haber adónde - M

Mientras el Sr. Ikari estaba en su oficina con Fuyutsuki.

- Así que aquí estamos... - F

- Sí. Aunque en cierto modo es divertido - contestó Gendou con una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Por qué sería divertido?

- Tenemos a todas las iglesias del mundo llenas de gente orando. En otras circunstancias no se hubiera podido hacer eso

- Incluso gentes en sus casas, en sus oficinas y en las cárceles...

- Al menos lo estamos intentado. El Señor dirá

En cuanto los chicos llegaron al Jardín corrieron todos al Templo de la Luz. Todos los espíritus estaban adentro, rodeando a la cruz. Se oye Mother is the first other (3.20)

- ¿Y ahora? - A

- Es que nos dan miedo las batallas - comentó Mary Ann temblando

- Bienvenidos hijitos - L - Sepan que todos aquí confiamos en ustedes y en la humanidad

- Gracias Lilith - R

- ¡No fallaremos! - S

Los espíritus hablaron todos a la vez, tratando de animar a los chicos

- Está bien, está bien, tranquilos. Ahora cierren los ojos y oremos un poco, pidamos al Señor toda la fe que se pueda para el mundo. Pidamos todo el amor, toda la esperanza y todo el valor del mundo para ser ofrecidos en esta batalla y así poder derrotar al mal - L

Pasaron unos momentos en los que nadie habló. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos la voz de Lilith se dejó oír de nuevo.

- Ahora vayan unos momentos al Jardín, para calmar toda agitación que pudiera haber aún en su espíritu. Y recuerden, recuerden que todos estamos con ustedes y confiamos en ustedes - L

Todos salieron, primero yendo por diferentes caminos, y recorrieron el Jardín.

Misato estaba en la salita del panel de comunicaciones. Veía algunas fotos de ella con los chicos y se detuvo en una de ella con Shinji. En ese momento entró Ritsuko.

- Descansaré un momento ¿Tienen café? - Ri

- Debe de haber una cafetera por ahí - respondió Naoko desde su panel

Ritsuko se fue con una taza de café entre las manos, no sin antes darse cuenta de lo que la Mayor estaba viendo.

- Lo extrañas ¿verdad? - N

- Estaba pensando... cuando regresen debería hacer algo ¿tú que dices? - M

- Si así de sólidos son tus sentimientos... yo no veo por qué no

- ¿Aún no pasa nada?

- Si te refieres al ataque de los Angeles y EVAs, aún no. Pero si te refieres a si hay alguna actividad en el mundo, ven a ver esto - N

- ¿Qué es? - M

- Sólo ven

Misato se levantó y vio todos y cada uno de los monitores del panel. Una escena de la Meca llena a reventar... el Vaticano también a reventar... templos budistas y sintoístas... gente en las calles rezando en conjunto...

- Si ya con esto no la hacemos... - M

- Todos están poniendo su mayor empeño. Nosotros los de NERV también debemos ponernos a rezar. Enviaré un mensaje a todo el personal - N

Shinji como Tálos paseaba distraídamente por el huerto y los frutales

- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo, un don nadie ahora tengo todo el peso del mundo en los hombros... Y podré con él, derrotaré a todos esos demonios y regresaré a buscar mi vocación... quiero ser útil a los demás y a mí mismo, y manejaré a esa Unidad como nunca lo he hecho antes. Desde ahora tomaré con más empeño mi futuro y veré qué puedo hacer por este mundo... no volveré a sentirme fracasado nunca más... - S

Ritsuko con su taza de café fue hacia el cuartel general

- ¿No hay nada? - Ri

- Nada aún. Pero el contacto es inminente - Ma

- Tenemos toda el área rodeada por satélites. Parecerá estúpido, pero no sé si será bueno o no - Sh

- ¿Qué hay del famoso Jardín? - Ri

- No muestra ninguna actividad más allá de lo normal - Ma

- Lo que ya es decir - Sh - Cuando todo esto acabe deberíamos ir allá personalmente a investigar

- Podríamos llevar a nuestras familias también - Ma - Si el lugar es tan hermoso como los chicos nos lo han descrito realmente vale la pena ir

- No olvides a Lilith - Sh - Dicen que su sabiduría es muy grande

Ritsuko dejó a un lado su taza de café

- Siendo así no nos queda más que rezar... - Ri

Los técnicos se le quedaron viendo extraño al principio y luego se unieron a la plegaria.

Rei como Morin veía las hojas que tanto se esforzaba en limpiar.

- Cuando regresemos tendré que venir otra vez, a limpiar... ¿Qué haré el próximo año? Me empeñaré en estudiar muy duro, aún no sé qué voy a hacer. Quien sabe, tal vez sea arquitecta y construya las ciudades del futuro... o tal vez estudie lo mismo que quiere estudiar Asuka... lo que sí no pienso matricularme en ninguna escuela, soy muy feliz en el laboratorio... ¿Qué me querrá decir Toji? Por favor, ni que fuera tan tonta... - R

Asuka como Celeste veía el conjunto de cielo, vegetación y cascada.

- Este paisaje es uno de los más bonitos que he visto nunca... Me gustan tanto estas cosas... los árboles, la lluvia, el cielo... - A

Siguió volando hasta dar con un paraje pequeño lleno de cerezos en flor. Bajó a su altura y un viento comenzó a soplar levemente, de modo que algunas de las flores se desprendieron e hicieron giros en el aire.

- Esto... qué curioso, esto me recuerda el Cielo - A

Su mente voló hacia arriba. Se oye II Air (Orchestral suite No. 3 in D Major) (5.6).

- Claro que la memoria de un mortal es muy distinta a la de un Angel... pero hay algunas cosas que ambos pueden ver, y aun escuchar y sentir... - A

Se ven un montón de nubes, algunas con un ligero tinte pastel. También hay algunas fuentes, árboles de cerezo en flor, y algunos Angeles de diversos niveles paseando por ahí. Angel Celeste sale de una mansión blanca y reluciente y se asoma por el balcón. Abajo, parado sobre las nubes, está Angel Daimón.

- Celeste - E

- Daimón ¿qué haces aquí? Si nos ven juntos... - A

- Pero no lo estamos. Tú estás allá arriba yo estoy abajo, como siempre

- Demos un paseo, así no será tan fácil que nos vean

De modo que Celeste bajó del balcón y acompañó al otro Angel. Parecía como si nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacían, o sobre lo que hablaban.

- Cada vez que estoy en la Tierra no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Celeste ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

- Sí Daimón. Pero ten en cuenta que esto es algo que sólo sienten los humanos. No entiendo por qué nosotros también...

- Es algo que todos sin excepción deberían sentir...

- No. Nosotros tenemos una misión muy diferente a la de los humanos

- Si tan sólo... lo fuéramos - dijo Daimón tratando de tomar una de las manos del Angel. Ambas pasan una a través de la otra - No sabes cómo ansío poder tocarte, abrazarte... Poder pasear contigo a la luz de la Luna, regalarte cosas...

- En pocas palabras, ser humanos. Pero no podemos, fuimos creados como Angeles y así nos quedaremos por el resto de la eternidad. Aunque...

- Aunque

- Los milagros existen

Se ve en compañía de Morin.

- Sigue mi consejo Celeste. Está bien que representes al amor, pero esto es algo que nunca antes se había visto - R

- ¿Y entonces qué hago con lo que siento? - A

- Resignarte a olvidarlo - S

- Tálos - R

- No puedo. Es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer - A

Después el recuerdo cambió a la gran batalla antes del Diluvio Universal. El fuego subió al cielo y se vieron las nubes y el mar de un color rojo sangre.

Se oían gritos tanto en la Tierra como en el Cielo. Morin y Tálos combatían muy cerca de Lilith. Entre la confusión estaba Daimón.

- ¡Celeste! - E - ¡¿Dónde estás?!

A lo lejos, entre una multitud de Angeles y demonios surgió una voz y unos brazos.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - A

- ¡Celeste! - E

El Angel trató de llegar hacia allá y ambos hicieron el ademán de tomarse las manos. Pero olvidaban que eran espíritus y las multitudes los alejaron en direcciones contrarias.

- ¡Daimón! - A

- ¡Celeste! - E

- ¡DAIMÓN!

&&&

Asuka como Celeste abrió los ojos.

- Todo por lo que pasamos... todos nosotros... - A - Apenas estoy recordando, pero... quien sabe qué mas sucedería...

Morin y Tálos se acercaron.

- Nosotros nos vamos a adelantar - R

- Se empieza a enrarecer la atmósfera ¿verdad? - A

- Aún tenemos tiempo. Despídete de Eiru y después nos alcanzas - S

Los dos Angeles se alejaron. Ella fue a la colina, donde Eiru veía el paisaje. Al llegar ella tocó tierra, por lo que se convirtió en Asuka con uniforme. Se oye The enlargement of obstruction (5.13).

- Asuka... - E

- Eiru... - A

Ambos se quedan mirándose unos instantes, tras los cuales Asuka sonríe y agacha la cabeza

- Genial. El momento decisivo y no se nos ocurre nada - A

- Yo solo... quería decirte... - E

- ¿Sí?

- Que estaré rezando por el mundo. Igual que ustedes e igual que el resto de la humanidad

- Sé bien que lo harás

- Confío en que lo lograrán

- Lo sé

Asuka recuerda algunas cosas del mundo.

- Los árboles que se mecen al viento... las plantas que riegas cada mañana... la lluvia que te acompaña por las tardes... el cielo con las nubes pasando y siempre cambiante y tranquilo... el viento consolador cuando sientes soledad... todo eso te hace sentir vivo en esta tierra. Verdaderamente nuestro mundo es único... - A

Lo mismo pensaban gentes de todas clases alrededor del mundo. Oficinistas... empleados... párrocos... niños... depresivos... delincuentes... ricos... pobres...

- Y la tristeza... la soledad... la ansiedad... la amistad... el amor... todo, todo va de la mano y... lo mueve... todo - A

Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero Asuka se contuvo.

- Eiru... Eiru yo... - A

Corrió hacia él y lo besó largo y tendido.

Celeste volaba rápidamente sobre las nubes y atravesando el desierto, buscando el lugar donde estaban los demás.

- Hay varios patrones azules cerca. Lo presiento - A

No se equivocó, porque al poco rato divisó una polvareda roja, naranja y negra y frente a ella a Morin y Tálos como Arcángeles y con sus armas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - A

- Ya están aquí. Transfórmate - R

Mientras lo hacía recordaba lo que pasó después del beso

- Asuka... - E

- No olvidaré lo que hemos pasado juntos en esta tierra. Y por lo que siento por ti y por toda la humanidad lucharé hasta el final, te lo prometo - A

- Cuídate mucho

- No me pasará nada. Verás que regresamos victoriosos de esta prueba. Tenemos de nuestro lado a todos y nosotros tampoco los defraudaremos

Comenzó a flotar y sin dejar de tomar la mano del muchacho se transformó en Celeste.

- Nos vemos luego - dijo la muchacha alejándose

Ya con sus armas, los chicos gritaron

- ¡PRINCIPIOS CRELESTIALES!

Y una gran barrera parecida a un remolino se creó. Un remolino negro, naranja y rojo iba directo a ellos. Los Angeles oraban en su mente

- Por favor Señor, que no mueran... - S

- Amen... - A

- Sonrían... - R

- Vivan... - S

- No nos abandonen - A

Ambos remolinos chocaron. Los Angeles que estaban en el centro del suyo se tambalearon. Entonces, justo en medio de los tres apareció una lanza roja y muy larga.

- ¡Es la Lanza de Longinus! - A

- Tomen la Lanza Guardianes y unan con ella la llave del Cielo, que abrirá las puertas de la Luz Divina y ahuyentará de una vez por todas a los enemigos de la humanidad - L

- ¡Es la fórmula para encerrar a los demonios! - R - Pero ¿cómo vamos a?...

- Nuestros cetros, hay que unirlos - S

- ¿Entonces así se forma la?... - A

- ¡Alabarda del Valor! - S

- ¡Báculo de la Sabiduría! - R

- ¡Cetro del Amor! - A

Las tres armas comenzaron a fundirse y en medio se colocó la lanza de Longinus, formando una llave más grande que ellos, dorada y muy luminosa.

Del remolino negro comenzaron a salir varios AT-Fields y el contacto entre ambas fuerzas, la obscuridad y la luz, era inminente

- ¡LLAVE DEL CIELO! - gritaron los Angeles y una luz increíblemente cegadora y envolvente iluminó todo.

Todo está en negro. Sólo se oye la voz de Asuka y A hole in the dream (5.14).

- ¿Dónde estoy? Todo está muy obscuro... son nubes de humo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?... ¿Vencimos o perdimos?... Esta sensación... hace frío... como antes de cuando toqué la mano de Lilith... su luz... y ella eran tan... cálidas... el humo se disipa. Veo la Tierra.

Y tú... ¿qué crees que halla sucedido?

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

01/02/10

Y así termina nuestra historia, la que alguna vez pensé que era mi gran obra maestra. Esto no significa que la menosprecie, ya que aún ahora cuando la releo la encuentro impresionante (sí, hasta a mi me impresiona). Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos he escrito más historias de todo tipo, sin mencionar al que hoy por hoy considero mi gran fanfiction y que no tiene para cuando ser publicado.

No me queda más que agradecer a toda la gente que hizo posible esta historia, y que con su vida la mantiene latente hasta el día de hoy. También quiero agradecerle su paciencia y atención a todos los lectores de la misma. ¡Realmente espero que les haya gustado!

Finalmente, les dejo un teaser: desde hace algunos meses me he planteado un re-make de Project Eva (para ser sincera desde que fue el aniversario y re-make de su contraparte, osea de Evangelion). Es aquí donde entra su opinión: ¿les gustaría un re-make de Project Eva? ¿Qué cosas del fanfiction original conservarían y cuáles no?. Realmente no hay prisa, aún cuando tengo el desarrollo general de la trama todavía estoy vacilando entre volver a escribirlo o no. Es por eso que su opinión será de gran ayuda.

Así pues, me despido. No sé cuándo volveré a publicar más obras, pero tengan por seguro que algún día regresaré. Voy a esforzarme al máximo para hacer historias que nos hagan reír, llorar y reflexionar mucho a todos. Muchas gracias ¡los quiero!

_Sakura_Moonprincess fuera_


End file.
